


Here, Take a Shot

by tumblweed



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fan Prompts, Food Sex, G Spot Stimulation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting, Straight up sex, Strap-Ons, Tribbing fetish, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 153,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblweed/pseuds/tumblweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unconnected smutty Cophine one-shots. We're talking AU, cannon, and head cannon with FULL audience participation in the form of prompts / situational suggestions. Have a sexy Cophine idea? Leave it in the comments (even on anonymous if you are feeling shy) and I will write it. Obvs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Between a Dream - Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here's how this works:
> 
> Leave me a prompt in the comments section and I will write the shit out of your smutty Cophine idea. I have a few of my own that I will sprinkle in as well of course... 
> 
> These prompts can include literally anything outside of non-consensual encounters and heavy BDSM (not that there is anything wrong with the latter, it's just not my cup of tea when it comes to writing).
> 
> Please keep in mind that I can only write as quickly as my life allows. But if you leave a comment, I promise it will happen eventually.
> 
> Thx.

Delphine clicked off the bedside lamp, placed a bookmark in the French historical novel she was reading, and slid further under the covers. Cosima was sleeping peacefully next to her still, as she had been for an hour or so. The smaller woman was curled on her side, bare back turned towards her girlfriend with two skinny straps draped over her shoulders. Delphine cuddled close to spoon her, and ran her nose along Cosima's shoulder before settling it at the base of her neck. She kissed gently against the soft skin there before nuzzling in and closing her eyes.

Her body was drifting further and further to sleep, wrapped in the warm sheets, her eyes drooping and heavy.

"Mmph," she heard from the sleeping woman next to her. Cosima stirred a bit and rolled her torso backwards, pressing even closer into the woman behind her.

"Mmmph," she moaned again, then mumbled "Del-phine."

Delphine smiled against her neck. It was not uncommon for Cosima to talk in her sleep, even to the point of answering her back.

"Yes, _mon amour_?" She asked, her tone teasing. "What are you dreaming?"

"Mmmph, so.... good."

Delphine smiled again and pulled her tighter. "Is it?" she asked. "What is good?"

Cosima moaned softly in her sleep and Delphine could make out her profile against the glow of the window. Her lips seemed to be moving restlessly, wordlessly against each other.

Delphine rubbed at her stomach in attempt to soothe her back into a deeper sleep. Her fingers traced circles around her girlfriend's naval and she felt her hips twitch. Probably just a tickle.

Cosima moaned again, a bit louder this time. "Shh," Delphine hushed. "Back to sleep."

"Mmnmm," Cosima replied, her hand finding Delphine's on her own stomach. She laced their fingers loosely and pulled at her hand. When she tugged it below the waistband of her pajama bottoms, Delphine froze her arm in place. "Cosima?" she whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Mmm, barely," she mumbled. "Still dreaming."

Delphine thought for a moment, her arm still frozen and Cosima's hand still gripping at hers and pulling it lower. _Is this okay? If she is not fully awake?_

Cosima answered her mental question with a "please" mumbled out the side of her mouth.

Delphine relaxed her arm and allowed Cosima to sleepily drag it further down until her fingers were resting against surprisingly damp heat. Cosima groaned then hissed as she pressed Delphine's fingers against herself, her girlfriend's hand trapped between her own hand and her sex. The blonde took the cue and tentatively rotated her fingertips, coating them in wetness immediately.

She was unbelievably swollen and hot. Delphine found her clit easily, the hard nub basically throbbing against her fingers. Cosima tossed her leg backwards and hooked it around Delphine's to spread her own legs wider.

The brunette's eyes were still closed, still caught between a dream and reality. She rolled her head into her pillow and she sighed. Delphine took the opportunity to trail her lips down the column of her girlfriend's neck as she twisted the tips of her fingers slowly.

Cosima's hips started rocking lightly. She groaned into her pillow then tipped her head back. Delphine noticed her eyes flutter open a bit.

"Welcome back," she whispered, biting at Cosima's earlobe.

Cosima drew her mouth into a grin. "I was having the hottest dream."

"Tell me." Delphine's hips were rocking with Cosima's by now, her hand still slipped below the waist of her lover's pants, fingers drawing delicious circles that made the brunette's body tremble. Small moans snuck out of her mouth as her sex coiled tighter.

"Mmmmm in my dream..."

"Mhmm?"

"Oh god, I was fucking you in the lab."

"Was it a dream or a memory?" she teased. Her fingers worked faster.

Cosima's hips ground down against the blonde's hand. She brought her arm up behind her and wrapped it against Delphine's neck, pulling her closer.

"Mmm, bite me."

Delphine nipped at her neck a few times from behind, then sunk her teeth in, not enough to leave a mark, but enough for that little bit of pain.

"Yesssss," Cosima hissed. "I was fucking you in the lab against the table. It felt like my whole hand was inside you and--oh, fuck!" Delphine's hand twisted just the right way, pushing back the hood of her clit and sending tiny explosions through the smaller woman's body. She smiled into her neck and bit down again. Her fingers moved faster.

"And you were just coming over and over again, digging your fingers into my shoulders."

"Mmm, I do love doing that." She felt Cosima's grip tighten against her neck, her breath coming out in small puffs and grunts. "What else?"

"You were yelling my name and I thought someone might hear. But in the dream that just made it more exciting." She ended the thought with a groan. Cosima felt tiny flicks of an orgasm start to wash over her, making her body hum.

"No wonder you are so wet." Cosima's hips rammed into Delphine's twirling digits harder as her cunt tightened, ready for the explosion. She let out a tiny yelp, a scream she'd been holding in. Her nails dug into the back of Delphine's neck at the pleasure.

Delphine could sense that her lover was right on the edge. She sped her fingers up double time until Cosima's hips froze and she let out a long groan, filling the room with the boom of her voice. The blonde slowed her fingers down suddenly, pressing firmly and slowly against the dripping heat of Cosima's cunt. The change in speed caused Cosima's orgasm to hit her like a soft wave, spreading out slowly from her center to each limb, trailing along her skin and making every inch of her body buzz.

"Ahhhhhhhh, fucking fuck," Cosima groaned, riding Delphine's slow and steady fingers as every last shudder trailed through her body. Her hips slowed at last, falling back limply against Delphine's. "How do you time that so perfectly?" she gasped. She loosened her grip around Delphine's neck and rubbed her fingertips apologetically against the skin she'd been digging into moments before.

"Practice makes perfect," she smiled, and kissed against where she'd been biting.

Cosima groaned her reply, the warmth and tiny sparks from the orgasm still on her skin. She felt Delphine stroke her one last time, shooting shivers down her spine. She slipped her hand out of the pajamas and wiped her wet hand on the outside.

"Hey!" Cosima mocked. She felt Delphine grin against her neck.

"Get some sleep, _mon amour_ , and maybe I will let you fuck me in the lab tomorrow if no one is there."

Cosima tilted her head back and met Delphine's lips in an open kiss, her dry lips and wet tongue melded perfectly to her lover's.

"For real?" She smiled as she pulled away. "Against the desk? Screaming my name?"

Delphine pulled her tighter and settled in, spooning her girlfriend the way she had planned to before their midnight interlude.

"Maybe not the screaming. Or the whole hand part."

"Hey, don't knock it 'till you try it," she teased.

Delphine giggled. " _C'est vrai..._." She felt Cosima relax against her and let out a small yawn. "Sleep now, fuck me later." She said it like a fact.

And with that thought in mind, they both drooped their eyes and slowed their breath, falling asleep with dreams of what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Preggo - AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me a prompt and I will smut-ify it. For reals, though.

Cosima pushed the front door closed and flipped the lock. She dumped her keys in the bowl by the door and unwrapped the scarf from her neck. As she was hanging her coat on the rack, she felt a brush against her lower back and two warm arms sneaking around her shoulders. 

"I thought I heard you come in." Delphine pressed a kiss against her cheek. Cosima draped her arms backwards, holding her wife at the waist lightly. She looked forward into the mirror and caught the blonde looking into her eyes from behind her, cheeks rosy.

"You heard right! How are you feeling?"

"This morning was the worst of it. A little dizziness and morning sickness, but I've been fine since. And I am craving... Fried pickles?"

"Is that a thing?" She grinned.

"I am not sure, but I am craving it."

"Weren't the cravings supposed to be done after the first trimester?" She loosened the grip of Delphine's arms around her shoulders and turned, pressing against the bump under Delphine's shirt.

"I thought so. But here we are, sixteen weeks and all I can think about is a food that doesn't exist."

"I'll see what I can do on the fried pickle front," Cosima promised, pulling her in for a kiss. Her hands warmed against Delphine's belly, then trailed around to her backside, squeezing her ass as their kiss broke.

"I love what pregnancy is doing to your body." She brushed her hands back around the bump and palmed her breasts through her sweater with a smile plastered to her face.

"Don't tease if you don't plan on following through. My hormones have been wild all day." She tugged at a dread, then twirled it between her fingers with a smirk.

Cosima hummed and leaned in for another kiss. "I totally plan on following through. Are you in the mood?"

Delphine blushed. "These days, I feel like I am always in the mood."

Cosima wrapped her fingers around the hem of her wife's sweater and lifted it over her head. She grinned with every tooth and pressed her mouth to Delphine's chest, her lips sucking against the now-fuller curve of her breast that fit snugly in her bra. Delphine moaned when Cosima nudged the top of her bra down and took a sensitive nipple into her mouth.

" _Merde_ , Cosima!" She wrapped her hand around Cosima's neck and pulled her mouth firmer against her breast. The brunette sucked the nub between her teeth and flicked her tongue against the tip.

Cosima pulled away for a moment and looked up at her wife's flushed face. "Bed?"

Delphine nodded in agreement. She grabbed Cosima's hand and sped into their bedroom, the smaller woman trailing behind her happily. Cosima flung herself on the bed immediately. Delphine stood over her, peeling back her pants and tossing them in a heap on the floor. The blonde whipped off her own pants next, stepping out of them when they pooled at her ankles.

"Move back," she commanded. Cosima squirmed up to the pillows at the top of the bed, resting back against them. Delphine crawled up towards her in nothing but her bra, tongue slipping out to wet her lips. Her hands grabbed at the tops of Cosima's thighs and she lowered her face to the dark curls between. Her ass was in the air, keeping the pressure off of her stomach. 

"I thought this was about you..." Cosima managed to mutter, just before moaning at the feel of Delphine's warm tongue parting her.

"Who said it isn't?" Delphine looked up and bit at her lip, her mouth morphing into a slow grin as she lowered her face once more.

Cosima felt her wife's warm tongue part her again and lazily stroke against her clit. Next, she felt the blonde hum in delight, her vocal chords vibrating against the sensitive skin. Delphine's nails scratched at her thighs and she used every ounce of willpower to keep herself from thrusting up against the gentle mouth that was teasing at her softly. 

She felt one hand slip away from her thigh and scratch down her leg, then disappear. The tongue circling her clit quickly grew more erratic and firm and she groaned when she came to the conclusion that Delphine must be touching herself.

Delphine's voice cracked, her tongue still pulsing against Cosima's clit. The brunette's felt her wife's hand grip a little harder at her thigh, holding on for dear life as she worked herself quickly towards release. She took in the sight before her, Delphine, hair tousled and rosy-cheeked, moaning open-mouthed against her cunt as she shivered with the with the preamble of her own orgasm. The thought alone released the fire in her pelvis that has been growing since she first hit the bed. 

Her stomach muscles clenched as she came, her hips lifting quickly off the mattress. Delphine cried out against her pulsing sex, shuddering with her own climax.

Her tongue slowed as she came down, still licking gently at her wife. Cosima groaned and sunk back into the pillows, each muscle in her body exhausted and unable to move.

Delphine kissed her way up her wife's body, pausing with an arm at each side of her head to hover over her lips, both of them smiling. Her belly pressed against Cosima's, the brunette's hands brushed over the swell. Delphine bit at her own lip quickly and placed a peck against Cosima's lips. She reached across the bed and popped open the bedside drawer, pulling out a harness with a toy already pulled through.

"Yeah?" Cosima laughed. "In that kind of mood?"

"Do not tease me!" She swatted at Cosima's shoulder. "I told you, my hormones have been.... persistent."

"So you're just constantly horny?" She laughed. 

"You don't know what it's like," Delphine whined, a smirk on her lips. "Just put it on..."

Cosima slipped her legs through the harness and Delphine's helped her strap it into place, tightening the buckles.

"Your ride awaits," Cosima joked, watching Delphine straddle the dildo bobbing between them. Her smile quickly faded into desire as she watched the blonde position it at her entrance and sink down slowly, the wetness from her earlier orgasm providing more than enough lubrication. 

Delphine gasped and moved her hips slowly at first, getting used the the feel of the toy inside her. Her hands braced against Cosima's ribcage to steady herself. She felt two warm, clever hands rubbing up her sides, ghosting over her protruding stomach, and palming at her breasts. Cosima laid still beneath her, leaving all control over speed and depth with her very pregnant wife.

"I love having you like this way," she confessed, watching Delphine close her eyes and release a deep moan as her hips rolled forward with power. "God, you are so sexy."

Delphine leaned forward, holding herself up by her forearms and dropping down onto her elbows to kiss the brunette with a dueling tongue. The change in position allowed her to keep control over the depth and speed of their thrusts while brushing her clit against the leather of the harness.

"Ahh!" she cried, the pressure delicious against her, clit sliding and pulling against the fabric. Cosima's hands were at her hips, resting and helping their bodies meet more forcefully. Delphine brought a hand up to Cosima's neck, gripping her lightly there, and squeezed her eyes shut from the waves pleasure that coursed through her with each thrust.

Delphine was all hot breath, cracking voice, and breathy screams in her wife's ear. Her eyes were still drawn tightly shut, as if one more sensory experience would overwhelm her entirely. Her hand still gripped at Cosima's neck to steady herself, forearm resting between her lover's breasts as she rocketed her hips forward. Her stomach brushed against Cosima's with each thrust. 

The dildo was curved and hitting her perfectly in the current position. The tremble began at her thighs and quickly spread throughout her body as her climax took over, her hips slamming erratically against the harness, against Cosima's hips. She yelled her pleasure, voice cracking again and again as she rode her lover to completion.

She slowed a bit and Cosima's hips stopped all together. She pulled back and looked at Cosima, dreads splayed against the pillow, a satisfied grin on her face. She held dark brown eyes for a moment and bit at her lip. "Again," she moaned, her hips still moving.

"Are you serious? This is totally amazing," Cosima said, then wrapped her arms around Delphine's shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. "You want it like this again?"

Delphine considered her options, hips still pumping with increasing speed. Her head tipped to the side in thought. "Can you be on top?"

"Ummm yes! Obvs!" She grinned.

Delphine rolled to her side, then onto her back, and guided the strap on back into her heat. Cosima propelled her hips forward, watching each movement of her wife's face as her eyes glazed over with pleasure, her jaw slack. Delphine's hands and heels pushed against the top of her ass, forcing their bodies together. Cosima was careful to not rest any weight on the bump.

Not soon after, Delphine was shuddering and gasping again, teeth dragging along Cosima's neck and shoulder, squeaking out her name between breathy moans. Cosima pulled out from her and shimmied the straps down her legs and returned to the space next to Delphine. The blonde pulled her wife's thigh between her own and squeezed her legs together, coating the top of Cosima's leg in liquid sex.

"Good god, woman, are you still going?"

"Honestly, I see no end in sight," she moaned.

"I need sustenance. Water. Sleep."

Delphine considered this for a moment, then wrapped her hands around Cosima's hips and pulled her tight. "We can take a break, but after..."

"I'm all yours," Cosima grinned, pecked her wife on the lips and rolled out of bed to grab a water bottle. And probably some energy bars.


	3. Boy Shorts - Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Ratty-Rodent (Rat2rrj): One slowly putting on underwear in the morning and the other gets turned on by accidentally walking in please.

Delphine ruffled her hair in the towel and wrapped it around her body, tucking the corner in at the top to hold it in place. This was all new. Cosima's apartment. Cosima's shower. Looking In Cosima's foggy mirror and draping herself in Cosima's towel. 

She floated down the hallway and leaned her shoulder against the door frame of Cosima's bedroom, letting her eyes fall on the woman she'd fallen for so unexpectedly, the woman who seemed to come out of nowhere and challenge everything she'd assumed about her own sexuality. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Cosima guide her right foot through the leg hole of her underwear and shimmy them up her thighs. The brunette ran her hands beneath the waist band and snapped them against her hips. Delphine's stomach muscles clenched at the sight. Cosima twisted her torso and tilted her head towards the door, caught Delphine staring. 

"Good shower?" She smiled.

Delphine nodded and bit at her bottom lip. "Do you wear those often?" She glanced at the dark red boy shorts sitting against her hips, the rest of her body bare in the morning light. The shorts were trimmed in white piping at the tops of her thighs and the waist band. The piping in the front resembled men's boxer-briefs.

"Yeah, totally. Some of my favorites." She smiled and twisted the rest of her body towards Delphine. "You like?" She took a few steps forward, closing the distance, her breasts bouncing lightly with each step. Delphine nodded, bottom lip still caught between her teeth.

"I don't know why, but I love them." Her gaze flickered back and forth from Cosima's predatory grin to the dark red fabric wrapped at her hips. "Perhaps it is the mix of...masculine and feminine?"

"Delphine," she purred, "your bisexuality is showing." She slipped a finger under the place where her towel was folded into itself and slid it out. The fabric went slack around her and fell to the floor.

"Cosima," she whispered, feeling the space between her legs tighten.

"I can't help it when you're looking at me like that."

"Like what?" she peeped.

Cosima wrapped her arms around Delphine's waist, raising goosebumps as she trailed her fingers against the base of her spine. "Like you want to hold my head between you legs."

Delphine slipped a light groan from between her lips. "Or perhaps your hips," she breathed.

"Oh yeah, the underwear," she teased. She guided Delphine back against the low dresser, and nudged her to sit on top of it. The blonde wrapped her thighs around Cosima's and pulled their centers together as her new lover settled between. Cosima rocked hips forward with a smile just to hear Delphine gasp. One hand gripped a thigh, the other bit nails shallowly into her back.

"You like that?" Cosima groaned. Delphine nodded and rocked her hips back, feeling the brush of the fabric against the wetness growing at the apex of her thighs. One arm braced against the table behind her, the other rested against bare shoulders, warm skin against the pads of her fingers as she pressed and open-mouthed kiss against an ear and wisps of hair. They rolled their hips together slowly at first, then with more urgency.

Cosima slipped her hand down and ran her fingers against Delphine's cunt, trapping them between gyrating hips. She parted her tenderly and teased at her before slipping a finger inside. Delphine's breath caught in her throat, panting in Cosima's ear as she held her close. She added another finger, encouraged by the hot breath and soft moans against her cheek.

Cosima braced the back of her hand against her pelvis and used her hips to keep a strong, steady rhythm. Delphine matched her thrust for thrust. " _Baise-moi_ , Cosima," she whimpered.

"I am," she grinned.

Delphine pulled back to look into her eyes, to cup her cheek as Cosima's fingers stretched and twisted inside her, untying the knots in her groin that held her impending orgasm. Their eyes locked, hazel on brown. Delphine didn't make a sound. Her jaw dropped open at the unraveling in her cunt as Cosima ran her thumb across her throbbing clit. 

Cosima dipped her head and kissed against a bobbing breast. She drew a nipple into her mouth and felt it harden against her rolling tongue. Delphine moaned at the sensation, then used the hand still cupped against the brunette's cheek to pull her face up. "Come back here," she breathed.

Cosima brought her eyes back and bumped her nose against Delphine's. She felt the wetness that coated her fingers drip down onto her palm, the muscles of Delphine's cunt trembled around her digits. She smiled at Delphine, her lovers mouth still open, soft whimpers from the back of her throat. The only other noise in the room was the _thud, thud, thud_ of the dresser against the wall as Cosima's hips rocked them back and forth. "I can feel how tight you are. Just let go," she said, a small smirk on her lips. 

Delphine grabbed at her ass with the hand that wasn't braced against the desk, snapping the waistband of the boyshorts against the brunette's hips. She smiled as she came, eyes bright and teasing, cunt contracting against the gently twisting fingers pounding into her. Cosima smiled back, then buried her face in the soft skin of her neck as she trembled from the aftershocks.

"Mon dieu, mon dieu!" she cried as she came down, arms pulling Cosima closer, thighs squeezing and shaking against her hips. Cosima slipped out of her and gripped once more at her ass, pulling them closer together.

"I'll have to wear these more often," she grinned.


	4. The Engagement - AUish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: There's something about married Cosima and Delphine that just gets to me. Sigh. Someone already prompted sweet honeymoon sex, so how about a companion piece with engagement sex?

Delphine placed her hands behind and pulled herself up to sit on the counter next to the stove. She watched Cosima flick her wrist while gripping a wooden spoon, stirring the bubbling red sauce in the pan. The smell of basil and garlic wafted through the air and her stomach grumbled. She ripped a piece of bread from the loaf next to her and popped it in her mouth. "What is your marinara secret?"

Cosima cringed a bit. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Delphine laughed. "Cosima, you have made this for me so many times and I still don't know your secret. How is that possible?"

"Umm, because it is your job to eat and enjoy and not ask for top secret recipes."

Delphine rolled her eyes and swallowed the bread. "You will tell me eventually."

"We'll see," Cosima smirked. She held the spoon towards Delphine's mouth. "Want a taste?" She waggled her eyebrows.

Delphine leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the end of the spoon. Her eyes shut at the taste, perfectly seasoned, perfectly balanced. "That sauce is a miracle," she shook her finger at the spoon as Cosima pulled it away. "I would marry that sauce."

"You would marry marinara sauce?" She chuckled and turned off the burner, dreads gathered and tossed across her right shoulder.

" _Oui!_ "

"Well, I made it!" Cosima drained the noodles in the sink, moving in the space of the kitchen with a practiced ease. "I brought this sauce into the world."

Delphine watched her, eyes narrowing and expression serious. "Perhaps I should marry you, then."

Cosima paused her hands on the colander and turned around, eyes wide. "Delphiiiiiine?" she questioned, curious. "What?"

Delphine slid from the top of the counter and sauntered over to her girlfriend. She placed a hand at either side of her, effectively trapping her against the counter. Her eyes didn't pull away, didn't falter for a moment. "Perhaps we should get married."

"What? Was that planned at all?"

Delphine brought a hand up to trace against her jawline. "No, but that doesn't make it less sincere." Her lips curled.

"You're joking?" Cosima asked.

Delphine looked down at her hands and pulled off the ring she wore on her middle finger, a simple black band. She held it up before Cosima's face. "I already know I never want to be without you. Let's make it official."

Cosima's mouth gaped open and closed, like a fish gasping for air as she shook her head in disbelief. She brought her hands to her hairline, spreading her fingers against her dreads. "What?"

"Will you marry me?" Delphine bit her lip, twirling the ring between her index finger and thumb. Their eyes met gently, Cosima's wide gaze meeting soft hazel orbs. She melted immediately at the sincerity she found there. 

Her lips warmed into a full smile. "You want to marry me?"

"Well I asked, didn't I?" 

"Don't be such a smart ass," Cosima grinned. What came next was the last thing that she expected tonight: she plucked the ring from in from of her face and slipped it on her left ring finger. The too-large band spun easily around her digit and she twirled it as she replied, "I'm in."

Delphine leaned in and kissed her hard, hands groping up and down her body, grabbing at her head, her hips, her back. Their tongues dueled, fighting against one another for dominance. Cosima pulled back and gasped for air. "I want to elope," she moaned between kisses. Delphine had her pressed against the counter and was working her lips down the column of her neck. She tugged at the brunette's pants and Cosima mirrored her actions. They helped each other slip out of every article of clothing until they were naked, breathless, teeth still clashing, grinding each other up against the kitchen cabinets. 

"Let's get married on a boat," Cosima whimpered, Delphine's teeth raking down her neck. "No! No, take me to Paris."

Delphine hummed in agreement and lowered herself to the floor, pulling Cosima on top of her. Their thighs each settled against one another's heat, their hips thrashing wildly in the excitement of the moment, in search of release. 

Cosima dropped her lips to Delphine's breast and sucked at the soft skin she found there. She licked up the sides and left a wet trail behind her. "Paris?" she panted.

"Mmhmm," Cosima agreed, releasing a hard nipple from her mouth with a pop. "Take me to Paris and marry me in your favorite part of the city, and then fuck me in a really expensive hotel room." She propped herself on her arms up to grind her throbbing cunt down harder while driving her thigh up to meet Delphine's. 

They pistoned their hips together, Cosima thrusting so hard that Delphine started skidding across the floor with the force. The brunette's thighs shook and tightened as she fell over the edge, the orgasm hitting her out if nowhere and causing her to throw her head back and thrust her chest in her lovers face. Delphine followed quickly after her, the visual of pleasure sparking across Cosima's skin in the form of goosebumps and tightening nipples enough to trigger her own descent.

Cosima collapsed on top of her lover, hips still undulating and grasping at the aftershocks.

"Brown sugar" she gasped.

" _Huh?_ " Delphine whimpered, her body still floating back to earth.

"The secret ingredient is brown sugar."

Delphine small giggle slowly grew into a full-on belly laugh. Soon Cosima was joining her, still slumped on top of the blonde, bodies shaking with laughter, with elation.


	5. The Honeymoon - AUish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Sweet honeymoon sex pls

"So, who should carry whom?" Delphine laughed, staring at the threshold of their Parisian hotel room. Her stance swayed with the wine buzz she'd been working on for the past few hours. "You're smaller!" she reached to scoop Cosima into her arms.

"No!" Cosima swiveled her hips to move herself out if her new bride's grasp. "You're way more drunk than me. I should carry you!"

Delphine hiccuped and giggled, her head swimming still in red wine. She bit her lip and looped her arms around Cosima's shoulders. The brunette tried pitifully to lift her, but the effects of the wine she'd had were made apparent by her equally unstable legs. 

Cosima shook her head. "Let's cross it together. Fuck tradition." She tugged at Delphine's hand and pulled her into their room. The suite sported a living room and separate bedroom, all impeccable modern furnishings and sleek lines. The most impressive room, however, was the bathroom. It was coated in pure white marble, the entire exterior wall a one-way mirror, offering them a view of the city. Directly in front of the window sat a giant jetted tub.

"Mrs. Cormierrrr," Cosima rolled her French _rrrrrr_ and gestured towards the tub. "Shall I draw you a bath?" She shuffled to the tub, swaying all the way. She started the water and added a complimentary bath bomb that promised a tub full of white bubbles. "I think it's good that were both keeping our names, you know?" Cosima yelled over the sound of the filling tub. "Taking someone else's last name is such a mind fuck. Like--it used to signify ownership. How fucked up is that?" Her voice boomed and she watched the bubbles gather. Her lips felt a little numb from wine and she smiled at the memory of the kiss that took place only hours ago. "Kiss the bride," she whispered to herself and chuckled.

She heard the door close behind her and turned to find Delphine completely naked, walking towards her with hips swaying in an exaggerated (slightly drunken) fashion. The brunette whistled and Delphine blushed. "Take off your clothes and get in with me."

Cosima stood and followed her bride's command, stripping off the simple cream-colored dress and black heels that she'd worn to their small ceremony. She let her dreads down by releasing the pins that had held them in place. Delphine wrapped her arms around from behind her, drunk hands roaming over every curve of her body, lips sucking gently at the base of her neck, hard enough to leave a mark. "Get in," she whispered when she pulled away.

Cosima dipped one foot into the still-filling tub, then the other, lowering herself until she was completely submerged in the hot water. She watched Delphine do the same, but lower herself over the brunette's thighs until she was straddling her. Cosima was suddenly eye-level with Delphine's breasts. Her body knew what she needed before her brain and she found herself with her mouth sucking and teasing at one breast while she palmed the other and rolled a hard nipple between her fingers. Her other arm braced behind her bride, holding her torso in place while she thoroughly lavished every inch. Delphine gasped and shuttered at the feel of her lovers tongue moving so expertly against her flesh. Her head buzzed and she ground down onto her lap, seeking to release the tension that always seemed to appear in Cosima's presence, especially when alcohol was involved.

Cosima looked up to find Delphine's eyes staring back, fluttering but serious. She let go of her breast with a slick _pop_ and asked, "How do you want to be fucked for the first time as a married woman?"

Delphine groaned at the question. Her head felt heavy and light at the same time. Cosima's swam in a similar way, her hands never ceasing their travels along the bride's spine.

"However you want," she breathed, thrusting her breasts once more in her lover's face, begging for her mouth to return. Cosima obliged, happily of course, running her tongue over and over the hard nub until Delphine's soft moans turned into something more urgent. She bit down at last and Delphine howled her pleasure.

Cosima pulled away with a smile, satisfied with the level of noise her tongue had provoked. She wanted to continue the trend. 

"I want you to come in my mouth," she confessed against Delphine's mouth just before their lips met. 

Delphine sighed, her lover's words shooting straight to her groin. She clambered unsteadily onto the side of the tub, resting her ass against the edge. Her legs spread apart and Cosima gripped at her thighs, hoisting a leg into each shoulder as she stayed sitting in the hot bubble water. The brunette nuzzled forward into the dark, dripping curls before her and ran her tongue lightly along each fold. Delphine gasped and tipped her head back at the feeling. 

Cosima built her up, intent on teasing her until she begged for release. Her tongue rolled and flicked and Delphine's hips moved to keep the friction. When her tongue landed on a particularly sensitive spot, Delphine held at the back of her neck, arms shaking, loud cries of pleasure falling from her lips. 

"Cosima," she whined, "s'il te plait!"

The brunette smiled and sucked at her clit, swirling it around in her mouth. Delphine's whole body shook and she let out a long, deep moan as she came, a gush of slick wetness coated Cosima's mouth and chin as her hips bucked into her face. The hand holding her head in place trembled and bit nails in at the nape of her neck.

Cosima lapped at her, collecting her lover's cum that was now running between her thighs and into the edge of the tub. She cleaned her entirely, relishing in the fruits of her labor, and Delphine enjoyed the soothing action from her position.

"Cold..." She murmured.

Cosima pulled away from her cunt reluctantly and beckoned her back down into the hot water. The blonde relaxed against the side and let her body slump, her muscles exhausted from their earlier exertion. Her lover snuggled in, running her hands over the valley of her breasts.

"You next?" She asked, her breath finally slowing.

"In a little while. Rest first." She kissed at the space between her breasts, her collar bone. "Gotta keep your strength up so I can have you until the sun comes up."


	6. Pronunciation Game - Headcanonish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt 1: Studying together and for every correct answer somebody has to take a piece of clothing off. 
> 
> Anonymous Prompt 2: watching eachother touch themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am LOVING these prompts, guys. Keep 'em coming (pun intended...).

"I have the basics down, I think. Everything else you can just translate for me..." Cosima smiled wide and tipped her head in a cheesy grin. They sat on top of their bed, comforter ruffled

"That does not sound very fair." Delphine rolled onto her back and folded her arms behind her neck to support her head, staring at her dreadlocked girlfriend. "You can learn more. And your pronunciation is..." she ended it with an uncertain ehhhhhh....

"Okay, if it's so bad, let's practice."

" _D'accord_." she cleared her throat. "Repeat after me: _Merci beaucoup._ "

"Merci Bow-coo."

Delphine smiled. " _Non-- coup._ "

"Coo?" Cosima repeated, eyebrows up like a question. Delphine brought her hand to her mouth for a giggle. "Okay, _this_ is unfair. You're just laughing at me."

"It's because you are so adorable," Delphine smirked and rubbed at the brunette's shoulder with her free hand. "You are doing a fine job."

Cosima pulled the book off her lap and set it aside, her bottom lip tugging to the side. She rolled up onto all fours and stared Delphine down, eyes traveling up the blonde's stretched out body. "If I'm going to struggle with your mother tongue, I want something in return."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Every correct pronunciation is one article of clothing off of you."

"So I am the only one losing clothing in this game?" Delphine scoffed.

"Every incorrect pronunciation is something of mine?" Cosima ran her hands up Delphine's calves, resting ringed fingers against her knee.

Dephine hummed and considered the proposition. "You will be naked quickly." Their eyes met, teasing at each other, daring the other to agree to the terms of the contract.

"That's kind of the point," Cosima laughed.

Delphine's stomach dropped. This was not about learning French at all. It was possibly even a ploy to make her forget entirely about the fact that they were leaving for France in a week and she was destined to spend a great deal of her time there translating for her girlfriend.

And the distraction was working.

"Hmm, okay, then," she agreed, sitting up. "Repeat after me: _S'il vous plaît_."

"See vous plaît."

Delphine shook her head and brushed her hand through the air, signaling for Cosima to remove her shirt.

" _S'il_ , not _see_."

"S'il?" Cosima tested, dragging the tank top over her shoulders to reveal a simple maroon bra.

" _Oui, très bien._ " Delphine sat up from her spot on the bed and pulled her shirt over her head as well leaving herself in a lacy cream bra. " _Au revoir._ "

"Au rev-wah."

" _Non, c'est rrrrrr_ ," she rolled the _rrrrr_ in the back of her throat and watched Cosima pull her loose pants down around her hips, then to the floor. Matching maroon underwear and olive skin. Delphine gulped.

"Au rrrrevoir." Cosima grinned.

Delphine cringed again and rolled her rrrr, prompting Cosima to try again. Her pronunciation wasn't too bad, actually. She just wanted to see what the brunette would take off next. She chose her glasses.

"Glasses don't count..."

"It totally counts!" Her grinned, sitting still only in her bra and underwear. " _Au revoir,_ " she pronounced perfectly. Delphine popped open the buckle on her pants and Cosima helped her pull them down and around her ankles until her long, bare legs flowed seemlessly up to her full hips and the pale pink panties wrapped around them.

"A very important one for you.... _Parlez-vous anglais?_ "

"Parley-vous anglay?"

Delphine smiled and tugged at Cosima's bra strap. "This next," she asked. "It's not _ay_ , it's more like... _ueh. Anglais_ ," she repeated. Cosima obliged and unhooked her bra between her breasts. The dark straps slid down her shoulders and her brown nipples tightened with the change in temperature.

"Parlez-vous anglais?"

Delphine leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her sternum. "Almost perfect." She pulled off her own bra and leaned back again, relaxing against the pillows. Cosima's eyes ran over her chest and stomach. Delphine could almost feel the heat of her gaze, the way her lover's eyes drank in her body and radiated lust.

"What else?" Cosima asked, clearing her throat, forcing her eyes back up to her girlfriend's.

"Hmm," Delphine considered. She needed something impossible. A phrase that would surely leave Cosima naked before she could pronounce it correctly. " _Pourriez-vous parler plus lentement, s’il vous plaît_?"

Cosima huffed. "I admire your strategy."

Delphine winked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Cosima propped herself up on her knees and shimmied her underwear down shapely thighs, kneeling on the bed between Delphine's outstretched legs. "My accent doesn't stand a chance with that sentence and you know it." Her teeth flashed from behind curling lips. With the final article of clothing gone, Cosima leaned forward to tug at Delphine's underwear, the last remaining barrier to her being completely nude.

"You didn't earn that...." Delphine stated, even as she lifted her hips to aid in the removal of her damp panties. Cosima gripped at the blonde's thighs when the underwear were gone and ran her thumbs against the soft skin at the inside of her thighs.

"We're not playing that game anymore. You know that," Cosima husked. She continued to run her fingers against the sensitive skin and glanced between Delphine's eyes and the glistening patch of hair that was thrusting gently in her direction.

"Will you masturbate for me?" she asked, licking at her own lips.

"Right now?" She asked nervously.

Cosima nodded. "I've always been curious about how you get yourself off when you're alone. I think it would be really sexy."

Delphine bit at her bottom lip. "I've never done that in front of someone before. Well, during sex, of course, but..." She bunched the sheets up in her palms, worrying the fabric. "It's never been like this."

"You don't have to, obvs," Cosima backtracked, not wanting to pressure. She dipped her head and pressed a lingering kiss to the top of Delphine's knee, her short nails still sweeping lightly over the inside of her thigh, her calf. When she lifted her head, she found Delphine's hand trailing down her own abdomen and parting herself gently.

The blonde's fingers ran through her folds, teasing herself and pulling one knee up towards her chest while the other leg laid slightly bent against the bed. Her eyes were locked into Cosima's, fluttering closed at the pleasure, but always finding their way back to her lovers darkening stare. She circled her own clit with two fingers. Cosima watched Delphine manipulate herself, move with practiced ease against the wetness that was now coating her fingers. Delphine's breath hitched as she sped her fingers, grasping at her breast with her other hand. "Is this what you wanted?" she moaned.

Cosima flicked her tongue out to moisten her suddenly dry lips. "God, yes," she purred. "Is this comfortable?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded, her head shaking quickly up and down. Her hips started rocking in time with her own hand. Cosima brought the hand that was resting against Delphine's thigh to her own cunt, needing to relieve some the tension that had been building from watching Delphine touch herself. She parted herself much in the same way her lover had, though she let her fingers dip inside of herself, teasing at her own entrance.

"Cosima," she breathed. "Is that how you touch yourself?"

"Yes," she groaned, spreading her knees farther apart to accommodate her dipping and twisting fingers. "When I'm alone and I'm thinking about you and I get so hot that I've got to get myself off."

Delphine closed her eyes and tilted her head back for a moment, Cosima's words raising her orgasm right to the surface. Each rotation of her fingers felt as though it might push her over the edge. She brought her eyes back to meet Cosima's and held them there. Both of their arms shook with the force of the fingers that were rubbing wildly at their own clits.

Cosima clenched the hand that was still braced against her lover's thigh. Her body stiffened slightly as the pressure in her groin uncoiled. "You are so fucking sexy," she groaned, "I'm going to come all over you."

"Yes!" Delphine cried as she broke, her head slamming back into the pillow and hips bucking wildly against her own frantic hand. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her, and she yelled out all the screams she could no longer hold in.

As she came down, hand still stroking at slick skin to coax out every aftershock, her eyes returned to Cosima, who was stiff and thrusting into herself with two fingers, mid-orgasm. A tiny groan projected from the back of her throat, a grunt as her cunt finally finished squeezing around her own fingers.

She fell down on top of Delphine after she slipped her fingers out and they grasped at each other, come and wetness mingling as their lips met and sucked at each other. Their tongues rolled and fought against one other, breasts pressed tightly and slick bellies smacking with the roll of their hips. And they couldn't stop, they didn't stop for hours.


	7. How Do You Feel About... - Headcanonish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello, all you smut fiends. I'm going to start combining prompts that go well together in my dirty mind. Hope that's cool with you. Yell at me if it's not...
> 
> Yes Please Prompt: Maybe first time anal? Idk, I feel like Cosima would be open to it, but maybe Delphine is a little hesitant and Cosima assures her that she would take care of her. 
> 
> Anonymous Prompt: *whispers* anal or fisting? With cosima doing it to Delphine? *slinks away*
> 
> Anonymous Prompt: Cosima sneaking up behind Delphine and startles her by pressing a vibrator between Delphine's legs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If you are interested in engaging in anal play, please do the research necessary to make certain that it is safe and sanitary so that it can be fully enjoyed.

'The palest shade of vanilla' was the most accurate way to describe Delphine's sex life pre-Cosima. She'd only had three lovers prior, and the term _lover_ was more-than-generous. Sexual partner was more accurate: Men who cringed at the idea of cunnalingus but expected oral sex for themselves, who sunk into her too quickly and worked only for their own release before rolling over and falling asleep. 

So, when they were laying wrapped together on the couch, already topless, dry humping each other like a couple of teenagers, and Cosima asked her "How do you feel about anal play?," Delphine flat out laughed. It wasn't that she didn't know that it existed, it was just something so far away from what she'd come to expect that the idea felt completely foreign. 

"Okay, so that's a no," Cosima laughed nervously.

"Non, no," Delphine corrected. "I have never even considered it enough to have thoughts on..."

"Butt stuff," Cosima interjected, before bringing her lips back to the soft skin on her girlfriend's neck. "Are you open to it?" she asked as she pulled away.

Delphine bit at her lip and considered the thought. "Perhaps. I have loved every new thing we have tried together so far..." She watched Cosima's small smile blossom into a full in grin. "How do you feel about....butt stuff?" The words felt strange in her mouth. 

"I've tried it a few times with varying degrees of success. But it was always interesting and a new experience, if nothing else."

Delphine smiled at this answer. Cosima: always wanting to try something new, testing out everything the world had to offer her in stride. "Okay," Delphine agreed.

"Okay, like, okay let's try anal?" Cosima laced their fingers and pressed a kiss to the back of Delphine's hands as their fingers played together.

"I am open to it, yes." She nodded. She wondered for a moment what she'd just agreed to. Who would be giving? Receiving? Both of them?

"Okay," Cosima grinned, a glint in her eyes. "Now?" She asked.

"I don't see why not..." She shrugged, her stomach filled with butterflies.

Cosima pulled herself up and yanked at Delphine's arms to lift her off the couch. She led her backwards, towards the door at the other side of the brunette's living room. 

"Where are we going?"

"To the bed."

"Why?"

"More space. And also, supplies." She led Delphine in the direction of her bed. 

"Supplies?" She asked, biting at her lips, uncertain of the what the future would bring. Cosima just laughed.

Once they were in the bed room Cosima guided her down onto the bed and kissed her just as they had been on the couch, long and sloppy and her tongue peeking out to flick and tease. 

"Lay in your stomach," Cosima directed. Delphine complied and laid down, spread eagle, on the comforter while Cosima moved to straddle her hips, rubbing at her shoulders and kissing at the base of her neck. She kissed down Delphine's spine, sucking and running her tongue along the particularly sensitive spots that made her shudder. Cosima's lips made it the the small of her back, right at the top of her ass. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

Cosima peeled her pants back and pulled lacy underwear down with them. She massaged at Delphine's ass, loosening her muscles and nipping at the pale skin. Delphine nodded and grasped at a pillow, burying her face in when she felt Cosima's tongue trail down further, the warm, wet muscle rolling down the center until finally, finally, it flicked over the sensitive skin that it sought. 

She was embarrassed and aroused equally, fighting internally between squeezing her muscles together to stop her, and letting Cosima turn her inside out in a way she never thought she would be.

Delphine let out an unexpected moan. She didn't expect it to feel like this, so sensitive, each pass of her lover's warm tongue causing her thighs to tense and warm arousal to dance behind her clit. She lifted her hips from the bed, raising her ass higher into the air and offering Cosima easier access. The feeling was...indescribable. She felt Cosima's tongue circling, her lips pressing and teasing against her as her hands gripped at her cheeks to spread them further apart. Delphine could do nothing but moan and keep her hips still as Cosima worked her over.

Cosima pulled away for a moment. "Does this feel okay?"

"Mmhmm," Delphine called into the pillow and turned her head to the side to find Cosima's bright eyes staring back, a smile on her lips. 

"I thought it might," she teased. "Close your eyes."

Delphine did as she was asked, feeling somehow even more exposed as she laid naked on her girlfriend's bed, ass in the air and wet with saliva. She kept her hips up as she heard a drawer open and shut next to her, then shuffling of boxes and wrappers. "No peeking," Cosima teased, moving about the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me, you will love it." She heard the pop of a cap opening and closing. "Okay, I'm coming back."

Delphine felt Cosima's warm hands against her ass again, kneading the flesh, and then her mouth returned, licking and stroking gently around her rim. Delphine bucked back, her body moving involuntarily at the pleasure from those gentle, simple movements. She was lost in the sensation, her hips raising even higher off the bed, rolling lightly forward. Then, she felt a cool object pressed against her clit, and with the click of a switch, it vibrated gently against her. Her head flew up from the pillow and she let out a surprised _yelp_ and a guttural moan.

Cosima increased the buzz of the vibrator between her thighs as her lips kept up their work, running her tongue up and down the sensitive skin of her lover's ass. She pulled away reluctantly as Delphine's hips began seeking more friction from the toy. 

"Roll over," she commanded, pushing at Delphine's hip until she twisted and flopped onto her back, the vibrator finding its way back to her clit in seconds. With the change in view, Delphine was able to see that Cosima was now naked kneeing on the bed with a smirk, holding in her hand a thin black dildo covered in a condom and a plethora of lube.

"What is that for?" she cracked, the buzz of the vibrator against her clit sending her higher and higher.

"Guess," Cosima teased. "It's totally clean, safe with the nice flared base, and it's dripping lube, so..."

"You want to put it..." she hesitated.

"Yeah, if it's okay with you of course."

Delphine considered the fact that Cosima's mouth had just been all over her ass and there was little mystery left to be salvaged at this point. And she was along for the journey of sexual exploration with her caring and gentle lover. So, _fuck it_ , she thought.

She pulled her knees up and rested her heels against the mattress. "Okay, yes," she nodded. "Let's try it."

She felt the dildo brushing lightly at her ass hole, Cosima leaned over her and kissed her stomach briefly before guiding it gently inside. It felt cool inside of her at first, Cosima's hands gently guiding it and thrusting shallowly. The movement inside of her paired with the buzzing against her clit forced shuttering waves to roll from her cunt out towards every limb. She rolled her hips up and the dildo entered her a bit more forcefully than before. 

"Are you okay?" Cosima checked.

Delphine nodded profusely, her eyes glazing over at the new kind of penetration, one that she had not truly considered before but that seemed to be pulling out something new in her entirely.

"Harder," she begged.

"I don't want to go too hard your first time, but..." she sped up her hand a little bit, the dildo gliding in and out of her effortlessly with the amount of lube that was dripping down onto the bed sheets. Delphine's toes curled at the pressure. She moved the vibrator skillfully over her own clit, then held it down in one spot with so much pressure that the tops of her fingernails turned white.

"This feels amazing," she groaned.

"Bring your knees up." Cosima pushed against her legs and Delphine pulled them up. The dildo slid further inside and a biting wave rushed over her at the shift, a good kind of pain. The kind of pain that, paired with the delicious pressure on her clit, was bound to send her shooting over the edge any moment. 

Her eyes met Cosima's for a moment until they rolled back, her voice filling the entire room in a breathy scream as her clit thumped wildly against the vibrator and her ass contracted around the dildo that was still thrusting into her. She came harder than she ever had, the push and pull inside drawing out every last bit of pleasure that had been hiding inside her whole life. She continued to thrash and Cosima slowed the toy, not wanting to hurt her in the heat of the moment. 

Finally, her hips slowed and Cosima guided it out gently, rolling off the condom and throwing it in the garbage before Delphine's eyes opened. 

Cosima draped herself over her still-shuddering girlfriend and turned off the vibrator, setting it next to the bed. Delphine's breath continued to raced, though she managed to squeak out, "I don't think I've ever come so hard in my life."

Cosima smiled and buried her head in Delphine's neck, just as she had been when the conversation started. "It looked pretty intense from where I was standing," she smiled. She brushed the hair back from Delphine's face, feeling the sweat that had collected on her forehead. "I can't wait to try that again."


	8. 4,000 Miles Away - Headcanonish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: skype sexy times?
> 
> LittleShadowGirl Prompt: I'd like...fun with sex toys?

Two weeks. It been two weeks since Delphene left for her trip to Paris to visit family and a few friends. She would be out there another week and though Cosima enjoyed the time alone, she looked forward to their daily Skype date. 

This morning was no different. She settled on her bed, laptop across her thighs and heard the _boo-boop_ of Skype starting up. Delphine was due on any minute, and she was excited to tell her girlfriend about an article she'd just read on the effects of energy on the formation of water crystals.

Her screen rang and she clicked the video icon. Delphine's face appeared on her screen seconds later. " _Bonsoir, ma cherie!_ Or should I say _bonjour_..." Delphine waved, her room dark with the simple light of a lamp against her face.

"Hey you," Cosima smiled. "how was your day?"

Delphine paused before replying. "It's hard switching back to English... I'm sure that my accent is really thick since I've been speaking only French all day."

"It's totally sexy," Cosima replied, a grin on her face. "Keep it around when you come back to the US." Cosima winked and Delphine rolled her eyes. "So I wanted to tell you--"

"I was thinking about--" they started at the same time, then laughed. 

"You first," Cosima said.

"I was just going to say..." She cleared her throat. "I was thinking about you today and it made me really miss you." 

"Oh really," Cosima raised her eyebrows. "Tell me more about what you were thinking..."

Delphine bit at her lip and leaned into the camera, her voice a little softer. "I was thinking about the morning that I left to come here. About why we were running a little late to the airport..."

"Oh yeah," Cosima purred. "That was an incredible morning. What was your favorite part?" She flashed her teeth in a smile, unsure of how far Delphine wanted to take the sexy talk.

"I was thinking about straddling your face, and your hands holding my hips," she sighed. "I couldn't stop imagining it."

Cosima's stomach fluttered. All of their previous conversations had mostly consisted of sharing about their days, articles that they'd read and conversations they'd had. This was new and, even if the idea of messing around via webcam felt a little bit awkward, she could feel her body responding with excitement, shivers on her spine and a tension growing between her thighs. It had been too long and she was too easy.

Cosima cleared her throat. "Yeah, that's been a pretty tough one for me to get out of my head too."

They both watched the other blush through their screens. Delphine sat back in her chair and unbuttoned the simple collared shirt she was wearing, slipped it from her shoulders gracefully. 

"Delphine?" Cosima groaned .

"I miss you," she replied. "Will you take off your shirt, too?"

Cosima moved the computer off of her lap and set it on the bed and she shuffled back, tugging at the heavy patterned sweater and pulling it over her head. Delphine hummed her delight when she saw that Cosima had been braless under the sweater and now sat completely topless on her screen.

"No bra yet this morning?"

"It's early. I just woke up," she gestured, rolling her fingers in explanation. "Come on, make it even. Fair is fair."

Delphine's laugh came through her computer speakers and she watched the blonde reach behind herself, popping the clasp and guiding her bra down slender arms. 

"How far do you want this to go?"

Delphine's teeth worried at her bottom lip. "Three weeks is too long, mon amour."

"Agreed," Cosima said as she stretched back against the pillows of her bed, purposefully thrusting out her chest to offer her lover a better view. Delphine groaned and realized that the angle of the camera look a lot like she was between Cosima's thighs. She closed her eyes at the memory of the last time she'd been there, licking every bit of come as her tongue pushed against the contracting muscles of Cosima's orgasm. She could taste her in that moment, from 4,000 miles away. She could practically smell her. 

"I want to watch you," she breathed. 

"Mmm, okaaaaay," Cosima smirked, trying to hide her nerves. She was usually so comfortable with sex. But the screen, the distance--it all felt so... Inorganic? "How do you want me to get off?"

Delphine considered the possibilities. Simple masturbation: finger fucking herself or just focusing on her clit. There were also the toys she knew Cosima kept in her bedside table. There was the pill vibrator and a variety of dildos, one attached to a harness she's been wearing only a few weeks ago. There was also the rabbit, a medium sized vibrating dildo with amazing clitoral stimulation she knew Cosima loved. "The rabbit," she stated, lifting her hips off the chair to pull down her skirt, then her boots. 

She watched Cosima on the screen, sunlight pouring in the windows and illuminating her olive skin. She twisted around and pulled the vibrator out of the drawer, then tugged the loose, flowy pants down her legs. 

She watched Delphine reposition her own camera to show herself off as well, now completely nude and laying back on the bed. Sexy, if not a little blurry. 

"So you'll be joining me, then?" She teased, watching Delphine's fingers start stroking gently at herself, swirling over the dark curls and sensitive skin that she knew must be wet by now. 

"It will probably be fast for me. I told you, I've been imagining your mouth on me all day."

"Mmm, that is totally hot." Cosima started the toy on a low vibration. It entered her easily, slowly. She was wetter than she thought she'd be. 

She thrust it gently at first, then, as she heard soft moans coming through her speakers, her speed increased. 

Delphine could see everything: the long shaft of the toy disappearing into the mess of dark, wet hair on her lover's cunt. The vibrating ears stroking gently at her clit. Cosima's hips bucking up involuntarily at the feel of the toy hitting her just right on the inside.

She felt her orgasm approaching quickly, a whole day of build up pushing her over the edge. "I can tell you're close," Cosima called to her through the screen. "Fuck, baby, I want to watch you come."

Delphine lost it, hips bucking wildly against her own hand that was rubbing swiftly at her own clit. Her eyes were locked on the screen as she rode out her orgasm, short and sweet.

She laid limply against the bed after she came down completely, watching Cosima cry out as she thrust the toy harder into herself. The brunette's knees were up against her chest, arm wrapped around her thigh with a tight grip on the handle of the rabbit, slamming it into herself as her moans grew more desperate. Delphine moaned along with her, knowing how much Cosima loved to be fucked in this way, flat against the bed and knees tight against her chest, breasts bobbing with the strength of what was usually her hips.

"I'm gonna..." Cosima moaned, her voice booming through the speakers.

"Yes. Yes," Delphine chanted, egging her on. 

"Fuuuuuck, oh god!" She cried, her hips bucking wildly against the toy, shuddering with each warm wave as her cunt squeezed mercilessly around the vibrator.

Cosima came down slowly, slipping the rabbit out of herself and turning off the vibrations. "God I miss you," she moaned, looking into the camera when she finally could. She found Delphine staring back, completely enamored by the scene that had just unfolded before her. 

"I miss you, too." She groaned. "One more week."


	9. Toy Shop - Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes Please Prompt: Delphine's first time going to a sex toy shop. Maybe Cosima whispering exactly how she'd use every single toy Delphine lingered by, which made Delphine's choice difficult.
> 
> Yes Please Prompt: How about Delphine bringing up the idea of using a strap on? Delphine doesn't mention that she wants to be the one wearing it, so Cosima assumes that she will be using it on Delphine. Cosima is shocked and very turned on when she sees Delphine wearing the strap on.
> 
> Anonymous Prompt: Delphine secretly strapping it on under her clothes/coat and fucking Cosima somewhere public with it.

"I am so excited right now," Cosima grinned as they pushed through the front doors of the brightly-colored shop. Delphine look sideways at her girlfriend, biting her lip nervously. "What section do you want to start in first?" Cosima practically skipped inside, toying with the fingers that were cradled in her hand. 

"I don't even know what sections there are.." 

"Well usually up front there are a bunch of books and informational stuff, usually about safe sex, maybe a little erotica. Also the condom and lube wall," she gesticulated to the left, displaying the wall as though she was Vanna White. Delphine nodded, following along. 

"In the middle section we have the vibrators, and then you have the wall of dildos in the back--the harnesses are next to them, of course."

"Harnesses?" Delphine questioned, surveying the room and taking in Cosima's directions, trying to locate each type of toy her lover identified. 

"Totally! Like harnesses for strap ons and packers. There are really two main types-cloth and leather. And then over here, we have the kinks--standard bondage, whips, lots of pleather and rubber..." She watched Delphine's eyes grow tired at the information. "So where do you want to start?"

"Perhaps the vibrators?" 

"I know how you love those," she teased, lowering her tone.

"Cosima!" Delphene warned, "Not so loud..."

"Come on, we're all here for the same reason," Cosima replied, teasing her and pinching at her sides. "And most people like vibrators. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

Delphine worried her lip between her teeth and watched Cosima hold up a huge dildo with a hollow center, made for a vibrator insert. "What do you think of this one?" The brunette asked. Delphine took it from her hands and set it back down against the display. 

"Cosima..." she warned again.

"Fine," Cosima sighed. "I'll follow your lead, then." The brunette trailed her lover silently through the store, observing as she picked up each object, attempting to figure out what it did, where it went, and how it might feel. 

Delphine was not a complete stranger to sex toys. She'd definitely gotten more familiar with them since starting to date Cosima, but she was astounded by the sheer volume and variety in the store. There seemed to be one in every size, color, and function imaginable. 

She ran her hand over a thin vibrator shaped like a 'U.' "What's this for?" she asked. 

"One part goes inside, and the other side is for your clit." Cosima demonstrated its use, wrapping her hand around one side and showing how it might fit. 

"Oh," Delphine replied, a smile tugging at her lips. "And this one?" She held up a small vibrator that could easily fit inside a pair of underwear. 

"Oh," Cosima growled. "It's a vibrator controlled wirelessly. See?" She held up a tiny remote with a single button and a dial. "The idea here is that one person wears it in public and the other one has the control over when and how hard it vibrates." Delphine considered the toy. It was battery-powered, rechargeable, and curved to minimize discomfort when wearing it for an extended period of time.

Cosima pressed her chest against Delphine's back, whispered in her ear. "I would totally have you wear that out with me to dinner or something, and I would spend the whole night teasing you from across the table." Delphine felt her knees go a little week at the fantasy. Or, was it a promise?

She wandered over to the wall of condoms and lube. "Such a variety," she said, reading the signs: flavored, ribbed, textured, extra sensitive. "Who knew there were so many options..." 

Cosima chuckled, "Totally. I bet you thought once you started dating a woman you wouldn't need these anymore, but they're actually really awesome to use on toys to keep things clean. Also using a condom makes it so you can use the same toy, one person right after the next." 

"Hmm." Delphine continued to walk around the store, her hand grazing over all of the toys as her mind continued to put together how they might be used during sex. She paused at the double headed dildo. "I've heard of these," she whispered, pointing. 

"Oh yeah!" Cosima moved behind her again and placed her hands on Delphine's hips. She felt wrapped entirely in the brunette's warmth, as if every part if her was glowing from her lover's touch. Cosima leaned in and whispered against her ear, "If we got this one, I'd be able to fuck you at the same time you were fucking me, and we'd each have two free hands..." 

Delphine purred back, her knees going weak again at Cosima's description.

"I imagine slipping one end inside of myself and the other inside of you, and scissoring our legs together, rubbing our clits." Cosima thrust her hips lightly against Delphine's ass. "It would be so easy to come at the same time," Cosima growled into her ear. Delphine gulped.

"And this one?" Delphine asked, enjoying the game they'd started. She pointed at a larger dildo with a curved end, again in the shape of a 'U.' 

"That's a strapless strap-on," Cosima explained. "You put the smaller side in the person wearing it, and it stays in while you fuck the other person. Basically, it's a strap-on, but with no harness."

"And what about the ones with a harness?"

"Mmmm," Cosima groaned still wrapped behind her, fingers slipping under the hem of her shirt. Her warm, soothing digits felt too good to push away, even if they were standing in the middle of a sex shop. "Strap ons..."

"You like this idea?"

"Totally," Cosima nipped at the back of her girlfriend's neck. It had been a while since she'd actually used one, but the thought of slipping the straps around her hips and pounding Delphine up against a wall, or a couch, or a lab table... She groaned at the thought. 

Delphine melted at the sounds from the woman behind her. "I like it, too. Maybe we should look for one to buy..."

"Ummm, yes, that's sounds completely amazing." Cosima squeezed excitedly at her hips. "Do you have a size preference?"

"Medium to small I think. I don't want it to be too big..."

"Right on," Cosima said. "How about that one?" She pointed to a purple and white dildo on the far side of the wall. It was small--moreso than medium--and curved in way she knew Delphine would appreciate when she was pistoning her hips later on. 

Delphine reached out to grab the toy, running her hand along the shaft. "You like it?" she asked.

"Yes, do you?" She teased. 

"Of course," she tipped her head to the side and pressed their cheeks together, Cosima's arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Then all we need is a harness!" 

Cosima pulled away and rubbed at her chin, taking in the variety of harnesses next to the display. She settled on a simple cloth harness, "Machine washable!" she winked.

They looked around the store a bit longer, Cosima's explanations at the uses of each toy still making her girlfriend blush. They parted ways with a long, lingering kiss outside the store, Cosima grabbing at Delphine's ass under her coat. 

Delphine yelped, and smiled at her. "I'll pick you up from the lab tonight, mon amour?" 

"Yeah, totally. I'll text you when I am ready to go." 

 

Delphine waited on Cosima's text after finishing her day. It was late--later than she expected Cosima to stay. She glanced at the bag from the toyshop, sitting innocently next to the door, and smiled to herself. She grasped the handle and made her way to the car. 

 

Cosima sat in the empty lab, bent over her microscope. She pulled away and rubbed her eyes, tired from all of the microscopic staring. She glanced at her watch. "Oh, shit," she cringed.

She picked up her phone and was hovering her thumb over Delphine's name when she heard the door to the lab beep and then click open. Cosima looked behind her and grinned as Delphine sauntered into the room. 

"You're here so late," she stated. 

"I know, I'm sorry... I totally lost track of time..." Delphine approached her slowly. 

"I thought you might be caught up in your microscope again," she teased.

"You know me well." 

"Yes, I do," Delphine replied, now standing so close their knees were touching. She grabbed Cosima at the waist and tugged her out of her lab chair. Cosima wrapped her arms around Delphine's neck and pressed their lips together in a long kiss. The blonde leaned in further, running her tongue across her lover's lips then parted them, licking at her teeth.

Cosima tried to press their hips together and Delphine backed away. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused by the movement. 

"Nothing I--" 

In that moment, Cosima felt it. The bit of pressure against her right leg. Her lips curled into a full-blown smirk. "Are you wearing...?" she trailed. Delphine bit at her bottom lip, slightly embarrassed. "That is quite a risk you're taking," she giggled. 

"I made sure no one could see," Delphine smiled and ran her hands up Cosima's back. 

"Well I am verrrrry impressed, Dr. Cormier," she giggled. "And honestly a bit surprised. I totally thought I would be donning this the first time we used it..."

Delphine's heart thumped and her eyes narrowed. She glanced quickly around the room. "Is anyone else here?" 

Cosima pulled her shoulders down and captured the blondes lips in another searing kiss. "I haven't seen anyone for at least a couple hours now." She growled. 

Delphine pressed her lips against Cosima's neck, then quickly nipped at the skin and ran her teeth up the column. "Dr. Cormier did you come here to fuck me with a strap on in my lab?"

"Oui," she replied, suckling against the brunette's pulse point.

Cosima closed her eyes at the feeling. "I have truly done my part then," she gasped, Delphine's lips at the top swell of her breast. "It's official--You've been completely corrupted."

Delphine peeled off her lover's lab coat. Cosima did her part as well, tugging her lover's peacoat from her shoulders and throwing it over the back of her lab chair. Delphine's fingers grabbed at the hem of Cosima's skirt and hoisted it up around her waist. She moved to slip off her panties, but then thought better of it and pushed them to the side. She teased at Cosima's entrance with her index finger and slipped inside gently. Cosima moaned into her neck.

"You don't waste any time, do you?"

Delphine replied by unbuttoning her own pants and pulling out the dildo that was strapped around her upper thighs and waist. 

"I can't believe you were packing," Cosima teased. Delphine's eyes burned into her. She was not in the mood to joke.

"How do you want it?" she asked, a surge of desire running through her at the thought of what she was about to do. 

"Right against this desk, big boy," Cosima laughed. Delphine smiled despite herself, then surprised them both by lifting Cosima by the thighs setting her on top of that lab table. Her fingers found their way back in, parting Cosima tenderly and rubbing at the growing wetness.

"I should've brought some lube," Delphine murmured into her neck, fingers raking across Cosima's back.

"No, no, it's okay. Just touch me a little bit. I'll get wet enough."

"Lean back," Delphine commanded, pushing at Cosima's shoulder. She reclined against the desk and her lovers head quickly found its way between her legs, hand holding the ruined underwear to the side to make way for her stroking tongue.

She licked up and down her lover's cunt, her saliva mingling with the wetness that was growing there. Cosima grabbed at the head between her thighs and moaned, watching Delphine's hair brush against the top of her skirt. 

The blonde's flicking tongue slowed when they heard someone walk by the lab door. Cosima held in her moan as the footsteps passed, then disappeared. As soon as the hallway was silent once more, Delphine brought her head up and pressed their lips together, Cosima tasting herself against the blonde's tongue. 

"Fuck me," she growled. A groan slipped from Delphine's mouth. All of it--the taste of Cosima in her mouth, the feel of their stroking tongues, the pressure of the strap on against her pelvis, the fact that she was about to fuck Cosima, hands free, in her lab--it was almost too much.

She reached her hand down to grab the dildo and guided into her lover's wet cunt. Cosima gasped, then groaned at the fullness. Delphine moved her hips gently, getting used to the motion. She didn't want to go too hard, too quickly. Cosima grasped at her shoulders, arms wrapped around her with her head tilted back at the pleasure. 

"Don't be shy," she moaned, a smirk on her lips. "Give it to me."

Delphine groaned at the words and thrusted her hips roughly, burying the whole toy inside and pulling out just to plunge roughly back in. The table shook with the force of each thrust, petri glasses clinking and her microscope inching away. Cosima's moans and cries rang loud in the empty space, bouncing off the hard walls and polished floors and straight lines of the space. 

Delphine watched the brunette's face, the look of transport that accompanied each deep thrust of the toy. Her eyes were glazed, her hips coming up to meet Delphine's, underwear still pushed to the side.

The blonde felt her hips growing tired. She wasn't used to this type of motion, especially not standing up, and her muscles burned at the effort. 

"I'm so close!" She called out amidst her cries.

Delphine moved a hand from her lover's thigh to her clit, rubbing at the swollen bundled of nerves. After only a few moments, she watched Cosima's face go slack and her eyes press shut. Her thrusts became harder at the resistance from the brunette's muscles clenching around the toy, but still Delphine pounded away, riding each wave of Cosima's orgasm and drawing out every tremble. 

"Fuck," Cosima moaned. "Fuck!"

Delphine bit at her shoulder and slipped the dripping toy out.

"Take me home," Cosima moaned. "I'm wearing it next."


	10. Escaping the Heat - Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Pool sex on a very hot day, maybe?
> 
> This is a teeny-tiny one shot.

The best thing about the San Franciscan heat was escaping it.

"We should have come in the winter!" Delphine moaned, pushing back obscenely curly hair from face, sweat forming at her brow. Her clothes clung to her body in uncomfortable ways.

Cosima, equally as sweaty, beckoned her down the stairs of her parent's condo building. She thought briefly of reaching for her girlfriend's hand, but decided against it when she remembered that the blazing heat of a thousand suns would only become hotter with the proximity to Delphine's body heat. 

"There's a pool on the ground level of the building. Just a few more flights of stairs..."

There was, unfortunately, no elevator in the old, fancy lofts downtown. This one did, however, have a simple lap pool in the courtyard. It was closed to the public and, fortunately for them, it was a week day. Most of the residents would be gone to work, Cosima's parents included. Hopefully, she thought, they would have the place all to themselves.

They pushed through the door to the courtyard and the wall of heat hit them hard. If they thought it was hot inside, with the little bit of air conditioning that their condo allowed, then outside felt like literal flames against their skin. 

They set their towels to the side, across from the one other person at the pool with them--an elderly woman swimming laps. She waved at them from the other side of the water. "Just getting my exercise for the day!" she shouted.

Cosima and Delphine slipped off their clothes until they were down to their bathing suits. Delphine's was a black two piece with tiny white dots in a simple pattern. Cosima wore a wildly patterned one piece that was cut out at the sides, a thin piece of material connecting the top to the bottom part, her cleavage perfectly framed by the cut.

She cannon-balled into the deep end, splashing up at Delphine as she dipped her toes in first and then, slowly slipped the rest of herself beneath the surface. Their skin cooled instantly and they each let out a sigh of relief. 

Cosima spent the next fifteen minutes splashing at Delphine and hooking into her back, trying to drag her under the water. Delphine fought her off by pulling her close and kissing her sweetly when she got too rambunctious. 

"What a lovely couple!" The elderly woman cooed as she walked towards the exit, towel over her shoulder. 

Cosima watched her leave with narrowed eyes and pulled Delphine by the bathing suit bottom as the gate clicked shut. "It feels really good to be able to touch you again," she purred. 

"D'accord," Delphine replied, and smiled into a simple kiss. Cosima drew her up against the side of the pool and pinned herself between Delphine and concrete. 

"As much as I love visiting my parents, sleeping on their pullout couch in the living room as not been ideal. And you look so damn good in that bathing suit." 

Delphine's heart sped up. Here? she thought. In broad daylight? She rocked her hips gently into Cosima's and felt her thigh slip between her lover's. Cosima lifted her legs and wrapped them around Delphine's waist-- the water leaving her weightless. 

"Touch me," Cosima asked. "Before someone else comes to swim a few laps."

Delphine obliged, pulling Cosima's bathing suit to the side and running her fingers over her. Even in the coolness of the water, she could feel the brunette's heat against her digits. She started slowly, but was quickly urged on by Cosima's soft moans, then her lover's hand coming to rest over her own and push her fingers faster.

Cosima's hips were rocking harder now, grinding her clit against Delphine's hand. Cosima's free hand gripped tighter at her shoulders as she moved in a pattern she knew would make Cosima come quickly. Her eyes were focused on the brunette coming undone in her arms, but her ears were acutely aware, listening for the creak of a door of the click of the pool gate.

"Yeah!!" She heard from over head, presumably an open window in a nearby building. "Get it, blondie!" they yelled and whooped.

She faltered and started to pull away, but Cosima kept her hand in place, grinding against it as her body shook with a fast, biting orgasm. The brunette moaned into Delphine's neck, her hips slowing as the last remnants faded away. She pulled back and smirked, Delphine's eyes frantically searching the sky for the face of the person who was cheering them on. 

"Next time we should charge admission," she teased.


	11. I've Never... - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: An AU where neither of them has had sex before and they're discovering it all together.
> 
> Remy Prompt: my vote is for the prompt about neither of them having sex before, like losing their virginity to each other - smutty and fluffy. Cosima is nervous to hurt Delphine, maybe also the first time one or both of them has an orgasm.

Delphine closed her locker and found Cosima standing behind it, leaning against the cool metal of the neighboring door.

"Hey," she grinned.

" _Salut_ ," Delphine blushed. She clutched her books to her chest and shook her head to fling a lock of curls out of her eyes.

"I have yearbook stuff today during study period, which is, I know, when we usually get to hang out..." She cleared her throat nervously. _Holy shit, she's French and she's gorgeous. You've already gone on a few dates. Just...get your shit together, Cosima!_ "So I wanted to see if you would walk me home after school?"

"Walk you home and miss my bus?" Delphine teased.

"Yeah, um," Cosima fidgeted with her backpack strap, noticing suddenly the pressure of it against her shoulder. "I could, ehh, drive you home once my parents get home from work. I don't have a car, so...." she shifted. "Otherwise I would just offer to drive you home from school, but... my legs are my car right now, so--"

Delphine laughed and placed her hand against Cosima's shoulder, smoothing her thumb over a bare collar bone. Tiny explosions took place on her skin everywhere Delphine touched her.

"I would love to. I will check in with my host parents to make sure it's okay."

"Yeah, yeah, cool," Cosima nodded. She held out her hand and Delphine took it, lacing their fingers together, arms both stiff with nerves as they walked to class.

After last period, Delphine stood at their meeting spot and brushed her hand nervously through her hair, tousling the blonde waves into a mess of curls. She'd been in the US for four months now, finishing what Americans called _senior year_ so far away from home. Of course she missed her family, her small group of friends, but her host parents were generous and kind and most of the kids at school had taken to her easily, always asking questions about if 'you do this in France, too.' And then there was Cosima.

The brunette had caught her eye moments after arriving her first day. She'd watched her sitting on the front lawn, crumpled backpack at her feet, laughing hysterically. She couldn't pinpoint what it was about her specifically, but she couldn't look away. Later that day in study hall, she felt her breath catch and her heart palpate when she realized Cosima would be sharing an entire hour with her a week.

They'd flirted for a while, Delphine confused by the way her chest ached while in Cosima's presence. _But, she's a girl_ , she thought. One day, when Cosima reached across the table and placed her hand over the blonde's forearm, her skin tingled with warmth for hours after, confirming what she already knew to be true.

She was completely smitten.

She knew that Cosima was dropping some hints and clues about her feelings as well, asking Delphine about people she'd dated in the past. "No one, really," Delphine had replied. "Just one boy a few years ago. It was short and was never serious."

Then, one day, just when Delphine had just gotten comfortable with their flirtatious relationship, stealing tiny touches that made her skin burn, Cosima arrived at her locker, hands wringing her wrists, and asked her on a date.

Delphine's stomach had dropped into her toes, and her legs felt loose. She nodded slowly. "Yes," she muttered.

"Right on," Cosima smiled. "Friday then?"

"Yes," Delphine bit at her lip. When Cosima walked away, she let out the breath of air she'd been holding. _I'm going on a date with a woman _, she thought. This was no longer hypothetical and strictly flirtatious. Would she like this? Would she like kissing her? _It's just a date!_ she'd coached herself. _And who said anything about kissing?___

__But there _was_ kissing that Friday night. Cosima had leaned across the console of her parent's car while returning Delphine home for the night. She'd wet her lips quickly with her tongue and leaned forward, pressing their mouths together in a gentle kiss. Delphine's palm cupped at her cheek as she felt her stomach nearly explode with butterflies. It was short and sweet and Cosima had pulled away with her eyes still closed. "Wow," she'd whispered._ _

__Later that night, Delphine had fallen asleep with a tightness in her pelvis, sheets wrapped around her legs, willing the unfamiliar tension to go away so that she could get some sleep._ _

__Two more dates followed in the next few weeks. During one, Cosima took her on a walk around the pier, hand-in-hand, stopping to watch the colony of sea lions barking and sliding in and out of the water. Cosima stood behind her on that worn wooden dock. "I really like you," she'd murmured. Then she reached to place a kiss against Delphine's shoulder. The simple kiss left the spot aching for hours._ _

__So now, as she waited for Cosima to meet her for their walk home from school, that spot on her shoulder tingled once more. _I really like you, too_ , she smiled to herself._ _

__"Hey, Delphine, sorry I'm late. I'm kinda always late, though..."_ _

__"I have noticed," she smirked._ _

__Cosima laughed nervously. "Wanna start walking?" Delphine nodded and followed Cosima's lead. A few blocks away, she slipped her hand into the brunette's from behind, lacing their fingers and rubbing their palms together. Cosima looked at her, a huge grin between her ears._ _

__When they arrived at Cosima's house, Delphine was surprised by the amount of art hanging from the walls. It was the first time she'd seen Cosima's living space and it suited her perfectly. "My mom's an artist," she explained. "A painter. There are always painting supplies around." She nudged at a tray holding paintbrushes with the toe of her shoes._ _

__" I love it!" Delphine smiled._ _

__They decided to watch a movie until Cosima's parents returned. They settled on an obscure indie flick, neither truly caring what they watched--they were more interested in being able to cuddle on a couch for the first time ever, skin tingling everywhere they touched._ _

__When the credits started rolling, Delphine noted silently that she couldn't describe the plot of the movie if she tried. Her legs were bunched under herself, shoulder resting against Cosima's chest as the brunette held her from behind. There had been a few small kisses throughout the film--warm lips brushing together tentatively, finally able to really kiss without the obstruction of car consoles or being in public. Cosima dropped another kiss to Delphine's shoulder and she turned around, brushing their noses together. Just as she was leaning in, wetting her lips with closed eyes, Cosima's cell phone chirped in her pocket._ _

__The brunette finished the kiss that they were both moving towards and took Delphine's top lip between her own, sucking on it gently, then releasing. Delphine gasped at the feeling and pulled back light-headed as Cosima picked up her phone._ _

__"Hey, dad," she smiled, then winked at Delphine. She paused and her brows furrowed. "Oh, eh, okay." Delphine heard the faint voice on the other end. "Yeah, it's totes cool, I'll find a way to entertain myself." Another wink in Delphine's direction. "Okay, yeah. See ya!"_ _

__"What did he say?"_ _

__"Welp," Cosima sighed. "My plan to drive you home have been squelched... My parents were invited to some big art dinner or something tonight?" She was still confused on the details. "No parents, no car. I'm sorry..."_ _

__"Non, there is always the subway or a taxi." Delphine reasoned._ _

__"Yeah, for sure. And I'll totally pay for it. It was my fault--I should have made sure that they were going to be back at the regular time."_ _

__Delphine reached out and stroked her cheek, cupping it in her palm. "This is a happy mistake," she reassured._ _

__"Because now we have a reason to order pizza?" Cosima laughed._ _

__"Exactly!"_ _

__They popped in another movie and waited on the delivery, cuddled into each other once more. Cosima's hands found their way to Delphine's waist and stroked her through her shirt. When the fabric rode up and she touched warm skin, her heart thumped wildly against her chest. She moved to pull it back down, but felt Delphine's hand stop her silently. The blonde leaned her head back against Cosima's neck and tilted to press a kiss to her jaw. The skin of Delphine's stomach was still under the pads of her fingers, feeling softer and warmer than she ever imagined._ _

__A knock at the door meant the pizza had arrived and Cosima pulled herself up from the couch, reluctantly pulling her hands from their fully-flushed palming position against her girlfriend's stomach. _Were they girlfriends?_ , Cosima wondered, handing over the money and returning to the couch with a hot margarita pizza in her hands._ _

__The box was nearly empty by the time the credits from the second movie were rolling. Cosima, who had grown more and more bold at Delphine's subtle validating movements, now rested her hands against the smooth skin of the blonde's hips and kissed gently at the column of her neck, sucking lightly against the supple skin she found there. A small moan slipped out from Delphine's lips, surprising herself and causing Cosima to smile against warm skin. She turned over on the couch and placed her arms around Cosima's shoulders, face to face. She bumped their noses together and leaned in gently for a kiss._ _

__Their lips met softly, moving together and sucking at each other's lips when they got a chance. Cosima flicked out her tongue for the first time, licking along Delphine's bottom lip, and drew it into her mouth to flick against it again and again. Delphine's breath shuddered at the action. Her hands gripped tighter against Cosima's shoulders._ _

__They kept kissing until they were horizontal on the couch, Cosima draped across Delphine's body, holding her face tenderly in her palm. Delphine's felt that unfamiliar tightness, an ache, growing in her pelvis. She'd never felt this before with anyone. She'd never felt it before, even by herself, until she met Cosima. Until the first night that they'd shared a kiss._ _

__Cosima's knee dropped between her thighs. The pressure against her was unlike anything she'd felt before. She broke away from the kiss to let out a tiny cry._ _

__"Are you okay?" Cosima asked, worry in her eyes._ _

__"Yes," Delphine nodded, bringing their lips back together. "I've never..." She mumbled against Cosima's mouth._ _

__The brunette pulled back for a moment. "It's okay, I've never had sex either." Worry flashed across her face. "Not that we're gonna have sex, I just-- oh, fuck, I totally messed that up. I don't even know what I'm saying..." she babbled._ _

__Delphine brought their lips together to stop her from continuing, a smile on her lips. She pulled away when she felt the Cosima had been thoroughly silenced. "No, I mean I've never..."_ _

__Cosima understood, finally, shock raising her eyebrows. "Never ever? Like never... anything?" She asked. Delphine shook her head, heat rising up her neck in embarrassment. "Oh, my God, Delphine..."_ _

__Cosima pressed another kiss to the blonde's lips, building them up just like before. The knee between her thighs stayed still until the kisses grew more heated. Something about the combination of privacy and the warmth of the living room led them further and further into new territory, land they were both eager to explore. Cosima's hips rucked forward against Delphine's lightly, the hems of their pants catching on one another's. Delphine let out tiny sighs and moans, little experiments with her voice to see what would come out of her as Cosima pressed against the sparks in her groin._ _

__Cosima's hands slipped under her shirt again, stroking and scratching lightly against the skin she found there. She encouraged Delphine's hips to move freely against her and soon the blonde was rocking up into her thigh, shivering at the spine._ _

__They rolled together on the couch, hips crashing lightly, falling in and out of rhythm. Cosima felt an ache growing in herself, matching the tightness in her girlfriend. They moved together in a way that begged for the tightness to be released, but through the fabric of their jeans, it was only coiled tighter._ _

__Cosima broke away, panting. "Do you want to go to my room?" she asked, the meaning of the question fully understood by the blonde beneath her._ _

__Delphine bit at her lip and nodded, eyelids heavy with arousal._ _

__Cosima led her to her bedroom and shut the door gently behind them. She pulled Delphine in at the waist, tilting her head up to capture the lips of the taller girl. She led her to the edge of the bed and nudged her to sit down. Cosima stood before her and, in a moment of bravery, pulled her t-shirt over her head. She stood there in her patterned bra and jeans, lips pulled into a question mark. _Do you like this? Is this okay?__ _

__Delphine responded by pulling off her own sweater, exposing a smooth chest and simple white bra. She reached up to hold Cosima's hand, their eyes nervous and playful, locked into one another. She pulled Cosima down to kiss her again and the brunette obliged happily, leaning over and straddling Delphine as she laid back against the mattress._ _

__Her lips trailed down, down, into her neck, then her shoulders. Delphine gasped and stroked her her cheek. Then moved her hands boldly down to the clasp on Cosima's pants. The brunette wiggled free of the confining clothes and helped Delphine quickly out of hers._ _

__She looked down at her and took in the shape of Delphine's body, the soft swell of her breasts and her graceful hips. Cosima knew no one had ever seen her like this before and that made it all the more exciting._ _

__Delphine pulled them together again, licking at Cosima's lips until they parted for her, and drew in a wet tongue. This was further than she expected they would go, down to their underwear, kissing passionately against Cosima's bed._ _

__Then, it happened. Cosima lowered herself again, pressing their bodies flush, her thigh finding it's way back between Delphine's. It felt completely different without the barrier of jeans. More sensitive, hotter, and of course, each of their arousal made very apparent in the form of dampness against the other's thigh. Delphine bucked her hips at the pressure, shots of pleasure shooting up through the tightness in her groin. "Ohhh!" she cried, Cosima's mouth still working at her neck._ _

__"Is this okay?" Cosima pulled back._ _

__"Yes, yes!" Delphine assured, and brought their lips together again._ _

__They rocked and moaned for what felt like hours, each of them tasting each other's skin and noticing how soaked their underwear were becoming by the second. The cotton stuck uncomfortably against the other's thigh._ _

__Cosima trailed a hand down Delphine's stomach, and pulled away to look at her face, asking for permission to continue. Delphine nodded gently and rocked her hips up as Cosima's fingers slipped under the band of her underwear and tugged them down her legs. Cosima pulled off her own underwear next, popping the clasp of her bra and adding it to the growing like of clothes on her floor._ _

__"Do you want to keep your bra on?"_ _

__Delphine shook her head and leaned up to remove it, throwing it across the room. Each girl took in the other's completely naked body, eyes moving to collect every bit of information possible and file it away. Cosima noticed that Delphine's light brown pubic hair was trimmed neatly at the sides and, for a moment, felt self conscious about her own black mess of curls._ _

__" _Mon dieu, t'es belle, Cosima," the blonde whispered.__ _

___Cosima crawled up the bed, nipping at Delphine's naked stomach. She smelled her arousal and felt the tightness inside of herself twist again._ _ _

___"How do you want this to go? What are you comfortable with?"_ _ _

___"Anything," Delphine mumbled against her skin. "Touch me, please. It almost hurts."_ _ _

___"What hurts?" She watched Delphine's eyes nervously shift down her own body and back up again. "Oh," Cosima sighed. "Right."_ _ _

___Her fingers met Delphine's heat with complete tenderness, running through the dripping, swollen flesh. Delphine cried out for her and held tighter to Cosima's shoulders._ _ _

___"Never?" she asked again, verifying._ _ _

___"Never."_ _ _

___"Wow, I..." Cosima shook her head, overwhelmed at the thought. "Okay, I'm just going to do what I like, then. Tell me what feels good."_ _ _

___Delphine nodded in agreement. She felt Cosima's fingers circle lightly at her clit, rubbing small circles against the throbbing point. Sparks flew up her spine and she gasped into Cosima's neck._ _ _

___The brunette's fingers traveled lower and teased at Delphine's entrance before slipping a single, tender finger inside. Delphine tensed at the pressure, unlike anything she'd experienced before._ _ _

___"Does it hurt?"_ _ _

___"It's okay," Delphine called into her neck, face buried there._ _ _

___"No, I don't want it to hurt you. Your first orgasm shouldn't include any pain..."_ _ _

___"Non, it's okay. It feels good, I'm just... My body is getting used to it."_ _ _

___"Okay," Cosima kissed at her temple. "Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop."_ _ _

___Delphine nodded into her shoulder grasping tighter as Cosima's finger slid in and out of her. She let out a yelp when she curved her digit and rubbed gently against Delphine's front wall. Cosima felt Delphine tighten around her finger, muscles trembling. She slid out after a few more strokes and gently swirled at her clit again. Delphine tensed and let out a breathy moan. Each swirl tightened her more and more until she felt like she was about to explode. Like death was inevitable and she welcomed it with gently bucking hips and eyes that fluttered shut as she neared the edge._ _ _

___It was unlike anything she'd experienced before: Cosima over her, breathing harshly into her ear as her fingers ground down against the aching tightness in her groin. _Oh, God_ , she thought. _How does this happen?"__ _ _

___"Just let go," Cosima answered, the question she never truly asked. Delphine's body stiffened and she was consumed by waves of shooting pleasure throughout her body. Her mouth fell open and she let out a series of tiny screams as her hips rucked up into tender fingers._ _ _

___"Yes, yes," Cosima encouraged, moaning along with her as she rode out each wave. Delphine shook beneath her, a look of pure transport on her face as she moaned and contracted still against swirling fingers._ _ _

___" _Mon dieu, ca vient! Ca vient!_ " she cried riding it out fully._ _ _

___Cosima brought her down gently, kissing at Delphine's neck and shoulders. "So?" she asked, smiling into the flushed, sweaty skin of the blondes collar bone._ _ _

___Delphine moaned in response. "I never..."_ _ _

___"Well, now you have," Cosima teased. Delphine bit at her lip and felt Cosima's hand slow._ _ _

___They laid together for a few moments, Cosima's hand wiped against the bed sheet and stroking gently against Delphine's breast._ _ _

___"Do you want--?" Delphine began. Then, "I want to..."_ _ _

___"Yeah?" Cosima asked. "Totally." She rolled to the side and Delphine moved to hover over her. Her hand trailed down Cosima's stomach nervously, lip caught permanently between her rows of teeth. She groaned when she felt Cosima's heat beneath her fingers._ _ _

___Her hands were clumsy, too hard at times and too gentle at others, but Cosima grinned and sighed onto their kisses just the same. It felt different than when she was alone, of course. The fact that she had two hands to roam across Delphine's back and grab at her hips felt like a miracle. She rolled her hips forward, encouraging Delphine's fingers to move a little faster._ _ _

___Delphine slipped down and teased at her entrance, just as Cosima had done to her. "Do you want this?"_ _ _

___"Oh, God, yes," Cosima moaned. That was her favorite part when she was by herself._ _ _

___Delphine entered her with one finger and moved gently, listening for each gasp and moan to let her know she was doing the right thing. "More," Cosima moaned._ _ _

___"More fingers?"_ _ _

___"Yes! Please!" Delphine added another and moved gently in and out, watching Cosima's face relax and her eyelids become heavy with the intense pleasure. Yes, she'd had orgasms before, but this angle, this deepness, was another world entirely._ _ _

___They went about this for a while, Delphine's fingers pressing relentlessly ahead until her arm ached from the strain. Cosima knew she was close, tindrels of an orgasm flashing between her thighs. She moved a hand from its place on Delphine's back and rubbed at her own clit. She fell over the edge quickly, trembling muscles squeezing at the long fingers that were pressing inside of her._ _ _

___She caught her breath as she finally came down from her high. She rubbed at Delphine's spine and groaning at the sudden loss of fullness as she slipped out._ _ _

___"You know, my parents--" she panted, "they said the dinner would be late. Probably like, early hours of the morning late. And it is a Friday, so..." Cosima trailed off._ _ _

___"I'll call my host parents to see if I can stay over," she grinned, reaching off the bed for her phone, searching in the pocket of her discarded jeans._ _ _


	12. A Little Champagne - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Cosima and Delphine are actually just two PhD students at the same university.
> 
> Anonymous Prompt: Cophine drinking wine after sex and Cosima accidentally (or not) spills wine on Delphine's body, so she licks it off for her and it eventually leads to another round of sex
> 
> Anonymous Prompt: hands tied

Delphine laid panting in the middle of her bed. The bedsheets were damp with sweat and come, crumpled up around them and hanging off onto the floor. Cosima lapped at her one final time before moving her head from between creamy, shaking thighs. The air smelled like sex, and rightfully so. They'd been at it for what felt like hours in honor of their anniversary. Cosima was apparently attempting some sort of record after bringing Delphine to orgasm for the fourth time, most recently with her mouth, and showed no indication of slowing down. She was hell bent on licking and fucking Delphine into a puddle before the sun came up. 

" _Arrête!!_ " Delphine called as Cosima started trailing her still-wet fingers up the inside of her thigh. "I can't..." she whined, hand covering her eyes as her lungs began to slow.

"Oh, but you can," Cosima purred, teasing at her with two fingers. 

" _Non, ce n'est pas possible_!!"

"But it is..." She dipped inside and Delphine's legs went slack, pure exhaustion setting in. She kissed at Delphine's breast and took a wet nipple into her mouth, earning a small moan in return. Delphine moved her hand from her eyes and looked down to find Cosima, flushed red, chin and nose glistening with arousal in the candlelight. 

The brunette let go with a _pop_ and moved up to kiss her. When she pulled away, she hovered her lips over the blonde's and said, "Anniversary champagne break?"

Delphine called out her thanks, her body aching and in need of a rest before the night continued.

Cosima jumped off of the bed and ran into Delphine's kitchen, naked feet slapping against the hardwood floors in her pursuit of alcohol for her spent and breathless lover. She palmed two skinny glasses as well, and returned to the room to find Delphine just how she'd left her, limbs still shaky.

She poured two glasses of champagne and handed one to her naked girlfriend. "To six months!" Cosima cheered. It wasn't long, they knew. But for two people who had avoided long term relationships like the plague, favoring research and scientific journals instead, six months felt like an accomplishment.

They sipped at their drinks, the bubbles tickling at their noses, the backs of their throats. 

"I remember exactly what you were wearing on our first date," Cosima smiled, warm palm resting against Delphine's knee, not quite ready to stop touching her. 

"I don't even remember that," Delphine squinted, scanning her memory.

"You wore this strappy black dress, came up to about mid-thigh. And, of course your brown boots up to your calves. Your hair was down and your cleavage was _click click_ top notch." Cosima closed her eyes and licked her lips at the memory. "I remember wanting to kiss behind your knees when I saw them."

"That's a little bit creepy..." Delphine sang. "It was our first date!"

"Yeah, but we'd been flirting in the lab for, like, at least a few months."

"This is news to me," Delphine smirked and took another bubbly sip of champagne. "I was simply doing my job, PhD student collaborating with another PhD student...Falling prey to a very persistent American."

"Whatever, dude, you were obvs into me."

"Don't call me _dude_ ," Delphine insisted, the colloquial term clashing with her accent. She reached up to pinch at Cosima's breast, teasingly.

"Or what?" Cosima challenged, and moved to straddle her girlfriend, wetness pressing against smooth thighs. Delphine laughed, her body relaxed against pillow and the head board. "You'll dump your champagne on me?"

"Like I would waste a drop on that."

"Who said it would be a waste?" Cosima grinned, holding up her glass, tipping it over Delphine's torso, but not letting the liquid spill. 

"You wouldn't..."

Cosima tipped the glass a little further and let out a small stream, landing between Delphine's breasts. She let out a small gasp as the cool liquid sizzled against her hot skin, traveled down her torso and pooled in her belly button. Cosima let out a laugh at the shock on Delphine's face. She leaned down and licked the trail of sweet liquid off of her lover's skin, slurping at her belly button. She sat up and tossed back the rest of her glass, setting it to the side and removing Delphine's as well. 

She pulled a pillowcase off of a nearby pillow. "Put your hands above your head," Cosima commanded.

"Why?" Delphine asked, licking the last bit of champagne from her lips. Even as she questioned Cosima, her arms raised up, resting against the headboard.

"I want to try something." She looped the pillowcase around a bar on the headboard and tied it around Delphine's gathered wrists. Her breasts bounced in Delphine's face as she tightened the fabric. "Comfy?"

"I could get out if I really wanted to," Delphine smiled, tugging at the restraint.

"But you don't want to. Trust me."

Delphine's arms relaxed, as did her body. She watched Cosima pour a tiny bit of champagne into her glass then tip it gently over her torso again. Another drizzle traveled down and pooled in her belly button. Cosima's lips and tongue trailed after it quickly and lapped at it. She tipped it again, a bit lower, the liquid running down the already slick skin on her cunt. She gasped and twisted her hips, the cool liquid a shock to her heated skin. 

Cosima smiled and lowered her face once more, tasting the champagne mixed with Delphine's heady taste. She dipped her tongue inside and felt the smooth muscles tremble around her tongue once again. She started out slowly, sucking at her folds, running her tongue against the outside of her sensitive opening. She could hear Delphine's headboard creaking as she pulled against the knot of the pillowcase. 

She continued like this, dripping a bit of champagne against her lover's heat, then cleaning every bit of sweet alcohol from her. Delphine struggled, wanting nothing more than to push a hand to the back of Cosima's head and stop the teasing. Her hips moved forward with each lick, begging the brunette for more friction.

After the glass was empty and Delphine was sufficiently worked up again, pulling at the restraints and breathing heavily, Cosima set the glass to the side of the bed and returned her lips to her heat. 

"Turn over," she commanded when she pulled away from another long lick. "On your knees."

Delphine shivered and did as she was told, Cosima helping her to flip with her hands still tied to the bedpost. Her head was pressed into the pillow and turned to the side so that she could breath. 

She felt Cosima's warm tongue part her again from behind, then two fingers teasing lightly before entering her. She groaned at the fullness. 

Cosima stood up on her knees, directly behind Delphine, one hand grasping at her hips and the other pumping slowly into her from behind. The brunette pushed the back of her hand against her own heat and used the power of her hips to push her fingers inside of her lover. 

Delphine offered small cries of pleasure as Cosima's pace increased, her breasts brushing against the top of the mattress as her lover's thrusts rocked her forward. "Please, please, oh merde!" Delphine called out, her voice cracking as her legs started to tremble, the orgasm she'd previously deemed impossible growing within her.

Cosima leaned forward, fingers rocking harshly against the strong internal muscles, and pressed open-mouthed kisses along Delphine's spine. The hand that had been gripping at and guiding the blonde's hips reached around for her clit. She found the swollen flesh easily in the mess of curls and pressed against it, vibrating her fingers quickly. 

Delphine's moans grew louder, her hips thrusting back into Cosima's hand, as the orgasm slowly spread up her spine, guided by Cosima's tongue as it ran along each bump of her vertebra. "Cosima! Fuck!" Delphine yelled, the orgasm shaking her through. Cosima kept along with her, pulling out her finger as Delphine collapsed into the mattress.

"That's five," Cosima grinned, kissing up her back to untie the pillowcase knot from her puddle of a girlfriend. "You ready for six?"


	13. Sex and Candy - Headcanonish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes Please Prompt: One of the girls doing dishes wearing a white shirt and no bra. They get splashed with water and curse, drawing the attention of the other to find a very see through shirt. 
> 
> Yes Please Prompt: Food sex! Chocolate syrup, or whatever.
> 
> Peoplelikegrapes Prompt: how bout cosima and delphine and one of them sits on the others face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, smut-erific readers. Thanks for all of the wonderful prompts. Keep them coming!
> 
> So I've got a lot of 'situational' or 'scene' prompts to fulfill, but could use some more specific 'sex act' prompts. Send those my way if there are any specific positions you'd like to see them in.

Delphine stood at the kitchen sink in her underwear and t-shirt, her arm straining with the force of scrubbing out the large pot she'd used to cook dinner. Once it was sufficiently sudsy, she reached and flicked on the hot water to rinse away the soap. She pushed too hard against the lever and water came shooting from the spout, scooping around the bottom of the pot and flying back at her, spraying over her face and shirt.

"Ahh, _merde_!" She yelled, moving to turn off the water. It was too late, though. The strong spray mixed with bubbles had drenched her completely. She stood there for a moment, shocked, rivulets of water dripping from her chin onto her shirt.

Cosima popped her head in the doorway, a book in her hand. "Are you okay?" When she laid eyes on Delphine, her lips spread into a smile and she laughed heartily, leaning over with the force of her giggles as Delphine wiped at her face.

"I am washing the dishes and you finally come in - not to help, but to laugh..." Delphine scowled in her direction and pulled the uncomfortable wet shirt away from her skin.

"Cold water?" Cosima teased, noticing how Delphine's nipples were easily visible and pebbled under the white fabric.

Delphine rolled her eyes and grabbed a hand towel, wiping at her face and neck. Cosima cooed at her and walked closer, setting her book on the counter. "Awww, come 'ere," she reached out, pulling Delphine in for a hug. "Let's get you out of that shirt." She pulled the hem of Delphine's shirt up and over her head. 

When Cosima turned her head to place the wet shirt on the counter, Delphine grabbed the container of chocolate syrup they'd used on their dessert ice cream. She was holding it in her hands with a mischievous grin on her face when Cosima looked back at her. The brunette paused, hands up in defense, backing away slowly.

"Hey, think about this for a minute..." Cosima reasoned.

Delphine popped the lid open slowly and drizzled some chocolate across her fingers.

"Delphine..." Cosima's back hit the edge of the counter, the space behind her suddenly gone. 

Delphine just crept forward, smiling, and swiped her hand out, smearing chocolate against Cosima's cheek and down her neck. The brunette closed her eyes and took her punishment, Delphine's laughter filling the kitchen as she wiped the sauce down and across Cosima's collar bone. When her hand finally fell away, the brunette opened her eyes. "Feel better?" She squinted. 

"Much," Delphine smiled. 

"I deserved that," Cosima wiped at the cheek and licked the chocolate off of her finger.

"You did," Delphine teased, pouring more onto her fingers.

"Oh, come on..." Cosima cringed again, eyes sneaking down to run across Delphine's exposed chest, still wet from the spray of the sink. They lifted back to hazel eyes when she heard the blonde growl at her.

"You laughed at me," Delphine smiled, narrowing her eyes. She stepped close, but instead of wiping the chocolate against Cosima's cheek again, she grazed her lips. Cosima opened her mouth gently, allowing Delphine's fingers to run against her tongue. She sucked at the long digits, licking every bit of chocolate from them as Delphine moved in and out. She continued gently finger fucking Cosima's mouth until they were clean, her eyes wide as pleasure washed over Cosima's features.

"Do you like that?" Delphine asked, honestly surprised.

"Mmhmm," Cosima hummed her agreement, still sucking greedily at Delphine's fingers. She grasped the blonde's wrist and pulled her fingers from her warm mouth. "Do you?" She smiled and licked at the tip of her index finger.

Delphine felt her knees go weak suddenly. She watched Cosima's eyes darken as well. What was it, exactly, that she loved about that so much? A birds eye image of her with one hand pumping into Cosima's mouth and the other plunging between her thighs flashed behind her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and Cosima noticed, smiling.

"Delphine?" Cosima asked gently. "What should I do about this chocolate?" She gestured to her neck. "I really like where this is going, I just--"

Delphine pressed her lips to Cosima's neck, effectively cutting her off. Lips were quickly joined by a warm tongue, licking the chocolate from the soft, sweet skin. Cosima moaned at the feel of her strong tongue and biting teeth cleaning at the syrup. She held Cosima's jaw in her hand, tilting her head as needed to clean every last bit. 

Cosima pulled their hips together, trapping herself between Delphine and the counter, sighing into each caress of her mouth. She slid slowly down, wanting to move to the floor, a very specific idea in her mind. She pulled at Delphine's hips, guiding her down as well. 

"Should we move from the kitchen?" Delphine asked, pulling away from the chocolate on Cosima's collar bone.

"I want you right here," Cosima groaned. She slid away from the cabinets and moved to lay on the floor. Delphine's lips wanted to go with her, still lapping at the syrup. "You stay here."

"Like this?" Delphine asked, confused, straddling Cosima with her knees as the brunette kept moving further down onto the floor.

"Yes, exactly..."

When Cosima's arms wound around the backs of her thighs, she understood what she'd wanted. Cosima smiled happily, her lips inches from the lace of Delphine's panties as the blonde straddled her face. Delphine's hips bucked in anticipation. Though she'd imagined this before, she'd never looked down while propped on her knees to find Cosima's face and talented tongue waiting patiently for her to lower her cunt.

Cosima's hand reached around to pull the wet lace to the side, a rush of cool air coming up to meet her heated skin. She gasped and Cosima smiled, sneaking out her tongue to run up Delphine's slit and flick once against her clit.

"Sit down," Cosima smiled, pure joy on her features and eyes narrowed. She licked her lips in anticipation. 

"I don't want to hurt you," Delphine sighed, the last bit of rational mind slipping out as her body lowered onto her lover's waiting mouth.

Cosima hummed when her lips finally met Delphine's heat. She watched Delphine look down, their eyes meeting as she brushed her wetness against Cosima's tongue over and over, gasping at each spark it ignited in her cunt. She held onto the counter for dear life, each movement of her hips grinding into Cosima's sweet mouth and strong yet gentle tongue sending her higher and higher. She felt dizzy, like the room was spinning. She shivered at Cosima's hands running over her back, squeezing at her ass and hips as she rode her lover's mouth.

She made the mistake of looking down again, her eyes meeting Cosima's as her tongue pushed past the tightness of her opening, then traveled back up to suck at her clit. She stroked the side of Cosima's face gently with one hand as the other stayed anchored to the countertop. A tiny bit of chocolate sat just below Cosima's eye. 

She continued stroking her cheek lovingly as her mouth fell open worldlessly, her jaw touching her chest as she watched Cosima suck even harder, her eyes closing in pleasure as Delphine kept grinding against her face, trembling with the preamble of a silent orgasm. 

Cosima opened her eyes when she felt Delphine's hips begin bucking out of rhythm and watched her come, eyes rolling back and closing, nothing but a small grunt from the back of her throat escaping as the orgasm ripped through her.

She slowed against Cosima's face after a few more thrusts. "Did I hurt you?" she panted, lifting up off of her mouth on shaky, trembling thighs. 

Cosima smiled and shook her head no, twisting her neck to kiss at the inside of her lover's thighs. Delphine trailed the hand that was still stroking against her cheek over to Cosima's mouth and hooked them inside. Cosima understood what she wanted immediately and drew them in, sucking at and rolling the digits around with her tongue. 

"You taste like sex and candy," Cosima slurred around the fingers thrusting gently into her mouth.

"So cheeky," Delphine laughed. She pulled the bottle of chocolate syrup from the counter and shimmied down, wanting to taste a little sex and candy for herself.


	14. Do I Seem Sick to You Now? - Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: What would have happened if Rachel hadn't walked in during 2x02.
> 
> For real, though, this ended up being way more intense than intended. I'm in a strange mood tonight...

"Does a GeneChip system make a two-channel array moot?"

Cosima stepped down from the future chill zone, hands on her hips and a grin on her face. "Moot?" she laughed. She sauntered over and Delphine shook her head with a scoff. Cosima pulled Delphine's hand from its resting place on the table and spun under her arm, pressing her hips against the metal, arms bracing from behind her. "You're so cute," she grinned as Delphine licked at her bottom lip and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to her mouth.

Delphine tilted her head, her eyes closed, and took Cosima's top lip between her own. She stepped closer and pressed their stomaches together. Her tongue flashed out and ran along the brunette's top lip, asking tentatively to deepen the kiss.

There was still so much unsaid between them, so many lies she'd held tight to in the name of protecting Cosima, of keeping her safe. Just yesterday she'd given over the brunette's blood samples to DYAD despite the clone's plea to keep both the samples and subsequent research to herself. _Cosima must know that there are things I can't tell her, and so many motives and players that I cannot control._

Delphine felt Cosima's hand trail up her arm and grip her shoulder, pulling her tighter and deepening the kiss. She knew what Cosima was after from the way she gripped. 

They'd only been intimate twice before. The first time was in Cosima's Minnesotan apartment before she was exposed as a fraud. She'd hardly even taken her clothes off and she's certain she was every shade of clumsy, her hand dipping under the band of Cosima's underwear and searching, unsure of what for, exactly. Cosima had gently guided her hand, letting go of her grip on the blonde's hand only when she was teetering on the edge and any clumsy movement could have pushed her over. Cosima made sure that Delphine had come first, though, her voice cracking in the warm air, each moan spelling out _I'm an imposter_!

The second time was last night in Felix's loft after Cosima revealed the heartbreak that was: "I'm sick, Delphine." There were candles lit all around them, Cosima's head between her naked thighs for the first time. _Oh God_ she'd never felt anything like it, the gentle touch of a skilled and practiced tongue working her over and over again until she fell over the edge twice in a row, gripping at the sheets, the pillow, and the dreads bobbing at her cunt.

Standing in the lab now, she felt the brunette's grip at her shoulder and the fingertips digging into her skin. She was acutely aware that the security the DYAD offered was not absolute. There were a number of people who had unlimited access to this lab, Aldous being one of them. 

What would he think if he caught them? Delphine, his toy in more ways than one, fucking Cosima, his sickly illegal experiment, in a lab he had supplied them. _Surely he knows Cosima and I are together now_ , she thought. _Surely he knows that our little arrangement is over._

That thought had her pulling back from their kiss, Delphine looking down and pressing their foreheads together. "Is something wrong?" Cosima asked.

"No," she said. "I just..."

"What? Do I seem sick to you now?" Cosima asked, loosening her grip, sensing the heaviness of Delphine's mood.

"No, no," Delphine flowed. "A little bit, perhaps," she amended, cringing at her own admission.

"I'm not going to break," Cosima bit, pulling away. Delphine tugged at her lip and watched as Cosima took in the nervous gesture. Her face softened a bit. "Please."

Delphine saw the vulnerability in Cosima's eyes, how badly she wanted to trust her motives, to believe that Delphine wasn't sleeping with her out of guilt or a duty to the chain of command. The blonde's arms were still on the table, Cosima trapped between them, Cosima trapped between her torso and the table. Trapped. They were trapped. 

She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Cosima's lips once more. _I want you, I want you, I promise_ the kiss chanted, their lips breaking apart, tongues sneaking out to twist and flick at one another. She pressed their stomaches back together and felt Cosima's legs part to rest at either side of hers. 

_Is this what she wants?_ she thought, dropping her hands to the hem of Cosima's dress and tugging it up her thighs. The brunette sighed into her mouth and confirmed her course of action. She slipped her hand up the inside of Cosima's thigh and cupped her lightly. Warm arousal sat in the palm of her hand for a moment, rubbing gently through her underwear. 

"Yesssss," Cosima hissed, gripping at Delphine's shoulder. Her teeth found Cosima's earlobe as she started to work her underwear down her hips from under her colorful dress. The brunette helped, lifting her feet as Delphine pulled them off quickly, then returned to the needy earlobe, her fingers making their tentative way back. 

"Please, Delphine," Cosima asked, her eyes shut tightly. Were they shut from pleasure? Because she couldn't bear to watch the woman who'd betrayed her several times over fuck her? Because looking into Delphine's eyes would remind her that being fucked by her monitor in a lab owned by a sketchy-ass company was an all-around horrible idea?

Cosima groaned as Delphine entered her, two long, polished fingers sliding in tenderly, moving with a simple ease. Delphine watched Cosima's face intently for any sign of pain, any indication that they should stop, any expression of dissatisfaction.

Cosima, eyes still closed, hand still gripping steady against Delphine's solid shoulder, tipped her head forward and rested it against the base of her neck. Delphine could feel the dreads and twisted hair scratching lightly at her skin. "Harder," she whispered.

Delphine sped her fingers, uncertain if this was even what she wanted, if she could even come from this: standing in heels against a table, an uncertain and inexperienced hand between her legs. "Harder, please, Delphine," Cosima breathed harshly into her neck, her voice small.

Delphine tried to move faster, but the awkward angle made her arm burn and her hand cramp. "I'm sorry, I cant," Delphine admitted, rejected. 

Cosima moved her arms from the taller woman's shoulders and lifted herself onto the table. She spread her legs wider and pulled at Delphine's wrist, encouraging her to move faster.

"I need you hard and fast," Cosima said, looking right into her eyes. Delphine nodded, the angle much easier with Cosima sitting on top of the lab table. She watched the brunette close her eyes again and bury her face once more in the sweet skin of her neck. Her hand moved quickly, pumping in and out of her with such speed that she was afraid she was hurting her. 

"Yes, yes," Cosima moaned quietly against her neck. "Fuck me," she groaned.

Delphine's arm burned. Cosima's hips starting moving along, rolling and bucking against the relentless hand moving harshly inside of her. 

"I won't break, I won't break," she repeated into Delphine's skin between moans. "Come on, fuck me."

Delphine's eyes grew wide as she felt Cosima's walls tighten around her fingers. The brunette tipped her head up and bite down hard against Delphine's exposed skin. Her body trembled against the cool metal of the desk and a low, breathy moan slipped from her mouth as she came, her tight muscles squeezing and milking at the fingers that still pumped into her relentlessly. "Delphine!" she cried softly into her neck. "Oh, God, I'm coming!"

Delphine slowed her hand when Cosima's hips stopped rolling to meet her. She pulled her fingers from the warmth. They were sticky and dripping and she didn't know what to do with them, so she rested her hand against the table. 

Cosima lifted her head to kiss her, the first kiss they'd shared since Delphine entered her. It was soft and slow and gentle, completely unlike the harsh and raw fucking that had just taken place.

"Are you okay?" Delphine asked, cupping Cosima's cheek with her dry hand. 

Cosima nodded. "I feel sick to me, too."


	15. If You Tell Her... - Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CophineAreLife Prompt: Delphine gets into a massive argument while at DYAD with someone, goes straight to Cosima's lab and Cos doesn't know what's hit her as Del slams her up against the desk before even saying "Bonjour, ma cherie", not letting up until Cos can't walk.
> 
> Takes place in 2X07 after Delphine figures out the stem cells belong to Kira.

Delphine's heels clicked down the sterile hallway as she left Leekie's office. The echo of each stomp boomed against every hard surface. Her hands were in her lab coat pockets, picking at the insides of the seams in frustration. 

Their conversation rang in her head. 

_"You planted Kira's stem cells. You manipulated..."_

_"You know as well as I do that Cosima wouldn't agree to the treatment if she knew the tooth was Kira's. You can't tell her, Delphine."_

_"She will figure it out eventually."_

_"Yes, well, perhaps. But if you tell her now, she will refuse treatment and she will die."_

She ran her key over the reader next to the lab door. A green light and a beep, then the door clicked open. She saw Cosima sitting on the couch, a cup of coffee in her hands, watching the discovery channel as she half-monitored the cultures. 

"Hey!" Cosima smiled warmly. "Come learn about great white sharks with me." She patted the spot beside her on the couch. 

Delphine's heels echoed across the lab floor as well, determined and unwavering, in pursuit of the woman she'd fallen for, head over heels. The woman she was forced to deceive in order to save. The ultimate irony.

"Are you okay?" Cosima asked, her eyebrows drawn up in concern. She placed her mug on the coffee table in front of her. "You seem upset..."

Delphine approached the couch and leaned down, pressing a forceful, biting kiss against Cosima's mouth. She pushed her backwards on the couch and straddled her, hands popping Cosima's shirt buttons open and nipping at her cleavage as she attempted to push it from her shoulders. 

"Hey, hey, slow down," Cosima pleaded grasping at Delphine's face and trying to calm her.

Delphine replied by pulling down the strap of her bra and roughly taking a nipple into her mouth, sucking and biting at it as her hands worked their way down to the top of Cosima's pants. Cosima inhaled sharply at the pain from her breast, hands still attempting to slow the blonde's frenzied actions. 

Delphine pulled away long enough to yank Cosima's pants down her legs, pulling her underwear along with them. Cosima, stunned, still managed to help kick the last bit of pant from her ankle. 

Delphine pulled her off the couch by her arms and spun them around, pinning a half-naked Cosima against her own desk. She ripped at the brunette's shirt, pulling it roughly down her arms as her mouth found its way back to her chest, biting and sucking the warm skin. She was certain there would be marks tomorrow.

"Delphine," Cosima moaned, the cool wood of her desk behind her. She tried to pull Delphine's lab coat from her shoulders, but the blonde wouldn't allow it. She scraped up the outside of Cosima's thighs and entered her roughly. No teasing, no preamble. This was not slow or tender like every time before. 

Two fingers pumped into her as Cosima's knuckles whitened against the desk, her grip the only thing anchoring her in place as Delphine's mouth continued to wreck havoc against her breasts. "Ow!" Cosima cried, a particularly hard bite against the underside of her breast. Delphine registered the cry of pain and soothed the spot with her tongue before moving up to her neck.

Delphine added a third finger and Cosima gasped at the fullness. "Something happened..." she groaned, the power behind Delphine's arm slamming her ass against the desk. "Tell me."

Delphine didn't pull away, didn't slow the frantic thrusts of her fingers for a second. She did, however, drop to her knees and run her teeth roughly against the skin of Cosima's stomach. Her fingers were pressing so roughly, so deeply, that she could see the impact through her abdomen, the skin and muscle above her pubic bone rising with each thrust.

She lowered her mouth to Cosima's clit, running her tongue roughly against the hard nub. The brunette cried out, the friction nearly unbearable. She moved one white knuckle to Delphine's hair, pulling at it, asking her silently to slow down.

"Too much," Cosima moaned. "Please." She tugged roughly at the blonde curls in her fingers. 

Delphine relented, easing her tongue and stroking a little gentler. Fuck, what was she doing? Taking out her anger on Cosima's body? As if it wasn't going through enough already...

Cosima's legs trembled around her, fingers slowing a bit as well. She looked up, her mouth still working at Cosima's clit, and found the brunette staring back at her, eyes watery. Her heart sunk immediately. Was she crying?

Delphine removed her mouth for a moment, wanting to check in, to make sure she was okay, and Cosima's hand quickly pulled her back by her hair. Finally, a little roughness in her direction. 

"Don't stop, I'm so close," she whined, her eyes locked on Delphine's. Surprised at Cosima's words, her mouth worked double time, rolling against her hard clit, an ache finally settling into her jaw.

Cosima trembled and shook violently as the pain of Delphine's harsh fingers moving inside of her mixed with the pleasure of her spasming muscles, it all broke inside of her at once. She groaned, the sounds filling every bit of air in the lab as she came, hips bucking, rattling the objects on top of her desk. Delphine's arm burned with the force of her thrusts as Cosima rode her mouth and fingers until every last bit was drawn from her.

"Holy shit, Delphine, what was that?" Cosima panted and started sliding down, her legs too weak to hold herself up. The blonde rose to hold her up and pulled her fingers gently from inside of her lover. She saw Cosima wince at the movement.

Delphine wrapped her arms around Cosima and helped her back to the couch, laying her gently against the cushions and wordlessly began redressing her.

"Delphine, please look at me." Cosima cupped her jaw and forced their eyes together. "Don't be upset. The treatments are working. We'll figure this out..."

Delphine nodded and looked away. "I know," she mumbled, and leaned into Cosima's open arms, accepting her warmth and comfort for perhaps the last time. 

_If you tell her now, she will refuse treatment and she will die._


	16. The French Goddess - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: AU where Delphine is the one who's experienced with women and everything is new to Cosima.
> 
> Anonymouse22 Prompt: Could you please write a oneshot that involves either Cosima or Delphine squirting? I'd like it to be smutty and fluffy and the squirting unexpected, like they're making love and all of a sudden one of them has a reaaaally powerful orgasm. Maybe the one who squirts is ashamed of it and the other one has to reassure her that everything's ok.

Cosima adjusted her glasses and squinted into her mirror. Her hands smoothed at her maroon dress and pushed up her cleavage as she twisted to her side. "My ass is on point," she said to herself. Confidence aside, she was full of nervous jitters. 

Tonight was her third date with a woman she referred to with her friends as "The French Goddess." When they had kissed goodbye at the end of their last date, Cosima offered to cook her dinner. " _Oui_ , I would love that," Delphine had replied, her accent dripping from her mouth, smiling into the kiss.

She'd fallen for Delphine slowly, unexpectedly, waiting on her from behind the counter in the coffee shop the French woman frequented. Over the course of a few weeks, she'd learned that Delphine was working as a translator for a nearby agency, that she absolutely loved a foamy latte, and, of course, that her last relationship and most of the ones before that were with women. 

"I'm not opposed to dating a man again," she confessed, licking the latte foam from her upper lip. "Women have just been so much better in my experience." She winked at Cosima and that's when she knew. _Oh, shit, I'm totally into her._

So, a week later, when Delphine leaned across the counter and asked her to dinner, she'd agreed, butterflies in her stomach. "Cute apron, by the way," Delphine tossed out as she walked away. "I will meet you at seven tomorrow."

And now, in preparation for their third date, Cosima ran through her apartment, lighting a few candles, soft music playing in the background. She made them a simple meal, paired perfectly with the expensive French wine she'd gone through great lengths to acquire. 

A soft knock at her door. Cosima checked herself out in the mirror one last time before answering. 

"Hey, you made it!" Cosima grinned, beckoning her inside. "Can I take your coat?"

"Of course." Cosima helped her coat off and hung it over her own red coat next to the door. "Show me around your flat?"

"Eh, yeah, sure!" Cosima gave her the grand tour, Delphine biting at her bottom lip when they entered the bedroom and she saw a few candles lit on the windowsill, bed immaculate. Cosima noticed her stare and a whole new waves of nerves ran through her body. "I, uh, really like candles," she explained.

"Mmhmmmmm," Delphine teased, brushing behind her. "Show me the kitchen next?" she asked, hands on Cosima's hips from behind. She felt Delphine's breasts pressing into her back and she briefly considered how amazing it felt, how she'd never before considered how it might feel to have soft breasts pressing into her with no clothing between. Her knees went weak at the thought.

The conversation through dinner was light and engaging. Delphine sighed at her first sip of wine, closing her eyes and moaning at the taste. Cosima watched her, lips parted, wondering how in the hell it had taken her this long to realize how completely drawn toward and attracted she was to the blonde.

Dinner neared the end, each of their plates empty along with the bottle of wine. Candles flickered between them, casting shadows and a glow against Delphine's skin. "Thank you for a beautiful dinner. It was almost as delicious as you look tonight," she sighed, licking at her bottom lip. Cosima's mouth opened wordlessly and her stomach dropped to her groin. "I'm sorry, was that too forward?" Delphine smiled. "I may have had too much wine..."

"No, it was..." Cosima cleared her throat, her eyes glancing down at Delphine's cleavage without meaning to. Delphine caught her staring and smirked.

"Cosima," Delphine began, resting her chin against her hand, elbow propped against the table. "Have you ever slept with a woman?"

Cosima lifted the nearly empty wine glass to her lips, throwing back the last couple drops. "You know you're the first woman I've dated."

"Yes, I'm the first woman you've _dated_ , but I wasn't certain about sex. I assume no, but I've been wrong before." She stared, eyes hooded, waiting.

"Um, no, I haven't," Cosima answered, eyes darting to the side nervously. 

Delphine grinned slowly, stalking her prey. She leaned back in her chair abruptly. "This music is fabulous. Do you want you dance?" She held out her hand.

Cosima took it happily, their fingers grasping at each other as they settled together. Delphine's arms were around her waist, drawing their bodies closer together as they swayed. Cosima melted into her as Delphine lowered her lips to kiss her. Their lips moved together slowly, tongues meeting after a few strokes against each other's mouths. Delphine moaned into the kiss and ran her tongue across the brunette's lower lip. She pulled away gently when she felt that Cosima was thoroughly weak-kneed. 

"Do you really like candles so much that you would light them in a room you have no intention of using?" she smirked, bumping their noses together.

Cosima buried her nose in Delphine's neck, hiding her smile and the flush of red that was certainly creeping up her neck. 

"It's no reason to be embarrassed," Delphine assured her. Her voice lowered an octave. "I want you, too." She dropped a kiss to Cosima's shoulder, then her neck, then took her earlobe into her mouth. The brunette sighed at the feeling and cupped at the back of Delphine's head gently to hold her there. 

They stood there, swaying to the music, running their lips over each other's necks, chins, cheeks, mouths. Delphine's hands rested at Cosima's waist and held their hips together. She pulled away gently after she felt that Cosima had been thoroughly kissed for the time being. She backed up, hands still holding at Cosima's waist, pulling her into the bedroom.

"Come on, I want to see your candles again," Delphine teased, biting at her bottom lip. Cosima's nerves got the better of her and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Once in the bedroom, Delphine drew the zipper of her dress down and moaned against the brunette's naked shoulder as the fabric pooled at her feet. Cosima's shaky hands pushed Delphine's sheer top up and over her head, then unlooped the button on her pants. Delphine reached down to touch her through her panties. "You're really wet," she groaned into the brunette's ear. Cosima gasped and mirrored her actions, cupping her hand at the outside of Delphine's underwear as well, feeling another woman's heat for the first time.

"That feels really good," Cosima moaned as Delphine's fingers rubbed at her through the cotton.

Delphine guided her to the bed and pulled Cosima on top of her, her hands working her own underwear down her legs, then helping Cosima with warm, steady hands. She pulled at her bra straps next, lips already kissing down the valley of the brunette's breasts as she hovered over. Once both of their bras were on the floor, Delphine's lips remained teasing at her breasts, palming one while her lips suckled and caressed at the other. Cosima gasped and moaned, her arms shaking as she held herself over Delphine's mouth. She was acutely aware of the fact that their centers were inches away, her thigh between Delphine's, pressed against her heat. Their hips rolled together lightly and shivers ran up both of their spines. 

Delphine took one final nip in her worship of Cosima's breasts and rolled them over, licking the taste of the brunette's skin from her lips. She traveled her mouth down Cosima's body, dragging her hands up to hook around the backs of her thighs. Cosima watched her, mouth open slightly, shivering in anticipation. 

"I've been wanting to make you come like this since the day we met," she confessed, hovering her mouth over slick skin, her breath warm against Cosima's heat. 

Delphine's wet tongue parted her lightly and Cosima cried out. "Oh fuck!"

"Are you okay?" Delphine asked, lips brushing against dark curls as she spoke. 

"Yes," Cosima moaned. "It's just.... been a while." Delphine smiled at her confession, promising silently to make their night together worth the wait.

She worked her over and over, tongue rolling and fluttering against her clit, each moan, each tensing of the thighs at her cheeks an encouragement to continue teasing against her. When Cosima's hips started rolling more freely against her, she eased a single finger inside, then another when she heard the loud groan that the friction brought out of her.

Delphine pulled her mouth away to watch Cosima writhing against the mattress as she hooked and thrust her fingers gently. She felt the swollen, spongey part just on the inside of Cosima's front wall and focused her fingers there, rubbing firm circles against her g spot. Cosima grabbed at her own hair and pillow with one hand, the other flew to Delphine's forearm, gripping tightly against the muscles that were working her from the inside. 

Delphine continued on like this, teasing at Cosima's g spot, working her until it grew, swollen and pulsing against her fingertips. Cosima let out intermittent guttural moans at the delicious pressure. "Oh, God, oh fuck," Cosima moaned, looking down her body at Delphine's face, the blonde's lips kissing against her thigh. She watched Delphine lean forward and place an open-mouthed kiss against her clit, eyes locked as she ran her tongue against the swollen flesh. 

"Ahhh, God," she groaned and tipped her head back against the pillow. She felt Delphine's mouth move away, replaced quickly by her palm, grinding and sliding against her clit. "What are you doing to me?" She cried, the ball of fire in her body bursting with the pressure against her clit as Delphine's fingers still worked against her internal trigger. 

"I'm fucking you," Delphine replied, moaning at the feel and smell of Cosima's arousal against her hand.

"Oh, oh, oh, yes!" she cried, the orgasm growing and hitting her hard out of seemingly nowhere. She felt briefly for a moment that she might pee, but that feeling was quickly replaced by the desire to give in to the waves of pleasure that were quickly pulling her under. She felt the rip and pull of her orgasm, accompanied by the feeling of liquid heat shooting from her cunt. She looked down to find herself squirting over Delphine's face and neck, her hips bucking wildly against the fingers that were buried inside of her, pulsing against the gland that made her literally come all over. Her pleasure continued through the shock, her hips still bucking as her jaw dropped at the amount of liquid shooting from her, soaking the sheets and the woman between her legs.

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry!" She groaned, her hips finally slowing. "That has totally never happened before!" She propped herself up to look at Delphine, worry on her face. The blonde was smiling happily, come dripping down her chest, as she leaned in to lap at the remnants of Cosima's orgasm. 

"Why are you apologizing?" Delphine smiled, pulling away. She crawled up the bed and pressed their lips together, forcing Cosima to taste herself against her tongue. She moaned into the kiss. "I loved that," Delphine purred. "It's kind of my hidden talent."

Cosima licked at her own lips, thinking how she'd never tasted herself before. "Hidden talent?" She asked, still embarrassed. 

"Making women squirt. God, you taste so good," she moaned rolling her hips against Cosima's.

"You did that on purpose?"

"Yes, I could tell it would be easy for you. Your g spot is really sensitive." She growled, grinding slowly against Cosima's thigh. The brunette blushed and rolled her hips back, the dirty talk revving her back up again. 

She rolled Delphine over and straddled her waist. "Teach me your ways," she moaned, trailing her lips down the center of Delphine's body, the blonde's hand at the base of her neck, guiding her eager student.


	17. Just One Clue - Headcanonish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holycrap Prompt: delphine is hiding something and Cosima knows it. when she realizes delphine really is never going to tell her, she decides to tease her in bed for SO LONG because delphine has amazing self control and can withstand high levels of prolonged sexual teasing. of course she can because she is a goddess. but alas Cosima is a goddess too and eventually get Delphine to break
> 
> Anonymous Prompt: Cosima ignores Delphine's sensitivity after her first time having sex, and keeps going drawing out several orgasms from her-all in different positions or ways. 
> 
> gabslol Prompt: Cosima finger fucking Delphine from behind while whispering naughty stuff in her ear. Like she think it's adorable how shy Delphine can be but she loves even more when she fuck the shy out of her.

"Tell me."

"Non."

"Please?"

"Non." Delphine shook her head with a smile on her face, curls bouncing back and forth.

"You can't just hint at an amazing birthday surprise then not give me any clues."

"Have you forgotten the meaning of the word surprise? English is your first language..." Delphine teased, smirking.

"Smart ass..." Cosima replied, walking towards where her girlfriend sat at the edge of their bed. "There must be some way to get it out of you," she growled, winking, and reached for the belt on Delphine's pants.

Delphine flat-out laughed. "This is like the start of a bad porno."

"Mmmm, yeah," Cosima played along, shaking her hips and unbuckling the clasp. "I'm willing to do anything for a clue. Any. Thing."

Delphine's laughter bubbled from her mouth as she let Cosima push her back onto the mattress. The brunette laid her body flush against her girlfriend's and peppered a string of kisses against the sensitive skin of her neck. Delphine laughed a bit longer at the scenario, the cheesiness of it all, then slowed to fluttering eyes and stretched out her neck to allow Cosima's lips even more surface area.

Cosima slipped a knee between her thighs and rocked her hips gently, raising herself up on her arms to look down at Delphine. "I'm going to get it out of you," she teased, watching Delphine bite her lip at the pressure against her groin. Her hands were at the brunette's hips, guiding and pulling them faster. 

"Never," Delphine smiled, then moaned as Cosima thigh fell a bit harder against her. 

She lifted off of Delphine quickly, pushing herself back, and dragging Delphine's pants and underwear down her legs in one fell swoop. Her mouth was at Delphine's ankle before her pants hit the floor, kissing and nipping up the inside of her leg, teasing at the pale skin. "Take your shirt off," Cosima commanded against her skin. "And your bra."

"What if I don't?" Delphine replied, feigning disinterest in the hot mouth at the back of her knee. 

Cosima bit down in reply. "I won't let you come."

Delphine gasped lightly at the answer and drew her shirt over her head, then quickly unhooked her bra and threw it to join her pants on the floor. Cosima's mouth worked slowly up her legs, switching sides and teasing at her skin until Delphine's hips began twitching in anticipation. Warm lips crept up the inside of her thighs and hovered over her, breath warm against flushed skin. Cosima pressed a gentle kiss against her clit, then started up onto her hips, running her lips against soft skin. Delphine sighed in frustration and relaxed her body when she realized Cosima intended only to tease her right now, no release in sight.

She continued on, teasing at her shoulders, her neck, and eventually, her lips, moving gently and languidly against the blonde's. Cosima nipped at her earlobe when she moved away from warm lips. "Tell me," she chanted.

"Put your hands on me and I will talk," she purred.

Cosima, still fully clothed, slipped her hands between them, hovering over Delphine with one arm propping her up and a smile on her face. She ran warm fingers against her skin, teasing at her hair and parting her gently. One finger slipped inside, followed quickly by another. She curled her fingers until Delphine started to moan for her, grasping into Cosima's hips with one hand, the bedspread bunched in the other. 

"Oh, god," Cosima groaned, dropping her head to kiss at Delphine's collar bone. "You're so wet."

Delphine replied with a groan, rolling her hips to meet the hand that was currently rocking inside of her. She felt Cosima's fingers tapping roughly at her and she was just worked up enough that each push sent her closer and closer to the edge. When the brunette's palm came up to brush against her clit, her thighs tightened and shook as she came with a groan. The orgasm was both fast and unexpected, but she found herself drained as the too-easy pleasure dissipated. Her limbs fell limp against the mattress.

"Well, that was fast," Cosima teased, dipping her head to run her tongue against a pebbled nipple. Her hands were still inside her girlfriend, thrusting gently, tapping against the spot she knew from experience could make her come again. 

Cosima brought up a gentle thumb and ran it in circles around her clit before pressing against it gently, strumming the sensitive bundle of nerves. Delphine groaned. "Here," she stated, pulling Cosima's lips back to her breast, begging her to tease there. Cosima obliged happily, drawing the skin tenderly between her teeth and soothing with her tongue.

The second orgasm grew more gradually than the first, Cosima's hand working at her clit and fucking her slowly, drawing out the tiny sparks of pleasure that grew and grew until finally it was too much and Delphine was grinding slowly as she came around two curved digits. "Ohhhh, je jouis, Cosima... Je jouis!" she cried, as her muscle shook and contracted against her lover's fingers.

Delphine's eyes were glazed over when Cosima lifted her head from the breast she'd been worshipping with her mouth. Her body drained and limp once again, twitching with aftershocks when Cosima slid her fingers out.

"So? The clue?"

Delphine laughed, despite her jello-ed limbs. "I will reveal nothing!" She brought her hands to Cosima's cheeks and pressed a peck to her lips, sporting an evil laugh as she pulled away.

A glint passed through Cosima's eyes and she leaned back, swooping down against the bed quickly and bringing her face directly over Delphine's glistening curls. She reached out her tongue and lick her from bottom to top, savoring the familiar taste made stronger by the previous two orgasms. Delphine's body shook and twisted away as her tongue swept over her clit. "Too much," Delphine groaned. "Too sensitive."

"I'll be gentle," Cosima promised with a grin, wrapping her arms around the backs of Delphine's thighs and sprawling her palms against the blonde's stomach.

Delphine sighed when Cosima's tongue met her again, soft and rolling, teasing at her wet folds, sucking at her labia and dipping just inside with the tip of her tongue. She teased and teased, avoiding her sensitive clit, but doing a hell of a job at working her back up. Delphine brought a hand down and laced thier fingers together against her own stomach, squeezing gently at Cosima's knuckles each time her tongue passed over a particularly sensitive spot. 

Soon, her thighs were lifting from the bed and pressing against Cosima's ears, guiding her lover's head back to the throbbing nub. Cosima took it into her mouth and sucked gently, tasting the come fill her mouth and travel down her throat. _I could do this forever_ , she thought as creamy thighs shook around her and Delphine's hair tugged at her dreads as her scream of release filled the room. 

Cosima ran her tongue over and over, cleaning every bit of heady liquid from the flushed skin. Delphine's moans grew lighter and lighter as she came down, shaking and twitching, her body near spent. Cosima picked her head up to watch the aftershocks roll through the blonde's frame, resting her chin against the top of her thigh as her hand soothed against her stomach. 

"How about now?" She grinned, hoping three would be enough to get Delphine to relent, to disclose one small fact about the surprise that awaited her.

"Non," Delphine panted, "never."

"Delphine!" Cosima nipped at the top of her thigh. "Come on..." Cosima moved her head back and attempted to run her tongue against her clit again, but Delphine's hand came down to push her away.

"No more," Delphine sighed. "My body is done." She twisted her hips away and started to roll over. Cosima smiled to herself and allowed the movement, shifting her body to come up behind her girlfriend. She kept pushing at her side as Delphine rolled, encouraging her to lay face down, with knees curled beneath. 

Cosima hovered over her, planting soft kisses against the back of her neck, hand sliding down to tease at her from behind. Delphine let out a groan of exasperation when she felt two fingers enter her gently.

"You tease me, I tease you back. You know that's the way this works, right?" Cosima joked in her ear, fingers thrusting lightly into her lover. Delphine groaned into the pillow, surprised at how good Cosima felt inside of her considering how drained she was. 

"One clue," Cosima pleaded gently, her hips bucking gently against Delphine's ass as her hand worked inside.

Delphine moaned her response and bucked her hips back to meet the brunette's, drawing energy from some unknown place as shivers traveled down her spine. "Just one and I'll make you come again," Cosima licked at her shoulder blade, feeling the muscles shift under her lips as Delphine continued moving her hips with each thrust.

"I think you will make me come whether I tell you or not."

Cosima bit down at Delphine's reply and the blonde yelped in response, then laughed. Cosima moved her hand faster and Delphine drew the pillow to her face once more to moan into it.

"You're right," Cosima confessed. "God, I love fucking you. I love watching you come for me." Her voice cracked and she kissed along Delphine's spine. Delphine groaned at her lover's words, each syllable sending a jolt to her clit. 

"You're so wet, so hot," she sighed. "I can still taste your come in my mouth." Delphine twisted her head to the side to breathe. Her voice rang out as Cosima's hand pressed harder into her, every finger coated in the blonde's arousal. "God, you're pulsing around me. Fuck."

Delphine drew herself up into her knees, yelling her pleasure into the air of the room, and reaching between her own legs to rub furiously at her own clit. "Come for me," she begged, sucking at the back of Delphine's neck. She fell over the edge quickly, coming at the sound of Cosima's voice demanding it, screaming into the pillow as she shook and collapsed against the mattress. 

Her voice called out, her moans fading as her body came down from its high. She turned into the pillow and mumbled something that sounded like it might be intelligible. 

"What's that?" Cosima asked, grinning at her handiwork, the puddle of wet girlfriend slumped in the middle of her bed. She brought her fingers to her mouth and licked at the arousal that coated her hand. 

Delphine turned her head, eyes hooded and glazed over, mouth slack. "Smoke," she mumbled. "Your clue is smoke."

"Smoke?" Cosima laughed and pecked her on the cheek. "Can I have another clue?" she grinned and snuggled close as Delphine rolled her eyes.

"You are impossible."


	18. From Under the Desk - Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChocHooo Prompt: giving head under the desk whilst the other is talking with somebody (Leekie or Rachel)
> 
> Cophine-addict Prompt: Cosima surprises Delphine in her office at DYAD, giving her head under her desk, someone walks in and Delphine has to pretend nothing is happening!
> 
> Anonymous Prompt: Also what if Delphine is experiencing heat in public so Cosima has to rub her one in secret.

"Doctor Cormierrrrr..." Cosima growled. She tugged at Delphine's open lab coat and leaned back against Dr. Leekie's desk. "You're so sexy when you talk about parthogenesis..." She smiled and pulled Delphine against her and in for a kiss.

Delphine bit her bottom lip to wet it just before their mouths pressed together. Cosima had been pulling at her jacket and drawing circles against her thigh since they'd arrived that morning and she'd found herself wound tight, a spring waiting to pop.

But they were at the DYAD. What's more, they were in Aldous's office -- a fact seemed to slip her mind as Cosima's tongue teased at her teeth. She found herself moaning into the kiss after a moment, resting her palms against the desk as Cosima's hands worked around her hips beneath her lab coat.

Cosima pulled away with a teasing smile. "You're kinda worked up right now, aren't you?"

Delphine blushed and looked down at where Cosima's thumbs circled her hipbones. "Do not act so innocent."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cosima winked. One hand trailed down to toy with the hem of Delphine's black skirt at the middle of her thigh. She watched the blonde sigh at the touch and Cosima's smile grew wider as she watch her girlfriend's eyes flutter shut. She thought she felt the blonde's thigh trembled beneath her fingertips. Cosima leaned back when an idea popped into her mind, twisting her lips to the side as her eyes darted to the chair next to them. "Haven't you ever wanted to... you know. In Leekie's office?"

Delphine's mouth fell open. "We couldn't..."

"Oh, we could." She guided Delphine's hips backwards with one hand as she pulled the seat out. "Sit down," she nodded towards Dr. Leekie's chair. Delphine's eyes darted around the room, surrounded by sterile glass walls. A DYAD employee walked down the transparent hallway and disappeared around the corner. "Come on..."

Delphine hesitated for a moment, biting her lip. She knew Aldous was out of town for another few days. She used his office whenever he was out; it wouldn't be unusual for someone to walk by and see her sitting at his desk. So, she sat in the chair and watched Cosima check the hallway again before kneeling swiftly before her at the desk. Cosima grasped the armrests and pulled the chair closer tucking herself under the metal to shield her body from view.

Delphine shifted her hips as Cosima's fingers worked at her skirt, pushing them up her thighs. "Cosima, someone will see us," Delphine sighed.

She felt Cosima's hand rubbing at the outside of her underwear, fingers catching against the damp fabric. "I can stop if you want me to," Cosima teased, slipping a finger under the fabric quickly, running the tip along the heat she knew she would find there.

Delphine gulped and decided to open the laptop on the desk as a prop in case someone walked by. Her other hand gripped Cosima's forearm to keep her from pulling away. "That's what I thought..." 

She guided Delphine's hips forward to the edge of the chair and spread them further, her proper skirt bunched up at her waist. She was leaning back in the chair unnaturally, one hand resting against the keyboard and the other stroking at Cosima's hand and arm under the desk as the brunette pulled damp cotton to the side. 

Delphine let out a sigh when she felt Cosima part her with two fingers. "Are you gonna be able to handle this, Doctor?"

"Yes, please, Cosima. Before someone comes." She heard Cosima laugh under the desk. 

"That was an amazing set-up for a sexual pun." Her fingers slipped inside gently, curling up to rub against the smooth, slick muscle. Delphine twitched her hips forward, sighing audibly. Her hand found Cosima's cheek and wrapped around the back of her head, gripping lightly at her dreads and pulling her face in closer.

Cosima leaned in and blew a cool stream of air against Delphine's flushed skin. "I'm gonna make you come in his office. In his chair." Delphine groaned at her lover's words. Pure possession. _You are mine. Not his._

Cosima had guessed at her intimate history with Aldous from the way she'd seen them interact. So, when she'd asked Delphine about it point-blank a few weeks ago, the blonde had gulped down the nerves rising in her throat and told the truth. It was one of the few things she could legally be honest about. And Cosima deserved to know.

A warm, wet tongue ran up her center and circled at her clit. Each roll of her tongue fizzled through Delphine's abdomen, winding her tighter and tighter. She thought back to the morning they'd shared, full of teasing touches and lips lingering at her neck and earlobe. No wonder she felt on edge already.

Her hips rolled into the brunette's hot mouth, groaning lightly when Cosima's fingers curled and tapped inside of her. She looked down at the head between her thighs, Cosima's nose hidden under the bunched up fabric of her skirt, brushing against it with eyes closed in bliss behind her glasses. She heard a faint moan from beneath the table, beneath her skirt. One of the things that turned her on most was how much Cosima loved doing this to her, how she moaned and smiled and rolled her own hips each time she gave head. Her hand settled at Cosima's dreads, clenching the gathered locks with a shaky hand as tiny flicks of an orgasm flashed through her body.

Her head shot up as the office door clicked open. Cosima's tongue slowed as Delphine pulled her hand from under the desk and placed it on top of the keyboard.

"Aldous," she said, clearing her throat of the groan that threatened to fall from her mouth. "I thought you were due back in a few days." Delphine swept her hand down to push Cosima's head away, but the brunette's tongue found its way back quickly and kept her on the edge. Delphine considered pushing her away again, but didn't want to risk drawing more attention to the fact that Cosima was currently sucking her clit and flicking it with the tip of her tongue.

"Yes," Leekie's voice boomed through the air. "A pressing matter came up and my trip was cut short."

"I was just working on a report..." She moved her hands across the keyboard and brought up a file she'd been working on yesterday. _Please don't come over_ , she chanted in her head. Her legs tightened around Cosima's face as her walls began to tremble against gentle fingers. Unfortunately, the brunette knew how to draw out an orgasm, even when every part of Delphine was fighting against it. How could she hide the waves of pleasure and lingering aftershocks mid-conversation? She couldn't. She knew it.

She wondered if she was currently masking the pleasure on her face. And if she couldn't, she wondered if Aldous would recognize it from their few months of casual sex. She wondered if the compete abandon and pleasure she felt with Cosima resembled the sometimes-forced facial expressions she'd used in bed with him.

"Doctor Cormier, you seem... scattered." He moved toward the desk and placed his bag at the corner. "Is it Cosima?"

 _Yes_ , she thought, _it's Cosima_. "No," she replied. "Her blood work is consistent with what we expected when you left." The words left her mouth too quickly. Cosima released her clit for a moment before flicking quickly, relentlessly, against the bundle of nerves. Delphine's legs trembled as she balanced on the edge, one hand gripping white-knuckled at the armrest. 

"You look unwell. Perhaps you should take the rest of the day off," Dr. Leekie suggested. Clearly he didn't recognize the look in her eyes. She knew that even as she attempted to snap herself out of it, her eyes must have been glazing over. "I have a meeting to attend, but I hope you will heed my advice." 

"I will," Delphine nodded as she started breaking, the tightly wound spring inside coming undone. Warm tingles spread slowly, creeping out from her clit and up through her stomach, down her thighs. She cleared her throat to mask the groan bubbling inside of her.

"Well, then. _Adieu_." He clapped his hands together and nodded towards her, a parting gesture. If he was suspicious, he certainly hid it well. _Turn around. Leave._ She willed it so, and he turned for the door, striding down the glass hallway as Delphine let her hips go wild, hand reaching under the table to grip at Cosima's dreads, keeping her mouth working tight against her clit. 

"Oh god, I'm still coming," she panted. All of the willpower she'd used to keep the orgasm at bay had only served to postpone the ending. Her muscles still clenched and pulsed around Cosima's fingers and the brunette coaxed every bit of tension from them. She moaned again into Delphine's heat, her vocals finally allowed to make themselves heard, to express her happiness at the gush of come that filled her mouth as Delphine's legs trembled with release. 

Delphine slumped back in the chair as Cosima's tongue drew the last faint flashes of orgasm from her, licking her clean and guiding her fingers out. "Oh," Delphine sighed, her head rolling back.

Cosima pushed the chair back from the desk and slipped out from beneath, pulling her lover's skirt back into place on her way. She wiped her glistening chin with the back of her hand as a smile spread across her face. 

"You _are_ looking a bit flushed, Doctor Cormier. Maybe we should get you home and into bed."

Delphine broke out in a lazy smile. "You are so bad..."

"Exactly. I must be punished. With lots and lots of sex." Cosima ran her dry hand down the collar of the blonde's lab coat. 

"We could have been caught," Delphine raised her eyebrows.

"We could have. But you held it together. _Très_ impressive, bee-tee-dubs..." She held her hands out to Delphine, who took them and stood on shaky legs, towering over Cosima's small frame and pinning her once more against the desk. "Interesting he didn't recognize your come face..."

"Cosima..." Delphine warned, leaning forward to nip at her neck. 

"Hey, I'm just saying..." She held her hands up for a moment in mock-defense, then wrapped them around the taller woman's neck, grinning. "Let's go home. I can't do the rest of the things I want to do to you from under a desk," Cosima growled and pulled her towards the door. 

They took the rest of the day off, wrapped around each other in Delphine's apartment, musing on whether or not her illness was more of a 48 hour bug...


	19. California Poppies - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flegma Prompt: I'm a florist and you keep buying flowers from me and what do you mean it was my fault we didn't get together earlier, you were buying flowers I assumed you had a lover. 
> 
> ChocHooo Prompt: outdoors sex where they don't have to worry about how much noise they make... say whilst camping or at the beach and one of them had it planned that they will have sex and brought along some props
> 
> del-fiiiine Prompt: I love this work! Could we get another squirting one, except maybe Delphine squirts this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that ended up being way longer than planned...

Every Saturday for the past year, Delphine Cormier stopped at the local florist to buy an arrangement of California Poppies on her way home from her favorite coffee shop. Today was no different. She walked down the familiar street, the heels of her boots thudding against the concrete, a mug of streaming coffee in her hand.

The bell rang as she pressed the door open. "One minute, I'll be right there!" a voice called from the back of the store. Delphine recognized it the tone immediately.

The brunette walked out of the back in her usual apron, gardening gloves on her hands. She smiled when she saw Delphine leaning against the counter, draped in a familiar stance. "How did I know it would be you?" She smiled and pulled off her gloves, bare hands reaching up to tuck a stray dread in with the rest of the bun.

"Because it has become our ritual," Delphine teased. "Every Saturday."

Cosima nodded, reaching behind the counter to grab the bouquet she had already made up. "Every Saturday," she repeated, tilting her head to the side, perfect set of white teeth peeking out from behind her lips. She handed the bouquet to Delphine, their warm fingers brushing as they made the hand off. "Oh, eh, sorry," Cosima apologized.

"Oh no, it's okay," Delphine smiled, her hand tingling from the brush. She watched Cosima's eyes drift towards her hand and widen.

"Your ring..." she began. "It's on a different finger." She pointed at the emerald stone set in a white gold band. She usually wore it on her ring finger, but today, for some reason, decided to put it on her index.

"Oh, yes, it was my grandmother's ring."

Cosima stepped back and set her hands on her hips, brain in the process or recomputing. "Your grandmother's? So not from a fiancée?"

Delphine laughed, the arrangement of bright orange flowers vibrating as she shook her head. "No! No way. No fiancée." She clarified. "I haven't been on a date in months."

"Months?" Cosima smiled, leaning forward against the counter, leaning towards her customer. "How is it possible that you haven't been asked out in months? You're brilliant and charming... Drop-dead gorgeous."

Delphine blushed, a small smile on her lips. "Thank you," she replied, sensing the energy shifting between the two of them -- Cosima's energy specifically. She watched the brunette's eyes narrow. "There has been a lot of asking, just no dates."

"Picky?" Cosima teased.

"In a way, I suppose so, yes." Delphine smirked, twirling a stem between her fingers.

"Such a shame," Cosima shook her head, the stubborn dread falling from the bun again and resting against her cheek. There was a smudge of dirt against the side of her nose, just above her nose ring, that caught Delphine's attention.

"A shame? My pickiness?"

"No, no," Cosima waved her hands through the air in front of herself. "Pickiness is good! It's...great, even! I'm picky, too. It's just a shame I've wasted so many Saturdays flirting with you and _not_ asking you out. I totally thought you were with someone."

Delphine could feel the heat of a blush rising up her neck. She silently cursed her genetically inevitable fair skin for being so revealing, and willed the redness away. She opened her mouth and shook her head, uncertain of what to say. "I'm available," she said, the words slipping from her mouth before her brain had time to register their cheesiness.

Cosima smirked and smoothed her hands over her apron. "Well at the risk of ruining this really great florist-customer banter we've been building over the last year, I would love to take you out sometime." Delphine stared at the smaller woman, mouth open slightly, taking in each word. Cosima interpreted the look as uncomfortable and backpedaled as a reflex. "Unless I've totally misinterpreted our little conversations as flirting, and you're not into women at all..." She wrung her wrist with the other hand nervously. "Which is entirely possible. And in that case, please just forget I mentioned anything."

Delphine's heart flooded with happiness as she watched Cosima's nervous ramblings continue, a slow smile spreading across her lips. She reached out her hand, extending her thumb to brush gently against the smudge of dirt on the smaller woman's nose. After her thumb successfully wiped away the mark, her hand reach down to cup at the other woman's cheek, testing the boundaries when she moved her thumb over Cosima's lips. "I would love to go out with you some time."

Cosima took in a sharp breath. "This weekend?"

Delphine giggled at the urgency. Or, was it smoothness? "Sure." Her hand dropped from Cosima's cheek, the warmth still on the pads of her fingers.

"Great!" Cosima said, then her face fell as quickly as it had lifted. "Shit, I forgot, I'm going camping with my friend tonight until tomorrow. It's a short trip, but we've been planning it for a while."

"Well I can not wait to hear about it. I have never been camping before."

"No way! Camping is hella fun. In the wilderness, no one around for miles..."

"Sounds scary."

"No no, think _peaceful_." She was leaning over the counter now, voice lowered, resting on her elbows. "Let me give you my number and we can figure out a time later this week?"

Delphine nodded, her stomach nervous and fluttering, much in the same way it had during each visit over the last year. This time, though, she was certain of the source. And the source was currently writing a string of messy numbers on a post it note and handing it to her across the wooden counter.

She agreed to send a text later on in the day. They parted with nervous, excited energy. Cosima kissed the back of her hand goodbye and then she left, fresh and bright California poppies in hand.

After she arranged them on the table in the way she did each week, then paced around her kitchen, phone in hand, musing on what might be considered "too soon" when sending a follow up text. She sighed and opened a new message on her screen

**Hi, Cosima. This is Delphine. I am looking forward to our date. Have a good camping trip.**

Send. A minute later, a reply.

**Hey! Yeah, me too. I'm so excited I have been pacing around the store and scaring off customers. Haha ;) I'm heading out to pack up the car for the trip now. Let me know when you are free.**

Delphine smiled as she read, her fingers hovering over the keyboard, jittering.

**I am free on Thursday night. Have a wonderful trip. I hope you are not eaten by bears.**

Send. And then, nothing. Delphine paced around her apartment, then coached herself to sit down. She turned on the tv, but kept her phone near. She shut it off after a few episodes and pulled out a book. The clock at the back of the room ticked loudly as she read.

Buzz buzz.

**So you said you've never been camping...**

**I have not. I was born a proper French girl. ;)**

**I could sense the fanciness... So my friend canceled on me last minute... I have a car full of camping equipment. You wouldn't happen to be interested in a fireside first date, would you?**

Delphine's smile grew wide, her mind drifting to the inevitable close sleeping quarters that camping implied.

**I am interested if you can promise me no bears.**

**I can't promise no bears. I can promise that if bears happen they will be more interested in our food than in you.**

**Good enough for me. When should I be ready?**

**Omg r u serious? This is amazing. I'll come get you in 10 minutes. Is that okay?**

Delphine was already throwing together a bag of clothes, her toothbrush.

**I will be ready. See you soon!**

Cosima arrived 20 minutes later, her Volvo station wagon idling on the busy street in front of Delphine's apartment building. Cosima stepped out of the drivers side to greet her, a small bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm kind of always late," she explained, her hands waving through the air. "I, um, brought these for you."

Delphine took the flowers from her and blushed. It all felt very new and very familiar at the same time. She stared at the flowers, unable to identify them. "What are these? They're beautiful."

"Oh, just one of my little science experiments. They're a California poppy and daisy hybrid. They're kind of strange looking... but daisies are my personal favorite, and I know you love poppies..."

Delphine stared at them, light orange in color, the petals rounded softly at the tips. A perfect mixture of their favorite flowers. " _Non_ , they are beautiful."

"Yeah, they are in a way." Cosima smiled and opened the passengers door, rolling her hand in a bow. "Your chariot awaits, your fancy French highness."

The driving part of the trip only lasted just over two hours. They left the SanFrancisco city limits more quickly than expected, the traffic dying down as Cosima steered them to a secluded area in the national forest.

"Are we allowed to camp here? This looks very... Rustic."

"Technically, no..." Cosima grinned, pulling out the tent and cooler from her trunk. "But where is the fun in camping when your tent is twenty feet from your neighbor's?"

Cosima's confident demeanor put Delphine at ease and soon they were setting up their chairs around the collapsible fire pit, admiring their handiwork. The tent was set up facing the fire pit, the few meals worth of food resting in the trunk of the car.

They chatted and flirted all through the setup and dinner, stealing lingering touches, Cosima teaching Delphine how to rotate her metal roasting stick to cook her food evenly. Delphine found herself melting when Cosima stood behind her, their arms and torsos pressed together as the brunette explained the secret. "You want just the tips of the flames to lick at it. Any closer and it will burn." Delphine shivered at her words, the innuendo making her blush. Cosima noticed and blushed as well, taking a chance and resting her head on Delphine's shoulder from behind. It all felt so easy.

The sky grew dark as they finished their s'mores. "I can't believe you've never had these before!" Cosima exclaimed, popping the last bite of chocolate and graham cracker into her mouth.

"I don't think they are as popular in France. I might be wrong, though." She looked up to find Cosima's eyes staring back at her. "What?" she asked, wiping at her mouth self-consciously. "Is there something on my face?"

Cosima laughed. "No, I just... Can't believe it took me this long to ask you out. I'm just kind of kicking myself for not asking you sooner about that ring."

Delphine smiled to herself and leaned into Cosima, their chairs next to each other and forearms pressed together. "We are here now."

Cosima set down her roasting stick and turned towards the blonde, her hand slipping around her jaw and pausing a moment, asking permission with her eyes before leaning in and brushing their lips together. The kiss was slow and sweet at first, Delphine's lips parting after a few strokes, granting access to Cosima's warm tongue.

They moved together gently, Cosima's arms coming to wrap around Delphine's neck and pull them closer. The position of the chairs made everything harder, the barrier between them awkward as they attempted a full-on make out session, Delphine groaned into the kiss when the armrest bit into her side. Cosima pulled away suddenly. "This is... not working."

Delphine laughed and the brunette joined in. She stood and pulled Delphine with her, their lips meeting for the first time while standing, their height difference all the more apparent.

Delphine bit her lip and guided Cosima backwards towards the tent. "I brought you your own sleeping bag, don't worry," Cosima grinned as they pulled away. She looked towards the fire, noticing how the flames were nearly gone, now only a pile of glowing embers. "One second, I just have to..." She moved to place the lid over the fire pit, securing it with a latch, suffocating the still-glowing pieces. When she turned around, Delphine was disappearing behind the tent flap.

The blonde settled into the air mattress, slipping between the pocket of her sleeping bag. In a moment of boldness, she pushed her pants down and off her hips. Something about the seclusion, they way Cosima had been looking at her in the glow of the fire, how the brunette had intentionally left the rain guard off so that they would be able to sleep under the stars. These subtleties emboldened her to such a state that when Cosima started to climb into the tent, Delphine pulled her in by the shoulders, kissing her hard, thoroughly.

Cosima matched her passion instantly, her hands stroking at Delphine's waist as the blonde unbuttoned her pants and pushed them down her hips.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted this," Cosima confessed, her kisses growing stronger after kicking off her pants.

" _Moi aussi_ ," she moaned, lifting Cosima's shirt. Once they were both down to their bras, Cosima pulled the flap of the sleeping bag over her back, the cool air bringing up goosebumps on her skin. Their combined body heat rose as they rolled their hips together, caught up in the unexpected romance of it all, the unlikelihood of this camping trip, and a year's worth of pent up desire.

Delphine moaned into a kiss, using the brunette's mouth to stifle the noise. Cosima pulled away for a moment, kissing at her collar bone. "The best part about camping is that there is no one around to hear us for miles..."

Her breath caught at the meaning. Cosima meant to make her scream.

Their hips rolled and bucked into each other, thighs pressed against the other's center, each noticing the dampening cotton. Cosima made the first move, pulling the top band of her own underwear down her legs and straddling her, unclasping her own bra. Delphine took her in for the first time, skin aglow in the starlight. Her hands ran across Cosima's chest and she moaned at the fullness of her breasts in her hands.

Cosima smiled down at her, slipping her finger under the front clasp of her bra and twisting it apart. She lowered her mouth quickly, tasting the skin between Delphine's breasts, nuzzling a nipple before taking it between her teeth.

Delphine's hand traced up the inside of Cosima's thigh, found her wet and swollen in the dark patch of hair. Cosima gasped at the touch and bit down against her breast at the pleasure. Her hand moved down to slip beneath the cotton of Delphine's underwear as well, her fingertips meeting smooth, bare skin with an undeniable slickness.

"You're completely shaved," she noticed, looking up from the blonde's breast to meet her eye.

"Waxed."

"Ouch!" Cosima teased. "Does it bother you that I'm not?"

Delphine ran her fingers through Cosima's folds, the hair tickling against the palm of her hand. "No, I like it." Delphine's eyes were lit up, her lip caught between her teeth as she stifled a groan.

Cosima smiled and leaned back to pull Delphine's underwear down her legs. She helped by lifting her hips, and then her ankles, reaching for Cosima to lay against her again. Instead, the brunette dipped her head, laying one long lick against her center. Delphine gasped at the unexpected sensation, goosebumps on her skin as Cosima's tongue flicked against her clit.

The brunette took her in, the taste of this beautiful woman she'd been crushing on for the past year. The completely smooth skin felt like silk under her tongue. She could feel the pressure of Delphine's hand at the back of her head, fingers surely laced in her dreads and arm shaking. She looked up to find Delphine staring right at her, the glow of the stars against her face casting dark shadows. Their eyes locked as Cosima wrapped her arms around Delphine's thighs, drawing her even further in, her mouth completely hidden behind a gently rocking sex.

"God, yes," Delphine moaned into the still air. There were no other human sounds for miles. Only the harshness of her breath and the soft lapping sounds of Cosima's mouth against her, the cream of the air mattress beneath them.

"Be as loud as you want," Cosima said against the hot skin under her mouth. She wanted nothing more than to hear Delphine calling out for her, coming in her mouth.

Delphine's head rolled back when Cosima's tongue returned, drawing a swollen clit into her mouth. She tried out her voice, groaning into the crisp air. The sound cut through the tent, making Cosima's tongue work a bit faster in encouragement. The change in pace forced another moan to slip from her lips. "That feels so good," she whined, her legs trembling under Cosima's fingertips. The brunette moaned her agreement, her jaw working happily against her, smooth skin sliding effortlessly against her lips. She'd never experienced giving oral like this before, completely hairless.

She relished the taste of Delphine's arousal coating her mouth. "Nnnnggggg," Delphine groaned. "Right there!"

Her thighs were shaking and flexing, hips bucking into Cosima's mouth, as she yelled and groaned into the air. " _Merde, merde!! Wait!"_ Delphine tried to push Cosima's face away from her sex, but the brunette stayed in place, her tongue twisting and rolling against her clit. She knew she was close and she didn't want to keep her from coming.

"Ahh!" She yelled. Cosima felt a gush into her mouth as Delphine's legs trembled around her. A stream of hot liquid spurted against her tongue, the roof of her mouth, her jaw, coating her chin and neck. Her eyes widened in shock, but her jaw kept moving. " _Desolée_! Sorry, sorry!" Delphine cried, her hips still grinding, holding the back of Cosima's head flush against her.

" _Merde_ , yes, _s'il te plaît_!! I'm gonna come!" She yelled, looking down at Cosima's face between her thighs, glistening and dripping with the come that drenched the inside of her thighs and the sleeping bag beneath them as well. Mild embarrassment was dominated by the feeling of falling over the edge, Cosima's tongue working at her furiously.

_Didn't you already come?_ Cosima thought, just before she felt it happen again. Delphine yelled out her release, another few short streams of hot liquid shooting into her mouth, dripping down her neck and onto the sleeping bag. She swallowed what she could and let the rest fall, feeling the growing wet spot beneath her breasts.

She licked more gently at Delphine's hot center as she came down, her body trembling and twitching with aftershocks, her voice smoothing out from its previously loud, high-pitched timbre. She felt the grip on her head go slack as Delphine brought her hands up to her face, hiding herself behind her palms.

"Oh _mon dieu_ , I can't believe that happened!"

Cosima smiled and lifted herself up to kiss at the blonde's neck. "That was so incredibly hot," Cosima growled into her ear.

Delphine shook her head, hands still covering her eyes. "That only happens sometimes, I really didn't think it would tonight. I'm so embarrassed."

"Aww, why?" Cosima laughed, wiping off her neck with the corner of the sleeping bag. She felt the spot below them, drenched completely. "I loved it." She pulled Delphine's hands away from her face and pinned them above her head. "Good thing I brought that extra sleeping bag, huh?" She smirked, nuzzling at Delphine's neck, kissing behind her ear.

Delphine caught the brunette's lips then, laughing into a kiss, laughing because she'd just squirted all over the incredibly sexy woman hovering over her. In a tent. In the middle of the woods. And Cosima was smiling at her like it was Christmas morning.

"Sex on the first date..." Delphine began. "This is very unusual for me."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty irresistible." Cosima grinned.

"C'est vrai..." Delphine teased, flipping Cosima onto her back and kissing down her neck, her tongue starting on a very specific journey.


	20. Red Hot and Glowing - Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leigh Prompt: Please give me butt humping addict Delphine, like befose Cosima she never understood men's fixation with grinding on women's rears but then she met Cosima and after accidentally bumping into Cosima's butt once she discovered that the pressure of her firm ass against her crotch it drives her mad and now she can't/won't stop humping poor Cosima (tho she loves it too)
> 
> Lil Prompt: Spanking. One has the other over their knee, spanking and fingering them to a big orgasm.
> 
> Cophine-addict Prompt: I loved it! definitely up for more squirting/g spot fics, this was really hot! maybe something in a more cannon setting since this was AU? Great job!

She hadn't given much thought to _why_ she liked it so much. The _why_ eluded her as much as it always had -- that male fascination with women grinding their asses into their groins while on the dance floor. _What is the attraction!?_ , she had always wondered. And yet, ever since that day in the lab, thinking about Cosima's ass pressed against her utilized most of her non-work related brain power.

It all started two weeks ago when Cosima had unwittingly leaned forward over the metal table as Delphine stood behind her, swaying her hips just so, her firm ass pressing against her crotch in a way that sent heat straight to her clit. Cosima had noticed her reaction and teased her. "Oh, Dr, Cormier, are you an _ass woman_?"

And for the last two weeks, she'd endured said teasing, Cosima backing up into her whenever the opportunity arose, shimmying down her front and popping her ass back into Delphine discreetly. Each time the blonde played innocent. _I do not know why you are making such a big deal out of this..._ But the flush in her neck and the catch in her throat gave her away each time. "Mmhmm," Cosima would tease. "I see right through you, Cormier."

Cosima made certain that the "accidental" brushes continued daily. Her goal was to break Delphine down until she admitted her fascination, her ass-grinding turn-on once and for all. 

Two weeks to the day marked the date of the inevitable breakdown. Cosima, fresh from the shower, dropped her towel as Delphine finished brushing her teeth before bed. The blonde shut off the sink water, standing there in only pink cotton panties and a tank top, and watched Cosima twist herself around, pressing her back against the blonde's front, the smaller woman's arms looping back to wrap around her neck. 

Delphine grasped her hips as Cosima ground back, her tight ass pressing perfectly against Delphine's groin. She let out a small moan at the feeling and dug her fingers into the firm, olive skin. "Admit that you love having my ass on you and I'll let you fuck me from behind."

Delphine gasped at the forwardness of the comment first, then groaned at the thought of having Cosima like that, bent over in front of her, ass against her cunt. She nuzzled her nose into the nape of Cosima's neck. "Mmhmm," she mumbled. 

"What's that?" Cosima smirked, twisting her hips lightly, brushing her butt against the cotton.

"Yes, I love it," Delphine whispered, calmly into her ear. "I can't stop thinking about what it would be like to rub against you until..." she trailed off, burying her face in Cosima's neck once more, dreadlocks laying against her cheeks. 

"Until what?" Cosima grinned, thoroughly enjoying the teasing taking place, physical and verbal. "You want to come against my ass?"

Delphine responded by digging in her fingers and rocking her hips against her girlfriend. 

"Don't be so shy...I can totally get into tribbing."

"Tribbing?" Delphine asked, feeling Cosima's hands drop to her waist, pulling down the pale cotton barrier between them. 

"Yeah, like, rubbing your pussy against someone else's, or a thigh, or... an ass." Delphine stepped out of the underwear that were now at the floor. She pulled her tank top over her head quickly, relishing in the feel of their warm, naked skin pressed together. "It can be super hot."

"Oh." 

Cosima tugged at Delphine's hand, beckoning her to follow as she swayed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, her hips and ass swinging lightly in a final attempt to tease her lover.

Cosima was waiting for her, already on all fours on top of the mattress. She glanced back over her shoulder with a smile as Delphine came up behind her, hands at her waist and cunt lined up perfectly with the brunette's firm left cheek. She closed her eyes and slipped out a moan when Cosima backed up into her again, grinding slowly.

"Don't be shy," she teased, her tongue flicking out from behind her teeth.

Delphine pressed against her experimentally, the first time she'd really been able to control the angle and pressure of the friction. Her hands ran over Cosima's thighs, hips, waist, up her back, then settled again at her hips, pulling them into her heat as she rubbed her wetness against the firm skin. 

Delphine hissed as her lover's ass hit her clit just right, the image alone driving her wild. She squeezed Cosima's hips _hard_ in her palms as her speed increased, hips rolling and bucking into the smooth skin. 

Not only did Cosima feel amazing against her cunt, the soft skin felt like heaven in her hands as well. She found herself squeezing and pinching at her ass, Cosima moaning into the pleasure and pain. Her hand slapped against a cheek experimentally and Cosima hissed into the pillow. Delphine smiled and tried it again, a light slap against the smooth flesh. _Smack_. Her hips propelled forward, humping against the firm skin. 

Cosima pulled her head up from the pillow. "Do that again, that was really hot."

"This?" Delphine asked, slapping against a cheek lightly against. _Smack_.

"Unnh," Cosima grunted, delighting in the blow. "Again."

Delphine tried it again, a little harder this time, the spot on her ass growing blotchy and red. _Smack_. Delphine's hips still rocketed forward. 

"Harder," Cosima begged. Delphine drew her hand back a bit further. 

"Tell me if it's too much." She let her hand fall harshly against the skin. _Smack_.

"It won't be," Cosima moaned. "I need you inside." 

Delphine remembered amidst the bliss of the pleasure growing in her clit from grinding against her girlfriend's ass that Cosima wasn't getting much stimulation from this outside of the spanking. She trailed her hand down and eased two fingers into her swollen cunt from behind, her palm down as she stroked against her lover internally. 

"Fuck, yes," Cosima groaned, her head falling forward again into the pillow. Delphine felt her arousal growing at watching Cosima's develop. She lifted her free hand and spanked her again. _Smack, smack, smack, smack_. Cosima called out a yelp after each one, disrupting the stream of soft whimpers and moans she was breathing into the pillow from the way Delphine's fingers stroked and pulled at her from the inside.

The skin of her ass was glowing hot and red, clearly becoming raw and sensitive with each blow. Delphine found herself biting her lip at the heat, her clit catching and sliding, sending tiny shivers down her thighs. Her hand sped up, curling down to rub and fuck Cosima's g spot, their current position allowing for the intense stimulation she knew made her lover come and, in certain instances, drench the sheets.

Cosima called out one long, even tone, the force of Delphine's hand inside of her causing her voice to break and rattle as each thrust pushed her forward into the pillow. "Ohhh-hhhh-hhhh-hhh-hh" she cried. 

They stayed that way for so long that Delphine's arm started aching and her hand cramping up, all the discomfort secondary to the fact that her orgasm was building by the second. She could tell Cosima was close, too. Her cunt held Delphine's fingers in a vice-like grip and she'd brought her hand up between her legs to rub at her own clit. Delphine slapped against her ass again, the patch of skin now a deep red.

Just as she neared the edge, the tremors of her orgasm sparking against her clit, Cosima's hips stilled suddenly. "Oh my god, pull out!"

" _Quoi_!?" Delphine asked, her brain racing with her need to come.

"Out!" Cosima reached behind her with the hand that was not on her clit and pulled Delphine out by the wrist, a few spurts of ejaculate shooting against the blondes thigh just before Cosima fell over the edge, groaning into the pillow, her dreads splayed across the fluffy cotton. 

Cosima fell forward in collapse, her hand grasping Delphine's hip as she fell, pulling the blonde along with her. Delphine's hips never ceased and now, with Cosima face down and spread eagle against the mattress, come dripping down her thigh, she ground herself a final few thrusts against Cosima's bright red ass until she came, shuttering and trembling her release as her fingers dug into the flesh of the brunette's hips. 

She fell forward after she rode out every spark, her body spent and laying flush against the length of Cosima's backside.

"That was..." Cosima began, still catching her breath, Delphine pressing messy kisses against her shoulder blades. "Unexpected?"

Delphine laughed, her hips still rocking gently against the bubble of Cosima's butt. "I am most definitely an _ass woman_."

"The first step in acceptance is admittance..." She twisted her head back and met Delphine's lips in a kiss. "My ass is going to be so sore tomorrow," she grinned as she pulled away. 

Delphine ran her hand over the sensitive skin, still burning hot under her palm. "We should ice it or something..."

"Or we could leave it. And tomorrow I'll rub my sore ass against you in the lab when no one is looking..."

"Cosima!" Delphine gasped, rolling off of the smaller woman to lay next to her, on her back. 

"You know you love it," Cosima teased, shifting to wrap her arms around Delphine's naked torso, pressing a kiss to the top of her breast.

"I do," Delphine sighed, finally giving in. She trailed her hand down Cosima's back and palmed at her butt, cupping the supple flesh fully in her palm.


	21. Perfect Strangers - Headcanon/AUish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of these prompts melted together in my mind to form one SUPERSONIC ONESHOT.
> 
> Chochooo Prompt: they decide to do role plays; they meet in a hotel's bar pretending to be strangers and end up renting a room for the night to have one-night stand type sex,possibly including ripped sheets for mild bonding, temperature play, food sex after ordering room service, etc because someone else will have to clean their mess
> 
> uchihafire7 Prompt: prompt: Cosima does what she said in one of the earlier chapters where she's out to dinner with Delphine and uses the controlled vibrator at the dinner table to tease Delphine, but never allowing her to actual climax and when they return home from dinner Delphine gets revenge for Cosima teasing her all through dinner
> 
> gabslol Prompt: they got the wireless vibrator that got a remote and one have to use it while outside after losing a bet or even a dare.
> 
> anon Prompt: can you do one where cosima makes delphine wear a vibrator in her panties while reading something or doing something at work or in a meeting with both of them and other people in the room and cosima has the remote and just do your thing from there ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPTS CONTINUED... (ran out of characters in the summary...)
> 
> CophineIsMyDrug Prompt: How about theyre staying in a hotel and Delphine is looking out the huge windows and Cosima decides to fuck her from behind, her body pressed against it? Delphine isnt sure at first but then is even more turned on by the fact that anyone could look up and see her?
> 
> gabslol Prompt: Pressing naked Delphine against a one way glass window in their hotel room making Delphine see someone just passing outside our someone cleaning the said glass and delphine is way weather than before even tho no one can see them
> 
> abcd Prompt: cosima teases a blindfolded delphine
> 
> Yes Please Prompt: Cosima receiving anal this time?

Cosima leaned against the thick wood bar and ordered a martini, dirty. She was generally more of a gin and tonic woman when ordering liquor, but tonight she was not herself. Tonight she was a martini woman. Tonight she was a random stranger at a bar, just passing through, room key in her clutch. There were only three other contents to said clutch: her ID, credit card, and a small box with a single dial in the middle. It was black plastic and fit perfectly and discreetly in the palm of her hand.

Her dreads were pinned up in an elegant bun, a slinky dark red dress hung from her shoulders, clinging to her in all the right places, her cleavage delicious and perfectly pressed together at the neckline. She chose to wear contacts at the last minute, knowing it was an unexpected move on her part. Anything to throw Delphine off of her game.

She finished the last sip of her drink, checking the remote in her hand obsessively, waiting for a tiny green light to indicate that she was in the vicinity. Her head was buzzing already, but she ordered a second drink to help calm her nerves. Butterflies in her stomach like she was just about to meet a perfect stranger at a random bar and fall in love.

The light turned green when she was eating the olive out of her second martini. She nearly choked on the last bite, fumbling to get the remote in her palm before looking around to find her.

But, oh, when she did...

Delphine stood at the entrance to the hotel bar, speaking to a man dressed in a uniform. Her blonde curls were loose, brushing the tops of her shoulders, dark red lipstick around her mouth, accentuating her smile as she flirted with the employee. She wore a tight black dress that hugged her curves perfectly and stopped mid-thigh, paired with shiny black stilettos. The shape of her legs made Cosima lick at her lips.

 _Let's see if this thing works..._ , she thought, twisting the dial lightly between her thumb and forefinger. She watched the blonde jerk forward very slightly, her head snapping away from the conversation to scan the bar. _Perfect._ Cosima turned the dial back down when their eyes met. She watched Delphine excuse herself, slinking into the room and taking a seat at the other end of the bar.

"Red wine," she asked the bartender. She reached into her purse and pulled out a tube of lipstick, touching up her lips with the deep red tone.

Cosima smiled to herself and turned the dial again, slowly slowly. Delphine's hands fumbled as she put the tube back. Her legs clenched together discreetly, her hand grasped against the edge of the bar as a glass of wine was set before her. If you weren't looking for her change in breathing, you might have missed it entirely. She turned the dial back down and Delphine took a sip, her lipstick staining the edge of the crystal.

She turned her head towards Cosima non-chalantly. "What are you drinking?" she asked. Her accent was thicker than usual and Cosima's stomach flipped as she heard the words falling from her mouth.

"Tonight, martinis." Cosima replied.

Delphine turned back towards the bartender. "A martini for the _belle dame_ , on me."

Cosima smiled, Delphine turning to meet her eyes once more. " _Merci_ ," she smirked, knowing how Delphine loved it when she spoke French. She turned the dial again, a little higher this time. Delphine's eyelids fluttered. She left it at that setting and brought her third martini for the evening to her lips, content to watch the pleasure pass over her features from afar.

"Just passing through?" Cosima smirked.

"I'm here on international business," Delphine replied, a certain roughness to her voice.

"Hmm," Cosima smirked. "Mind if I join you?" Delphine gestured to the open barstool next to her, bottom lip caught between pearly rows of teeth. Cosima sauntered over to her, remote tucked in her palm. "What kind of international business?"

"That's classified," Delphine groaned. Cosima draped herself over the chair, forearm resting against the bar, offering Delphine an unobstructed view of her cleavage.

"Sounds pretty official..." Cosima teased sipping again from her martini. She noticed Delphine's hips clenching and unclenching against the seat.

Their eyes met again and Delphine reached out to brush her knuckles against the side of the brunette's face. "I hope this is not too forward, but you have the most beautiful eyes."

Cosima twisted her head, blushing at the compliment. _Good call on the contacts_ , she thought. The bartender coughed, choking on his water as he watched the interaction, the sexual energy clearly rolling off of them in waves.

"Thank you." She held out her hand. "Cosima."

"Delphine," she whispered, leaning in to brush her lips against Cosima's knuckles as she held her hand in her palm. " _Enchantée_."

" _Enchantée_." Cosima gulped. "You look _très belle_ this evening, _mademoiselle_."

Delphine traced a single finger down Cosima's arm, trailing it slowly all the way to her hand. "Thank you," she said tugging at her bottom lip as her fingers made their way to Cosima's hand, slipping in between the other woman's thumb and palm, thrusting lightly, mimicking the way she planned to slip into her later. The meaning was not lost on Cosima, who was currently shifting in her seat, watching Delphine's fingers disappear into the crook of her hand, fingertips tapping against her palm.

Delphine leaned forward to whisper in Cosima's ear, her breathing unsteady. " _Je veux te baiser, mon amour_." She groaned, her lips grazing against the lobe of Cosima's ear. "But if you only mean to tease me now, you should turn that down."

Cosima felt her stomach drop and her clit throb against her underwear. She pulled her hand away, stopping Delphine's teasing for the moment to turn down the dial, shutting it off completely.

"What about you?" Delphine asked pulling away, her voice suddenly more relaxed.

"Huh?"

A small smile formed at the corner of the blonde's mouth. Oh, how she loved having the upper hand. It was truly an accomplishment given the fact that she had lost their bet the previous week and, as a result, was the one wearing the toy this evening. This arrangement left Cosima in complete control of when and how hard it would vibrate against her clit. Not that she was complaining.

"Why are you staying at the hotel?"

"Oh yeah, um, traveling? Yes, I'm a saleswoman. A traveling sales woman."

"Are you sure about that?" Delphine smirked, sipping her wine.

"Yes, I sell, uh, drugs. Prescription drugs." She paused. "Pharmaceuticals." _Shit, I really should have thought about this beforehand. And I definitely should not have had three martinis._ Her head was really starting to swim now, her hands felt flightier than usual.

Delphine laughed and reached over to stroke at her arm. "How long are you in town?"

"Only tonight," Cosima sighed. That part of her story she knew for sure. She twisted the dial in her palm and Delphine's hips twitched.

"Such a shame," the blonde said, finishing off her glass of wine. "I'm not sure that one night will be enough for me."

They each heard the bartender choke again. They were the only two at the bar, and only a few customers sat at the surrounding tables. Eavesdropping was not much of a choice.

"I don't think any amount would be enough for you." Cosima growled, turning the dial up again, watching Delphine's eyes glaze and flutter a bit. "You know, I've got a room that looks out over the park."

"That sounds lovely," Delphine huffed, her one hand grasping onto the lip of the bar, arm shaking with the force of trying to keep control.

"The windows are one way mirrors because it is so accessible to the public space. Tons of privacy."

She noticed how Delphine's tongue was sneaking up to moisten her own lips, how her hips were subtly rocking against the chair. She turned the dial down to low. Delphine groaned under her breath in frustration, but the tone was not lost on Cosima, who relished the sound of her backing away from the edge. Delphine's grip loosened.

"I don't think I've ever seen a window like that before," Delphine teased, the perfect opening for a sexy invitation back to her room. Her clit was throbbing against the soft plastic of the toy and she'd had quite enough teasing.

Cosima took the bait. "I could show it to you if you'd like..." She gulped down the last bit of her martini.

" _Oui_ ," Delphine took a wad of cash from her purse, counting it quickly and leaving a liberal tip against the wood of the bar. "Show me this magical window and perhaps I will show you something as well." She leaned forward, hand cupping around the back of Cosima's neck, to pull her in for a kiss. Delphine's tongue peeked out to lick at Cosima's upper lip, teasing the sensitive skin.

As they walked towards the exit, they smiled at one another, each noticing the bartender's confused and wandering eyes, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

The elevator they entered filled with a few people, another couple, a mother and child. Cosima turned the dial and a faint buzz sounded in the air. The other passenger's heads turned, searching for the source of the sound. She turned it off quickly. _There was music in the bar to cover the noise. Now we are in a silent elevator._

They were the first ones to get off, Delphine strutting down the hallway towards the room. Cosima turned the dial again, a smile on her lips, the faint buzz filling the silent and otherwise empty hallway. Delphine's knees went wobbly.

"Cosima..." Delphine groaned.

"I won the bet fair and square," Cosima teased, pulling out the key card and fumbling with it in the door. "I should not have had that much to drink," she announced, pushing the door open.

Delphine dropped her purse right when she walked inside, her arms flinging around Cosima's neck, drawing her in for a heated kiss, the buzzing between her legs still sounding. Cosima dropped her clutch, the remote in it still dialed to the max. The blonde moaned into their kiss. "That was so fucking hot."

"Mmmmm" Cosima hummed, reaching for the bottom of Delphine's dress.

"I want to tease you like you were teasing me." She pulled Cosima's hands away and pushed her back onto the bed. She glanced to the side table and noticed an array of strawberries, chocolate, and wine, a few pieces of cloth, candles, a pile of condoms, and a leather harness with a fair skin-toned dildo pulled through. Cosima had been hard at work before she'd arrived, that much was for sure.

She turned her attention back to the woman before her, reaching out to pull her roughly by her hips to the edge of the bed until her thighs were wrapped around Delphine's. She pulled Cosima's dress up until it was bunched around her waist, then did the same to herself, exposing the black lacy underwear that held the tiny vibrator in the front, right against her clit. She thrust her hips forward into Cosima's open thighs, the vibrator teasing against both of them at once. She rolled and rolled her hips until Cosima was whimpering, her hands pulling Delphine by the hips harder against her.

Delphine watched Cosima's breasts bounce under the fabric of her dress, watched her eyes go out of focus when the vibrator hit her just right, her moans filling the air of the room as Delphine enacted her revenge. She decided that fucking Cosima in her dress would do for now, but she missed the feeling of her nipples against the roof of her mouth, the soft skin of her stomach beneath her fingerpads.

"Ngggohh" Cosima whimpered, hands gripping at undulating thighs. "Don't stop."

Delphine smiled at the request and slowed her hips, rocking them gently and lessening the pressure. Cosima whined and scrambled to press her close once more, but Delphine slowed further, brushing lightly against her clit with the vibrator, just enough to keep her wanting.

"You are evil..." Cosima moaned.

"You have been teasing me since I walked into this hotel and I am the evil one?" Her lips were curled, fully enjoying the view of Cosima grappling for more friction.

Delphine pulled away completely, Cosima voicing her displeasure with a loud groan. She pulled off Cosima's heels and underwear, then pulled up her dress, the brunette helping to guide it over her own head. Then, she shimmied off her own panties, the vibrator falling to the floor and finally relieving her of the buzzing she'd endured the whole evening.

"Close your eyes," Delphine husked in her ear. Cosima obliged, her hips thrusting into the air, searching for friction against nothing, praying for it. She felt a piece of fabric wrap over her eyes, then pulled tight as it was secured in a knot.

"Saw my stash, did you?" Cosima teased. She hissed when she felt something cool slide against her clit, twisting in place teasingly. Then it was gone and she felt something against her lips.

"Open."

Cosima did as she was told and a juicy strawberry covered in her own arousal entered her mouth. She took a bite and chewed. "Mmm, good," she hummed.

She felt it again, the process repeated, only this time the strawberry penetrated her slightly. Her mouth was already open when Delphine went to feed her. "See how good you taste?" she moaned, watching Cosima bite at the fruit in her fingers.

Cosima expected another cool strawberry against her pussy, so her hips bucked when she felt a hot, wet tongue instead. Delphine hummed against her as if savoring her completely. "You taste amazing, _mon amour _,__ like strawberries." She leaned in for another long lick. "So sweet," she moaned.

Cosima was writhing now against the mattress, arousal dripping onto the bed, small moans slipping from her lips. "Please let me come..."

Delphine sat back and chuckled to herself. _Begging now. Right where I want you._ "Turn over, I want to lick you from behind," she commanded, helping Cosima turn over onto all fours. The blindfold slipped off in the motion and Delphine didn't move to put it back. _Yes, look. Watch me fuck you,_ she thought.

She licked up Cosima's ass cheek first, then down to her cunt, dipping her tongue in quickly and wiggling it, earning a deep moan from her lover. She found her clit easily, swollen and coated in arousal, throbbing as she teased her slowly. Delphine's hands held at the backs of her thighs, raking blunt nails down the sensitive skin and watching her shiver.

"Oh, fuck," Cosima bucked, seeking more friction from Delphine's tongue. "Please."

After a few more teasing passes against her clit, she finally latched on, focusing her tongue on rolling against and sucking the flesh into her mouth as Cosima called out towards the headboard.

Delphine scraped a finger up the back of her thigh and gripped at her ass for a moment before teasing at the center of her ass crack, the sensitive bud. "Ohhhhhhh, yes, do it!" Cosima cried, bucking backwards into Delphine's mouth and hand. "Get inside me, please, Delphine!" she whined, knowing it was what her lover wanted. She wanted to be begged.

Delphine eased her index finger inside Cosima's ass, gathering the wetness on her fingers first, tongue still working at her clit. She thrust inside of her gently, the lack of lube involved concerning her slightly. But, if Cosima minded, she made no indication. She simply moaned and groaned loudly, her vocal chords ringing in the space.

She worked her finger faster, fucking Cosima properly in the ass while her tongue flicked against a sensitive clit.

It was all so overwhelming. She didn't know what to do with all of the different types of pleasure entering her overloaded system. She felt like she might crumble, or shatter, or just break. She felt that way until she _did_ break, strong bolts of pleasure rocketing through her body, her ass muscles squeezing and contracting against the finger inside, her clit throbbing and dripping come against Delphine's chin. "Oohhhhhhhhh shiiiiiiiiiiitt!" she screamed as she came, bucking her hips, riding out each flicker as long as she could before she felt Delphine's finger ease out and her tongue slow. The blonde moaned into her pussy from behind, licking her clean as she came down.

Cosima felt like collapsing. She could have, too, her body worn from the orgasm that had just rocketed through her. Instead she flipped over and pulled Delphine on top of her, their lips meeting harshly, tongues dueling before she pulled away to kiss and sucked down the blonde's neck, pulling the straps of the tight black dress down her shoulders, then down her torso, unclasping the black lace bra on her way. Delphine hovered over her as Cosima thoroughly lavished her breasts, taking each nipple into her mouth, swirling and sucking them thoroughly. The blonde's moan cracked as she held herself up, straddling Cosima's hips and grinding herself down onto the dark patch of hair.

Cosima sat up, her mouth still attached to Delphine's breasts, and twisted their bodies over, laying Delphine flat against the mattress. She pulled away long enough to find the blindfold that had slipped off of her earlier.

She licked her lips and smiled at Delphine as she tied it around her eyes. Finally, she was able to begin what she had been planning for.

"No peeking," Cosima teased. Delphine heard a soft whoosh, then a crackle. Cosima shuffled around against the side table. Delphine heard a door open and shut. _Was it a refrigerator?_ Silence.

Delphine felt a tickle at her ankle. It worked its way up her leg, and Delphine shivered.

"Guess," Cosima said.

"Feathers?" Delphine replied, biting her lip at the way that the soft strands tickled the backs of her knees.

"Correct." They continued their way up, skipping over her lightly thrusting hips and landing at her stomach, tickling at her breasts. Delphine heard a soft clink against a glass, then a sharp, coldness on the inside of her thigh.

"Ah!" She gasped, the sensation unexpected. "Ice!"

Cosima simply laughed and dragged the cube up onto her stomach, letting it settle in the dip of her belly button. Delphine's muscles clenched and she shivered slightly as Cosima's fingers drew the cube up to her nipples, circling each one as they became impossibly stiff, puckered from the melting ice.

She felt Cosima's hot tongue on her nipples as soon as the ice was drawn away, the sharp contrast in temperature causing her to gasp and sigh. Then, just as her lover pulled away, hot drops of lava splattered down her sternum. It burned, yes, but not unbearably. She hissed at the heat, candle wax presumably, as it burned at her skin and then cooled, forming a stiff film.

"And this?" Cosima asked, dripping some on the inside of the blonde's thigh.

"Hot wax?"

" _Oui_!" Cosima replied. She sounded so giddy.

"Cosima..." Delphine began.

"Yeaaaas?" Cosima teased, returning the ice cube to the blonde's nipple. Delphine hissed and writhed again, her skin confused about what it was actually feeling. Then, a tickle of the feathers against her neck. What, did Cosima have six arms now?

"Touch me."

"I am touching you," she replied, running her fingertips over a patch of cooled wax, peeling it easily from her skin. Delphine could hear the smile on her lover's face, practically feel the glee rolling from her as she continued to tease. A melting ice cube here. A splash of hot wax there.

"Touch me here," she nearly whispered, hand reaching between her own legs to stroke herself. She felt the nearly melted ice cube join her fingers against her cunt sliding around until Delphine removed it with a hiss, tossing it on the bed next to her. " _S'il te plaît_..."

Cosima's weight shifted off the bed and Delphine heard the clink of a buckle. She groaned as she heard the noise, realizing Cosima was strapping up. She considered briefly staying put, blindfold in place, made to wait in anticipation of the next event. But, she loved to help her put it on and tighten it into place too much, loved to watch the way the leather harness fit against her hips. She pulled off the blindfold and sat up, wetting her lips as her hands reached out to help Cosima tighten the strap.

Cosima rolled the pre-lubricated condom down the shaft and Delphine watched her, leaning back on the bed, naked, covered in drying trails of ice water and small patches of wax.

"You know, I requested a room that overlooks the park for a reason." She helped Delphine off the bed by her hands, kissing at her collar bone as she led her the few feet to the wall of windows over looking the park. "One-way mirrors," she said like an explanation, as if the reason was obvious.

She backed Delphine against the window, her back pressed against the cool glass, Cosima's mouth on her breasts again, sucking and nibbling at them. Delphine held her lover's head in her hands, cupping her jaw, moaning at the view and feel of Cosima's mouth against her sensitive skin. She felt the dildo bobbing and pressing against her thigh.

Cosima dropped to her knees and ran her tongue against Delphine's clit, wanting a small taste, wanting to know that she was still hot and wet her her after all of the teasing. When her tongue was met with swollen, liquid heat, she rose again, twisting her lovers hips, pressing her front against the glass. Delphine's hands reached out behind her as she groaned, gripping at Cosima's hips as she felt the tip of the dildo brushing against her entrance.

"Are you ready?" Cosima husked into the nape of her neck. She guided the toy into Delphine's cunt from behind, Delphine groaning at the deepness. Their height difference certainly made the whole fucking-from-behind-while-standing thing easier.

She looked out over the park, Cosima huffing and thrusting into her, lips and tongue at the back of her neck, hands holding her hips in place. A couple walked through the park holding hands and Delphine followed them with her eyes. Her lids fluttered when the toy hit her just right.

"During the day," Cosima began, her hips will rolling into her lover's ass. "When it's bright outside? These windows just look like mirrors. Can't see a thing." She bit Delphine's shoulder lightly, heard the blonde groan at friction inside of her. "But at night, it's lighter inside."

"What does that mean?" Delphine moaned, tipping her head back to offer more skin to Cosima's mouth.

"The one-way effect no longer works. You can see shadows, outlines from the other side."

"People can see--"

"Mmhmm." She let go of the spot on Delphine's shoulder where a bruise was starting to form. A hickey to mark her as her own. "They can see the outline of me fucking you."

Her eyes scanned the park again, the new information causing her to throb internally, the squeeze of her cunt against the dildo proving some resistance against the thrust of Cosima's hips.

"You're so tight," she groaned, pressing harder into the resistance.

Delphine pressed her cheek against the glass, her voice rising, announcing that she was nearing the edge. Cosima pounded harder, brought her hands around to up her breasts, squeezing and pulling at her nipples as Delphine's thighs shook with release, the brunette fucking every last ounce of orgasm from her.

Cosima slipped out when she felt Delphine's hand pushing her away at the hip, the toy growing uncomfortable inside her as she began to relax. Cosima's lips were still at the back of her neck, kissing gently now, guiding her down. Delphine caught her breath, still pressed against the glass.

"Come to bed with me." Cosima guided her away on trembling knees back to the mattress, her fingers working at the clasp, letting the harness and toy fall to the ground on their way.

They collapsed on the comforter and pulled back the sheets, surrounded by a mess of strawberry juice and hardened wax, one cold wet spot from the melted ice.

"I know this is just a one night stand," Cosima teased, peppering kisses across Delphine's ribcage. "But I think I'm really falling for you." Her hand slipped down between Delphine's legs, found her hot and sensitive, and pressed the tips of her fingers against her clit.

"Falling in love is a natural consequence of fucking against a window."

Cosima smiled at the joke, sighing as she felt Delphine's hand against her clit as well. She rolled her hips forward into the blonde's hand and they fell into a rhythm, each of them stroking gently, sweetly against the other. Their eyes met and locked, small gasps of pleasure from each of them mingling in their shared air.

"Mmm, this is perfect," Cosima moaned, pressing her forehead to Delphine's. Their arms shook from exhaustion, from the new tremors of a mutual orgasm that was building between them.

Their soft moans grew in volume together. This was so different from before, something new entirely. They were slipping quickly out of character, from random hookup one-night-stand into their true selves.

Delphine began to shake first, riding on the coattails of her previous orgasm, grasping at Cosima's neck, eyes still locked as she bit her lip. "Come with me," she whimpered. Cosima fell with her at the words, already so close, but being pulled over at Delphine's sweet request.

Their hips bucked gently against the other's hand as they came, savoring each tremor, until Cosima collapsed on top of her lover, Delphine's lips pressing messy kisses to her forehead, her cheeks.

They curled together under the covers, facing each other, cupping each other's jaws, running fingers against the other's lips. Their legs were intertwined under the blankets, Cosima's foot rubbing gently against the back of Delphine's calf.

"Is it still considered a walk of shame if we walk it together?" Cosima thought out loud, watching Delphine's eyes droop.

Delphine simply shrugged, a sleepy moan into her pillow. "You can leave before me if you would rather make it alone. But, you should know, I will be ordering room service in the morning."

"No way! I'm totally staying for that." Cosima announced, her eyes suddenly feeling very heavy as well, her limbs like shaky rubber.

"Je t'aime, Cosima."

"Wow, that's moving a little quickly, don't you think?" she teased. Delphine swatted her shoulder. "Kidding..." She pressed a sleepy kiss to Delphine's mouth. "I love you, too."


	22. Red Sheets - Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmmm Prompt: Not long into relationship, delphine not upto speed on all things lesbian what goes/ doesnt go. cosima/delphine has their period n delphine not sure if that means they cant have sex... but delphine/cosima reeeeeeally wants to. Sex ensues..
> 
> Anon Prompt: Delphine's first time giving head to Cosima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest smut fiends,
> 
> Thank you for the words of encouragment. They really do inspire me to write quickly......
> 
> ................
> 
> Love,  
> tumblweed

Staying in Felix's loft was... inconvenient. 

Yes, they were thankful to have a place to stay that DYAD did not have in their records. The safety of an unknown address was not something that they were willing to give up just yet. But, sleeping in one big room, unable to control who came and went and at what time of the day or night the large metal door would roll open didn't exactly allow for the spontaneous or long-winded sex they both wished to have. Almost two weeks of quickies in the lab and hurried fucking on the couch when Felix went out was wearing on them. 

Cosima could count on one hand how many times she'd actually seen Delphine naked. Completely naked, all at once. (And this total included changing in front of each other...) Yes, there were various stages of undress involved in most of their encounters. But hell, she could count on six fingers the number of times they'd been able to have sex, the first being in Minnesota. Cosima's tongue had found its way to Delphine's center only once, the blonde trembling against her mouth minutes before Felix and Sarah threw open the loft door, arriving home with news about Kira. But with everything so new and exciting, she wished for more privacy, a place to strip each other slowly and make Delphine come in her mouth, on her hand, on her thigh, over and over again. 

They sat on Felix's couch, legs wrapped together under a blanket, Delphine studying the book in her hands. Cosima sat with her laptop balanced on her legs, chipping away at her dissertation, determined to not stop working towards her PhD even in the face of clone drama and random bloody coughing fits that seemed to be happening more frequently now.

Felix drew back the beads over the bathroom threshold and sauntered into the living room, hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes at them. 

"Listen up, wonder twins," he sassed. "The second-hand sexual tension in my flat is giving me premature wrinkles. So, I've decided to go spend the weekend with the morgue attendant of my dreams." He threw a backpack over his shoulder, heading for the door. "So just... get it all out, yeah?" He began rolling the door closed, yelling his last demands: "Oi, and change the bloody sheets before I get back!"

Cosima raised her eyebrows at Delphine as the door clicked shut. She flung the blanket off of their legs and placed her lap top on the table, running to lock the door from the inside with the screwdriver. When she ran back to the couch, she pounced on her girlfriend, laughing and wrapping her arms around her neck as she kissed her deeply. 

They seemed to be in immediate agreement about their new weekend plans. All previous notions of dinner reservations and dissertation research were automatically canceled in lieu of unrestricted and uninterrupted access to a bed for two days. 

Cosima wasted no time unbuttoning the front of her girlfriend's simple collared shirt, and Delphine ripped Cosima's sweater up her torso and over her head, catching them awkwardly on her dreads. They recovered quickly, mouths teasing each other as Delphine pushed Cosima's loose yoga pants down her hips, dragging her underwear with them, and Cosima worked at the front clasp of the blonde's belt. 

"God, yes, I'm going to buy Felix, like, a year's worth of vodka for this," Cosima murmured against soft lips. 

When the brunette kicked the last bit of pants down her newly naked hips and legs, she felt Delphine freeze, her hands stilling Cosima's and stopping her from removing her slacks. "Wait," she said, biting at her lip.

"What?" Cosima asked, her lips kissing at her girlfriend's collar bone. "What is it?"

"I forgot, I'm -- "

Cosima pulled away, shaking her head, _Please don't be nervous. I didn't mean what I said,_ she thought. "Is this about what I said in Minnesota? I was just being a bitch..."

" _Non_ , I know," she cringed, then forced a smile. The insult had cut straight through her at the time and definitely left a mark. It was the reason her hands were shaky and tentative each time they'd slipped beneath Cosima's underwear. But this was about something completely different. "I'm on my period," she announced, her voice full if defeat.

"So?" Cosima asked, her mouth working down the column of Delphine's neck, sucking and nipping at the warm skin.

"So, we can't--"

"Can't what?" Cosima's hands pulled at the black slacks, finally wriggling them from Delphine's grasp and pulling them down long, pale legs. "You think a little period blood is going to stop me from taking full advantage of this weekend?"

"I just thought..."

"Wait, have you never had sex on your period?" Cosima sat up and leaned back, dropping the slacks onto the floor. Delphine took her in, smooth olive skin and heavily patterned bra, deep red and grey, dreads draped over her shoulders. She watch Cosima's hands splay across her stomach, felt her warm palms rubbing at her hips.

"No," she reached up to tug at a strand of hair. "None of the men I have slept with..." Delphine trailed off, biting at her lip nervously.

"Ohhh, right," Cosima nodded. She knew how squeamish some men could be about that time of the month. "Yeah, I've dated a couple of guys like that." She ran a finger below the waistband of Delphine's panties. "Does it make you too uncomfortable? I don't want you to feel self-conscious."

Delphine considered the question, teeth still tugging at her bottom lip. There was nothing she wanted more than Cosima's hands and mouth all over her for the next 48 hours, but each squeamish reaction from past sexual partners left her nervous.

"We could take a shower first? If that will help?" Cosima slipped her hand beneath Delphine's bra, cupping her breast and running her thumb against her nipple soothingly.

"Yes, maybe," Delphine said, hand covering her mouth in thought. Cosima grinned and placed a quick peck against the top of her breast as she removed her hand from the lace and stood up. 

Their lips brushed and teased all the way to the bathroom, Cosima losing her bra, then removing Delphine's, letting them each fall where they may. No need to keep track of their clothing for a while. Delphine's hands slipped tentatively under the fabric of Cosima's underwear, cupping her bare ass beneath the black lace shorts. The brunette raised her thigh up to brush against Delphine through her panties as she reached blindly for the water faucet and twisted them on. 

"Are you gonna take them off?" Cosima teased, noticing how Delphine's hands were sitting idly against her skin, squeezing but not making any motions to move the fabric. Delphine's lips were at her jaw, kissing any skin she could find, calming her nerves in Cosima's warmth.

She pushed down the lace and Cosima stepped out. "Now it's your turn," she grinned, hooking her thumbs around the grey cotton and pulling down. She lowered her body with her arms and kissed at Delphine's stomach, brought up a hand to cup against the hair at the apex of her thighs. "So, tampon?" she asked, feeling the string against her fingers.

"Yes, what else?" she asked. Cosima stood up and turned towards the shower, pulling the lever to start the spray of the shower. Delphine pulled out her tampon and threw it in the garbage before Cosima turned back, the brunette beckoning her into the warm water.

"I use a Diva cup... It's like a little silicone cup that forms to the shape of your vagina. Very economical and earth-friendly." She popped open the body wash and squirted the gel into her open palm. "Turn around."

Delphine faced the spray and Cosima stood behind her, chest crushed against the middle of the blonde's back, her hands working a lather up her sides, then across her chest, soaping her breasts, teasing at her nipples. Cosima's lips were brushing against Delphine's shoulders, down her spine, kissing softy at the back of her neck. The blonde leaned forward, knees suddenly weak, bracing an arm against the bathroom wall for support. 

Cosima's hands reached the light brown patch of hair below Delphine's belly button and she ran her fingers through the folds she found there, lathering down onto the inside of her thighs.

"Does this help?" Cosima asked against her neck. 

"It does help, yes," Delphine replied, her knees still weak at the hands and lips on her under the warm spray. 

"Good," Cosima replied. "Not that I would have minded otherwise. Periods don't bother me in the least.... At least not during sex," she amended. "They're a totally natural part of life."

Delphine considered her argument as Cosima rinsed the soap from her, cupping the water in her hand and washing the suds out of her pubic hair, splashing water against her labia. She turned off the shower and towel-dried Delphine slowly, then led her out to the bed, smiling all the way, stealing kisses from the blonde's lips, neck.

They laid on the bed, Cosima flush against her, draped over her frame, legs woven together with her thigh against Delphine's center. "This feels amazing," she hummed into a kiss, relishing the feeling of their naked bodies touching at every point, Delphine's warm, damp skin beneath her own. 

Delphine moaned agreement into a kiss as Cosima's hips started rolling into hers. This was only the second time they'd been completely naked together and the novelty was not lost on Delphine. She tried to memorize every touch, every butterfly and stir of desire in her groin. They moved together, her hips losing rhythm with Cosima's well-practiced rolls every once in a while, then falling back in. The way Cosima held her, the way her hands grazed down her stomach, her hips, scratched up the outside of her thighs -- God, she could stay like that forever, her lover's thigh brushing lightly against her clit. 

Cosima's mouth trailed down to her breast, licking at the underside, twirling slow circles around her nipples. She couldn't remember ever feeling this way, so revered. Cosima kissed her breasts gently, wanting to tease her, wanting her make Delphine go so crazy with lust that she forgot about the embarrassment she so clearly held about her period. 

"Can I?" Cosima asked, dipping her fingers between them and running them against the damp curls. 

Delphine nodded at her, her cheeks blushing. 

Cosima teased her entrance and rotated against her clit, before slipping inside with one finger. Delphine closed her eyes at the feeling, then opened them to lock into Cosima's light brown orbs. 

This certainly felt different from all of the hasty encounters they'd had before. She finally had a chance to really _feel_ her, to take in the magic that was Cosima, scientific wonder of the world, running her tongue against her bottom lip and taking it between her own, panting gently into her mouth, fingers thrusting gently and curling inside of her. She locked her hands around the back of the brunette's neck, pulling her in for a sweet, gentle kiss.

She felt a drip trail down her butt cheek and onto the sheets. "I think I'm leaking," she said, the feeling disrupting the relaxed trance Cosima had lulled her into. 

"Red sheets," she replied. "No worries." Her tongue ran along Delphine's collar bone as her thumb stroked and pressed gently against her clit.

She moved slowly, so slowly Delphine thought for a moment that she only meant to tease her. Cosima kept on, pace steady and thumb gentle against her clit, tiny shockwaves sending shivers down her legs at each touch. "You are so beautiful," Cosima whispered into her ear. 

Her legs tightened of their own accord. Delphine moaned into Cosima's neck, wrapping her arms tightly against her shoulders, drawing her impossibly closer as each gentle stroke against her clit turned into the beginning tremors of orgasm. She felt on edge for minutes, Cosima keeping perfect rhythm despite being held so tightly against her. 

She came slowly, a warmth spreading across her abdomen in such a way that she wasn't sure if she was coming or being held right at the edge, Cosima's thumb stroking still so slowly and lightly against her. "Oh, _Mon dieu_ ," she whimpered against her neck. " _Je pense_... I think I'm coming." Her thighs shook against Cosima's hips. It felt like they were melded together, like Cosima was slowly seeping into her skin. 

The sparks and tremors faded away slowly. There had not been one specific moment of orgasm, as if the usual burst of pleasure had been stretched out over time, fading in then going gently out of focus. 

Her body went limp against the mattress and Cosima pulled out of her gently. "You think you were coming? As in you weren't sure?" she teased.

"It has never felt like that before," she replied, bringing her hands to hold at her forehead, her mind still trying to wrap around what she'd just experienced. The happy glow faded quickly when she opened her eyes and saw Cosima's fingers and thumb covered in a thin layer of dark red blood. "Oh, no!" she groaned. Cosima wiped her hand against the dark bed sheet. 

"It's okay," she reassured, pressing a line of kisses down Delphine's neck. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. Just a little blood." She pulled back to look at Delphine's face, her cheeks rosy. "Could you come again?"

"Not right now, I think." Delphine ran her fingers across Cosima's cheeks, traced her lips. "I want to touch you," she blushed, her hands gripping Cosima's hips.

The brunette smiled down at her and rolled to the side. "Yeah, definitely." Delphine saw a small swipe of blood against the top of Cosima's thigh as their bodies readjusted. She wiped it away with her palm, hoping Cosima wouldn't notice. "Delphine," she sighed, watching the blonde's struggle. "Please believe me. It doesn't gross me out at all. The same thing happens to me every month. Obvs."

 _Now, that_ was something Delphine had never considered before. Two periods in one relationship. She wondered if they would sync eventually. She wondered how she would feel about having sex when Cosima was bleeding. She couldn't imagine anything holding her back from wanting the woman below her. That feeling gave her insight into Cosima's words and set her at ease. _Yes, it's just blood_.

She lowered her mouth to Cosima's stomach and kissed down the center, licked against her sides. The brunette's hips rocked and twitched lightly at the warmth of her mouth, hands rubbing at her shoulders and up her back, savoring each movement of wet lips against her torso. 

Her lips traveled further down. Cosima watched her, hands gripping the insides of her thighs, body awkwardly settling in between her legs, unsure of the angle, unsure of how to start. She'd never looked at her like this before, had never pressed her mouth against the hot skin that her fingers were still getting used to pleasing. But, she wanted to make Cosima come this way. She'd been daydreaming about it since the first night they'd been together, wondering what she tasted like, wondering if she would like it in the same way Cosima had seemed to the one time she'd licked and sucked at her until she'd come on Felix's couch.

Her eyes took in the sight before her: dark brown curly hair, trimmed at the edges, covering her mons and trailing down each side of her labia, slightly pink lips peaking out around her opening. Her clit was clearly swollen, covered by a dark pink hood. She smelled like sex. Delphine nuzzled into the hair a over her clit. 

She looked up to find Cosima's eyes staring back, her breath clearly labored. "So?" Cosima asked, nerves in her voice. "What do you think?"

"What do you mean?" Delphine ran her fingers through the curls, pressed her palm flush against her lover's wetness.

"Not everyone likes eating pussy. It's okay if you don't." She played with Delphine's hair, piling the loose curls on top of her head. 

"Let me try before you make excuses for me," she smirked. "I will decide if I like it."

"Bossy..." Cosima grinned, her body shivering with anticipation. 

Delphine closed her eyes and leaned in, wetting her lips, running her tongue along the length of her opening, flicking against her clit. Cosima's hips jumped. "A little softer at first," she moaned.

Delphine tried again, relaxing her tongue, swiveling the muscle against the hair and hot skin, parting her and tasting Cosima's arousal straight from the source. It was different than she'd imagined, unique and heady, a little tangy. "You taste good," she husked, her voice so low Cosima could barely hear it. 

Delphine felt the presence of Cosima's hands on her head, playing with her hair, running her fingers through the curls. The pads of her fingers pressed firmly against her scalp and Delphine leaned in again, closing her eyes and relishing the taste of Cosima's arousal against her tongue. She pressed further in, coating her chin, pressing her nose against the wiry hair. "I like it," she grinned, pulling away.

"You do?" Cosima smiled, meeting her eyes softly.

"Mmhmm." Her nails tickled the brunette's thighs. "What do you like?" She asked, pressing a kiss against her clit. 

"Depends," Cosima shrugged. But she knew what Delphine meant. _How do I make you come in my mouth? What will get you off?_ "I like tongue penetration... I like to have my clit sucked."

Delphine hummed as her eyes looked back down at Cosima's pussy, leaned in to lick up her once more. She swirled at her opening, pressing inside for the first time, feeling the unbelievably smooth skin against her tongue. 

Cosima moaned and pressed against her head. "Yes, like that," she husked. 

Delphine kept with the motion, her tongue growing tired quickly with the unfamiliar flexing. Cosima egged her on with small moans and sighs, rocking her hips lightly against the tentative ministrations. 

She drew her tongue out when it started to ache and brought it to Cosima's clit, the aroused bundle of nerves she found easily with the relaxed tip of her tongue. She swirled the wet muscle in a circle around the nub, then rolled against it. She felt Cosima's hips buck a bit harder, her fingers pressing firm against the back of her head. She was doing _something_ right.

She noticed that Cosima's arousal was coating the inside of her mouth, trailing down her throat. Everything she smelled and tasted and touched was sex, was Cosima. 

She sucked her clit in between her lips, swirling the sensitive flesh around with her tongue. Cosima gasped and moaned above. "Right there," she moaned. "That feels so amazing."

Delphine looked up and found Cosima's breasts heaving against her chest, dreads spread against the pillows behind her, staring right at the woman between her thighs. She was looking right into her soul. Delphine sucked harder and watched Cosima's eyes roll back for a moment. 

"God, yes!" she moaned, gathering the sheets in one palm. "You're really good at that."

Delphine's chest puffed with pride, her tongue continuing to swirl against the clit currently suctioned into her mouth. She felt the open wound caused by "it showed" starting to heal. She felt her world narrow down to the taste of the nerves against her tongue and the deep need inside to make Cosima come, to make her buck and gush all over her mouth. 

"Ohhhnnnmmmmmm," Cosima cried, her hand holding Delphine's face firmly to her core. "Put a finger inside," she pleaded, approaching the edge. Delphine shifted quickly to accommodate the request, sliding one, then two fingers into her heat, making Cosima yell out into the loft air. Delphine hummed and moaned against her, encouraging Cosima to let go, to come in her mouth. "Fuck!!" she yelled, her stomach contracting, lifting her shoulders from the bed as she bucked against Delphine's mouth, holding back the full thrust of her hips, not wanting to hurt her. "Baby, you're gonna make me come. Oh, shit, I'm gonna come all over you."

And she did. A gentle rush of arousal coated Delphine's mouth and chin as Cosima's face contorted, her eyes pinching shut and her mouth hanging open and slack, yelling out breathy moans of release before collapsing back against the pillow, the last tremors trailing out of her.

Delphine released her clit and wiped the back of her hand against her mouth, removing what she could of Cosima's arousal, unsure of the proper etiquette involved with post-oral sex juices. Cosima pulled her in for a kiss, tongue clearly sweeping against her lips and tongue in a way that proved she _wanted_ to taste herself. _She likes this_ , Delphine thought to herself. _This is a turn on for her_.

"You are a fast learner," Cosima teased. "Like a member of lesbian Mensa." She squeezed Delphine's ass. "Natural abilities."

Delphine kissed her neck, then bumped their noses together. "And we are only two hours in!" she laughed.

"Well, when Felix comes back in 46 hours, I will either be dead, or high as a kite on dopamine."

"I hope it is the second one," Delphine laughed, twirling a dread between her fingers, not ready to joke yet about Cosima dying.

"Me, too," her hands gripped at Delphine's thigh, trailing around to tease at the patch of hair in front. "You ready for round two?"


	23. Legendary - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gooseontheloose Prompt: cosima and delphine go to one of felix's legendary formal parties (he throws legendary formal dinner parties, ok?) and Delphine is surprised when Cosima picks her up wearing a tailored tux. Maybe there's some Cosima-Bending-Delphine-over-the-back-of-the-couch. IDK>
> 
> ChocHooo Prompt: lingerie shopping resulting in a quickie in the changing room/ Cosima loves Delphine in lace or silk, parallel with Ch 3
> 
> gabslol Prompt: once if them bent over a counter or table and the other on her knees eating her up. 
> 
> Wallflower Prompt: Cosima banging Delphine from behind with a strap on, and unexpected coming and surprising them both.
> 
> another anon Prompt: Definitely more fucking from behind.
> 
> Yes Please Prompt: Also, more fucking from behind.
> 
> Lil Prompt: Delphine in stocking and stillettos, keeping them on during sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That insane moment when your smut has been read over 12,000 times in one month...
> 
> Thanks for reading, smut fiends. This has been a delightful journey.
> 
> Celebrate this milestone by commenting on WHAT your favorite one-shot has been so far AND WHY. Nothing will make my day more. 
> 
> Until next time...

Bottom line, Delphine felt sexy. The dress she'd bought just for this occasion glittered in the dim light of her apartment. It was off-white and went to the floor, neckline plunging to the center of her chest with small sparkly clasps holding the fabric together in the front. With her hair pinned up, smoky eyeshadow on her lids, she felt ready to walk a motherfucking red carpet.

Tonight was one of Felix's _legendary_ formal parties. They happened every few months, whenever he felt up to entertaining. They tended to promise interesting people and lots and lots of booze packed into every square meter of his loft.

A soft knock at the front door drew her attention away from the mirror as she slipped the backs onto her dangly earrings. They glittered like diamonds as she opened the door and found Cosima standing behind it with a smile on her face.

"Oh!" she gasped, the surprise slipping out of her mouth. Cosima was dressed in a pitch black tux, perfectly tailored to her body. The crisp white shirt underneath was perfectly pressed with a silky maroon bow tie under the collar. Shiny black tuxedo shoes shifted under the breaks of her pants. Her dreads were tied in a knot at the back of her head. "You look..."

"I know, I know. I can rock a tux," Cosima smiled, stepping into her apartment, taking Delphine's hand and spinning her around. "But, _you_!" She groaned when the blonde spun and showed off the back of her dress, or rather the lack of a back. The line went down her sides and ended in a scoop right above the base of her spine, the large plain of pale skin exposed, showing off the collection of moles that made Cosima's stomach flip. "Holy watershed."

"I did not expect you to be in a tux." she stated, surprised, not disappointed. "You wore a dress last time..."

"Thought I would mix it up," she smirked. "You like?" She unbuttoned the jacket and struck a pose. Delphine laughed and ran her hands down the lapel, tugging Cosima close, bringing their lips together, each of them smiling into the kiss. 

"I'll take that as a yes!" Cosima pulled away and laced their fingers together. "Shall we?" she nodded to the door. 

"We shall!" Delphine grabbed her silk champagne clutch and they headed out the door. 

The party was raging already when they arrived, classy music blaring from the speakers. People stood in circles, laughing and chatting, dressed to the nines. Felix looked perfect in his blue velvet blazer, every piece of hair gelled into immovable place, his eyeliner impeccable. 

"Welcome!" he yelled, drink in hand, clearly tipsy. He kissed them each sloppily on the cheek. "Drinks are over there... Don't mind Sarah, she's already three sheets to the wind!" he laughed, waving off his sister with his unoccupied hand. Sarah was dressed in a tight grey dress, holding her hair in a pile on the top of her head, grinding back into an unsuspecting Cal, who stood stiffly, cringing, with a cocktail in his hand.

Cosima laughed at the image, noting once again how truly different they all were, and also how alike. At parties like this, she and Sarah masqueraded as twins when people asked. It was easier to explain than the whole clone thing, and Allison had refused the invitation so many times on account of it being "too urban" for her tastes that they weren't too worried about her showing up and revising it into a story of long lost triplets. 

They mingled around, meeting various types of people, some with suspicious stories of how they came to be there, some overly friendly (specifically one man who tried to kiss Cosima after declaring loudly that "Androgynous women are fucking sexy!"). 

Delphine studied the way that Cosima held her drink, lightly balanced between her tanned fingers, a few rings decorating her knuckles. When Cosima reached out and unconsciously splayed her hand against the small of Delphine's back, the blonde bit at her bottom lip, and leaned back into the possessive touch. 

Later, they danced in the living room, each about three drinks in, Delphine's hands wandering beneath the tuxedo jacket, scraping blunt fingernails along Cosima's spine. Their lips met as they swayed, heads buzzing, hips grinding lightly into each other. "Hey, get a room!" Felix yelled from across the space, laughing hysterically as he poured himself another vodka tonic.

The speakers were still blaring when they left, the room still packed with random people, friends of friends, their formal attire becoming less and less so with time, neckties coming loose, dress straps falling off of shoulders. They held hands in the back of the taxi all the way to Delphine's apartment, their heads swimming as they giggled and stole kisses from one another all the way up to her door. Cosima pinned Delphine against the door after they went inside, kissing down her neck, cupping her breasts through the shiny material. Her thigh pressed between the blonde's and she ground down onto Cosima's leg, wanting to relieve some of the tension that had been building since the moment she'd laid eyes on her in that tuxedo. 

Delphine pulled the jacket down Cosima's shoulders and unbuttoned her shirt, loosening the bow tie as she went. She worked at her belt next, wanting to rid Cosima of her clothing. Yes, she'd enjoyed the gender-bending view all night long, but now she wanted her naked. Now she wanted nothing but hot skin beneath her hands.

Cosima was busy undressing her lover as well, though her outfit was much less complicated. It required a simple unhooking of a clasp at the base of her neck, and the whole thing dripped off of her, down her hips and pooled at her feet. Underneath the sparkling dress, Delphine wore simple white lace panties hooked to stockings by thin white straps, black stiletto heels on her feet. No bra, obviously. Delphine moved to pull the underwear down her legs when Cosima stopped her. "Leave them on," she husked, kicking off her own shoes, her tuxedo pants hitting the ground. 

Their bodies clashed together again, Delphine unhooking Cosima's bra as they fumbled through the living room bumping into the back of Delphine's couch. Cosima broke their hungry lips apart and turned her around quickly, wanting to kiss and suck the moles on her back, the beauty marks that had been driving her crazy all night. Her hands held at Delphine's hips, digging into the lace. 

She dropped to her knees and pressed her face against the fabric, burrowing her nose in Delphine's ass, one hand reaching up and pressing her forward, bending her over the back of the couch. When she was bent completely, Cosima pulled the fabric to the side and ran her tongue through slick skin and wiry hair. She sucked at her pussy lips, drawing them into her mouth, then soothing over them again and again. Delphine moaned helplessly into the couch cushions, Cosima's hand and arm running down her spine. 

Just as she felt Delphine's thighs started to tremble, she pulled away, a smile on her glistening face. She raised back onto her feet and pressed her front to Delphine's back, leaning over her, their bodies a rainbow over the back of the couch. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Cosima groaned, her lips tickling the shell of Delphine's ear. 

" _Oui_ ," Delphine moaned, wiggling her ass against Cosima's cunt. 

"Do you want me to fuck you with my cock?" she moaned, thrusting her hips forward into Delphine's ass, grinding against a firm, lace-covered cheek. 

Delphine whimpered and nodded, her head swimming pleasantly from the alcohol, biting her lip at the thought of Cosima pounding her from behind. "You know where it is," Delphine moaned. She felt Cosima pull away, leaving her there, draped over the couch, unbelievably wet, muscles twitching with excitement.

Cosima pulled up the harness she found in Delphine's top drawer, tightening the straps in place, parting herself behind the base of the silicone dildo so that it sat flush against her clit. She liked the pressure against her when they fucked like this. It always made her wet and ready for Delphine's hand or mouth after the blonde had come.

She returned to find Delphine the same way she'd left her, underwear still on and pulled to the side of her crotch, heels lifting her ass into the air as her chest pressed forward into the couch. Cosima teased with her fingers at first, entering her with one, then two digits. "You really liked that tux, huh?" she teased, feeling how wet and ready she was, how easily her fingers slipped inside to strum and stretch her. 

"I did, _mon amour_. It was so sexy on you."

Cosima pumped a bit faster with her fingers, stretching and teasing more come out of her. "Mmmm," she moaned, kissing against the moles on her back once more. "You're really tight."

Delphine groaned and twisted her head to the side, away from the cushion she was laying against. "I was really close to coming from your mouth before... Maybe that's why?"

"Maybe," Cosima considered, curling her fingers. "I'm gonna try," she announced, slipping her fingers out, grabbing the shaft of her cock and guiding it in. She held the lace to the side with her other hand as she watched the dildo disappear inside of her lover. 

She started slowly, thrusting gently, letting Delphine get used to the feel of the stiff toy inside of her. The blonde moaned into her cushion, grasped at the fabric, feeling Cosima's warm hands at her hips, pulling her back into each thrust, building gradually harder and faster until their hips were smacking together. 

"Oh, _merde! Prends-moi!_ " Take me, she groaned. And Cosima did. 

Her tongue teased at Delphine's spine for a moment and then she stood up straight, admiring the view, Delphine's lace-covered ass between her palms, the heels of her stilettos clacking against the floor. 

The harness held tight to her hips, each thrust pulsing it against her clit. Every time she'd donned the strap on before, it had been nearly entirely about Delphine's pleasure, about turning her lover inside out until she broke. But, something about the angle against her clit, and the view, and the sound of Delphine's strangled moans against the couch had her feeling suddenly very on-edge. Grunts slipped out from the back of her throat and Delphine's ears perked at the tell-tale vocals.

" _Donne-moi ton foutre!_ " Delphine cried, hearing the tone of Cosima's voice change into one she knew all too well. 

Cosima groaned, her hips thrusting faster towards an orgasm she never saw coming. "You want me to come inside you?"

"Oui!"

"Oh my god!" Cosima tipped her head back, her hips thrusting forward erratically, her clit bumping deliciously against the base of dildo. She imagined herself ejaculating inside of Delphine as she fell over the edge, imagined being able to shoot hot come into her. "Uhhhhhhhhh!"

Delphine called out her release at the same time, banging her fist against the couch as her pussy muscles gripped and contracted against the toy pumping into her. "Don't stop!" she whimpered as she started to come down. Cosima kept thrusting, expecting the request before she was asked. She knew multiple orgasms were not uncommon for Delphine in this position. 

"Keep going!" The brunette's hips faltered a bit, drained from the intensity of her orgasm. But she found her pace and Delphine broke again in a new way, the remnants of the first orgasm leading into the second, then a third swell, a sweet echo of the first, her voice calling out as she fell over each subsequently smaller edge.

Delphine drew her hand back and placed it against Cosima's hips to slow her, signaling she had no more in her for this round. The brunette leaned forward and draped over her lover's back, her body totally spent, drained, exhaustion from the sheer athletics involved. "I am impressed you came from that," Delphine announced, a smirk against her lips.

"Me too..." Cosima replied. "When you told me to come inside you... Dear God..." she groaned.

They stayed there for a few minutes, catching their breath, Cosima kissing at the moles and sweat that had collected at the nape of her neck. The position felt like heaven to Cosima, the length of her body stretched against her lover's, snuggled into her shoulders. But the toy was growing uncomfortable inside and when Cosima shifted slightly, Delphine hissed.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry! I totally forgot!" She guided it out gently with her hand, soothing Delphine's lower back with her other palm. With a quick unbuckle, the harness fell to the floor with a _thunk_.

They made their way to Delphine's bed somehow, on rubber legs. Cosima helped Delphine remove her heels and belted stockings. "Leaving these on...Super hot, by the way," Cosima commented as white lace underwear hit the floor. They curled beneath the covers, whispering sweet tipsy nothings, trailing gentle fingers over breasts, content and exhausted and the tiniest bit intoxicated.

"Fucking legendary."


	24. Dirrrrty Talk - Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L Prompt: How about the first time Delphine talks dirty? Like she says the occasional thing but is nowhere near Cosima's level, so Cosima has her sat in her lap, riding Cos' fingers, whispering encouragement in her ear until she's saying the sexiest filth. Even Cosima is impressed by the end of it.
> 
> Yes Please Prompt: Or maybe fisting instead? I mean you did have that "whole hand" thing in the first chapter.
> 
> quiet Prompt: *whispers* anal or fisting? With cosima doing it to Delphine? *slinks away*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been putting off writing a fisting fic because I don't feel like I will ever be able to write one as good as LadyZephyr's "After Hours." That said, here's my best attempt...

"Delphine..." Cosima purred, setting her computer to the side and stretching out across the bed with her ass in the air. She'd been researching for hours and her brain needed a break, her body needed to move. Her limbs felt stiff and squeaky from laying in one position for too long. 

" _Oui, mon amour..._?" Delphine mumbled back, not pulling her eyes from the textbook in front of her.

"I'm bored."

"That is unfortunate," Delphine smiled softly, her eyes still skimming the page. 

"Come on..." Cosima teased. "Take a break with me?" She ran her hand up the inside of Delphine's jean-clad thigh, then lightly scraped her nails back down.

Delphine stifled her shiver at the touch, not wanting to give away how affected she was by the simple show of affection. "And what will we do on this break, should I chose to take one with you?" She felt Cosima crawling up her body, straddling her knees, warm hands covering her own and gently guiding the book away. When she finally looked up, Cosima's eyes were locked into hers, unwavering, staring lovingly. The brunette's fingers ran over her lips, tracing their shape, dipping the tip of her finger inside, grazing Delphine's waiting tongue.

"Speak to me in French."

Delphine's lips stretched into a warm smile. "This game again?" Cosima played with her fingers and brought her knuckles to moist lips, kissing at the soft skin. It always amazed her how easily Cosima's presence could arouse her, could take her from studious to horny in no time at all.

"Come on, you know it drives me crazy..." she smiled, nipping at the blonde's hand. 

" _Tu me rends fou..._ " Delphine winked.

"Mmm," Cosima hummed, leaning in to graze her lips against Delphine's neck. "That was really sexy. What does it mean?"

"You drive me crazy," Delphine answered, brushing her lips against Cosima's. Their mouths didn't kiss yet, didn't press together in any significant way. They grazed, they brushed, their breath mingled as Cosima looped her arms around Delphine's neck and pulled their bodies closer. Her back arched and she thrust her tank-top-covered chest into Delphine's face.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Cosima asked, watching Delphine's eyes start to flutter closed with every brush of their mouths. 

" _Oui, j'ai envie de toi_." I want you, she breathed. 

"Oh, God," Cosima whimpered, her lips a centimeter away. "I get so turned on when you speak French. It gets me so wet."

"Cosima!" Delphine blushed. Even months into the relationship she was still caught off-guard by the smaller woman's boldness, the courage with which she could say the dirtiest things. She spoke phrases with ease that Delphine could barely mutter. Hearing it, though, always sent a rush of tingly heat through her body. 

Cosima smiled at Delphine's redness, encouraged by the blush to continue on, to see how far she could push Delphine to join with her in the sexy speak. "Say more," she whispered, their lips still brushing. She pulled away to yank Delphine's t-shirt over the top of her head, their lips returning to a gentle hover once it was on the ground. 

"I don't know what to say," she admitted, following her lover's lead and pulling her shirt over as well, the soft skin of their bare bellies pressed together. She felt Cosima's hands pop open the button on her jeans, slide a finger along the waistband of her underwear. 

"Anything," Cosima husked, a smile on her lips.

Delphine bit her bottom lip, Cosima's hot breath mingling with her own. " _Je t'aime_ ," she whispered, and felt Cosima sigh into her mouth. " _T'es la femme de mes rêves..._ " You are the woman of my dreams, she blushed.

"That didn't sound very dirty..." she teased. Their lips met finally, gently, Cosima's fingertips trailing sweetly against the soft skin of Delphine's jaw and neck, tracing teasing patterns that left behind a wake of desire. "I want you on top of me," Cosima whimpered into her mouth.

They shifted gently on top of the mattress, she slipped Delphine's pants off before the blonde settled on top, Cosima's pants at her ankles, squirming her feet out of them. Her knees straddled each side of Cosima's thighs, hands cupped at her cheek, noses bumping together as they smiled.

"Say more," Cosima mumbled into her lips as they brushed together once again. Her tongue ran along Delphine's upper lip, then sucked it into mouth.

"In French?"

"Any language. Just make it dirty." Cosima smiled as Delphine blushed once more.

"I am bad at it. It comes so naturally for you."

"Just try," Cosima grinned, biting at her earlobe. "And take these off." She pulled at the deep purple lace that covered her hips, felt the blonde shift off of her and slide the fabric down her legs, then settle back on top. Cosima's tongue and teeth worked down the column of her neck. "I want to be inside you."

"Oh, yes," Delphine sighed, gripping Cosima's shoulders lightly. "I want that, too."

Her fingers teased at Delphine's entrance, grazing her fingertips against the gathering wetness, palm brushing against a tuft of curly hair. "Tell me what else you want."

" _Je sais pas_." Her eyes were closed, her hips seeking more friction against the teasing fingertips.

"Say something and I'll slip inside you." Her fingers grazed Delphine's wet clit.

Delphine racked her brain, teeth biting so hard at her bottom lip that she she thought she might break skin. "Please," she moaned.

"Please what?" Cosima grinned. She was enjoying this way too much.

"I need to feel you inside, _s'il te plaît..._ " Cosima's fingertips pressed against her opening, sliding in easily. She curled her fingers and pressed deeply, gently, against her front wall. " _Oui, comme ça._ " Yes, like that, she moaned.

Cosima moaned as well, the warmth of Delphine around two fingers and the flickers of pleasure over her girlfriend's features as the French dripped from her mouth was almost too much. "You feel amazing. So hot and tight," she husked into Delphine's neck. Anything to egg her on, to push her into letting every desire flow from her mouth. Delphine's hips rolled harder in response. It was working. 

"You know just how to touch me," she sighed, dropped her head to the brunette's shoulder. The words came out a bit easier this time. Cosima's fingers curling and vibrating gently inside of her was equally relaxing and arousing. Her nerves around dirty talk dissipated with every gentle thrust. " _Mon dieu_ , the way your hand feels in my..." She paused and opened her eyes, found Cosima staring back with a smirk on her lips, her hand never ceasing the internal teasing. 

"Yes? Your _what_?" She ground her palm sweetly against the hair covering Delphine's clit. 

"My... _cunt_?" Delphine tugged at her lip. The word felt strange in her mouth. 

"Ohhhh, nice choice!" Cosima teased, her head dropping from the blonde's eyes to kiss and suck at the top of her breasts which were still contained in her bra. "Tell me what else you like when I fuck you."

Delphine groaned. Cosima's palm had grown coated in her arousal and was now sliding deliciously against her clit. "I love how gentle you are, how your fingers feel when they fuck me."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm," Delphine moaned, then gasped as Cosima's hand shifted slightly and stretched even deeper. "One kiss from you and I'm soaking wet." 

Cosima's nose nudged her lover's bra to the side and took a nipple into her mouth, licking at it gently then sucking the pebbled skin between soft lips to suck. Delphine moaned at the sensation and brought a hand to the back of her girlfriend's neck to hold her in place. 

"And your mouth," she groaned. Cosima hummed into her breast but did not interrupt. "Your tongue feels amazing inside of me. Whenever _te bouffes moi la chatte_ you make me come so hard." Her hips ground down harder and Cosima moved to add a third finger. " _Oui_ , more!" she shuddered, feeling herself stretch easily against Cosima's gentle, practiced fingers.

"More?"

Delphine opened her eyes and met Cosima's, hazel and heavy-lidded. She nodded and bit at her lip, her hips slowed to allow her lover to slip in her pinkie, the remaining finger. 

"I'm so full," she groaned, Cosima's fingers working gently inside of her pulling and gliding against the smooth muscle, each thrust sending a shiver up Delphine's spine. "You're fi--filling me!" 

Cosima's chest was bursting with desire, her lover's moans growing louder as she rode her hand. She couldn't shake the desire to slip her thumb in as well, to feel the throbbing of Delphine's pussy against her entire hand. She didn't want to ruin the mood by asking, for Delphine to agree in the heat of the moment to something she didn't want. So instead, she worked her tongue harder against the blonde's breast, coaxing her closer and closer to the edge, willing more sexy words to fall from her lips. 

" _Plus fort_!" she groaned, her arms wrapped tightly around Cosima's neck, her hips rolling onto her hand. The brunette lifted her eyes from her warm breast to watch Delphine's face as she came undone. "How many fingers?"

"Four," Cosima husked, her fingers coated in Delphine's arousal, her smell. She gulped. Delphine _did_ bring it up... "Could you take more?"

"Maybe... Can we try?" she breathed, their air mixing together. Cosima's heart dropped to her throbbing groin. 

"You sure?"

"Yes, fill me. I want to feel you," Delphine groaned, her voice steady and demanding. She pulled back and Cosima's fingers slipping gently from her as she laid back against the bed, her legs spread wide open. She popped the front clasp on her bra and flung it to the ground. Her cheeks were rosy, hair mussed and tangled on one side of her head. She curled her finger towards her lover. _Come here_ , it pleaded. 

Cosima reached into her top drawer and coated her hand with lube, letting it drip down to her wrist, a mischievous smile on her face. "Tell me what you want again. Your dirty talk is making me so wet," she begged, nuzzling between Delphine's breasts, eyes never breaking away.

Delphine sighed and spread her legs wider as Cosima settled between them. "I want _yoooou_ ," she held Cosima's jaw in her hand possessively. "To put your hand inside of _meeee_ " She pulled Cosima's dripping hand between her legs. "And I want you to make me come."

Cosima inhaled sharply at the words. "Oh, shit," she groaned, her fingers slipping back inside, first three, which already felt incredibly full. Her other hand rested against Delphine's public bone, rubbing gently, coaxing the muscles into relaxation. Her pinkie joined and Delphine groaned at the fullness once more, the change in positions had her stretching in a new way. "One more," Cosima moaned, kissing at the blonde's stomach. "Ready?"

" _Oui! Baise-moi_ ," she moaned, too caught up in the heat of the moment to be self conscious about her choice of words. "Turn my cunt inside out."

Cosima's eyes rolled back at the comment, her lover's words sending electricity straight to her clit, equally turned on and impressed by the depth of dirty talk. _Where did she even learn those words?_ Cosima thought faintly, just before her thumb tucked inside and her hand rotated in, curling her fingers, the lube easing any friction out of the equation. 

"Is that okay?" Delphine heard, the timbre of her lover's voice filled with concern and arousal. "Is it too much?"

" _Non, c'est... magnifique!_ " she cried. The incredible stretch and tinge of pain mixed with the delicious pressure of Cosima's fist pulling her closer and closer towards the orgasm that had been building over the last thirty minutes. Her hand gripped at Cosima's arms as she moved gently inside. She looked down her own body, the brunette's face pressing tender kisses to her stomach, dipping her tongue in her belly button. She placed her fingertips to the top of Cosima's head and pressed her down. "Lick me," she begged. " _Je vais jouir_ " I'm about to come, she whined. 

Cosima's tongue found her clit quickly, circling and flicking as the muscles around her fist trembled and contracted, squeezing her hand in a vice grip. Her voice rang out in bursts between heavy breaths, her head twisting and turning, the pressure and pleasure building quickly towards release.

"Cosima!" she yelled, her hips trembling and shaking.

"Come," she mumbled against Delphine's clit. 

"Ohhhh, yesss!" she screamed, pressing her lover's face more firmly against her cunt as she trembled, the orgasm mixing with the dull ache of the hand gently moving inside of her. It radiated through her limbs, tingling at the soles of her feet.

Cosima licked her gently as she came down, even after Delphine's grip on her head fell away. Her hand uncurled gently, slipping out, Delphine hips twitching at the loss of fullness, her voice yelping as Cosima's knuckles slipped past her opening, followed by four long fingers, coated in arousal and lubricant.

"Are you okay?" Cosima asked. Delphine huffed, catching her breath against the pillow, hands at her head. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no," she breathed, her voice cracking. "I have never felt... that... ever before."

"You liked it?"

Delphine swallowed. "Come here," she asked, tugging on Cosima's shoulders. "I want to kiss you."

The brunette grinned and kissed her way up Delphine's torso, her hand wiping off against the bed sheets. "That was incredible." She blushed then, her cheeks turning impossibly rosier as she looked up at Cosima through long lashes. "I can't believe the things I said."

"OMG. So, so, super hot!" Cosima grinned. "Now that I know you have the words, I'm expecting some serious dirty talk in the future..." She nipped at Delphine's neck and took her earlobe between her teeth. 

"Good, I've got a few other phrases up my sleeve."

"Oh, do tell!" Cosima ground herself down onto Delphine's thigh. 

"Simply things I would like to do to you... Where should I begin?" Her hands gripped at Cosima's ass, pulling her harder against her thigh, the brunette's damp underwear catching against her skin. 

"Say 'cunt' again..." Cosima moaned, giving into the pleasure of the blonde's thigh moving between her legs. 

Delphine breathed into her ear. "I'm going to eat your cunt until you come in my mouth," she husked into her ear, not yet quite able to make eye contact with her lover when saying those words. Cosima groaned loudly and thrust into her harder, Delphine's hands playing with her nipples through her bra. 

"Shit, yes!" She flipped onto her side and pulled Delphine on top of her, the movement setting off the dull ache in Delphine's pelvis, reminding her of where her lover's hand had just been, that she'd been filled entirely and she'd come, throbbing against a gentle fist. "I don't stand a chance against your dirty mind, do I?" Cosima teased. 

"Not one bit," she replied, her mouth going to work on what it had just promised.


	25. Often Part 1 - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts at the beginning of the body of text. Too many characters for the summary box...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this super long prompt that I got a while back. After letting the idea marinade for a while and mingle with other prompts, I've decided to write three connected one-shots (not so one-shoty, I guess). No need to request a sequel to this. There will be two. They are already planned. End of tumblweed update.

PART 1 PROMPTS:

Cosima23 Prompt: I totes love your writing! Smutty Cophine is lifee! Anyway, I know you have a lot of prompts to fufill, but I was wondering if you could write this one prompt for me. It's a bit lengthy and I legit just thought of it the other day whilst listening to "Often" by The Weeknd. Anyway, the prompt is Cosima and Delphine are best friends in like college and they have always had this connection that they never addressed before, they each try to date other people but it doesn't work out, so one day they have this idea to have sex because they are like frustrated as to why its not working with others. So when they have sex it's pretty rough and after they try to date other people again and it still isn't working. So, they decide to have sex again, it's still rough but seems to be a bit more gentle. This pattern repeats itself for awhile and they start acting more couple like even though they aren't officially dating and their sex is becoming more and more gentle. And they haven't really been trying to be with others either. Finally, one night they start having sex just because and Cosima uses a strap-on on Delphine this time. And it's really loving this time and then after they say I love you. I'm sorry this was long, but my brain thinks of crazy stuff. Anyway, if you can do this it would be awesome if not I understand, it's a bit lengthy like I said and as you can see. Love your work!

anon Prompt: Best friends who've known each other for years, and each is secretly in love with the other and try to hide it as best they can...

anon Prompt: Roommates in an apartment with thin walls, Delphine always hears Cosima masturbating and tries not to be aroused by it...

cophineyesplease Prompt: what if like, delphine and cosima have been flatmates and good friends for a while, but Cosima is tired of Delphine and her boyfriend constantly keeping her up at night when he visits and Delphine always complaining about the vanilla sex they have. So Cosima jokingly says she could do a much better job and...yeah. So on and so forth.

Ratty-Rodent (Rat2rrj) Prompt: Nape-of-the-neck biting please! (Gentle or rough, whatever works)

Yes Please Prompt: Neck biting for sure.

\-------------------------------------

The cupboard creaked open and Cosima searched for a box of sweet cereal, for a tray of cookies she usually kept pushed to the back, for _anything_ that would aid in quelling her pot-buzzed hunger wave. She'd just smoked a joint on her own and her head was swimming and distorting the contours of her kitchen. She settled on the cookies, stuffing one into her mouth as she leaned back against the counter. It was Friday night and the fact that she was at home, getting high by herself, and not out with her best friend was a bit discouraging. She intended to make it up to herself by finishing the bag of sweets.

Delphine had canceled their plans when she was asked out on a date earlier in the week. They'd planned to bar hop near campus, which was a simple walk from their shared apartment. Two pre-med students needed easy access to the university labs and the location was perfect, even if the inside of their apartment was a little rickety and old-fashioned. The doors creaked and the walls were way too thin. But still, it was home, and she and Delphine lived together easily.

Which was not to say she wasn't upset about the canceled plans. She told herself she was smoking to relax, to take the edge off if her stressful week, but she couldn't ignore the ache in her chest when Delphine bailed on her with the reasoning of "I have a date." So she smoked it away and now her body felt loose, her senses an odd combination of heightened and dulled. She looked down at the bag of cookies and brought another one to her mouth. 

She heard a key hit the outside of the lock a few times until finally it slid in and the handle _clicked_ open. She watched Delphine turn and close the door softly, perhaps in an attempt to not wake a sleeping Cosima. It was almost 1am after all. The ache in Cosima's chest returned. 

"How was it?" she asked from the kitchen, startling Delphine and watching her jump, her reaction delayed as well. "Shit, sorry..." She hummed. 

Delphine huffed out an exasperated puff of air, blowing a few blonde curls up in front of her face. "It was a disaster," she grumbled and dropped her purse, kicking her shoes off right after. She walked unsteadily into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, raising an eyebrow at the bag of cookies in Cosima's hand. "Are you high?" she laughed.

"Pretty much," Cosima smirked. "A disaster?"

"Yes, he was so boring! He just talked and talked about _nothing!_ So I kept drinking to make him seem more interesting and now I'm drunk and I didn't even get laid," she pouted.

"Did you _want_ to get laid?" Cosima mumbled through a mouthful of dry cookies.

"Not by him, I suppose." She pulled herself up on the counter and took a cookie from the bag in Cosima's hands. "But it has been a long time..." She tilted her head in consideration. 

"Five weeks?" Cosima offered, a grin on her lips. 

"How do you know before me?"

"Thin walls."

Delphine laughed, slightly embarrassed. "When I was dating Aaron?"

"Mmhmm," Cosima nodded, setting the cookies aside. "I heard you guys fucking, like, right before you broke up. Oh, and like, every time before that that I was here and conscious."

"Why didn't you say anything?"  
Delphine leaned back against the cabinets, eyeing Cosima, drifting her line of sight to the way her friend's breasts strained against her white tank top. She was clearly bra-less, extra bumps present at the sides of her semi-erect nipples. _Does she have her nipples pierced? How have I never noticed before?_

"I didn't really mind. I just put in my head phones. Though it _was_ hard to sleep sometimes." She rubbed her hands together and noticed how her limbs still felt buzzy. She looked up at Delphine with a smile, the pot bringing forth a sentence she hadn't quite intended to speak: "You never really sounded that in to it, though."

Delphine laughed drunkenly, snapped her hand across her mouth as if she'd just heard the funniest joke in the world. "That's because I wasn't."

"Wow, you put up with bad sex for, like, five months?"

"It was just boring. Very... vanilla?"

"Hmmm," Cosima hummed, stepping closer, her head fuzzy and faintly wondering why her body was pulled towards her best friend, the woman she'd lived with for years and heard fucking through the walls, and still, _still_ , felt her heart jump for each time she saw her. "Vanilla can be good if you're doing it with someone who knows what they're doing. Non-vanilla, too, obvs."

Delphine's head was still fuzzy as well. Her lips felt numb when she ran her tongue across them and her legs swung against the cabinets of their own drunken accord. She found herself reaching out to put a hand against Cosima's bare shoulder. "Are you talking about yourself? Are you the one who knows what they are doing?"

Cosima gulped. The blonde's hand was hot, burning hot, against her skin. Surely they'd touched before, surely she'd felt sparks. But this felt like a fire, a blazing inferno.

"I like to think so, yes. Haven't had any complaints so far..."

They looked at each other for a moment, each daring the other to make a move, to say something, to stop this from going any further and ruining the friendship they'd spent years building.

_Fuck_ Delphine thought, _What am I doing?_ even as she leaned forward to pull Cosima's hips between her own thighs, even as she kissed her once, hard, hands gripping at Cosima's and shoving them under her shirt. _What are you doing?_ her mind yelled at her, as Cosima's finger snuck under the lining of her bra and pinched at her nipples roughly. Their lips broke apart after the first kiss and Cosima's mouth attached to her neck, biting and sucking the smooth, salty skin. 

Cosima made quick work of her friend's pants and Delphine leaned back on the counter to lift her hips as Cosima pulled them down her legs. _What am I doing?_ Cosima's mind yelled, perhaps in unison with Delphine's. Her buzz kept her moving forward, emboldened her and removed the filter question about consequences of actions. Her hands slipped her underwear off as well. Black lace. 

_At least my sexy underwear didn't go to waste_ , she thought faintly to herself as Cosima's hand ran up the inside of her thigh. She moaned when her friend's hand met her wetness. She didn't expect such a reaction so quickly.

Cosima hummed appreciation and surprise at her body's reaction, at the way Delphine's body so clearly wanted hers. _Biology doesn't lie_ , she smirked. After a few cupping rubs against the outside of her cunt, she slid two fingers inside of Delphine's heat, curling and twisting them against her inner wall. 

Delphine let out a drunken _yelp_ at the friction, her hips bucking forward to pull Cosima's fingers deeper. She felt out of control of her actions, consumed by the desire to come against the fingers that were roughly pumping into her, against her friend who, until this moment had only crossed her mind sexually during fantasies. This was never a thing that would _actually happen_. And yet, here they were, fucking up against their shared kitchen counter, drunk and high and blissfully oblivious to the future implications. 

Delphine's hand shot down of its own accord, slipped beneath Cosima's sleeping boxers and felt her as well. The brunette thrust into her harder, bit harshly at the nape of her neck when Delphine's uncoordinated fingers found her entrance and attempted to slip inside of her as well. The angle wasn't quite right, so only the tips of her fingers could penetrate, bumping unintentionally against her clit. Arousing more so than satisfying.

She bit in deeper to Delphine's neck and faintly thought it might leave a mark. Her swimming head lost track of this thought immediately when she considered how good it felt to feel her racing pulse and smooth skin beneath her bite, her tongue. Her fingers pumped harder and Delphine's moans grew from soft, random sighs into long, continuous groans at the sheer force of the fucking. Cosima's thumb came up to press against her clit, tapping the sensitive nerves with each thrust.

Delphine's hand worked at Cosima for a bit longer, growing in pressure as her orgasm built, the warmth of the alcohol in her system dulling the harshness of the teeth against her neck, the roughness of her friend's fingers inside of her, the way they bumped against her cervix because of her position on the counter. Cosima's other hand slammed against her breast and twisted at her nipple, a twinge of pain mixing with the pleasure. _This is not vanilla,_ she thought just before the orgasm started to hit her.

She screamed out her release into their kitchen, her ass sliding against the arousal that had dripped onto the counter as Cosima's arm sped to a numbing speed, pulling strength from every part of her body as she rocked and thrust her fingers against the contracting muscles. Pleasure shot out of every pore, her body shivering and calling out uncontrollably as wave after wave hit her. Cosima's teeth ceased their bite, a wet tongue coming out to soothe against the little indents.

Delphine's hand, which had stopped its shallow thrusts the moment she'd started coming, slipped out of Cosima's boxers. She pulled back, her breath uneven, and met her friend's eyes for the first time since before the one, brief kiss they'd shared. 

Delphine looked away quickly, suddenly sobering up. She pulled Cosima's hand at the wrist, slipping two glistening fingers from inside. _Merde_ , she said to herself, or possibly out loud. Cosima stepped back, worry on her face, as Delphine slid from the counter, naked from the waist down, and ran to her bedroom, slamming the door when she got there. She sat on her bed, unable to ignore the satisfied throbbing of her own cunt, even when she squeezed her legs together as she slid beneath her covers.

Cosima stood, shell shocked in the kitchen. The nagging voice from before yelled _You definitely should not have done that!_ She looked down at her hand for proof that it had not been a hallucination. The smell, the stickiness. Yes, she'd definitely just fucked her supposedly straight roommate in their kitchen.

She walked to her room and rolled into bed, listening for any sound of movement from the other side of their shared wall. _Nothing._

The tightness in her groin was incessant. She felt guilty for wanting to relieve it. She felt high. She felt really horny. Delphine's fingertips had made her soaking wet, dripping onto the inside of her sleep shorts. She slipped them down her legs, the wet fabric uncomfortably cold against her skin. 

She slid her fingers together, a faint slippery-stickiness still present. She brought those same fingers down to her own clit, pressing quickly against the incredibly swollen flesh. She felt on edge already and she knew it would be fast. It was better this way, before the strangeness settled in that she was masturbating to the recent experience of making her best friend come. 

She remembered the feeling of Delphine around her fingers, sopping wet and pulsing, the blonde holding tight against her shoulders. She remember fucking her so hard, so deeply, that Delphine cried pleasure in her ear for what felt like hours. She remembered sinking her teeth into the supple skin at the nape of her neck. 

And then she started coming, imagining Delphine's hand working against her, imagining coming against her long fingers, against her sweet French mouth, her hips bucking wildly at the mental picture. A long groan slipped from her lips before she could stop it. It was deep, full of release, followed by smaller, also uncontrollable sighs and moans. Pleasure flickered through her pussy, radiated up her torso as the last tremors of her fast orgasm traveled through her.

With a final grunt, she turned to her side, intent on sleeping off the buzz in her head. She drew the covers up over her entire body and willed herself to sleep.

Through the wall, Delphine's hand worked against her own clit, the light panting and soft moans she'd heard through the thin wall, cries and groans of Cosima's release, had taken her to the edge again. She held a pillow to her face as she came, orgasm melting through her body as she thought of Cosima's teeth on her neck, her fingers pumping and curling inside of her perfectly, her pierced nipples straining against her tank top.

_Merde_ , she thought again to herself as she pulled her hand away. _What have we done?_


	26. Often Part 2 - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts in the body text again. Damn character limits.

PART 2 PROMPTS:

Cosima23 Prompt: I totes love your writing! Smutty Cophine is lifee! Anyway, I know you have a lot of prompts to fufill, but I was wondering if you could write this one prompt for me. It's a bit lengthy and I legit just thought of it the other day whilst listening to "Often" by The Weeknd. Anyway, the prompt is Cosima and Delphine are best friends in like college and they have always had this connection that they never addressed before, they each try to date other people but it doesn't work out, so one day they have this idea to have sex because they are like frustrated as to why its not working with others. So when they have sex it's pretty rough and after they try to date other people again and it still isn't working. So, they decide to have sex again, it's still rough but seems to be a bit more gentle. This pattern repeats itself for awhile and they start acting more couple like even though they aren't officially dating and their sex is becoming more and more gentle. And they haven't really been trying to be with others either. Finally, one night they start having sex just because and Cosima uses a strap-on on Delphine this time. And it's really loving this time and then after they say I love you. I'm sorry this was long, but my brain thinks of crazy stuff. Anyway, if you can do this it would be awesome if not I understand, it's a bit lengthy like I said and as you can see. Love your work!

JRebellion Prompt: Cosima gets hella jealous and basically fucks Delphine's brains out. Also, you can't go wrong with cunnilingus. Tons and tons of cunnilingus.

Anon Prompt: How about jealous Cosima? Pretty please

:) Prompt: I have a real headcanon that Cosima has pierced nipples. So maybe some smut where Delphine is obsessed with them and loves to have her mouth on them all the time during sex.

Yes Please Prompt: Delphine being super flexible and Cosima using that to her advantage to get in various sex positions.

\------------------------------------

 

The week passed with limited contact. A few awkward _hey_ s when they met each other in the hallway. They knew each other's schedules well and that aided in successful avoidance. Cosima noticed that Delphine seemed to always be wearing a scarf and she wondered what the bruise beneath it looked like, wondered how darkly she'd marked her in the heat of the moment. _Oh, yeah_ , the moment where they'd fucked and then she'd run, and there was some sort of mutual agreement to never bring it up again. 

Part of her wished to corner Delphine, to force them to talk about their intoxicated interaction. Yes, she was embarrassed, but _sometimes sex is just sex_ , she told herself over and over. She almost believed it. 

_Bottom line_ , she coached herself, Delphine was having shit luck on the whole dating and sex thing. In the moment, it had felt like an agreement.

In an attempt to quell the awkwardness in the apartment, Cosima had planned a date for the evening. Some guy from her microbiology class had been hitting on her for weeks and when she saw the opportunity to be outside of the apartment on the week-anniversary of their copulation, she took it. She'd left Delphine a note on the counter: _Date tonight. Be home late. -C_ And she fully intended to be. Delphine was clearly unavailable and she wanted something significant. She wasn't sure Caleb was the right person, but, _hey_. At least she was trying.

He was nice enough as they sat across from each other at the restaurant. He was different from class, his speech more relaxed than she'd remembered, and interesting enough. He was good looking, too. Blonde hair cropped close to his head, big blue eyes smiling at her in the romantic restaurant. But she didn't feel _it_ with him. _The spark._

After she'd turned him down for a 'nightcap back at his place,' which almost certainly meant sex, he'd kissed her in front of her apartment door. Still, _nothing_. His face looked happy, satisfied from the kiss. _Could sparks be felt one-way?_ she wondered, considering the implications of the meaning in her situation with Delphine. Was it a situation? Did Delphine see it as a situation? she wondered as she slid her key in the door and turned.

She stopped in her tracks, eyes going wide as she took in the view on her couch. Delphine, bare except for a flimsy black bra, flat on her back, legs above the shoulders of some meat-headed guy she vaguely recognized from campus as he rammed into her. Delphine gasped and pushed him away at the hip when she met Cosima's eyes. She grabbed a blanket and pulled it over to hide herself.

"Really?" Cosima deadpanned. "You have a bed..." She turned and headed for her room, an unexpected jealousy boiling up inside of her chest. It caught her off-guard and she tried to swallow it back down, an unfamiliar taste in her mouth. 

"I'm sorry!" Delphine called, as her bedroom door shut. 

"For which part?" Cosima mumbled to herself, and fell back onto her bed. She heard them shuffling in the living room, the guy's low grumble ceasing after a few rustles of clothing and the _slam_ of the front door.

She closed her eyes, but the image seemed to be burned onto the inside of her eyelids. Somehow, the guy hadn't made it into her visual memory, though, and all she saw in her mind's eye was Delphine, naked and flushed, the look on her face...bored? Guilty? _Fuck_ , she groaned to herself.

Delphine stood outside of Cosima's door, listening for any sign that she was still awake. A rustle of the sheets. She knocked lightly, her hand making the decision without her mind's consent.

"What?" she heard from behind the door. 

"Cosima," she swallowed. "Can I come in?"

A long pause. "Fine," Cosima mumbled. When Delphine opened the door, the brunette was pulling a shirt over her head, the muscles of her back disappearing underneath blue cotton. She turned around, pulling her dreads through the neck hole and letting them fall against her shoulders. "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize," she stated simply. 

Cosima turned around and crossed her arms, standing there in the same sleeping shorts that she wore a week ago. "For what? Not talking to me for a week then fucking some random guy on our couch?"

The air between them grew thick with silence. Cosima waited, unwilling to break it.

"It was nothing," Delphine said, finally. "That guy--"

"Delphine, I don't care. Like... fuck whoever you want. Just don't do it on our couch, okay?" _The kitchen is different_ , she said to herself. 

"I know, I'm sorry. Your note said you would be back late and I just assumed--"

"It doesn't matter! I don't want some random guy's jizz on the cushions I watch TV on." Cosima felt her arms swinging around her body, the passion in her voice and body even surprising to herself.

Delphine hung her head for a moment as the guilt settled in. It truly had meant nothing. She barely knew him. But the heaviness and awkwardness between she and Cosima after the kitchen sex was weighing on her. Especially the part where her cunt throbbed every time she saw the spot on the counter where her wetness had dripped, presumably from her friend's hand, as she was buried knuckle-deep inside. Delphine shivered and shook off the image. 

"How was your date?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe. 

Cosima sighed at the change in subject, equally annoyed and relieved. "Ugh," she rubbed her eyes. "It was...okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, he was nice enough, I guess."

Delphine took a chance and entered her friend's room, sat at the edge of her bed. The proximity felt strangely comforting and familiar considering their awkward week. "Will you go out with him again?"

"Probs not," she shrugged. "I didn't feel anything for him really." She sat next to Delphine on her bed, their thighs almost touching. She swore she saw Delphine inhale sharply at their proximity. "So, are we gonna talk about what happened the other night? You've been avoiding me really well up until now, so I figured you may want to talk about it."

"You were not around much either..." Delphine replied. Cosima agreed internally. She'd probably been avoiding her just as much.

"Yep, I guess so." She pulled her bed pillow on her lap to play with the fabric. Anything to keep her hands busy, to keep her from reaching out to touch Delphine. That's how they got in this mess in the first place. "So, we had sex." She said it like a levy pouring water from her mouth, waters that were barricaded inside for too long.

"We did. I was drunk, obviously, but..."

"But what?"

"But it was..." She shifted her mouth, biting against her lower lip as she considered her next words. "Good."

Cosima's mouth fell open. Was Delphine admitting that they'd had sex and she'd enjoyed it? _Holy shit._

"Good?"

"Cosima..." Delphine groaned and hung her head. This was all so hard to say. She wasn't even sure what she _wanted_ to say. "We are both single and our dating pools seem to be lackluster. Yes, it was strange at first, us being friends for so long, living together..."

"But?"

"But after I thought about it this week... maybe it is not so strange after all."

"Delphine, you're straight."

She nodded. "I have only slept with men in the past."

Cosima raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. Not that identity was static. She, out of anyone, knew how attraction was subjective. But Delphine had never even _mentioned_ an attraction to other women. "And it doesn't strike you as odd that you want to fuck one of your female friends?" She thought back to how wet she'd been, so easily. Yes, okay, maybe Delphine was somewhere else on the spectrum.

"No."

"So you're saying you liked it and...it might happen again?"

Delphine wondered quickly if she appeared desperate. She'd tried to forget the harshness of her friend's fingers inside of her, how Cosima's thumb had jolted against her clit with every thrust, how hard she'd come, how the ache afterwards let her feeling more satisfied than she'd felt in months. Years?

"I am not opposed."

"So you wanna be, like, fuck buddies?" Cosima shook her head in disbelief. _Friends. We're friends_ , her brain yelled.

Delphine cleared her throat. "If you are interested in casual sex..." Even as she said it, she was convincing herself of the word casual. _No-strings-attached_ implied in the phrasing.

The whole conversation felt strange, the concept sat awkwardly in her brain, a cube attempting to fit into cylindrical cut out.

Delphine stood and made her way to the door. "I'm going to take a shower. Think about it." Her voice shook from nerves. Had she really just offered casual sex to her roommate? 

"Gotta wash the beefcake off of you?" Cosima smirked.

Delphine rolled her eyes and left the doorway. Cosima heard the shower start up, the faucet screeching as the hot water shot from the head. She rose and made her way to the living room, glaring at the couch that Delphine had been on only an hour before. The bile of jealousy rose in her throat once more. 

She sat down on the cushions and turned on the TV, flipping mindlessly through the channels as her brain kept wandering back to what she'd seen before. She knew Delphine had slept with plenty of men in their apartment. Why, for the first time, were her hands shaking with a quiet rage? _Is it because he's the first one since me?_ she wondered. 

Delphine appeared in the living room after a few minutes, pink and rosy-cheeked, her hair hanging wet around her face, pajamas on. "What are you watching?"

"I have no idea," Cosima muttered. "Want to sit?" She lifted the blanket and Delphine slid in next to her, the heat of her warm skin seeping through the her pants and into Cosima's bare skin.

Delphine looked at Cosima's profile in the blue light of the tv. Her hand reached out to brush knuckles against her cheek. The moment suddenly felt too tender, too _strings-very-attached_ , so she wrapped her hand around Cosima's jaw and pulled her face towards her own. Cosima's eyes glanced down and, for the first time, got an unobstructed view of the mark on Delphine's neck. It was blue and yellow, a healing bruise.

"Does it hurt?" Cosima asked, pressing her fingers close to the blemish.

"Not anymore," Delphine replied. "I was just thinking that I never repaid the favor."

Cosima's eyebrows knit in confusion before relaxing when her brain fell upon the meaning. "Oh, yeah, no, it's cool." She waved her hand through the air, but Delphine's hand still gripped her jaw, still held her head in place, their eyes locked.

"Being, as you say, _fuck buddies_ implies a sort of reciprocal nature, no?"

"Yeah, well, you already got some today." It didn't make sense. The statement was not any sort of reply to Delphine's question, and it came out much more bitter than she'd expected. This was not lost on Delphine, who sighed and bit her lip, a bit thrown by the jealousy in her voice. 

Cosima, in an attempt to squash the continuation of the conversation, smashed their lips together. She imagined that the kiss was pure possession, and she longed to mark up Delphine's body again, the unwelcome jealous beast inside wanting to claim the blonde in the event of any potential suitors. Their teeth clicked together roughly, awkwardly. It dawned on her that they'd only kissed once before. She pulled up Delphine's top and felt Delphine do the same to her, their mouths breaking apart only long enough to throw the garments into their living room floor. 

Delphine reached her hands out to cup at Cosima's bare chest, felt the nipple piercings in her palms for the first time, her hips bucking at the notion of having her mouth on them, of feeling the slide of her tongue against the cool metal. 

Cosima pressed her back against the cushions, fueled by the fact that it was herself, only hours later, who was on top of Delphine, who was stripping her with every intention of making her come. Delphine breathed heavily into her mouth and spread her legs to let Cosima settle between them. Instead, she pulled back and ripped Delphine's pajama bottoms down her legs. She wasn't wearing any underwear. Cosima groaned as she took in the sight of Delphine completely naked, wet, leaning back against their couch with her legs spread.

The blonde pushed down Cosima's shorts as well, yanking them down her hips, then bringing her hands to cup at her breasts and toy with her nipple piercings as the brunette wiggled the remaining fabric down her legs. 

_Don't slow down_ , Cosima coached to herself. _Don't be gentle. Fucking for fucking's sake isn't gentle._ So, she wasn't. Her fingers found Delphine's entrance easily, gliding in quickly and thrusting harshly against her muscles, as if slowing down might make it mean more than it already did.

Delphine's legs rose up to her chest, moans slipping out from her mouth as Cosima pressed herself forward for a moment, then leaned back to readjust. "Put your legs on my shoulders," Cosima groaned, wanting nothing more in the heat of the moment than to reclaim the position as her own, to completely devour and make Delphine come on her back, legs in the air, the position she'd seen her in an hour before.

"Yes," Delphine moaned, slipping her calves over the smaller woman's shoulders, a pleasant stretch in her hamstrings as she felt Cosima's fingers shift deeper. A new kind of pleasure stirred inside of her as the tips of Cosima's fingers played with her cervix, then swirled around to press deeply into her g spot. "Oh, oh, oh God," she panted as Cosima stretched taller and pinned her legs back even further. 

_Shit she's flexible_ , Cosima thought, watching Delphine's legs stretch back even further, the blonde's hands grasping for her breasts again, running her fingers against the puckered nipples and the cool metal bars through then. She stretched her head forward and drew one into her mouth, running her tongue against hot skin and metal, reveling in the feeling of her friend's firm breast in her mouth. 

She moaned into Cosima's skin, her lips traveling over and over as the brunette fucked her hard. It felt vaguely like Cosima was marking her, like she intended to leave her cunt aching for days from this, so that every time she would shift, she would remember this moment, the delicious feeling of biting the pebbled flesh between her teeth. She didn't guess she would like boobs this much. But the idea of pulling away from Cosima's breasts before she absolutely had to felt tragic.

Cosima was grunting above her at the way Delphine's tongue and teeth played so expertly with her nipples. "Fuck!" Cosima exclaimed, causing Delphine to pull away with a _pop_.

"What?" Delphine moaned, Cosima's fingers still plowing into her roughly, holding her at the edge of the orgasm she so desperately craved. 

"That feels so good!" the brunette groaned, thrusting her chest back into the blonde's face, who happily began sucking and kissing them once more, the metal clinking against the backs of her teeth.

She bit down hard against the skin in her mouth as she fell over the edge, her legs pinned back by Cosima's thrusting shoulders as her pussy squeezed the long fingers that pressed back against them. 

"Oh, baby! Baby!" Delphine cried, her mouth falling away as her head rolled back, Cosima's fingers slowing as she came down, small tremors working through her when she leaned back and let her legs relax, fall to the couch. 

Cosima collapsed on top of her, their naked bodies pressed against one another for the first time. _She called me 'Baby,'_ Cosima thought as Delphine scratched at her back. They laid there for a few minutes, catching their breath, before Delphine moved to roll them off of the couch, landing gently on top of Cosima on the floor. 

Her mouth found Cosima's nipples again, unwilling to pull away from them again, memorizing the feel of the warm flesh against her teeth and tongue. "You really like my piercings, huh?" Cosima laughed, holding Delphine's head against her chest as the blonde's fingers parted her gently. Delphine hummed her agreement with a smile as she glided inside clumsily, a sense of what to do, though her movements were not yet natural. 

Cosima hummed and groaned when Delphine hit her in a good spot and wrapped her thighs around Delphine's hips, the blonde propping herself up with her free arm to hover over and move her mouth wherever she pleased against the metal bars. 

"Right there," Cosima groaned. "A little harder." She looked down at Delphine's mouth and teeth on her breasts, teasing them into oblivion. Delphine's fingers felt good inside of her. She'd found a good rhythm and her fingers certainly felt long and strong inside. Still, she slipped her own hand between her legs to rub at her own clit. Delphine noticed and pulled away to ask "Should I do something else?" 

"No, that feels good. I can't come from just vaginal sex. I need my clit touched." Their eyes were locked during the exchange, but she let them shut when her fingers started working her closer and closer to the edge.

"Do you want me to...?" Delphine breathed against her breast.

"No, no, I'm really close," Cosima moaned.

Delphine felt more resistance against her fingers. She was surprised at how amazing it felt to be inside of Cosima, how smooth and hot she was. No wonder the men she'd slept with had been so eager.

"Oh, oh, shit!" Cosima cried, her hips thrusting forward sharply, looking down between her legs at the way Delphine's hand slid in and out of her, the thought of her fingers stroking her from the inside tipping her over the edge.

Delphine watched the pleasure color Cosima's feature as she watched her come, her mouth sucking gently against a wet nipple, and felt Cosima's muscles flex and pulsate against her fingers. "I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming," Cosima whispered in the air, her voice soft and breathy, mingled with their mutual panting. 

Delphine pulled out of her quickly and Cosima's body jerked at the sudden loss of fullness. "I'm sorry," Delphine mumbled against her breast, pulling her lips away to press a soothing kiss to Cosima's neck. They were both suddenly aware that the moment of gentle affection was not in line with _just fucking._ But they both sunk into it just the same. 

"It okay, just pull out a little slower next time," Cosima panted. Their eyes met when Delphine pulled back from her neck, the blonde looking at her own fingers, unsure of what to do with the arousal that currently coated them. "What are you gonna do with that?" Cosima laughed. Delphine looked completely lost. 

"I'm not sure. I've never had to think about it before, really. When I'm by myself, I just wipe it on my sheets..."

Cosima shrugged. "Whatever."

"What do you usually do?" she asked. Cosima drew her own hand to her mouth, still covered in Delphine's arousal, and pulled the fingers inside against her tongue, her eyes closing at the sweetness, at the taste that was uniquely Delphine. 

"Oh," Delphine sighed, watching the delight spread across Cosima's face. She looked down at her own wet fingers again, considering this option. Before she had a chance to decide, Cosima flipped them over, even further into the middle of their living room. She glided down Delphine's body and hovered her face right over the patch of hair between her thighs. 

She leaned in for a long lick, reveling in tasting her straight from the source, the familiar headiness against her tongue. "Oh," Delphine sighed again, surprised at Cosima's boldness, surprised at how gentle and softly her tongue moved against her clit. Her hips thrust lightly forward when Cosima's hummed against her. 

"Do you like cunnilingus?" she asked, matter-of-factly, as if she was asking something benign, as if she hadn't just come with her friend's fingers inside of her. 

"Sometimes," Delphine sighed. "I've enjoyed it a few times, but mostly it's been too hard or fast." She noticed her hand stroking at Cosima's cheek and pulled it away to rest against her own thigh. "I'm mostly a vaginal person unless I'm touching myself."

"Because you know what feels good?"

"Yes, my clit can be very fickle," she laughed. That definitely held a place in 'the top five sentences she never thought she would ever say to Cosima.'

"Well, if we're gonna be making a habit of this, you should tell me what you like. Give me direction." She nuzzled the wet patch of curls with her nose, snuck her tongue out to lap gently around her clit. "Is this good?" she asked, her breath hot against Delphine's wetness.

"Mmhmm," Delphine groaned, empowered by Cosima's gentle questions, the brunette's desire to make it just how she liked. 

Cosima lapped again, loosening her tongue and running it up and down her labia, gliding it inside for a moment before continuing the teasing. Delphine squirmed and gripped at Cosima's dreads. 

"Tell me what you want."

Delphine groaned and shivered, suddenly feeling incredibly vulnerable, exposed, the gentle and reverent way Cosima's mouth pressed against her had her chest stirring in ways she vaguely recognized. It was as if she was able to catch one of those fleeting moments of familiar feelings and examine it. It was as real as Cosima's tongue against her cunt. 

Instead, she shoved it down inside of herself and choked out, "A little faster... Here." She moved Cosima's head with her hand, guiding her tongue against the side of her clit. 

Cosima's tongue worked a bit faster, her mouth and chin completely covered in arousal and sliding against the dark blonde curls beneath them. "Yeah, like that," Delphine moaned, bringing her hand to her mouth as her eyes looked down to watch Cosima's face buried in her cunt, her nose pressed against her mons, rolling with her lightly thrusting hips. 

It felt amazing, certainly better than she was used to with her half-hearted lovers who seemed to view this as a prelude to sex instead of sex in and of itself. Cosima's smooth skin and gentle lips were a stark contrast to the stubble and aggressive mouth of past lovers who treated her clit too roughly. 

Cosima's hand came up to scratch against her stomach and Delphine felt her heart swell unexpectedly at the sweet action. She gulped back the contented sigh in her throat and offered more direction instead. "In a circle," she moaned, and Cosima obliged, swirling her tongue slowly, gently against her clit. "Oh, _merde_ , yes," she moaned. 

Cosima smiled against her, pleased at the way Delphine's thighs trembled against her cheeks, please at the way it felt like every swipe of her tongue was branding her, marking her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. _Come in my mouth, come in my mouth_ , she thought as she felt Delphine's stomach tighten beneath her fingers and a gush of arousal coat her tongue. When she looked up, Delphine's back was arched, mouth open wide with small breathy screams sneaking out from the back of her throat.

Her tongue slowed with the roll of the blonde's hips and she pulled away when they stopped moving all together. 

"Was that okay?" Cosima grinned, sitting up on her knees, the answer obvious judging by the slackness of Delphine's jaw and the way her hands ran through her now-dry blonde curls.

"That was... really good." Delphine sat up as well, the tenderness in the brunette's eyes making her want to pull away, to put distance between their bodies. A night full of gentle sex was not the agreement, and she felt it heading that way quickly. She needed to clear her head, to get some fresh air. She needed to think. 

"I think I need to go to bed," she stated, reaching for her pajamas and standing on shaky knees. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Cosima agreed just before Delphine disappeared down the hallway and shut her bedroom door behind her. The brunette gathered her clothes as well, redressed herself, and rolled herself into bed, bunching the comforter around her head to drown out the memory of Delphine's first orgasm. _Oh, baby! Baby!_ she'd yelled. _Oh, baby!_ She fell asleep finally running her tongue against the roof of her mouth, rolling the remnants of Delphine's arousal against her taste buds.

In the morning, Cosima dressed for school and made breakfast for herself, listening to Delphine stir in her bedroom, hearing her roommate's door creak open.

"Want to ride to school with me?" she asked, toast in her mouth.

"No, I will take the bus, I need to run a few errands before class," she replied. 

"Oh, okay." Cosima pulled her backpack over her shoulders. "See you later, then?" she smiled. 

"Yes, tonight, probably, if I don't see you in the lab."

"Sounds good." Cosima turned towards Delphine, and leaned in without thinking, brushing a lingering kiss against her mouth. The blonde pulled away and looked down, avoiding Cosima's eyes. "I'm sorry, I totally don't know why I just did that..."

Delphine shook her head and turned to pour her coffee. "I'll see you tonight," she said again, busying herself in the kitchen. She heard the front door click shut. Cosima was gone.

_Merde._


	27. Often Part 3 - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts in the body text. You know how it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final installment of this AU. Enjoy, smut fiends!

PART 3:

Cosima23 Prompt: I totes love your writing! Smutty Cophine is lifee! Anyway, I know you have a lot of prompts to fufill, but I was wondering if you could write this one prompt for me. It's a bit lengthy and I legit just thought of it the other day whilst listening to "Often" by The Weeknd. Anyway, the prompt is Cosima and Delphine are best friends in like college and they have always had this connection that they never addressed before, they each try to date other people but it doesn't work out, so one day they have this idea to have sex because they are like frustrated as to why its not working with others. So when they have sex it's pretty rough and after they try to date other people again and it still isn't working. So, they decide to have sex again, it's still rough but seems to be a bit more gentle. This pattern repeats itself for awhile and they start acting more couple like even though they aren't officially dating and their sex is becoming more and more gentle. And they haven't really been trying to be with others either. Finally, one night they start having sex just because and Cosima uses a strap-on on Delphine this time. And it's really loving this time and then after they say I love you. I'm sorry this was long, but my brain thinks of crazy stuff. Anyway, if you can do this it would be awesome if not I understand, it's a bit lengthy like I said and as you can see. Love your work!

Cophine-addict Prompt: Wouldn't be averse to more underwear kink in the future, of the boy shorts/non lace variety.... Cosima is hot in those!

anon Prompt: Can I request very slow and gentle fucking from behind?

\---------------------------------------

 

A few days passed before they fucked again, this time in Delphine's bed when Cosima came in to ask her about research citations on a paper for class. Delphine had explained the order of parenthesis and punctuation, then somehow found herself with her hand down the front of Cosima's jeans, rubbing at her clit until she came, all wobbly limbs and gentle touches that left them both hesitating, wondering where to draw the line. Wondering if the line even existed.

The next time was after Cosima went on a date with a bartender she'd met a few weeks before. The woman was super hot, exactly Cosima's usual type with a full sleeve of tattoos and perfectly disheveled blonde hair. But during the date, she found herself talking about Delphine, silently wishing for an early end to the night so that she could return home and complain about her dating prospects.

But Marisa was sweet and funny and charming and they'd ended up making out in the front seat of her car, Cosima slipping out and heading inside after she found herself imagining Delphine's lips on her own instead. Marisa was wonderful, yes, but she was not Delphine. 

Delphine had been lounging on the couch when Cosima walked in, muttering fake annoyance at the date, unable to tell the truth as to why "it just isn't going to work out."

That night, they'd fucked on the couch again, this time Delphine's mouth tentatively licked Cosima's clit, tasting her for the first time, until she fell over the edge, thrusting her cunt into Delphine's face. Cosima had returned the favor immediately, lapping at her slowly, gently, until a warm orgasm spread across her body and she grunted into the couch cushion, then found her way to her own bed. The gentleness and reverence involved in cunnilingus always seemed too overwhelming, too intimate. She feared what crossing over into romance might mean. She feared that they had already passed into the territory without even realizing it.

They fell into the habit of fucking every other day, then daily, sometimes multiple times a day. Cosima made her a slice of toast in the mornings, and, earlier that week, when Cosima made the mistake of kissing her goodbye on her way out the door, Delphine kissed her back, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's neck. They had pulled away awkwardly, Cosima sneaking out the door to catch her breath, to calm her racing heart.

Then, a few weeks and many rough, sexually and romantically frustrated encounters later, Delphine returned home from the lab to find Cosima sitting on the couch in her underwear and nothing else. She wore tight boxer-brief style underwear, a thick band at the top, with a reinforced hole at the crotch. Delphine's stomach dropped at the casualness of her bare breasts, of the perfect pink nipples with simple silver bars enticing her tongue to run over them again and again. 

"I got these in the mail today," she stood, pointing at the only article of clothing she was wearing. "Know what this is?"

Delphine took in her shape, her narrow but curvaceous hips, stomach that rippled with muscle each time that she exhaled, perfect, weighty breasts, all juxtaposed by the boyish underwear, the masculine cut of the black cotton.

"What is it?" she asked, biting at her lip and setting down her purse.

"It's a rodeoh," Cosima stated simply, a smile on her lips. 

"What is the hole for?" Cosima was approaching her now, a glint in her eye. 

"It's for a dick." Delphine heard her correctly, but her brows furrowed and she looked back and forth from Cosima's mischievous grin to the simple black underwear that wrapped around her hips. "A strap on?"

"Why are you wearing it?"

"I thought you might want to burn off some steam from this week," Cosima laughed. Her words were bold, outlandish, intentional. 

Delphine shrugged off her coat and walked down the short hallway to her bedroom. For a moment, Cosima wondered if she'd pushed too hard, and peeked down the hallway. She found Delphine standing outside of her door, leaning against the frame, curling her finger. "Let's go," she smirked, head tilting towards Cosima's bed.

Cosima pulled Delphine on top of herself, ripping and yanking at Delphine's pants and shirt until she was naked and hovering over her, lowering her breasts to press their bodies together. She closed her eyes at the feeling of Cosima's piercings pressing into her breasts, ground their cunts together, brushing herself against the underwear. 

They rolled their bodies for a while, hips meeting and breaking, meeting and breaking, as Cosima kissed across Delphine's cheeks, down her neck. The blonde could only moan and buck down into the thigh pressed firmly against her, the muscles pressing up into her center. The trail of kisses around her mouth were a stark contrast to the harshness of their hips. As if from the neck up their agreement did not exist. Their lips were a separate country with their own laws around intimacy. 

Delphine slipped her fingers beneath the tight boxers and found Cosima hot and swollen from the teasing. She ran her fingers up and down through the wetness, coating each digit in her friend's arousal. 

"You feel amazing," she groaned into Cosima's neck, pressing a kiss against her earlobe. She slipped a finger inside for a moment, then circled against her clit. "I want you to come before you fuck me."

Delphine toyed with her clit, rubbing in gentle circles, then cupped her whole sex, then slipped inside. She'd been wanting to tease Cosima for a while, but per their agreement, what usually took place was whatever would lead to an orgasm the fastest.

"Oh, god," Cosima groaned, her hips thrusting up into Delphine's fingers. "Why?"

_Because I've been daydreaming about kissing your face slowly as you come undone!_ , her mind screamed. "Because I feel like it," her mouth said. 

Her hand moved slowly beneath the stretchy band of underwear and Delphine's lips latched onto their usual place against the metal and hard nipples. She licked gently against the sensitive skin, propelled forward by every moan that escaped Cosima's lips. 

She felt Delphine's gentle hand run over her clit again and again, her legs tensing with each pass, bringing her surging forward to the edge, then pulling her back again as her hand dipped inside to tease. "Please," Cosima whimpered. _Fuck_ , was she begging? 

Delphine had worked and teased her into a bumbling fool, her brain only able to register the warm waves of impending orgasm each time the blonde's fingertips rotated against her clit. 

Finally, Delphine settled in one spot, her mouth parting regretfully from Cosima's nipples to find their way to her face. Cosima's strangled moans and breathy cries were growing louder, her legs tense and hips thrusting slowly against wet fingers. Delphine missed the feel of hard nipples between her teeth, but she knew she'd made the right call when Cosima's soft voice was in her ear, soft cheeks beneath her lips.

"Delphine," Cosima whispered, clutching onto the blonde's back as the orgasm began to uncoil, a warm rush starting between her thighs. "Delphine, baby," Cosima whispered. 

She wondered if Cosima had ever said her name during sex before. _She hasn't, no_ , she decided, and her heart lept at the sincerity of the moment. She pushed all thoughts of romantic boundaries to the side in favor of hearing her name whispered from the brunette's mouth. Her breath caught in her throat and her clit throbbed beneath gentle fingers as she came.

Delphine pressed soft kisses against the brunette's cheeks, her ear, her nose as Cosima trembled beneath her, holding gently at her back. Cosima felt drowned, completely wrapped in Delphine's warmth. "Delphine," Cosima sighed, the last shuddering wave rolling through her body.

The blonde pulled away from her friend's cheek, their eyes locked and noses brushing. They were drowning, suffocating happily in the sweetness of the moment, each of them faintly recognizing their departure from _no-strings-attached_.

Their eyes stayed locked as their lips met gently, Delphine's tongue sweeping across Cosima's bottom lip. "Delphine," Cosima whispered again. 

"Yes?" Delphine whispered back, the mood very quiet. 

_I'm falling in love with you. I think I'm already there_ , Cosima's mind asserted without her consent. "Do you want to try the strap on?" her mouth said instead.

"Yes," Delphine whispered, pressed a few more kisses against Cosima's jaw before rolling to the side and watching the brunette pull out a box from beneath her bed, rummaging through it before she pulled out a packaged dildo. 

"Is this okay?" She handed it to Delphine for examination. "Like, size-wise and everything?"

The blonde looked at the package between her palms. The toy was close to the color of Cosima's skin and ribbed, curved slightly at the middle, probably for g spot stimulation, she figured. "Yes, this is fine," she replied, opening the top. 

"I have a few other options if that's too big, or small..." Cosima had no idea what Delphine preferred when it came to penis size. They'd never talked about it, but she knew that three fingers usually made her moan louder than two. 

"No, it's okay. A good size," she smirked, sensing a bit of nervousness in Cosima's energy. She pulled the toy from the box and held it in her hands, running her fingers along the texture. "Come here," she smiled, pulling Cosima towards her by the hips. She began to thread it through the hole in the boxer-briefs. Cosima's hands joined and adjusted it into place, pressing the base securely against her wet heat.

While Cosima continued to adjust it, Delphine pressed her lips to the brunette's belly, kissing gently down her sides, across the plain of her flat stomach. _What are you doing?_ she asked herself. Then her mind got lost in the feel of Cosima's hands on her shoulders, of the mattress beneath her back, of Cosima's hips between her open thighs, the dildo gliding inside of her. 

Cosima thrust gently at first, getting used to the angle and the new type of harness she'd read so much about. Delphine's eyes fluttered closed and Cosima kissed at the tops of her eyelids, the tip of her nose, and she moved her hips forward, grinding slowly, trying to keep the toy pressed against her g spot. 

It was amazing to her that Delphine could come from only internal stimulation, that the times she'd cried out the loudest were with three fingers buried deep, pounding relentlessly against the spongey tissue on her front wall with nothing at her clit. "It just feels different," Delphine had explained after a particularly powerful orgasm. "Deeper, kind of?" 

The next day, Cosima purchased a few phallic toys and the rodeoh, wanting to recreate that type of stimulation for Delphine. She didn't want her to miss anything enough to seek it elsewhere. The thought of Delphine with another person made her physically ill. A _huge_ red flag, her mind screamed, _You're in too deep!_

But the bliss on Delphine's face as the toy sunk into her again and again looked very familiar, the same look of transport caused by her fingers. Cosima smiled at the revelation and rocked her hips harder. "Is that good?" she groaned, kissing at Delphine's neck and cheeks, her arms growing shaky from holding up the weight of her torso as she slid in and out. 

"Mmhmm," Delphine nodded and opened her eyes. She drew her hands to Cosima's face and ran the pads of her fingers across the brunette's jaw and mouth, tenderly stroked at the corners of her eyes. "You feel amazing."

Cosima lowered her upper body as her arms gave out. Wanting to be tender meant drawing out the whole process and her limbs went weak after fifteen minutes of gentle thrusting and small gasps in her ear. Delphine turned them over and sat up, offering Cosima's arms a break. 

She rode the toy against Cosima's thrusting hips for a while, their eyes locked and lips brushing, Delphine moaning when the ribbing on the toy strummed against her insides perfectly.

She paused for a moment, biting her lip, stilling her hips.

"What's wrong?" Cosima asked, her hands sprawled across Delphine's stomach. _Please don't say this is too much. This is way too much._

"Will you get behind me?" she moaned, lifting off of Cosima's hips. It _was_ all too much, the tenderness of her friend's eyes, the pads of her fingers tickling her sensitive skin, cupping her breasts. _If you keep looking at me like that, I'm going to fall in love with you._

"Yeah, of course," Cosima smiled. They shifted wordlessly until Delphine was in all fours, the brunette guiding the toy into her from behind. She moved slowly again, hands at Delphine's hips. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against the middle of her back, trailed her tongue down Delphine's spine as her hips pumped the ribbed toy inside of her a little faster. 

"Mnnnngg, ohh," Delphine whimpered at the wall. "So good!" She hung her head, her hair swaying back and forth with the force of Cosima's gentle thrusts. 

"Delphine," Cosima moaned into her shoulder blade. "Delphine, this is so hot."

She shivered at the brunette's words, rocked her hips back to speed up the thrusts. She felt Cosima's teeth nipping at the back of her neck, felt her fingers gripping at the flesh of her hips. 

Cosima sped up as well, increasing in speed without adding the roughness they'd both grown accustomed to. This was new entirely. _Making love_ , Cosima thought to herself. _This is not fucking. This is making love._

"I'm gonna come," Delphine cried, breaking Cosima out of her trance. "Harder!" she whined, her hand reaching back to speed up Cosima's hips.

She felt resistance against the base of the toy, groaning as she imagined Delphine's cunt squeezing around it, holding it tightly, like it would with her fingers. Delphine screamed, her head bent up, Cosima's teeth and lips sucking at her neck as her hips pounded every last drop of the orgasm.

Cosima slipped out gently and Delphine fell forward and flipped over to face the woman above her. Cosima was pulling the boxers down her legs already, the dildo still threaded through the hole, the whole contraption falling onto her bedroom floor. Cosima fell forward into Delphine's open arms, the blonde still panting and trembling beneath her.

Cosima kissed down the slope of her shoulder, teased at the nape of her neck, noting that the mark from their first time together was completely healed and faded. _I love you_ , she thought. _I love everything about you. God, I love you_.

"Hmm?" Delphine asked. 

"What?" Cosima mumbled against her skin. 

"You said something. It sounded like..." She worried her bottom lip between her teeth. 

_Shit_ , Cosima thought. _Where is my filter?_ She pulled her head back to look at Delphine's face, to study the lines and dips of her cheeks, the shape of her lips. Delphine was looking at her like she knew, like she was scared and she'd heard every word. 

"I love you," Cosima slipped, the words falling from her mouth. And for once, Delphine did not turn away from the sweetness of a moment. She didn't gather her clothing and escape to her own room. She didn't hide her face or avert her eyes or plan a great excuse for why she needed to leave.

Instead, she brushed her knuckles against Cosima's lips and smiled, her eyes burning with tears for some unknown reason. Perhaps her body was more in tune with her emotions than her brain. "Je t'aime, Cosima."

They brought their lips together gently, tasting the words on each other's tongues, tasting all the thing they wanted to say, that they _would say_ in time.


	28. Clone Club New Year - Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: How about Cosima getting Delphine off (or the other way about) at dinner with a large group of their friends or family members and Delphine has to hide whats happening so that no one can tell, but loves it all the same
> 
> anon Prompt: can you do one where cosima is secretly fingering delphine at like maybe a clone club dinner or dinner with parents or something? and then delphine cant take it anymore and excuses herself to go to the restroom and cosima joins and cosima finishes delphine off in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fluffy New-Year's-themed quickie in celebration of the end of 2014. Please be safe, tonight, smut fiends. No drinking and driving, PLZ. 
> 
> Cheers to a very smutty 2015 filled with really awesome sex :D
> 
> Also, I'm curious about the demographics of my frequent commenters. How old are you? What country/state do you live in? And leave me your New Year's resolution, if you please :D

"Are you sure we weren't supposed to bring anything?" Delphine asked as Cosima rang the doorbell. 

"Yep! All Allison asked for is wine and we're sure as hell not bringing her any alcohol!" Cosima laughed to herself and Delphine eyed her suspiciously. 

"I think she hates me still..." Delphine said, her voice low, accent on her lips. She was wrapped in a navy blue peacoat, a white hat with golden curls peaking out from under it.

"Who? Allison?" Cosima asked, her arm looped through Delphine's elbow. Her dreads were splayed across the shoulders of her red coat. 

" _Oui_ " Delphine cringed. 

"Nah," Cosima brushed her hand through the air. "She only hated you at first because of the whole monitor slash secretly-working-for-DYAD-thing. That was, like, a year ago."

"A year is not a long time, Cosima."

"Come on, it will be fine." She pressed a kiss to Delphine's cheek. The door opened as she was pulling away. "Aaaallison!" Cosima smiled. "Hey!"

"Cosima," Allison said, holding out her hands for their coats. "So glad you could make it!" She glanced at Delphine. "Delphine," she said nodding her head, tight-lipped. 

"Happy New Years!" Cosima smiled, wrapping her arm around Delphine's waist. 

"Happy New Year!" Kira, Oscar, and Gemma ran by the front door, clutching their stomaches with laughter. 

Allison shooed them into the living room. "You're the last to arrive, and just in time for dinner!"

"Thank you so much for hosting," Delphine smiled. "The house is beautiful." Anything to warm her up. 

"Mmhm!" Allison chirped. "No one else in this bizarre family can accommodate so many people at one table!" She moved to hand their coats in the closet, and motioned for them to join the others in the dining room. 

"Nice," Cosima mumbled into Delphine's ear as they went to join the others. "You'll be in her good graces by the end of the night..."

"So she _doesn't_ like me, then!" Delphine whispered, partly an accusation. Cosima just tossed her a cheesy grin in response.

They made their rounds of hellos, and sat down at the table as Allison brought out the last side dish, Donnie carving the ham in his manly apron. 

"Not too thick, Donnie," they heard from the kitchen. "You want our guests to actually be able to _chew_ their dinner!" Donnie sighed.

When that was finished, everyone settled at the table, the kids grouped together at the end, laughing and shooting green beans out of their noses.

"Loosen up," Cosima whispered in Delphine's ear, noticing her girlfriend's stiff posture and hesitance to join in the conversation. Sarah laughed about a the New Year's Eve she'd lost Felix while out at a club and found him after the clock stroked midnight behind the bar, shirtless, flirting the bartender out of another free drink. 

Cosima stroked Delphine's thigh under the table and, after a while, felt her body begin to relax, the nerves from being in a room full of people she's once betrayed was inherently overwhelming. But she was here for Cosima. She used her girlfriend's joy at being around her recently-acquired siblings to coach herself through the discomfort of an awkward history and Allison's slow-to-warm personality. Everyone else had shown Delphine _some_ sort of forgiveness, except her. 

The warmth from brunette's hand seeped through the fabric of her skirt, attempting to relax her nerves. Unexpectedly, she found herself wishing that it would rise a little higher. Usually the context of family dinner would deter her arousal. Either way, Cosima seemed completely oblivious to the way her strokes were sending tingles up her girlfriend's spine. 

They toasted at the end of dinner, Sarah starting, standing with her shoulders hunched forward, voice grumbly and low, clearly buzzed. "Cheers to survival," she paused. "To living to tell the tale."

"To a very very weird chosen family!" Cal said from behind her, attempting to lighten his girlfriend's heavy declaration, and everybody laughed. The whole group raised their glasses and, still, Cosima's hand stayed squeezing at Delphine's bare thigh, the tips of her fingers slipping beneath the fabric. The blonde's eyes closed at the touch and Cosima finally noticed, caught her girlfriend sigh out of the corner of her eye. She glanced the other way towards the clock. It was 11 pm already. 

She trailed her fingers further up Delphine's thigh and watched her grip at the table. From her angle, the table cloth appeared to cover the stretch of her arm as the tips of her fingers teased the blonde through her underwear. 

Delphine pried her eyes open, consciously not letting them hood or shut at the gentle strokes through the flimsy cotton. She feigned interest as everyone gave their resolutions, though her brain power was funneled into the concentrated pleasure right at her clit. Somehow the combination of Cosima's gentleness and barely-enough brushing paired with the fact that the brunette was getting her off under the table at a family dinner had her rapidly approaching an orgasm. She braced herself to hide it from passing over her face, her knuckles turning white against the edge of the table. 

Cosima's hand stopped suddenly. "Delphine," the brunette smiled. "It's your turn." Everyone at the table looked at her intently, and she felt heat rush up her neck in embarrassment. _Did they know that she had been teetering on the edge? How obvious was it?_

"Oh!" she cleared her throat, Cosima's fingers still teasing at the inside of her thigh. With them away from her clit, it was easier to think, though, and she found herself declaring that she wanted "to travel more this year."

"Well, that sounds... general," Allison hummed. 

"Well, I'd love to travel this year, too. Maybe to France?" Cosima smiled, her words acting as a buffer against Allison's sarcastic reply, her fingers drawing senseless patterns against the soft skin of Delphine inner thigh. The blonde felt her body easing away from being on edge and the muscles of her hips finally relaxed. She hadn't even noticed that they were tense.

Everyone rose to help clear the table soon after. As she stood, Cosima pulled her hand from between her girlfriends legs, out from under her skirt. Her lips brushed against Delphine's ear as she leaned in and lowered her voice, not wanting to draw attention to their interaction. "How are you feeling? A little...damp?" Cosima smirked. 

Donnie left with the last platter and suddenly they were alone in the dining room. "You are such a tease," Delphine groaned, pulling her in for a quick kiss. "I hope you know you will be going down on me when we get home."

"Who said anything about waiting until we get home?" Cosima winked pulling away. "Bathroom. Ten minutes." Delphine shivered and watched Cosima swing her hips seductively on her way out of the dining room.

The group moved into Allison's impeccably clean living room and mingled, toasting champagne in hand, as the tv countdown hit 30 minutes. The kids had huddled together on one end of the couch, passed out, covered in a throw blanket. Delphine's eyes kept glancing at the clock, as she attempted to carry on conversations, her excitement growing with each passing second. It felt hard to focus, but it all seemed to be effortless for Cosima who laughed and joked with ease, her hands flying through the air, lips stealing sips of champagne from her glass. _How can she be so relaxed?_ Delphine wondered, biting her lip unknowingly in anticipation. 

Then, just like clockwork, Cosima rose and excused herself, headed for the upstairs bathroom, shooting the blonde a wink on her way. Delphine followed behind her after a minute, glancing behind her to make certain no one noticed. The excitement around the impending New Year was apparently a sufficient distraction for their disappearance. At least she hoped. 

The door was left open a crack and when Delphine reached for the handle, it swung open quickly, Cosima pulling her in by the waist, laughing. Delphine pinned her girlfriend to the wall as the door clicked shut. She reached out a hand to lock it, just in case. 

Cosima's hands ran up and down her sides, worked the skirt up her hips and squeezed her ass when the fabric was bunched above it. "Do you know how close I was?" she groaned, running her tongue up the column of Cosima's neck. "That you almost made me come at dinner?"

Cosima smiled, gripped her hips and pulled their pelvises together tighter. "You hid it well," Cosima teased. "Let me try again?" She pushed Delphine back at the hips until her ass met the cold countertop and the blonde hissed from the stark change in temperature. She ripped Delphine's underwear at the side, breaking the seams with the force of her hand and drew them off of her body completely. "Oops..." she grinned. 

"Cosima!" Delphine groaned, equally turned on by the rip and annoyed that she would now be forced to go commando for the rest of the evening. There was no coming back from underwear torn at the hip.

But the rip set a precedent for the mood of the quickie, so Delphine put her hands over the top of Cosima's head and pushed down until the brunette was kneeling on the floor in front of her. She forced Cosima's mouth to her cunt, long fingers wrapped around the base of her neck. "Make me come," she commanded. "You've teased me long enough."

Cosima had her arms wrapped around Delphine's thighs and her tongue rolling against her clit before her lover could even finish the command. The blonde moaned at the quick flicks of a stiff, warm tongue against her and brought her palm to her mouth to stifle the noise, suddenly aware of the very real possibility that they could be heard. 

Cosima licked at her wildly, her head bobbing and jerking between her legs, dreads visible behind the skirt that was bunched around her hips. Tiny little high-pitched grunts snuck out amidst her heavy-breaths as she sat on the vanity, her knees up to her chest, heels resting against the countertop. 

They heard the volume increase on the other side of the door, some sort of chanting. She was teetering on the edge when she finally understood what everyone was saying from the living room. 

_Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!_

Cosima moaned more freely now, flicked her tongue harder and faster, dug her nails into the pale skin of Delphine's thighs. 

_Six! Five! Four!_

Her arm became an iron anchor, its sole purpose to fuse the brunette's lips against her cunt as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "Cosima!" she whined.

_Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!_

Her jaw fell open as the orgasm burned through her torso, Cosima's tongue fluttering faster than ever as the blonde's hips thrashed and lifted from the counter. Her hand held Cosima's face there until every last wave had passed through her. They heard buzzers and kazoos through the door, their family celebrating the arrival of 2015.

Cosima stood up when Delphine finally released her and wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand, a smirk on her face. "Happy New Year," she teased, and stuffed Delphine's underwear into her back pocket. "I'll be keeping these as my 2014 memento." 

Delphine stood on wobbly knees and pulled her skirt back down her thighs. With Cosima's helped, they wiped away every bit of arousal that might threaten to run down her leg at a later point in the evening. 

"Can we go home soon?" Delphine asked, wrapping her arms around Cosima's neck, kissing her soundly as they made their way to the top of the stairs.

"You read my mind."


	29. Unidentified Sender - Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy Prompt: Cosima goes to the airport to meet Delphine for the first time since she left to Frankfurt - they are entirely in awe of seeing each other. Though, Cosima can sense Delphine is a little guarded, she is quiet even, scared. That night Cosima wakes up to Delphine having a nightmare, it's violent, she is screaming and shaking in her sleep, and Cosima tries to wake her up by calling her name gently, but eventually shakes her awake (like what the hell did they do to her in Frankfurt?!) Delphine wakes up and realizes where she is, and starts crying for the first time - but then out of no where tugs hard at Cosima's underwear, and Cosima tries to get her to stop pulling them down, but she won't... Cosima wants to talk about what just happened - but Delphine begs her to make love to her...hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, smut fiends.
> 
> I just wanted to say thanks for reading and I'm glad you are enjoying this as much as I am. In answer to the many comments I've gotten since the last post, I want to clarify that YES I am still taking prompts (send ALL THE PROMPTS!) and NO I will not abandon this fic without warning and YES sometimes life gets busy, but I will always update when I can. Also, when I don't reply to your comments, it's because I keep track of the prompts I've written through my inbox. So yeah, don't feel bad or whatever. I will respond when I get a chance to write yours.
> 
> So, yeah, keep reading and I'll keep writing. Toodles.

Cosima watched the flood of people exit the gate for international arrivals. Couples, families, and friends reunited in a plethora of languages all around her, hugging and kissing and chattering with excitement. She shifted nervously from foot to foot, red coat wrapped around her, as the crowd dwindled, a few stragglers trailing from the gate.

She wasn't sure what to expect. She wondered if their meeting would resemble those taking place around her. But, she hadn't seen or spoken to Delphine in four months.

Yes, without a doubt they'd been together before she was sent to Frankfurt. But then the blonde was removed from Cosima's life without warning, phone disconnected, all ties to DYAD cut. There were days she was certain Delphine was dead, that she would eventually hear her own version of a "heart attack on the private jet," but no news came. _They're not even offering some bullshit story for how she died_.

So, she'd gone through gene therapy on her own, her sisters and Scott as supportive as possible. But they all stopped asking about Delphine after a few weeks, noticing how Cosima's spirit ached each time they mentioned the blonde and the answer never changed. "I still can't reach her."

The guilt set in when she started feeling better, when each scan came back with smaller and smaller polyps, and her lungs didn't expel deep red blood with each coughing fit. She felt guilty for living, for getting better without Delphine. _Survivor's guilt_ , she thought. _I made it out alive _.__ Delphine was certainly dead. It had been three months with no contact.

Then one day, she opened her email and found a message from "Unidentified Sender" waiting for her. Her heart dropped to her stomach, she could feel her pulse in her throat as she scrolled down. The email read:

**Toronto Pearson International Airport. April 28. 8:32pm arrival.**

**Please do not respond to this email.**

**-E.P.**

There was no doubt in her mind that Delphine had sent it. _Eskimo Pie._ But, how? Why now?

For the next week, Cosima hands shook and she found herself in a near constant elevated state of panic, counting down the hours, equal parts terrified and relieved.

So the moment Delphine walked through the gate and into baggage claim, the week of nerves hit her all at once. She felt light-headed, hands trembling uncharacteristically as her feet carried her to the taller woman. She was searching the room, a single bag in her hand. "Delphine?" Cosima called. Delphine turned her head and found her there, standing only a few feet away.

Her hair was shorter, cropped up to her chin, and darker, now a light brown. Her eyes were worn and tired-looking, dark circles beneath them, but they brightened briefly when they met Cosima's. Her chin trembled, and she bit against her bottom lip, a uniquely-Delphine movement that made Cosima's heart thump against her chest. "Cosima," she whispered. "You are alive."

She took a step towards the smaller woman, her hand reaching out to cup at her cheek and run her thumb across Cosima's bottom lip. Cosima wrapped her own hand around the one on her cheek and turned her head to press a kiss to Delphine's palm. A strangled sob choked from Delphine's throat, a sound she tried in vain to muffle.

Cosima's eyebrows scrunched together in worry as she watched Delphine's eyes fill with tears. The taller woman's shoulders shook, her body completely overwhelmed, as she drew Cosima in for a hug. Her arms wrapped around the smaller woman's shoulders, squeezing her tight, holding on for dear life.

They stood there for a moment, Delphine sobbing into Cosima's neck as she attempted to calm her. Cosima noticed a few people staring, their emotional reunion drawing the attention of other travelers and their families. "Come on," Cosima whispered into her ear. "Let's get you home."

Delphine pulled away, nodding in agreement and wiping the fallen tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I am just so tired."

Cosima led her to the car, hand-in-hand, Delphine's bag slung across her shoulder. She noticed how light it was and didn't ask for details when Delphine bypassed the luggage conveyor belts.

In the car, Delphine sat in the passengers seat, staring out the window at the street lights that lit the way to Cosima's apartment. Cosima's hand crept into her lap and locked their fingers once more, and Delphine managed a smile at the touch. The air between them was silent except for the radio murmuring a quiet bass line.

Cosima opened her mouth, a thousand questions on the tip of her tongue. _What happened to you? Where have you been? How did you get here? Why do you look so broken?_ She considered how overwhelmed Delphine had been by her mere presence and settled on "Are you hungry?"

"No, I ate on the plane," Delphine replied, the choking still apparent in her voice. "Thank you for coming to get me. I'm so glad you got the email. I wasn't sure if it would find you."

"How did you send it?" she asked, holding in the rest of the questions that threatened to spill out. _Give her some time to adjust. She will tell you eventually._

"It's...complicated."

"Try me."

"Cosima..."

"Hey, I'm sorry, I get it." She cleared her throat. "But you have to understand that I'm sort of at a loss. I mean, I thought you were dead! You just disappeared off the face of the Earth and now you're here, in my car, not saying anything about how you got here or where you've been!" She took a deep breath, calming herself after the outburst. "I'm so confused right now."

Delphine sobbed in the passenger's seat, her hand covering her mouth, eyes squeezed shut as if in pain. Cosima looked over at her as she turned into the driveway of her apartment complex. "Hey, hey, I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you... I shouldn't have yelled."

She pulled her hand from Delphine's to put the car in park and turn off the engine.

"No, you are right," Delphine whimpered, her voice small. Suddenly Cosima wasn't sure how to touch her, wasn't sure if her hands were welcome. This all felt so wrong. "I want to tell you. I will," she promised and brought her eyes up to meet Cosima's. They were red and even more worn down than before, her nose sniffling. "I am so tired."

Delphine heard Cosima sigh and open her door, shutting it quickly behind her. The dreadlocked woman passed in front of the car, then pulled Delphine's door open. She took her hand and guided her up and out of the seat until they were both standing, facing each other, Cosima's hands resting at her waist. "Tell me in your own time. I'm just so glad you're here."

Delphine's hands held her cheeks again and she leaned in, bumping their noses together once before their lips met. Cosima's were chapped and dry, Delphine's were swollen from crying and damp with tears, but each of their hearts bounced around wildly in their chests as they moved together. Four months of not doing this. Four months of believing they never would again. And now, they stood, holding onto each other and working their lips over one another's like a miracle.

Cosima pulled away only to lead her inside. Delphine changed into her pajamas in the bathroom, which Cosima felt was unusual. Sure, their relationship status was yet to be verified, but they hadn't broken up. Was Delphine still hers? Had she changed her mind?

When she returned to the bedroom, Delphine caught a glimpse of Cosima's bare chest just before she pulled over a ribbed tank top. Her eyes lingered on the naked skin and caught Cosima's brown eyes just after she pulled the shirt down. "Where should I sleep?"

"Umm, in bed with me. If -- only if you want to." She pulled back the covers, threw a decorative pillow on the floor. "I can sleep on the couch if you'd rather--"

"I want to sleep with you," she reassured.

Cosima smiled and slipped under the covers, patting the spot beside her. "Come here," she held her arms open.

Delphine slipped into the bed, nesting herself in Cosima's arms, head resting against her chest and limbs wrapped around her waist. She heard the steady beat of Cosima's heart beneath her ear and, for the first time in months, allowed herself to relax. "Is this okay?" Cosima asked, the insecurities still swirling in her head, even as Delphine traced a finger along her naked bicep.

"Yes," she replied and felt Cosima take a deep breath. "I have missed the way you smell."

Cosima closed her eyes and buried her nose into the now-brown waves of Delphine's hair, breathing in her scent as well. "I know what you mean." She kissed at Delphine's forehead. "Sleep."

Delphine snuggled in, her eyes drooping almost instantly as they both succumbed to the exhaustion settled deep in their bones.

 

Cosima awoke to a string of loud whimpers next to her. She rubbed at her eyes and squinted into the darkness of the room. Delphine was trembling next to her, shaking like a leaf, her body contorting, twisting in the comforter.

"Delphine," she called, her voice sleepy still. She reached out a hand to wrap around Delphine's torso, to pull her closer.

Delphine screamed into the air, loud and piercing, her fingers digging into Cosima's arm and ripping it away frantically. " _Non! S'il vous plaît_!" she yelled.

"Delphine!" Cosima pulled her arm away, the places Delphine's nails had bit into her still stinging. She shook the other woman's shoulders, trying to dislodge her from the clutches of a clearly terrifying dream. "Delphine, wake up!"

She watched Delphine's eyes shoot open, pain clearly etched at the corners. She grasped at Cosima's arm again, ready to fight, until she glanced around the room, then to the smaller woman next to her. "I'm right here, it's okay," Cosima soothed. Delphine threw her arms around her shoulders, pulling the smaller woman in. "Shit, what did they do to you?" she whispered, Delphine shivering beneath her.

Delphine's hands scraped lightly down her back and ripped at Cosima's underwear, yanking them down her legs along with her pajama pants. "Wait," Cosima stilled her hands. "What is happening?"

"Please," Delphine asked, eyes pleading and hands shaking. "I need you."

"We need to talk about this."

Delphine ignored her. Her hands left Cosima's underwear to push her shoulders backwards, moving to hover over the smaller woman. Her hands returned once more to the waist band of her pants and pulled them clear off of her legs. "Delphine..."

"Make love to me, please," she begged, her shaking hands pushing up Cosima's shirt. "I need this. It has been too long."

Cosima shook her head, mouth open in disbelief. She watched Delphine lower her mouth to her breast, licking at a nipple in the a pale blue light of the room.

Cosima sighed at the touch, against her better judgement. Even when they'd fist met, a simple touch from Delphine could make her swoon and melt. Tonight was no different.

Delphine sat up and straddled her. The taller woman reached for the hem of her own shirt and began to draw it up. She paused, her hands faltering when the shirt reached her belly button. "What is it? What's wrong?" Cosima asked, hands settled on the other woman's hips.

Delphine bit her bottom lip and lifted the shirt over her head, exposing a huge welt at the side of her ribcage, just below her left breast. Cosima gasped at the dark mark that appeared black in the current lighting. "Oh my God!" She ran her fingers lightly across the bruised skin. "What happened?"

Delphine leaned forward and captured Cosima's lips in a kiss, silencing her quickly. Suddenly she was everywhere at once, her hands raking down Cosima's chest and bare hips, then pulling down her own pajama pants as well. Cosima helped her guide them down her legs, then flipped them over and settled between Delphine's thighs, the hair at their centers rubbing together when Cosima rocked her hips forward gently. Their lips didn't break apart once, their tongues dipping and wrapping around one another.

"I don't want to hurt you," Cosima managed to get out between the ferocity of Delphine's kisses. The taller woman responded by grasping her wrist and forcing her hand between their bodies.

"Please," Delphine pleaded as she tried to press Cosima's fingers into herself.

Cosima entered her gently, trying to gather all the wetness that she could on her fingers as she pulled out from the shallow thrust. It was an odd feeling, her hand against Delphine's dry sex. Yes, this was the first time she'd felt it before, she was certain.

"You're not wet yet, let me just..." Cosima moved back, trying to bring her face down to work with her tongue. She felt Delphine's hands grasp at her shoulders, keeping her body from shifting.

" _Non_ , stay with me." Her eyes were wide, almost frightened at the idea of Cosima leaving her, if only for a moment.

"Okay, yeah, totally," Cosima relented immediately, settling back in and running her lips down Delphine's neck. "Whatever you want." She brought her hand out from between them and licked at her own fingers, coating them in saliva before returning to run them across Delphine's sex.

The taller woman brought her knees up and wrapped her legs around Cosima's hips, arms still around her neck, cradling her lover with her limbs. Cosima's saliva-slick fingers ran across her and teased at her opening. Their eyes stayed locked as she pushed inside, Delphine murmuring _oui, oui, oui_ with fluttering eyes.

With each thrust, she felt Delphine's body respond in kind, her wetness growing and gathering around her fingers. "Harder," Delphine panted, her nails digging into Cosima's shoulders. "Harder."

Cosima's fingers disappeared inside of her lover, first two, then three as her arousal grew, and Delphine kept begging for more. Her tone was insistent, her face buried in Cosima's neck as she cried out at the pleasure.

Her body burned from each thrust, her arms aching from the force Delphine was demanding. Her other arm was equally as fatigued from holding herself up. She could tell Delphine was close from the way her moans began to melt together, from the way her thighs squeezed around her hips. "I'm staying right here, I just need to shift a little," she warned. Delphine nodded and loosened the grip around her lover's shoulders so that Cosima could tilt back.

She rested her head at the center of Delphine's chest, the change in angle allowing her fingers to enter her deeper, faster. " _Mon dieu, oui_!," Delphine cried out, voicing her appreciation at the shift. Still she held Cosima close, their bodies flush together, Cosima's breasts pressed just above her sex. "Harder, please! Cosima..."

Cosima's eyes settled on the welt, the deep black mark in the middle of her line of vision. Delphine's cries and moans melted together as if in the distance, the sting of her fingernails digging into her shoulder blades a secondary feeling to the pain she felt when she looked at it. The big, black hole of a mark. As big around as a softball. She lifted her head and pressed a gentle kiss against the bruise, careful not to agitate it further.

Delphine trembled around her, _this time in pleasure instead of terror_ , she thought. But she knew she couldn't be sure.

"I'm gonna..." Delphine gasped, her hips rocking powerfully, deliberately against Cosima's hand as she yelled her release into the air of her bedroom. She rode the orgasm along with her, slowing her fingers only after Delphine's voice grew soft and her legs unhooked from the smaller woman's waist to fall limp against the mattress.

Cosima pulled out of her gently, her three fingers now coated liberally in arousal. She moved back up onto her knees, her lips finding Delphine's again and tracing the inside of each lip with the tip of her tongue. "God, I've missed you."

She stayed there for a while, each of them reveling in the sweet freedom to kiss once more, to truly taste one another. Cosima finally pulled back when fatigue set in. She formed herself into a curve and Delphine rolled onto her side as well, Cosima spooning and holding her from behind.

"Are you gonna tell me how you got that bruise?" She brushed a brown curl away from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear.

"In the morning," Delphine sighed, wrapping Cosima's arm around her waist, letting her eyes droop once more at the feeling of the strong, warm body behind her. She laced their fingers together and squeezed as her mind drifted off into a less-fitful sleep.


	30. Unidentified Sender Part 2 - Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaykay Prompt: What happened to Delphine? Can you write another one explaining what happened and them having more healing/loving sex?
> 
> Cophine-addict Prompt: I second Jaykay's suggestion! 
> 
> Jaykay Prompt: Would love to see a second part to Unidentified Sender, where Delphine's trauma is disclosed and Cosima uses healing/ loving/ gentle sex to help with Delphine's fears.
> 
> Please Prompt: I wanna know what happened to Delphine

Cosima woke with a start and squinted at the light that seemed to blaze in through her sheer curtains. She felt blinded in a sea of sunshine, unable to remember the dream that still had her heart racing beneath her ribs. Suddenly, memories of the night before took over her mind. Delphine, bruised and frightened. Delphine, naked and calling out her name. Her arm shot out and swept over the bed, searching for a warm body next to her, finding only cool cotton sheets. Had it all been a dream? Was that the nightmare that startled her awake? 

Her eyes adjusted after a few seconds and she found Delphine's outline doubled over at the foot of the bed, arms wrapped around her legs, resting her chin against her own knees. "Delphine?" she heard herself say, voice low from sleep. 

Delphine's head shifted into the light at the sound of Cosima's voice, but she didn't turn around. She was wearing Cosima's robe, the colorful silk wrapped around her shoulders, clashing with her pale, almost grey skin. She didn't reply, so Cosima called her again. "Delphine? Are you okay?"

She sat up slowly and crawled towards the taller woman, shocked once more by the short brown waves on her head. Her hand hovered over Delphine's shoulder, unsure of how to touch her, if a touch was even wanted. "Can I...? I'm not sure if I'm allowed to touch you."

She saw a faint smile pull at the corner of Delphine's mouth. "Of course you can touch me." She closed her eyes when Cosima's hand rested against her spine, the warmth seeping through the flimsy silk into her icy skin, reveling in the gentle touch, the loving strokes after so many months. 

"You're shivering..." Cosima noticed, feeling the faint and familiar vibration beneath her palm. "Come get under the covers so I can warm you up." She hoped it was from the chilly air of her apartment and not from fear. 

Delphine complied either way, unfolded her limbs, then situated herself under the covers, unsure of how to lay with Cosima, her limbs awkward in the new light of day. Cosima realized that this was the first chance she'd had to look at Delphine with more than a lamp or the moon lighting the room. Her skin looked more worn, sallow, than she'd noticed. The dark circles under her eyes seemed worse than she remembered. One of them seemed to wrap around the top of her eye as well, a fading purple on her eyelid. _Is that a healing black eye?_ she wondered and brought her thumb to Delphine's face to soothe at it. When she flinched, Cosima pulled her hand back. _Yes, definitely._

"How did you get that?" Cosima whispered, her voice low. She pulled Delphine tight to her, could feel that the taller woman was unsure of how to lay, how to fit their bodies together. But the strong arms around her helped her settle in, cheek lowered and resting above Cosima's bare breast. Delphine sighed at the question. 

"Please, you have to give me _something_. Even if it's not the whole story. Just... _please_." She felt desperate for some sort of explanation, some direction as to why Delphine had shown up months later, bruised and terrified.

Delphine's hand trailed up Cosima's torso and cupped her breast, running her thumb over her nipple and watching it harden at the stimulation, then squeezed the whole weight in her palm. She felt Cosima sigh at the touch, brush her lips against her forehead. 

"They sent me to Frankfurt. Rachel sent me and didn't allow me to see you again. I had no way to... I couldn't..."

"It's okay, you don't have have to make excuses. I know it wasn't your choice."

Delphine let out a breath, relieved. "I could only send you her schedule."

"Yeah, I got it." Cosima paused, noticed how Delphine's skin seemed to be warming as their body heat mingled under the covers. She wasn't shivering anymore. "Oh my God, you don't know, do you? I mean, maybe you do..."

"Know what?"

"Scott and I, we built this _thing_... this, like, fire-extinguisher-pencil-gun thing. We got it to Sarah before her oophorectomy and it kind of... shot through Rachel's eye." Delphine lifted her head to gauge Cosima's face, found her smirking. 

"Are you serious?"

"Serious as a heart attack." Delphine's mouth fell open in shock and she settled her face back onto Cosima's chest. She ran her hands across Cosima's ribs, noting how healthy her body felt, that she'd put back on the weight she'd lost from her quick decline months ago. She noticed how easily Cosima breathed, no cannula in sight. "I know she suspects it was me, but she can't prove it. I mean, I was practically on my death bed. How could I build a gun?"

"Wow."

"Yeah, so she's been rocking an eyepatch. It really completes the whole _villainous-proclone_ look she's got going on."

"You still see her? You still work for DYAD?" Delphine asked, her pulse quickening.

"Yeah, I considered leaving, but we're all still in this. We need someone on the inside." She paused to link their fingers. Delphine's digits felt cool against the back of her hand. "Just because I'm not dying anymore doesn't mean were not still at war. I didn't stop being a clone when I stopped coughing up blood."

"Yes, of course. I just..." Delphine trailed off and Cosima waited, sensing that the rest of that sentence was brewing within. "You didn't mention that I was coming, did you? When you were at DYAD?"

"No, of course not. I honestly didn't even know if you would be there. I didn't want to tell anyone until I physically saw you in front of me."

She felt Delphine relax against her. The taller woman lifted her leg and wrapped it more firmly around Cosima's thigh. "Good," she stated simply.

"While we're on the subject... How _did_ you get here?"

"I, for lack of a better word, escaped."

"How? From where?" Cosima could feel all of the questions she'd held in the night before start to spill out from inside. _Keep it in, Cosima. She's finally talking. Don't scare her off._

"I am not entirely sure. Somewhere in Frankfurt. It could have very well been the DYAD branch there."

"Ooookay?"

"Rachel sent me on the private jet and I thought for sure they would kill me. I was _terrified_ the whole trip. I remember sobbing and thinking that you would die believing I had abandoned you. I couldn't bear it." Cosima felt a few warm drops of liquid hit her chest and roll between her breasts. Delphine's finger reached up to wipe them away. "Two guards escorted me from the airport and they took me to a holding cell. They thought I knew things. Because I was once... _close_ with Leekie."

"Oh my God," Cosima whispered, tightened her arms around Delphine. She must have been crushing her at this point, but Delphine continued on. 

"Because he was dead, Rachel must have believed that I knew things about the genetic sequence that he would only share with someone he trusted. But I didn't." She laced and unlaced their fingers over and over, rested her forehead against Cosima's cheek. It was easier to tell the story without watching her lover's face. She knew that Cosima must be wincing at this point. "Leekie didn't actually trust me. I was his pawn."

"So they kept you there?" Cosima choked.

"Yes, they... tried very hard to get me to talk. They truly believed that I had information. Or maybe they didn't. Maybe Rachel just wanted me tortured. Maybe she wanted to put a pencil through _my_ eye."

Guilt pinged around in Cosima's chest. Would Rachel really punish Delphine for her contraption? _Yes, of course she would. She's done worse for smaller offenses._

"It was mostly two men who tried to break me. They used every tactic I know of. They would keep me awake for days on end. They... they..." 

A sob wracked her shoulders. Cosima loosened her grip and shifted her body down the mattress, turning herself towards Delphine. Their heads rested on the same pillow, face to face, Cosima's hands ran down Delphine's arms. She felt a quiet rage begin to boil inside of her, but she squashed it down to kiss her gently on the nose. Delphine's eyes were red and rimmed with tears.

"You can stop," Cosima soothed. 

" _Non, non_ , it's okay."

"Just, like, take a minute, okay?" She brought her lips to Delphine's cheek, the warm tears stinging against her dry lips. The sting continued as she kissed her eyelids, the bruised one right beneath her mouth. She kissed her ear, her forehead, her jaw, not leaving one part of her face un-kissed. Then their lips moved together slowly. She felt Delphine's hand gripping hard at her shoulders and she remembered the night before, how she'd pulled off her clothes, how she'd begged her to make love. She remembered how Delphine had felt against her hand, the desperate voice in her ear, the light kisses she'd pressed against bruised ribs. 

She felt Delphine's body relax beneath her touch, heard her swallow. "They didn't feed me sometimes. I don't know how long I was down there. It felt like a year."

"What about your eye and your ribs?" Her voice was small and soft. 

"Every once in a while, their tactics turned violent. It was just this one man. Every time I saw him, I knew..." She paused to take a deep breath. "He enjoyed it more than the others." 

Suddenly, Delphine sat up, bolted out of Cosima's arms. She slowly untied the colorful robe and slipped it off of her shoulders, exposing the bruise once more to Cosima's eyes. She ran her own fingers over it. "It is so much better now."

"Shit, what did it look like before?" Cosima cringed. It was still blue in some parts, yellowed at the edges. It was at least the size of her fist.

"He broke two ribs the last time I saw him. My eye happened then, too. That was the first time I was let out of the cell. For some reason, they allowed me to see a doctor." Cosima's hand joined Delphine's and ran the pads of her fingers gently against the dips of her ribs. The image of someone beating a helpless Delphine in a cell would not leave her mind. Had he done it with his fists? With a baton? "She taped them up and, when were were alone for a moment, she asked me how it happened. I told her and she seemed startled, like she did not expect it."

"Did she help you get out?"

Delphine nodded, the faintest remembrance of hope in her eyes. "She asked me where I could go to hide, to be safe. I could think of only one place."

Cosima sighed and closed her eyes. _Fuck_. "Delphine, this is like, the least safe place ever."

"You, though. You are my safe place." Delphine's lip trembled and she sucked it between her teeth to hide the emotion that bubbled right beneath her skin. "All that time, I thought you were dead. I needed to come and say goodbye to you before I disappeared for good. That was my plan if I didn't see you at the airport."

"Okay, so, email?"

"She sent it for me. She asked me to write a message down on a piece of paper and she bought me a ticket with her own money."

"Jesus, she did everything."

Delphine hung her head, helplessness painting her features. "Yesterday I saw her again. She requested to examine my ribs again, to see how they were healing. She gave me that bag." Delphine nodded at the backpack that Cosima had wondered about the night before, concerned at its lightness. "She got me out somehow. She... I don't know how she did it."

The weight of the timeline crushed against Cosima's brain. Yesterday? With the time difference it was... Definitely less than 48 hours ago. _No wonder she was so shaken._

Cosima cupped her hands at each side of Delphine's face, stroked her ears and her temples. "I'm so thankful she did." Cosima's chin quivered, her lower lip trembled, much in the same way that it had months ago when she'd uttered the words _I'm sick, Delphine._

Delphine reached out her hands to hold Cosima's cheeks as well, each of them caressing the other's face, then hands wandering to shoulders, brushing knuckles against ribs and stomaches. 

"I thought I would never see you again," she sobbed. "I almost don't think you are real."

"I'm real, I'm real," Cosima whispered, leaning back against the pillows and pulling Delphine down with her. "I promise."

Delphine followed her down and brushed her lips against Cosima's, her tongue slipping out to taste her, wanting the distinct taste of Cosima's mouth against her tastebuds, wanting to confirm her presence, needing to make sure she hadn't had a mental breakdown in Germany and imagined all of this. Cosima moaned into her mouth as Delphine's arms linked around her shoulder, then pressed her back against the pillows. She lowered her mouth and, just as she had last night, licked at Cosima's nipple, drew it into her mouth as it hardened beneath her tongue. Yes, the skin in her mouth tasted like Cosima, too. Maybe this was real.

Cosima felt Delphine's mouth trail down her torso until her lips pressed against the dark curls that covered her sex. She shuddered and sighed when Delphine's tongue licked against her. 

Yes, this tasted like Cosima as well. She let herself drown for a moment in the smell and taste of her lover beneath her mouth. "You're really here," she mumbled, then swiped her tongue against Cosima's clit. 

She watched Delphine, her lover's face settled between her thighs, almost hidden by the blankets that covered them. She'd forgotten how amazing her tongue could feel, wet and warm, licking her slowly, as if to memorize every dip and taste. She felt her hips start to rock, but it all felt so disconnected. Delphine should be up here, with her. She remembered how Delphine hadn't wanted her to go down on her last night, how she looked terrified at the prospect of Cosima's lips anywhere but against her own. 

She tapped against Delphine's shoulders, a groan slipping out from her mouth before she could stop it. "Come here," Cosima whimpered. "I want you with me."

Delphine pressed a final kiss against her and moved up, their lips meeting gently, tongues dancing as Cosima tasted herself on her lover's lips. Delphine slipped a thigh between Cosima's and pressed up into her, rolling her hips lightly against the soft skin. She sighed when she felt Cosima's hips meet her own, each of their thighs pressed against the other's center. Their mouths hovered, noses brushed, breath mingled. She held Cosima's gaze without breaking, the smaller woman moaning and sighing beneath her as their hips ground together. 

"I'm real, I'm real," Cosima chanted. "You're safe now." She would do just about anything to keep that promise. Her hands rested at Delphine's undulating hipbones. "I love you. God, I love you and I missed you so much." Her voice broke, a sob snuck through at the end of the declaration and wracked through her body. Delphine watched her and broke as well, just before her pressed their lips together once more. 

They held onto each other for dear life, the vagueness of the future hanging over them as flicks of pleasure began to gather in their groins. 

Cosima considered that DYAD would be looking for Delphine soon enough. Could she stay working for them and keep her lover's whereabouts concealed? Would Delphine be a prisoner again, only this time of her apartment? Would she need to disappear? Go to another state? Another country? Would being in touch become a risk? Would Delphine ask her to let her go again? And if she decided to disappear with her, what would happen to her sisters? 

"Where did you go?" Delphine asked, her thumb running against Cosima's bottom lip, hips still grinding. "You left me for a second." 

"I...I'm sorry. My mind is, like, racing right now..." Delphine's hips slowed and she slid her hand between them and ran her fingers against Cosima, felt her wetness against the tips of her fingers.

"I know. This is supposed to be quieting it," she whispered and offered a half-hearted smile. Her fingers found Cosima's clit easily and the smaller woman groaned and did the same. "Please, make love to me. We can figure everything out after." She kissed up Cosima's neck and licked at her lips. "I need to feel you come."

Cosima groaned at her lover's words and pushed back the the ruminating worry. Their eyes locked again and each focused on the feel of the other against their fingertips, paid attention to the way their hips bucked into each other's hands, the way their groans and breath mingled in-between kisses. 

Delphine pulled away to let out a moan. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment then locked back into Cosima's. "Are you close?" she whimpered. 

"Yeah," Cosima groaned, her thighs tensed, hips grinding in small, circular thrusts. "Are you?"

Delphine nodded and her eyes fluttered again. "I want to come with you."

"Uh huh," Cosima's breath shuddered gently and she bumped their noses together, keeping herself on the edge, awaiting Delphine's signal. "I'm ready. Tell me when."

Delphine opened her eyes wide and locked them to the brown ones beneath her. " _Merde_ , now! Nnnghhhhhhh, Cosima!"

"Yes, yes yes, God, yessss," Cosima moaned beneath her, both falling over the edge at the same moment, writhing, fingers pulsing and drawing out the other's orgasm. Their moans grew louder and their thrusts became sharp for a moment, bodies thrashing and grinding before Delphine collapsed and attached her mouth to Cosima's shoulder. 

They each let out a final grunt at the last shot of pleasure that wracked through their bodies, orgasmic waves perfectly synched. Cosima drew her hand out from between them and clutched Delphine's back, both of their chests heaving still. 

Suddenly Delphine remembered how hard it had been for Cosima to breath after sex before she was sent away, how she would suck at the oxygen that flowed through her cannula for what felt like hours after, but in reality was probably a few minutes. 

Delphine moved to roll off of her lover, but strong arms held her tight. "I want you here," Cosima sighed. "My lungs are okay now." Her fingertips scratched at Delphine's back and she felt the taller woman settle on top of her, their bodies melting together, the distinct smell of sex lingering on their skin. 

"We'll figure this out," Cosima assured her. "I won't let you disappear again."

Delphine pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "You cannot control everything."

"Watch me."

Delphine drew her bottom lip between her teeth and worried the skin. She knew first-hand how stubborn Cosima could be and somehow it gave her comfort. The comfort mixed with exhaustion and she found herself drifting off again, Cosima's heartbeat slowing against her ear. She hadn't slept, really, in months.

 _Watch me_ , Cosima thought. _Watch me_.


	31. Water Rumination - Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Delphine meant by: "I can't stop thinking about that kiss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a super short quick shot to celebrate that this smutty collection has been read over 20,000 times.... Holy shiiiiit! No prompts for this one, purely my headcannon. More coming soon. 
> 
> Also, I've been lurking around OB stuff on tumblr for a while, but I now have an actual account. Follow me if you want to, I guess.
> 
> Mein name ist: xthetumblweedx
> 
> http://xthetumblweedx.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Delphine slammed the door shut and watched the sleek, back town car pull away from the curb. She stood in front of the apartment that DYAD had rented her, to further aid in her charade as a PhD student. She sighed as she watched it merge into traffic, the implications of Aldous's words weighing heavily on her. _She made a pass at me_ , she'd told him, expecting perhaps a sliver of jealousy. But none arrived.

 _Cosima is in danger_ , she thought to herself, Aldous's voice ringing in her ears. _You need to dig deeper, faster._

She started up the stairs. The apartment was on the fourth floor, no elevator, and she was quickly getting used to the journey up and down each time she left or arrived back home. Each step signified part of a personality transition: this time from Dr. Delphine Cormier, eugenicist and clone monitor, to Delphine Cormier, terrified and guilty human. Sometimes she would transition in and out of being Delphine Beraud as well, a friendly PhD candidate who was excited to _make a friend in the brave new world_. She felt like a mix of all three, but ended up at her front door feeling like someone new, someone she'd really just discovered the night before.

The stirs of this previously unknown Delphine woman appeared all through the dinner last night. Hell, if she was being honest, she'd even felt her through the lecture and back into the hallway at first _enchantée_. Unknown Delphine rose to the surface at the tilt of Cosima's head, at the feeling of her hand wrapped around Delphine's arm, at the bold and cheeky words that fell from the clone's mouth.

 _God_ , her mouth. Had she ever spent so much time thinking about someone's mouth before? The way that her sharp eye teeth peaked through the corners of her lips when she smiled wide, how her eyes matched their excitement when they crinkled at the edges.

She stripped off her boots first, then each article of clothing found its rightful place in the laundry bin or back on a hanger as she made her way to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror, ran her hands through her hair, across her own face, down her neck. She cupped her own breast with one hand and her eyes snapped shut, sighing at the unexpected image of Cosima standing before her. She imagined Cosima's hand on her chest, the brunette smiling and wetting her lips like she had last night, just before she'd leaned in and...

Her eyes opened to find herself alone and surrounded by white tile. She squeezed her breast once then let her hand fall as she leaned over to turn on the water. The pipes creaked at first, then settled in when she stepped under the hot spray. Her hands ran through her hair again, this time with shampoo, and worked her curls into a lather. They rubbed at the tension in her neck as she rinsed out the soap and her eyes drifted shut again at the pleasure.

Cosima's image appeared again in her mind's eye, this time leaning against the hefty wooden desk in her apartment. Her head was tilted to the side. _Don't you think it's time we admit what this is really about?_

Delphine's hand grasped at her own hip and she remembered how warm Cosima's hand had been through the thin fabric of her shirt as she stepped forward with the intention of a kiss. She remembered the way Cosima smelled, how she'd caught flashes of her scent through the night--like soap and sweetness and faintly of marijuana--and she swore she could nearly catch it now. And she remembered the feeling of Cosima's lips on hers, how her heart pounded against her chest because it was so bold and unexpected, and at the same time, very very expected.

She touched her lips and imagined Cosima's mouth lingering on her own, the brunette gently holding her upper lip captive for a moment. The hand at her lips traveled further down her body, imagining the way that Cosima might have touched her if she wouldn't have fumbled over her words and ran scared from her front door. She imagined how it might have felt to have Cosima's hands and mouth on her breasts, and she heard herself moan as she scraped the undersides with her nails and teased her own nipples gently. She imagined that Cosima would be gentle.

She imagined how Cosima's hand might have slipped beneath her pants, how the brunette's fingers might have teased her and found her as wet as she was now, and how she would have blushed and Cosima would have moaned because this was all so unexpected and _oh, God, Delphine, you're so wet_ , she practically heard Cosima groan.

And she couldn't stop thinking about how Cosima's fingers would work her up and slip inside of her, and she'd never thought of the logistics of having sex with a woman before, but now she noticed herself wondering how she might touch Cosima at the same time and how all of the angles would be different and how she might like to be touched differently from the way her hand was currently circling at her clit and carrying her quickly to the edge. And then, Cosima's voice would call her to the other side of the orgasm and she would come, come, come and call out in shock: "Cosima!"

Her own voice reverberated off of the white tile that covered the shower walls and back into her ears as her hand pulled out from between her shaky thighs. She felt the spray of the shower going cold against her back and opened her eyes slowly, the harshness of the fluorescent light a stark contrast to the orange glow she'd imagined behind her eyelids. Delphine looked down at her own hand, fingers covered in arousal that was currently being sprayed off of her hand and down the drain.

She stood there for a moment, regaining full range of motion in her legs until the water grew too cold and she shut it off, the pipes squeaking again in protest. A towel settled over her shoulders and she patted herself dry, a strange feeling pinging around in her chest: this new woman who was maybe not so new after all. This woman who couldn't stop thinking about one kiss, whose wandering mind led her to orgasm at the thought of another woman, one she was currently in the process of deceiving.

She couldn't help but think that this woman had always been there, awaiting Cosima as the catalyst.

She wrapped the towel around her torso and secured it under her arm. _Cosima is in danger. You need to dig deeper, faster_. His words rang and rang in her ears. She picked up her phone and opened a blank text message. Delphine Beraud surfaced. It was hard to keep track of all the people she was expected to be.

She typed quickly, wanting to get the message out before she second-guessed herself.

**Are you available tomorrow? I have a few articles to drop by that you might be interested in.**

Message sent.


	32. Dragster - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: If you're still taking prompts how about cross dressing/gender play? Cosima dresses in drag and picks up Delphine at a bar they end up in the bathroom with Delphine bent over a sink, Cosima taking her from behind with a strap-on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Santa is visiting again today... In the form of super hot, gender-bent Cosima.

At the start of the song, his hips began swaying, head bopping and nodding every time the beat dropped. The bass of the subwoofer buzzed through his body as the molecules of air shook through the club. Everyone's ears would be ringing in the morning. That much was certain.

He watched the drag show from the sidelines, laughing and cheering along as the extravagantly made-up queens shook their asses and lip-synched perfectly to each pop song. His hand reached up to stroke at his sparse facial hair, the five o'clock shadow mixed with spirit gum.

"Hey, sis!" He heard shouted in his ear. "Look!" Cosima watched Tony point across the crowd to a group of women in sashes, one sporting a crown. "Bachelorette party!" he shouted and fist pumped.

Cosima's eye were drawn away from the glittery sashes quickly, settling on a tall woman who was obviously not a frequent club-goer. Her tall, proper posture felt strange in the sea of bodies grinding to the music and rolling like a sweaty, human sea. His eyes stayed on her, watching the way the small glass sat in the palm of her hand, how her head bobbed lightly and lines formed at her cheeks whenever she smiled. She didn't appear to be with anyone in particular, which only intrigued him more.

"Wanna work the twin angle with me tonight?" Tony grinned, elbowing Cosima in the ribs. "Brothers looking for love in the big city?"

"Mom would be so glad to know that you want to use the fact that she carried us together to get yourself laid," Cosima smirked, his eyes falling back to the woman across the room. "Plus, your beard is real. Mine will flake off eventually..."

"And your point is?" Cosima watched Tony eye the performing drag queen. She was certainly one of his many types.

"That it's hard to be brothers when my voice is high and my beard is rubbing off."

"Look around!" Tony laughed. "We're in one of the few places in town where no one gives a frick about what's in your pants." Cosima watched him dance onto the stage at the drag queen's beckoning. _I wonder if she would care_ , he thought, glancing at the woman who was taking a small sip from her drink. He adjusted the straps on the harness that we wore under his clothes, the ever present, somewhat uncomfortable reminder that he had decided to go all-in for a night in drag. The multi-use packer felt stiff against the top of his thigh.

After the show, the dance floor filled in and Cosima lost track of the woman in the crowd. He'd also lost track of Tony, thought that was not an uncommon occurrence at this point in the night. Cosima went with it, letting his body flow to the beat of each bass note, binder constricting how he would have been dancing if _he_ would have gone out as _she_ tonight.

His eyes were closed, body in a trance when he felt someone press up against his front, rubbing briefly against the harness through slightly baggy pants.

When he opened his eyes, two dark hazel orbs stared back. "I'm sorry!" the woman shouted over the music. "This place is too crowded!" She looked a bit frantic, trapped.

"Yeah," Cosima responded, arms trying to avoid touching the woman as the crowd pushed them closer together, wary of making unwanted contact. There truly was no space left.

The woman shrugged at the proximity and hovered her hands over his shoulders. "May I?" she shouted, leaning forward.

Cosima nodded, a huge grin between his cheeks. When the woman's arms settled around his neck, his hands found their tentative way to her waist, feeling the sway of her hips beneath his fingertips. She was smiling back at him, running her fingers through the dreads that were currently tied back in a low gather.

"I'm Delphine," she said in Cosima's ear, her lips tickling at his lobe.

"Cosima," he called back. "Though my brother told me to go by Cosmo tonight..." Cosima laughed at Tony's earlier insistence.

He tried to keep their hips from grinding too intimately, suddenly self-conscious about the decision to pack. The choice had been made in the spirit of cross-dressing, not with the intention of actually _using_ it. The press of the crowd made it nearly impossible to keep their hips from meeting, though, and the Delphine's eyes narrowed when they brushed together just right, her upper lip curled when she felt it. _Unexpected_? Yes, entirely.

Cosima twisted his lips nervously, their bodies still rocking together. "Full disclosure and in case it isn't clear...I'm actually a woman under here," she shouted.

"I know," Delphine nodded, bringing her fingers up to stroke at the stubble. "But the beard is sexy on you."

Cosima grinned at the forward comment paired delightfully with the forward action of the woman's hands running down his chest, feeling the flattened contour under the binder.

"What's that accent?" Cosima's hips twisted around, pressed his back to Delphine's front. The blonde lowered her face to Cosima's neck and ran her nose along his jaw. Another unexpected event of the evening.

"I'm French."

"Holy watershed," Cosima mumbled to himself. _What is happening?_ he thought, Delphine's hands running up his sides as they rolled together. He closed his eyes and leaned into the gyrations, let the powerful bass in the club help their bodies vibrate together. He opened his mouth to ask more, the curiosity about this woman so intimately pressed against him taking over. Delphine beat him to the punch.

"I came tonight to watch my brother perform. I believe he called _your_ brother on stage..."

Cosima scanned the room, looking for the queen who had beckoned Tony to dance with her. When Cosima found the drag queen, he rightfully found Tony as well, his small frame pinning the tall queen up against the wall amidst a rough make out session, their height difference stark, bordering on comical.

Delphine's eyes must have found them as well because all of a sudden, they were laughing, Cosima turned around again, their fronts pressed tight with the surge of the crowd. Delphine's soft breasts brushed against his collar bone with every gyration. Her eyes narrowed as their laughter at the ludicrousness of the situation died down. Her hand cupped his stubbled jaw and she lowered her face to his lips.

Their mouths fit together perfectly, teeth quickly moving to nip and bite at soft lips. Cosima was caught off-guard by the intensity of the kiss. _I don't even know you_ , he thought. _Why does this feel so right?_

As if on cue, Delphine pulled away and locked their eyes, her hips never ceasing their swaying. The club lights flashed over her features. _Oh, shit is she biting her lip?_ Delphine pulled him in again for a rougher kiss, her hands running down his back, then raking them down his bound chest. Their hips pressed together more forcefully, the base of the harness pressing gently into his groin.

And then, Delphine was pulling him through the crowd, her hand gripped tightly around his as they weaved through the sweaty, gyrating mass of bodies. Delphine swung him around and pressed him against the wall. "There's something about you," she groaned into his ear. "I'm not usually like this."

Cosima smiled just before their lips met again, Delphine's tongue plundering inside of his mouth, searching and sweeping against the back of his teeth. "Like what?"

"This forward..." Delphine breathed into his mouth, her eye catching as the bathroom door swung open. She yanked him inside, slipping into the door before it closed again.

 _How the fuck did we get here?_ Cosima thought as their lips met roughly, Delphine's hand flipping the lock closed on the single-stalled bathroom door. She slipped her fingers under the costume shirt to splay her hands across the sweaty small of his back. They wrapped around to the front, scraped against the smooth skin of his stomach and dipped below the band of his boxers. She pulled back a bit, their lips still touching, eyes meeting in the light for the first time. _Shit, she's even hotter than I thought._

And then Delphine was unbuckling his belt quickly, the time crunch of occupying a single stall in a busy club making her movements bold, her fingers fast, as she pulled down the boxers and grabbed the toy, pressing the base against the bare skin beneath. Cosima shuddered forward at the pressure, groaned into the blonde's mouth. She sucked a final time at his neck before dropping to her knees.

She looked up and took the tip of the dildo into her mouth slowly. Cosima groaned and gripped the edge of the sink he was leaning back against. The visual of the toy sliding into her wet mouth, the pressure of the base against his clit, all sending shots of electricity through his thighs, a very specific type of tremor in his groin.

Delphine sucked and sucked at the toy, her head bobbing as her hand gripped the base to hold it flush against his wetness. Her other hand scratched at his stomach, gripped behind at his ass, holding his hips in place as she worked the toy expertly between pink lips.

Then the toy was pushed to the side, Cosima watching helplessly as Delphine took control of every ounce of pleasure he was feeling. Cosima's jaw hung open as her tongue met his clit, the harness held to the side as her hand continued to rub against the dildo, her saliva acting as the lubricant for the hand job.

Her tongue worked and swirled against the swollen nub, his orgasm approaching quickly, the urgency of the encounter had him boiling just below the surface until he came, gripping the mass of blonde curls at his groin, groaning his unexpected relief into the air of the club bathroom.

Delphine pulled away immediately, rising to press their lips together once more, ripping at his lips. Her hand pressed the base of the dildo against his heat as he trembled again, trying to keep up with her hurried pace. His hands, caught up in the whirlwind of the last few minutes, yanked her pants down her hips as well, spinning her around pressing her into the porcelain sink that jutted out from the wall.

Delphine smiled and bit her lip as their eyes met in the mirror. She reached behind to guide the toy into herself, Cosima's hips thrusting forward against the resistance and sliding into her. Delphine's head fell forward as they moved together, her moans strangled in her throat, bent across the sink as Cosima fucked her from behind. The sound of the active club boomed on the other side of the door and mingled with the breathy groans that fell from the blonde's lips.

 _BOOM BOOM BOOM_ Someone's hand slammed against the door. _Hurry up!_ they yelled. Cosima's hips slowed, his fingers loosening the grasp on Delphine's thighs. He started to pull out, startled by the prospect of being caught, of being kicked out of the club and leaving Tony unattended. _Shit, maybe we've switched places tonight. I'm the one banging someone I don't even know in the bathroom..._

Delphine grabbed at his hips to keep him from pulling out entirely. "Keep going," she moaned, her eyes narrowed in the mirror.

"Someone's gonna come in..."

"But you feel so good!" Her hips slammed back and Cosima's started back in, pounding hurriedly, rocking Delphine up against the sink with each thrust. " _Merde, merde!_ " she groaned.

"What?" Cosima wondered. _Oh right, she's French._

 _BOOM BOOM BOOM!_ The pounding sounded again. _I think someone's fucking in there. It's been locked for, like, five minutes..._

Delphine huffed out a laugh between groans, her hand gripping the side of the sink tighter as dildo hit her just right and uncoiled the orgasm that had been tightening in her from he first moment their bodies touched on the dance floor. She held her bottom lip between her teeth and ground back one final time, grunting and gripping at Cosima's hips as she came, the orgasm fast and sharp. Her eyes were locked into his in the rusted mirror, as he thrust a final few times, then pulled out, the toy covered in her arousal.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM!_

"One minute!" Delphine yelled, her eyes still hooded as she stood on shaky legs, wobbly knees.

 _Finally!_ the voice called. _Yeah, they're definitely fucking in there!_

Cosima tucked the wet toy back into his underwear, zipped his pants and watched Delphine do the same. She grasped the back of his neck and pressed a fast, deep kiss against his lips, brushing his stubble with her upper lip. "Ready?" she breathed, pulling away, a smile on her mouth.

Cosima nodded, flipped the lock and swung the door open. He came face to face with Tony, the owner of the voice that had been calling through the door.

"You!?" he yelled, bursting out and laughing uncontrollably. Cosima batted her hand against his head as he watched Delphine trail out behind his dragged-out sibling. "What the frick?"

Cosima pulled Delphine back to the dance floor, pulled their bodies back together, Delphine's arms resting once again against his shoulders. "You know my brother is never going to let me live that down, right?"

Delphine smiled as she leaned in for another kiss, their lips moving together as gently as their hips. "Take me home with you," she husked against his ear. "Let's give him more to tease you about."


	33. Dragster Part 2 - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow Prompt: such a great christmas present! can we please have a sequel??
> 
> wouldyouticklemypickleforanickel Prompt: I second that
> 
> mypersuasion Prompt: 3
> 
> Guest Prompt: Sweet Christmas Presents! Lol Jesus. Can see have a sequel of this!? I need more!! Thx.
> 
> Chochooo Prompt: spontaneous car sex 
> 
> another anon Prompt: And more spanking LOL!
> 
> anon anon Prompt: Sex in the back of a limo, Cosima is strapping. If you could work in Delphine giving a blowjob like in the gender bending one-shot, I would love you forever!
> 
> AnonAnonAnon Prompt: Cosima wearing a strap on, while Delphine goes down on it... and Cosima getting a little carried away with her hips and Delphine's mouth... if you catch my drift.......?

Their ears began ringing as soon as they walked out into the cool night air, the simple city sounds soothing compared to the blasting electro-pop that had been pounding their eardrums. Their skin was damp with sweat from dancing (and their bathroom quickie) and Cosima's clothes clung uncomfortably to her skin. Delphine trailed behind, swaying a bit from the drinks she'd consumed, laughing and holding the brunette's hand in her own as they found the car. Cosima opened the passenger door and closed it when Delphine was safely inside, adrenaline rushing through her bones as she nearly pranced with excitement around the back of the car. 

Cosima settled into the driver's seat and pulled out her phone. "Hold on, I just need to tell Tony I'm leaving." Delphine watched Cosima's movements, wetting her lips as the brunette tapped her thumbs across her phone before putting the phone back into the pocket of her slightly baggy jeans. "Do you need to tell your brother? Give him my name and number or something?"

Delphine laughed and covered her mouth, slightly drunk. "He saw us leave. He was right behind your brother when we came out of the bathroom."

Cosima grinned and started the car. "So I'm guessing he'll know where to find you then... Tony has a habit of waking up in other people's beds."

"Do you?" Delphine laughed. 

"What!?" Cosima blushed and glanced at her sideways, her lips pulled wide in a smile.

"Do you have a habit of waking up in other people's beds?" Her accent was even more apparent outside of the noise of the club. _Fuck, that is sexy._ She turned on the car's blinker and felt Delphine's hand slide over the top of her knee. 

"Ummm, no." Cosima hummed, trying hard to concentrate on the road, finding the upward slide of Delphine's hand very distracting. "This is, ah, the first time I've ever brought someone home. Someone I didn't know before, I mean."

Delphine laughed and Cosima blushed. Without the club music blaring, she could hear every one of Delphine's sighs, a tiny moan from the back of the blonde's throat as her hand brushed against the bulge between Cosima's legs. 

"How--uh, how are you feeling?" Cosima mumbled, squinting her eyes in a focus on the road ahead. "How many drinks did you have?" Anything to take her mind away from the super hot French woman she'd just fucked in a club bathroom and was currently in the process of taking home with a _definite_ possibility of more sex. 

"Only two," Delphine cooed. "I'm not drunk, don't worry. You aren't taking advantage of me." Cosima felt a set of warm lips on her neck, Delphine's hand wrapping around the other side of her face, fingers grazing stubble. _You should be more worried for yourself_ , Delphine thought with a smile.

Cosima slowed to the side of the road and put the car abruptly into park, Delphine's hand twisting the brunette's face towards her own the moment the wheels stopped. Their lips met hastily again, unable to stand another second of the blonde's teasing. Their teeth clashed with force, Delphine's tongue sweeping the roof of Cosima's mouth and eliciting a deep moan. Cosima brought her hand to Delphine's neck to pull her closer, and she ran her hand up Cosima's chest, still constricted by the binder. 

"Back seat," Delphine mumbled, her tongue propelling out to lick at Cosima's upper lip. 

"Yes," Cosima grinned against her accent. "Wait, no!" She pulled away, holding Delphine's face in her hands. "I know a place. It's not far."

"Okay," Delphine replied, one more simple kiss, and they were on the road again. Delphine's hand stroked at the thigh beneath dark jeans as Cosima navigated them up, up, up, winding roads. 

"Here we are!" Cosima grinned and watched Delphine's eyebrows furrow.

"A golf course?"

"Yeah, it's totally empty at night and it's got a hella cool view of the city." She inched the car to the edge of the empty parking lot and the lit-up city skyline stretched out in front of them. Cosima glanced at the woman next to her out of the corner of her eye, Delphine's profile illuminated in yellow and white. "Cool, right?"

" _Très magnifique!_ " she laughed. "But this view is not the one I was hoping to see." Delphine smirked as their eyes met, and Cosima's lips twisted nervously. Delphine knew she was coming on strong. Something about the way the alcohol had cast a warm glow over her body made her more confident, every impulse seemed to bypass any filter. She almost didn't realize that her hand had reached out to cup Cosima's jaw until it was already there, stroking her face. The brunette's eyes fluttered closed as her fingers rubbed at the stubble and spirit gum that were patched across her cheeks, her jaw. It started to flake off and Cosima didn't flinch, didn't move away to stop her, so she continued until every bit of facial hair was gone and pink cheeks and smooth skin were left behind. "You make a beautiful man," Delphine cooed, "and a very handsome woman."

"Hey, thanks," Cosima smiled, leaning in for a kiss, feeling the soft flow of air that blew from the blonde's mouth. 

Before their lips met, Delphine pulled away with a teasing smile, trailed her fingers down Cosima's neck, bunched the top of the brunette's t-shirt in her fist. The brunette inhaled sharply, watched Delphine rise up onto her knees and hover over her, eyes locked. "Get in the back seat," she purred. 

Cosima's seatbelt was off and she was jumping over the console between the front seats so quickly that she lost a shoe in the process. Delphine watched the whole process, laughter bubbling up from inside as she followed Cosima's path and settled in on her lap, arms wrapped around her neck, lips brushing slowly at first, then deepening quickly. The sweat had cooled on their skin, but Cosima felt herself heating up quickly, hands slipping under Delphine's shirt to run up her bare back. The blonde moaned when Cosima raked blunt nails down her spine, pulling away from the kiss, breathing heavily into shared air. 

Her hand reached down between them and grasped the harnessed toy through Cosima's jeans. "You really knew how to used this," she husked, biting her lip. Cosima gulped audibly.

"Yeah, you, ah, didn't seem too shocked by it."

Delphine just smiled and unzipped the jeans, her hand nudging its way beneath the zipper and grasping at the bulge. "Did you like what I did before?"

"Um, you mean with the... With your mouth?"

Delphine nodded, a smile on her lips. " _Oui..._ " she sighed, accent dripping from the word. She pulled it out, hand still wrapped around the thick silicone, running her fingers up and down the shaft. Cosima looked down between them, shocked by the image of a dick between her legs. She'd only packed once before and it was still so unexpected. 

"Yeah, totally," Cosima blushed. "I've never gotten a blow job before. Obvs." Nervous laughter bubbled from her throat. Every part of her body felt on edge at the way Delphine was looking at her, like the blonde could devour her whole.

"I don't give them often," Delphine husked, a glint in her eye. "But something about you is driving me crazy and I want to make an exception." Delphine winked. Cosima shifted beneath her, eyes unable to break away from the hypnosis of Delphine's presence, straddled over her lap in the back seat, propositioning her with a French accent. She couldn't look away, and not one part of her wanted to. So she stayed locked onto the other woman's face, even as her hips twisted and her jeans pulled against the fabric of the back seat to accommodate Delphine's frame settling between her outstretched legs. She didn't look away as Delphine gripped the shaft in her left hand and took the tip into her mouth, eyes closed, a muffled groan in her throat. She didn't look away as Delphine's head began to bob slowly, her pink lips wrapped around the firm silicone.

But when Delphine's right hand slipped beneath the fabric of the harness, Cosima's eyes broke their cemented gaze and rolled back, the tips of the blonde's fingers running through each slick fold, then settling on her clit. 

"Oh, fuck," Cosima sighed, the combined visual of Delphine's mouth slowly sucking at the dildo and the stimulation of quick fingers against her clit was overwhelming and she had to close her eyes briefly before looking back. Delphine looked up at her and took the whole thing into her mouth at once, her nose bumping for a moment against Cosima's stomach, then retreating to focus on the head. "Fuck, that feels good," she groaned, running her fingers through the French woman's blonde curls. Delphine hummed her pleasure, eyes fluttering closed.

The windows of the car began to fog over on the inside, the sounds of Cosima's panting and the slurp of Delphine's lips against her dick were all they could hear, accompanied, of course, by the faint ringing in their eardrums. 

The tips of her fingers settled on either side of Cosima's clit and stroked her quickly. The brunette's hips bucked at the new speed, the oh-so-perfect way that Delphine's fingers were rubbing rhythmically against the sensitive nerves. "Yes, mmmnn," Cosima hummed, her hips jutting forward in small thrusts in time with each pass of Delphine's fingers. "Right there," Cosima groaned, and Delphine hummed again. _Does she like it when I talk dirty?_ she wondered, noting the pattern of Delphine's moans of delight, her mouth full of Cosima's pseudocock. 

"Your mouth," she tested her hypothesis, "is so sexy." Delphine moaned again, sucking faster at the tip of the dildo. _She totally loves it! Hot, French, and into dirty talk!_ she screamed internally, her hips rolling forward a bit harder now as Delphine's fingers rubbed faster at her clit. 

"I love the way you suck my cock," she husked, and reveled in the sound of Delphine's response moan. A strange urge came over her in that moment and she laced her fingers through blonde curls, pressed her closer, hips moving quickly as the beginning tremors of orgasm shot up her spine. "Take it!" Cosima growled, surprising even herself at the rawness of her voice, the commanding nature of her words. "Take it until I come in your throat."

The soft waves of orgasm began to creep up her thighs and her eyes locked on Delphine's mouth, the tiny grunts and muffed moans that slipped from her as Cosima's hips bucked forward in hard thrusts. "Oh, ffffffuck!" she shouted into the humid air of the car. "I'm gonna come!"

Her eyes rolled back as it hit her full force, her hips slamming forward to ride out each powerful wave, head thrown back in ecstasy and arm holding Delphine's head in place, the blonde's expert lips wrapped almost at the base as Cosima fucked harshly for every last bit of her orgasm. 

Her hand fell away as soon as she stopped coming, the sudden realization that she'd just jammed a dick down Delphine's throat crinkled the skin between her eyebrows in worry. "Shit! Shit, I'm sorry!" she nearly yelled, pulling Delphine up from her lap by the shoulders. "Are you okay?"

The blonde's eyes met hers as she slipped her hand out from behind the base of the toy, wiping her mouth with the back, ridding her lips of the saliva that had gathered there. "Yes, I am okay," she said. "You owe me though." 

"I totally owe you! I'm so sorry--I don't know what came over me." For a moment Cosima felt crushed by the guilt of her ramming hips, but it lightened when she noticed the teasing grin on the blonde's lips. 

Delphine sat back on her legs and started working her pants down her hips, dragging her underwear with them. "I know how I want you to make it up to me," she husked, her eyes narrow and mischievous.

"How?" Cosima asked, her voice cracking somehow over a single syllable.

Delphine pulled the last of the fabric from her ankles and began climbing up Cosima's out stretched body (as stretched as one can be in the back seat of a sedan). She rubbed herself on the toy as it bobbed up against her cunt and Cosima licked her lips. _This doesn't feel like payback_ , she thought to herself, watching the blonde take her bottom lip between two rows of pearly teeth. 

But then Delphine moved up higher, ground herself down against Cosima's chest, then higher still until her thighs were wrapped around Cosima's shoulders, damp curls brushing against her chin. She placed a hand on the top of gathered brown dreadlocks and pushed her down, mimicking the way Cosima had held her head, with a grin on her lips. "Down," Delphine commanded, forcing her to slide down the seat so that she could settle over the brunette's head. 

"Oh, God," Cosima groaned. _She's going to sit on my face_. And Delphine smiled as she did so, grinding her cunt into Cosima's face, muffling the brunette's vocals and filling her mouth with liquid heat. Her hand was wrapped around the ceiling handle over the back window, holding herself up as she moved her hips over Cosima's searching tongue. _The is the best payback ever!_ the brunette thought, running her hands up the heated skin of Delphine's back.

The blonde's hips rocked forward, pressing her clit into Cosima's tongue, her thighs shaking already from how turned on she was from their night of teasing. And she could feel it, too, how she was coating Cosima's face in her arousal, could feel how she slipped easily against her chin. 

Cosima could barely breathe, drowning in the taste and heat of this woman she barely knew, this woman who had captivated her at first glance. This didn't feel a bit like punishment. This felt like a gift.

"Ohhh!" Delphine cried out, her hips grinding Cosima's skull down into the seat. "Spank me!"

 _Holy shit, could this get any better?_ , Cosima thought, growling from between smooth, shaking thighs. She dragged her hand away from its resting place on Delphine's hip and wound it back, then let it _slap_ against the firm flesh of her French ass. 

"Ah!" she yelped, amidst the near-constant stream of breathy moans that were pouring from her lips. Cosima's rolling tongue was hitting just right against the top of her clit and she squeezed her thighs together, trapping Cosima's face, rolling with the impending explosion. 

Cosima pulled back and let her palm _smack_ again. "Ah!" Another yelp. _Smack!_ "Oh, _oui_ , Cosima!" Delphine practically yelled, the lilt of her voice broaching on begging. 

The sound of Delphine calling out her name lit a whole new fire inside. She _smacked_ both open palms against the now-hot skin and squeezed two handfuls of curves in her palms, holding the blonde's hips in place as she vibrated her head from side to side. Delphine leaned forward and braced her head against the window, dropped a hand down to clutch Cosima's dreads as the tight spring inside of her snapped open and she came, thrusting against the hot mouth between her thighs.

"Mmmmmerde!" she yelled, hips wild and smothering the woman between her legs. Cosima held her breath and rode it out, pulsing her tongue quickly to draw out every bit of pleasure until her hips rose suddenly, a grunt at the over-sensitive stimulation. 

Somehow, in her post orgasmic haze, Delphine managed to glide herself down Cosima's body and lay flush against her, their lips meeting passionately at first, then slowing to gentle, exhausted, lingering kisses. She wiped Cosima's cheeks and chin off with warm hands, the smell of sex thick in the humid car air.

Cosima wondered briefly how they'd managed to have such mind-blowing sex with most of their outfits still in tact. Delphine was naked from the waist down, her long, shapely legs and delicious dark patch of hair bare and glowing in the city lights. Cosima's pants sat around her knees, the harness still secured at her waist. _I wonder what her boobs look like. I bet she has the best boobs..._ Cosima thought, biting her lip. 

"Take me home," Delphine whispered against Cosima's neck, a phrase she'd said more than once that night. A trail of kisses traveled from her ear to collar bone. 

"Absolutely."


	34. Dragster Part 3 - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChocHooo Prompt: Originally this wasn't on the list, but after Part 2, you have to do Part 3 for Dragster in the apartment. Preferably, with a sappy, 100% fluff, finale where Cosima asks the newly-arrived-in-America, brilliant scientist Delphine out on a proper date in order to bring some normality into their blooming relationship lol.
> 
> baise moi Prompt: I love this AU! If you're not tired of it, a part 3 when Cosima takes Delphine home would be awesome
> 
> Cophine-addict Prompt: Hey hey tumbls! That was so hot.. You see... Dom! Delphine is the best! I also vote part 3 at home!
> 
> anon anon Prompt: I also vote for a third installment :)
> 
> gabslol Prompt: can I ask for another sequel? 
> 
> cophineaddict Prompt: you've got to continue this! It was amazingly written!
> 
> Anonymous Prompt: yes please do a part 3 omg
> 
> Lily Prompt: Damn I love this au so. much. A part 3 with Delphine riding Cosima senseless would be perfect.
> 
> guest Prompt: More tribbing, cause it's hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPTS CONT'D:
> 
> Cophine-addict Prompt: more of the tribbing for sure, that shit was hot in "red hot and glowing"
> 
> Cophine-addict Prompt: More really deep (non strap on) sex please... Maybe Delphine topping Cosima though... Like hard fucking....
> 
> Erica Prompt: Ditto on the hard fucking. I mean, what's a girl gotta do around here to have Delphine put Cosima through a wall. Figuratively speaking, of course ;) ;)
> 
> \--------------------------
> 
> I was in the mindset of this story already, so, like, why not part 3?
> 
> This is last one in this AU, though...

"This is your house?" Delphine asked, looking at the huge, intricate building they were parked in front of. Her pants had found their way back on after their impromptu car sex and Cosima's harness, which was now clinging uncomfortably to her hips and crotch, was tucked back into her pants. She rolled up the windows before turning off the car. They'd ridden home with the them down to help evaporate the excess condensation that coated the inside of the car.

"Yeah, it's a house broken up into smaller apartments," she explained. "There are seven other people who live here. A few single people and two couples."

"I see," Delphine smiled, lacing her fingers through Cosima's as they walked to her front door. The brunette blushed, finding the gesture oddly intimate. Cosima laughed internally at the thought. _This_ simple touch made her blush when only twenty minutes ago, her head was trapped between the other woman's strong, pale thighs. 

She took in a shaky breath, stomach suddenly full of butterflies as her apartment door creaked open. Delphine followed behind her, taking in the feel of her tiny apartment, all deep colors and heavy fabrics. Five skateboards hung neatly from one wall in a row. A bright orange tea kettle sat on a two-burner stove, the whole place slightly cluttered, stacks of books covering nearly every horizontal surface. The warm air smelled like cinnamon and sweet herbs, faintly of pot. Delphine noticed it was set up as a studio, one big room with a sleeping nook in the back corner and what she could faintly make out as a bathroom off to one side. 

"You skateboard?" Delphine asked, trailing her fingers on the soft fabric of Cosima's couch.

"Uh, yeah. Since I was a wee-one." Cosima watched Delphine float through the space, taking in her surroundings, flipping open the cover of an anatomy and physiology textbook that sat next to her open laptop. 

"You're in school?" She flipped through the thick stack of paper, then closed the book, strumming her fingers down the spines in the stack, reading each title carefully.

"Yeah, I'm starting a PhD program at Berkley next week." 

"Which one?" Delphine asked casually, leaning herself up against the desk, arms propped behind her. Cosima stuttered out her next words, thrown by the beautiful woman draped across the wood of her desk, cheeks and lips pink, hair mussed. She remembered the woman from across the dance floor, the one who sipped properly at her drink during the drag show. She was captivated by both versions, completely enamored.

"Evolutionary Development. It's--"

"I know what it is," Delphine smiled, pushed off of the desk, and walked towards her, eyes locked. She pulled her shirt up over her head, revealing a strappy black bra, a few random freckles and small moles on her chest and stomach. Cosima thought for a moment how she'd like to lick each one, but Delphine's voice drew her from the fantasy. "Maybe I will see you around campus, then."

"You go to Berkley?" Cosima asked, looking down to find Delphine's fingers unbuttoning her shirt, slipping the fabric down her shoulders, then scraping her fingers up the binder. 

"I do. I'm a year in to my PhD in immunology."

_Shit, add smart to the list_ , Cosima thought, eyes glancing down at Delphine's breasts, which were now directly in her line of vision. A rustle of jeans hit the floor and suddenly Delphine was in only her underwear, working at the belt of Cosima's pants for the third time that night, made no less exciting with the repetition. 

She grasped the toy again and pressed the base against her heat, smiled at Cosima's moan, then reach around to _rip_ at the velcro straps until it came lose. Cosima sighed in relief at the removal of constricting fabric from her hips. Delphine let the whole contraption fall to the floor, then leaned in, nipped at her earlobe for a second, hand cupping dark curls and heat for the first time, unobstructed. "Do you mind if I use your shower?"

"No, uh, not at all!" She felt Delphine's hand move from her center, grasp briefly at her hip before the blonde began her journey to the bathroom, disappearing behind the door.

She heard the shower start, then Delphine's voice. "Will you join me?"

When Cosima walked in, the mirror was already fogged, steam billowed out from behind the curtain. She noticed Delphine's bra and underwear on the floor as she attempted to lift the binder over her head. It wasn't broken in, though, and got caught around her shoulders, arms flailing above her head. She heard the _clink_ of the curtains pulling back and Delphine's laughter, then felt warm hands at her sides, blinded by the constricting fabric. 

"I am tempted to leave you like this," Delphine teased, pressing her shower-wet body flush against Cosima's. "Have my way with you while you are blindfolded and helpless."

"Argh!" Cosima struggled. "Help?" She felt Delphine's hands tug at the stubborn white mesh, guiding it over her dreads and, finally, down her arms. "Thank you for taking pity on me," she smiled. "I might have been stuck there all night without you."

Delphine yanked the brunette's arm into the shower and their bodies collided, completely naked, for the first time, earning a groan from each of them. "However can you repay me?" Delphine teased, spinning Cosima and pinning her to the tiled wall. 

"Something tells me you have a few ideas in mind." Cosima caught glimpses of the blonde's body under the fountain of hot water, licking her lips at the way Delphine's perfect breasts smashed against her collar bone as she towered over. She realized just how _tall_ the blonde was, a fact that had slipped by unnoticed because of their distracting high-risk bathroom fuck, and then the cramped and horizontal nature of car sex. But now, with Delphine looking down her nose, eyes hooded and mischievous, pinning Cosima's wrists against the tile, she fully appreciated the height of the Amazonian beauty in front of her. _Hot, French, smart, AND tall. Goddamn._

"I have too many ideas." Delphine removed one hand from a wrist and popped open the cap on Cosima's body wash, squirting it over her chest and rubbing up a lather over the smaller woman's skin. "Your breasts are larger than I thought they would be." She slid a soapy hand over Cosima's breast, pinched at a pebbling nipple, and then brought the lather up her neck, washing away the dried sweat.

"Binders work miracles. Hence the stuck-ness," Cosima hiccuped, her vocal chords betraying the calm voice she'd attempted in her head. She closed her eyes as Delphine spread the lather over her entire body, her fingers dipping into every curve, lingering on the sensitive skin between her legs that made her gasp.

She pulled away for a moment and Cosima opened her eyes to find Delphine lathering herself, rubbing soap over her own breasts, hand between her thighs. "You got me so sweaty," she teased, then slid her soapy body up against Cosima's, the suds removing any chance of friction. When she could do nothing but whimper, Delphine's lips curled into a smile. "This is one of my ideas."

"Huh?"

Delphine laughed. "To fuck you in this shower."

"Oh," she whimpered. "Oh."

"I can't decide if I'm going to fuck you here, or on your bed. Your couch is another. And the desk." Cosima gulped, watched Delphine consider her options, lip between her teeth, and all she could do was await the verdict. "Why not all four?"

_Because I might die_ , she thought as Delphine's hand cupped her and teased at her entrance. _Because I will definitely die if that happens!_ her brain screamed as a single finger slipped inside of her. 

"You are very tight. Is penetration okay?" She pressed a little deeper, awaiting Cosima's reply.

_Ohmygod, OHMYGOD, her fingers are so long!_ she thought as her head nodded so violently she slammed it into the wall. Delphine smiled at the action, her eyes narrowing as they had before, in the mirror of the club bathroom, in the car, and pressed even deeper, her finger buried to the third knuckle and beyond. Cosima's leg spread further apart and her lungs belted out a loud moan, Delphine's hand slipping out to add another finger, pressing back inside just as deeply as before. She thrust slowly, gently at first, sweeping her fingers against the smooth muscle, then toying with her cervix. 

Cosima let out a whimper, the unfamiliar sensation catching her off-guard, especially paired with the feel of Delphine sucking at her breast. "Do you like that?" Delphine asked, lips pressed against smooth skin. 

"Yeah, it's...it feels different."

"Different, good?" She moved her fingers away from her cervix, keeping them deep, but focused elsewhere. "Some people with cervixes find it enjoyable, and for others, uncomfortable."

_Fucking sex goddess!_ she thought. "No, it's good, it's good!"

Delphine hummed her reply against Cosima's nipple and returned the tips of her fingers to the protruding anatomy, thrusting against the tightness of her walls. The brunette grasped her shoulders, head tossed back into the tile as Delphine destroyed her body in every delicious way imaginable, teeth biting at sensitive skin, fingers stroking with rapidly increasing roughness inside of her. Cosima morphed into a buzzing bundle of energy, at the complete mercy of the blonde woman who had her pinned against the cold shower tile.

Delphine's arm flexed and thrust deeper and deeper, eventually causing the brunette's hips to slam back into the wall over and over, her voice calling out a deep _oh_ with the force of each thrust. She startled for a moment when her shampoo crashed into the bathtub, followed quickly by her body wash, the force of Delphine's hand inside of her literally making the wall fall down around them. 

Cosima reached down between them and cupped herself, wanting to feel the blonde's fingers with her own hand. 

"Touch yourself," Delphine commanded, topping Cosima even from her kneeling position. She complied, of course, fingers rubbing lightly at her own clit as Delphine pounded against her internally. Cosima watched her, licking up the underside of her breast, flicking her tongue out to wrap it around a nipple, and yelled. Her fist slammed back against the wall harder than she'd meant to and a tile fell loose and shattered when it hit the bathtub. 

Cosima barely noted the crash, her hips wild against the long fingers buried deep inside, making her eyes roll back and jaw fall open helplessly as the orgasm crashed over her. Her legs flexed and trembled, tiny, vulnerable moans the only sounds she could produce as she came, pleasure ripping through her, Delphine's hand slamming her back into the wall with a force she'd never known. 

"Oh, oh, oh," she cried, her hips slowing, hand coming down to stop Delphine's arm from thrusting, the stimulation suddenly too-much. "Oww!" 

She pulled her fingers out from inside and quickly caught Cosima in her arms, the brunette's legs shaking so badly that they gave out. She stood there, running her lips down Cosima's neck again and again as the smaller woman mumbled incoherently into her shoulder. 

"We broke your wall," Delphine teased, nudging a large piece of tile with her foot. Cosima moaned in response, not yet able to fully understand language. "Can you walk?"

"No," Cosima groaned, resting her head back against the tile. 

"Okay," Delphine chuckled, pulling away to step backwards over the side of the tub. "Come here." She turned off the water and held her arms out, beckoning Cosima to lean forward into her. Then, wrapping her arms around, she lifted the smaller woman's weight against her body. Cosima clung to her helplessly, coming slowly out of her daze when Delphine laid her, still soaking wet, on the bed.

"No more," Cosima mumbled. "I _will die_."

Delphine laughed and hovered over her, straddling Cosima's hips. "Have I brought you to the brink of death?"

"Yes," she stated simply, eyes finally focusing on the lovely face perched above her own. Her hands found Delphine's hips, felt them rocking forward gently.

"Well, I do not want to kill you. We have only just met and I would like to know you a bit better before that happens." Delphine sat back and pulled Cosima's left leg up from the bed. "Are you flexible?" She ran her fingers against the back of the brunette's thigh, tickling the skin and placing a kiss at the top of her knee. 

"Well, considering how you just made every bone and tendon in my body spontaneously evaporate, I'd say _yes_." Delphine laughed at the sarcasm and stretched the brunette's leg out fully, perpendicular to her horizontal torso, then hugged it to her chest. Cosima's body didn't seem to mind the stretch, her muscles accommodating the position easily.

"Mmm, perfect," Delphine sighed, settling her hips between the other woman's thighs, pressing their cunts tightly together, gripping Cosima's left leg in front of her body while the other laid outstretched on the bed behind her. She rocked forward and groaned as they rubbed together intimately, Cosima laying passively beneath her undulating thighs and flexing small of her back.

Cosima's hands gripped her ass as her hips moved faster, riding her with increasing power. Their clits slid together and, though she knew she didn't have it in her to come again, Cosima enjoyed the unfamiliar feeling, the new kind of stimulation. "This is...really hot," she commented, mostly to herself. 

Delphine, who didn't seem to hear her, leaned forward and pressed Cosima's leg further towards the mattress, extending an arm to hold herself up as her hips slammed forward. 

_This_ was Delphine's favorite position: riding the smaller woman's hot clit, her hips in control of how and where they rubbed together, Cosima completely submissive and open to her, gripping at her grinding hips. It didn't take long for her voice to break apart in moans, leaning forward even further as her body gave over to the seductive lure of orgasm, pinning Cosima's leg nearly flat against the bed. Delphine cried out and sunk her teeth into Cosima's ankle when she came, hips pounding forward wildly. 

" _Ohh! Merde! Fuuuck!_ " she nearly sobbed, collapsing forward into the mattress, gripping tightly to the leg at her chest, and slowing her thrusts until they finally stopped. 

Cosima had watched the whole performance from the best seat in the house and was grinning widely when Delphine finally shifted to lift off of her. She rolled to the side, still hovered over, and kissed the brunette soundly on the mouth. Cosima's hand ran down her back and wiped at the mixture of shower water and new sweat that she found there. 

"You're, like, really magical," Cosima grinned, stroking the side of Delphine's face.

She laughed and nuzzled into Cosima's neck, noting how easily the gesture came, how natural it felt to lay next to the woman-turned-man-turned-woman she'd accidentally bumped into on the dance floor. She felt Cosima lace their fingers together and place their linked hands on her stomach.

"Magical?"

"Yeah, like some mad scientist got together with a powerful wizard and crafted the perfect woman."

"I am far from perfect," Delphine sighed, kissing the top of Cosima's shoulder, then bringing her eyes up to lock into dark brown.

"Not perfect like you've never done anything wrong--more _perfect_ like you're super hot, super smart, super French, and super the-best-sex-I've-ever-had-in-my-life. To top it all off, you're naked right now, in my bed, and I swear I've never been more nervous to ask someone out on a date."

"I like the sound of a date."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." She unlinked their hands to stroke the side of the brunette's face once more, taking a dread between her fingers and twirling it, feeling the tight, coarse lock against the pads of her fingers.

"So..." Cosima smiled. "Can I take you out? Tomorrow? To someplace other than a club or my back seat?"

"Maybe a place with food?" Delphine teased, pulling closer to the smaller woman's side, tugging a blanket over the top of their jumbled mess of limbs.

"Oh, food! Yeah, good thinking!" Cosima grinned. They settled in together, their bodies fitting more perfectly than she ever imagined they could, Delphine's thigh draped over her hips possessively, nose nestled in the crook of Cosima's neck. She felt every soft exhale, and it tickled her skin. "I'm really glad that dance floor was so crowded," she thought out loud. 

"Me, too," Delphine sighed. 

Cosima's phone buzzed on the nightstand where she'd left it to charge before entering the shower. She reached a hand over from their nest of skin and picked it up, a message from Tony on the lock screen. 

**did u hit it with the frenchie? bc im in her apt rn and she's not here.... her brother is a freak, i luv it!!!!**

Cosima read it out loud and Delphine laughed, then they shared a mutual "ew" at the tmi-ness. 

"I let him stay at my apartment when visiting the states and this is how he repays me..."

"To be honest, I don't know that he had that much of a choice. We're, like, pretty irresistible. It's kind of in our DNA."

"I can vouch for that. I was lured in and fell victim to your charm and masculine wiles." Her palm squeezed against Cosima's breast, then settled on her ribs, fingers splayed delicately across smooth skin. 

"Poor you," Cosima grinned through a yawn. The evening had finally caught up to her, exhaustion hitting her like a freight train. "I'm not responding to that text, though," she mumbled.

Delphine managed a sleepy laugh, her eyes drooping as she sunk into Cosima's warmth, into her mattress, her skin, her life. Cosima felt that same warmth radiating from the woman wrapped in her arms, and dozed off quickly, pondering which restaurant was worthy of such a first date.


	35. The Life That Healing Grows - Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OddlyRomanticPuppy Prompt: Cosima finds out she's pregnant and tells Delphine in this super cute way. Delphine gets super emotional and happy and sexy time starts. Preferably with delphine kissing cosimas stomach a lot. Idk just some super cute emotional cophine feels.
> 
> Cophine-addict Prompt: My personal headcannon/fantasy though was that Cophine cracked the science behind artificial insemination without sperm, alla "bone marrow babies" http://archiveofourown.org/works/1002134 (or similar stem cell science that's out there being researched right now) and Cosima getting pregnant sort of as a poetic full circle to her story - her womb was killing her at first and now it's bringing life into the world, that sort of thing. Plus I think Cosima pregnant would be hella adorable! I kinda have a thing for Protective!Delphine as well *blush* ahh the feels! :D
> 
> Anon Prompt: pregnant Cophine (again) pls
> 
> Cophine-addict Prompt: write Cophine finding out its taken/cophine later on in cosima's pregnancy? 
> 
> Cophine-addict Prompt: Delphine can't keep her hands off cos when she finds out [she's pregnant] cos it's so sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? No one has ideas for chapter 50?!?

She didn't _feel_ any different. At the moment, there was no nausea, no dizziness or sore breasts--none of the other indications that she knew usually accompanied her current state of being. And still, there it was, clear as day: a blue plus sign on the white plastic pregnancy test. There were four others like it lined up on the bathroom counter. _Plus, plus, plus, plus._ She needed to be sure before telling Delphine. This was not their first attempt and the science behind creating embryos out of bone marrow was cutting edge. Nothing in this was certain. Nothing except the five positive tests that laid in a perfect row in front of her. That was pretty damn certain.

She looked in the mirror and lifted up her shirt, turned to her side and ran her hand over the plane of her stomach. No tenderness, but maybe there was a little bit of a difference. She traced back to the date of the implantation in her mind. Two weeks ago, an embryo started with Delphine's egg, "fertilized" with DNA from Cosima's bone marrow had traveled through a long tube, inserted through her cervix and directly onto her recently polyp-less uterine wall. And, if the stars aligned, the test-tube embryo would attach securely and grow into a child that was made of each of them. Apparently, the universe had fallen into order.

After gene therapy, she'd slowly regained her breath, cannula gone, polyps wilting and healing over, as the toxic genetic sequences were made right. And when the final CAT scan returned showing an absence of uterine growths, she'd cried openly, Delphine holding her on their couch. "Do you think I could get pregnant?" she'd asked, Delphine wiping at the trail of eyeliner that had traveled down her cheeks.

"Possibly," Delphine replied, a bit shocked at the question. "You want to be pregnant?"

"I do now," she'd answered.

Pregnancy felt like the final _fuck you_ to the disease that had almost killed her, and she wanted nothing more than to flip it the bird. She also couldn't stop daydreaming about what a child with a mixture of their features might look like, who they might take after more. She couldn't stop daydreaming about a brilliant and curious bilingual child with Delphine's eyes.

She ran her hand over her abdomen again and again, pressing gently at the center. Was there a roundness? Two weeks since implantation, plus three weeks of growing the embryo before that, put her at five weeks. She was only _five weeks_ along. Her mind was certainly playing tricks. There was no way she could be showing by now.

"Cosima?"

She heard the front door shut, the distinct jingle of Delphine's keys through the door.

"One sec!" she yelled, pulling her shirt down, hands scrambling to gather all of the tests at once. _How should I tell her?_ she wondered. _I should have thought about this!_ She looked down at the bundle in her hands, five blue plus signs staring back at her.

"Are you hungry?" Delphine asked, footsteps falling closer until they stopped in the kitchen, just adjacent to the bathroom.

"Ummm..." She set the tests back down and they rattled against the countertop, spreading across the stone. She picked up a single test, curled it in her palm and opened the door. Delphine was reaching into a cupboard, her back to the bathroom, sifting through its contents for dinner ingredients. "Delphine?" Cosima grinned, watching her girlfriend's long body stretch, bent over the ledge of the countertop. Her heart fluttered.

"Yes, _mon amour_?" She finally chose a box and pulled it down, turning with a smile on her face towards the sound of Cosima's voice. She found the brunette leaning against the doorway, bare legs crossed casually at the ankles, wearing only a tank top and tiny running shorts.

"Close your eyes and stick out your hand."

Delphine smiled. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Just do it." She uncrossed her ankles and walked across the kitchen floor, bare feet padding against the dark wood. She watched Delphine indulge her wish, eyes closed gently and palm out, facing up, lips curled into a small, curious smile. Cosima stood on her tip-toes, steadying one hand against Delphine's shoulder for balance, their height difference even more stark with Delphine in heeled boots, and placed a soft kiss against unsuspecting lips as she slid the white plastic into her palm.

The blonde kissed her back and closed her fingers around the object, eyes still closed. "Can I look?" she asked when Cosima pulled away.

"Yes."

Delphine's eyes opened slowly, examining the object in her hands. She small smile grew wider and wider until it matched Cosima's.

"When did you take this?"

"Just now." Delphine placed the test on the countertop and looped her arms around Cosima's waist, lifting her into the air. Cosima laughed and squealed at the unexpected lift, then wrapped her legs around the blonde's hips. Their lips met immediately, kissing frantically, excitement bubbling with each small peck. Delphine opened her mouth and Cosima grasped her cheeks with open palms, now tilting her head down to meet her lover's lips as Delphine held her. Then suddenly, she was crying, hot tears of joy mingling with the places their lips were joined, tinging the kiss with the taste of salt. She hiccuped, then laughed, caught off guard by the unexpected burst of emotion.

Delphine pulled back, resting their foreheads together, looking up at Cosima's face as it hovered over hers. "Are you okay?"

"Tears of joy," Cosima confirmed, running her thumbs across Delphine's cheeks, her upper lip.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine. No different, really."

"Not ill? Nauseous? Dizzy? Tired?"

"Delphine..." Cosima laughed, wiping her tears with the back of her hand, tightening her legs around her girlfriend's waist to stay in her arms. "Do I have eight months of these questions to look forward to?"

She watched warmth spread across Delphine's face at the question, her skin practically glowing with excitement of caring for a pregnant Cosima. "I think you will feel differently about my concern when your feet are swollen and your back is aching, _ma cherie_ ," she teased, leaning in for another kiss.

"Probably," Cosima whispered just before their lips met again, gentler this time, sighing into her girlfriend's mouth when she felt her hands readjust against her butt to keep Cosima lifted in her arms. "Does that mean you'll be rubbing my back and feet a lot in the near future?"

Delphine locked her arms beneath Cosima's ass and carried her to the kitchen table, using the elevated surface to support her weight. Her arms wrapped looser and traveled up the brunette's back, pressing deeply against tight muscles. Cosima moaned at the impromptu massage, body slumped forward and face tucked into Delphine's neck. "Ohhhh," she sighed. "Is that your way of saying yes?"

"You won't go a night without one," Delphine smiled, feeling Cosima melt into her, moaning warm breath into her neck. She felt her pulse quicken at the sound of her girlfriends voice, noticed how good it felt to have her slumped against, voicing pleasure into the crook of her neck. She moved her hands from the tight muscles of Cosima's back and spread her palms across her abdomen, warming it with her hand.

"Oh, my god!" Cosima exclaimed abruptly and pulled away, shock of eureka on her face. "My boobs are going to get so much bigger!"

Delphine laughed at first, then bit her lip, eyes pinging down to the cleavage that popped from the top of Cosima's tank top. Her thumb circled Cosima's belly button a few times, then pulled at the bottom hem of her shirt, lifting it above her breasts without removing it entirely. She bent to press gentle kisses to the skin and fat and muscle that protected her uterus. She felt Cosima's hips shift against the table when she opened her mouth during the trail of kisses, nudging at the top of her shorts with her nose.

"Is it weird that I'm really turned on right now?" Cosima asked, running her hands though Delphine's loose curls, hips pressing harder against the top of the table? "Like I'm so happy and sentimental about being pregnant, but I also just want your mouth between my legs."

Delphine giggled against warm skin and pressed a final kiss before lifting herself up, mouth immediately attaching itself to Cosima's ear, nipping and sucking the lobe into her mouth in the way she knew drove her lover crazy. As expected, Cosima gripped at her neck and held her close, whimpering as Delphine bit gently down the column of her neck as well.

"I know what you mean," Delphine mumbled against her, fingers slipping between warm skin and the hem of her shorts, pulling them swiftly from her hips and down her legs. Cosima's hands ripped off her own shirt, then bra, then pulled at the buttons of Delphine's blouse as well, needing skin on skin. Their movements were fast, but calculated, and soon Delphine was down to her underwear--boots, jeans, and bra discarded on the floor.

Their lips met tenderly, Cosima's hands returned to hold Delphine's jaw, sucking her lips in between her teeth and biting gently. Her hips rocked against Delphine's stomach, rubbing heat against the supple skin. Delphine pushed back, providing friction for her thrusts, then slipped her hand between them, fingertips parting dark hair and wet skin.

"Oh, baby," Cosima sighed, then brought their lips back together, groaning as Delphine's fingers slipped inside. "I want you, too," she announced between kisses, slipping her hand under the black cotton of Delphine's underwear. Her fingers made it to Delphine's center, teasing at her clit for a moment, before she felt her hand being pulled away.

"Later," Delphine stated, her voice firm and eyes determined as she pulled away. "This is about you. Lean back."

Cosima looked only slightly disappointed as she settled herself back against the desk, hands woven through Delphine's hair, pulling her along as well. The blonde took a nipple into her mouth and sucked gently, swirling her tongue around and around until it was a pebble between her teeth. Cosima watched her, hips circling in pleasure as Delphine's fingers curled inside and tapped against her front wall. Her tongue left her nipple to run along the underside of Cosima's breast, dragging her teeth against the sensitive skin. Then she sucked as much tissue as she could into her mouth and teased there, drawing blood to the top layers of skin, delighting in the way it made Cosima squirm against her. When she pressed her fingers deeper Cosima finally broke, letting out a whine that sliced through the air of their kitchen.

Delphine let her go with a _pop_ , breast still glistening with saliva as she worked her way down, open-mouthed kisses against her pelvis, nipping at hipbones, dipping her tongue in her girlfriend's belly button.

Cosima watched her, Delphine's mouth gently caressing the organ currently occupied with nourishing a growing embryo; the organ that had betrayed her in adolescence and spread tumors through the rest of her torso; the organ that was the root cause of her labored breath, her coughing up and drowning in dark, syrup-y blood. She took a deep breath at the thought, then yelped as Delphine's thumb circled her clit.

"Our baby is in here," Delphine gushed, eyes looking up Cosima's body as her mouth continued to lavish her girlfriend's pelvis in gentle kisses, her thumb sliding gently against the swollen flesh of her clit.

"I know," Cosima smiled, choking a sob at the back of her throat at the tenderness of it all, the reverence in Delphine's voice and the gentleness of her lips. She ran her knuckles against the side of Delphine's face, mouth dropping open as tiny flecks of orgasm flickered up her spine.

"You're pregnant," she stated again in disbelief.

"I am," Cosima moaned, her thighs tensing against Delphine's sides, hips rocking off the table as Delphine moved her hand faster, curled fingers tapping gently against her insides, thumb wiggling steadily against her lover's clit. "God, Delphine," she sighed, her neck bent forward to watch the blonde's hand pump inside of her, to watch her mouth work against tanned skin and the top of her dark patch of curls. "I'm so close," she whined.

Her declaration encouraged Delphine's thumb to vibrate a little faster as she brought a hand up to tease at Cosima's breast, fingertip circling, then flicking at her nipple.

"Oh!" Cosima jolted forward, hands searching for purchase as she began to come undone, settling one on Delphine's shoulder and the other gripped against the table. "Oh, fuck!" She watched Delphine smile against her pelvis, their eyes locked.

"Come for me," Delphine begged, feeling the smooth muscles begin to contract against her fingers, knowing how Cosima loved to be called over the edge. "I need to feel you."

Delphine's fingers hit her just right and Cosima started to fall, nails digging into the pale skin of her lover's shoulder as her internal walls contracted strongly and shot a trembling pleasure through her body. Her neck froze in its forward-bent posture, eyes locked with Delphine's and her hips raised from the table as she let out a scream, riding the fingers that stroked her over the crest of her orgasm and drew out all the aftershocks.

The blonde's thumb stroked gently against her clit as her scream transformed into a series of moans and her flexed thighs began to relax. She slowed her hand, thrusting gently, drawing out every bit of pleasure that she could. "Yes, yes, yes," she whispered, luring Cosima through the final tremors until the brunette's body fell slack against the table. " _Mon amour, je t'aime, je t'aime_ ," she chanted, still pressing kisses against her pelvis.

She heard Cosima let out a shuddering moan and recognized it as the final sound of her orgasm. She slipped her fingers out gently and kissed the flushed, wet skin around her opening, dipping her tongue in quickly to taste her. Cosima twisted her hips away, too sensitive.

Delphine rose and rested her stretched body against her lover's, kissing the crook of her neck, her forehead, her cheeks, as Cosima watched her with wide eyes, a trembling lip. "I love you," she whispered, and Delphine kissed her mouth, sliding her tongue out to run against the brunette's bottom lip.

" _Je t'aime aussi._ "

Cosima stared at her for a moment, tracing the lines at the corner of her eyes with the tips of her fingers reverently, sighing at the comforting weight of Delphine's frame atop her own. "Take me to bed?" she asked.

"Are you tired?" Delphine replied, concern shifting her eyebrows.

"Not at all," Cosima grinned. "We've only begun to celebrate. Now it's my turn."


	36. Mile High Club - Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon Prompt: How about one where delphine gets turned on really easily. Theyre on a long plane journey and cosima is teasing delphine, seeing how shes getting worked up but cant do anything about it. When suddenly delphine gets up and tells cosima to meet her in the bathroom in a few minutes...
> 
> yay Prompt: Just reread this chapter and for some reason I overlooked the birds eye image part. The thought of Delphine pumping one hand in Cosima's mouth and the other plunging between her thighs is so hot! It would be amazing if you could make this an actual thing in a future chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about a real quick one. You know, in the spirit of quickies...
> 
> Trying out some first person--not my usual bag and I'm not sure how I feel about it. Thoughts?

I've made this journey many times. Toronto to Paris, fourteen hours and three mediocre meals, restless sleep and constant made-for-TV movies dubbed in every language imaginable. Usually, I would spend the flight reading or dozing, but this time Cosima is sitting next to me, happily chewing a bag of airline pretzels, and all I can think about is how her hand is absentmindedly rubbing circles on my knee. I know that she doesn't even realize what she is doing, her earphones are in and she is laughing at what is most certainly a cheesy sitcom.

But she's been at it for two hours, alternating between the circles and resting her palm on the inside of my thigh. Either way, her body heat is seeping through the first layer of skin and warming the muscle beneath and I'm wound so tight that I can't sit still. When I look at her hands, my eyes are drawn to the rings on her index and middle finger. One of them has a green rock on the top and the other is a silver band with an intricate design. Her hands are completely perfect, strong fingers slightly tanned and nails clipped into rounded edges. She curls her fingers and tickles the tips against me, pushing my skirt up a bit in the process. She doesn't notice how my breath catches, her eyes enamored with the screen in front of her, but the way air is caught in the back of my throat has me choking and digging my fingers into the armrests.

I'm relieved for a moment when she moves her teasing fingers away, crumples up the pretzel bag and stuffs it in the mesh band in front of her. She looks at me when there is a pause in the show and I know that my face is red because I can feel heat radiating from my skin and my blood is rushing so loud I can hear it inside of my ears.

"You okay?" She asks, her voice as innocent as she is in this. She has no idea what she's started, the uncomfortable ache in my groin and the fact that my underwear are damp enough to feel them catch against my upper thigh.

"No," I reply, the honest truth slipping out before I could cover for myself. _No, I'm not okay. I'm wound so tight I'm going to snap_ , my body screams.

"What's up?" There is a genuine concern in her voice that only makes me want her more. I look back to her hands and long to drag them beneath my skirt, force her fingers inside of myself and hear her gasp, the same gasp she always makes when she finds me wet. I'm certain at this point that I would need mere minutes of her fingers inside of me before release. Maybe less. _Mon dieu, I didn't used to be like this. What has she done to me?_

But the honest truth is: _nothing_. At least...nothing intentional. Nothing outside of existing and unintentionally turning me on to the point of pain.

"I just--" I start, but I don't know where the rest of the sentence should go. She looks at me with concern and brings a finger up to her mouth, picks at a bit of pretzel that has stuck between her teeth, sucks the salt off the tip. I can feel myself contract as her finger slips out from between her lips.

"Ummm, okay?" she replies, clearly confused by my incoherent speech. She moves to put her earbuds back in, to focus once more on the cheesy sitcom, but my hand reaches out like a reflex to stop her. I wrap my fingers around her hand and squeeze.

"Delphine?"

"Meet me in the bathroom," I whisper quickly, my mind so desperate that it has plainly ignored every obvious reason why having sex in an airplane bathroom is a horrible idea. I know this consciously, but now, I am intoxicated by her presence and the only thing I can think of is how to find a moment of privacy while flying over an ocean with 200 other passengers within earshot.

"What?" she asks with a laugh, so I know she heard me. "You're crazy," I hear as I unsnap my seatbelt and walk confidently down the narrow isle. There is no line at the moment, so I open the door and step in, glancing down the isle just before tucking my head inside. I see Cosima still in her seat, head hanging into the walkway, noting which stall I'm using.

Once inside, I realize that the space is smaller than I thought. My whole body feels cramped and I'm not certain I can imagine another person fitting inside as well. But I prepare for her anyways, pulling off my own underwear from beneath my skirt and balling it up into my pocket. _Delphine Cormier!_ I exclaim internally to my reflection. _When did you get so bold?_

The handle jiggles and I'm certain that it's her, so I open the door and lean back against the tiny sink to make space.

"What are you doing?" Cosima teases me, stepping in and locking the door snugly behind her. Every part of our bodies are touching at this point, close proximity not an option, but not a problem, either. "Are you trying to join the mile high club right now?"

There is a predatory growl to her voice and I feel myself melt again. I draw up her hand, the one with the rings, and I take her fingers into my mouth, sucking off the pretzel salt, pulling at the metal bands with my teeth until they are both in my mouth and her hand is bare. Cosima watches me with darkening eyes as I pull her rings from my mouth and slip them into her pocket. Her fingers are glistening with my saliva in the poor lighting and all I can think about is how they will be able to untie the painful knot in my groin.

"Get inside of me. Now." My voice is so demanding. _When did I get like this?_ , I wonder.

"Yes, ma'am," Cosima grins, and I remember. As her hand slips below my skirt and she teases me for a moment before slipping in, I remember. _I became demanding when I realized how much she liked it when I was._ She sighs at how wet I am, just like I knew she would, closing her eyes for a moment as she takes it in.

And suddenly, she thrusting into me and I am braced against the tiny sink, my shoulders pressed into the mirror, spreading my legs as wide as my skirt and the tiny stall will allow. It's difficult to stifle my moans, but I try, biting my lip to keep them in.

I watch her graceful arm disappear again and again beneath the fabric over my thighs. She fucks me with such relentless abandon that I forget for a moment that there are other passengers and flight attendants on the other side of a very thin plastic door and let out a moan.

Cosima _hushes_ me and clamps her hand over my mouth, a smirk on her lips as she curls her fingers inside of me. "Quiet!" she whispers, and teases my mouth with her fingers until I suck them inside, rolling my tongue around each digit. She's got that look on her face and I know that she knows I'm close.

The plastic of the sink is giving way to my weight, warping beneath my palms as my hips thrust a final few times against the skilled fingers inside of me. Cosima is watching my face with such concentration that hers is almost mirroring my own, her expression like she might be just about to fall over the edge as well.

I offer one final suck to the fingers in my mouth before biting down, the long-awaited orgasm ripping through my torso so violently that my head thrashes back and _bang_ s loudly against the mirror. But she's pumping into me and I can't think of the repercussions. I can think only of perfect fingers thrusting deep inside, the pleasure washing over Cosima's face when she feels me pulsing around her. I can't stop myself from moaning at the release, the tension from hours of her teasing finally out of my body, so she keeps her hand in my mouth to absorb the sounds.

When the post-orgasmic whimpers stop completely, she pulls one thrusting hand from my mouth, and the other from between my thighs. I bite at my lip automatically when she sucks the fingers covered in come into her own mouth, humming her delight. Before Cosima, I never understood how that act could be arousing. But as I watch her savor each lick, I feel my body preparing for round two, needing to feel them back inside of me, wanting to taste her, needing to feel her come as well.

Unfortunately, I am brought back into reality by a knock on the door, a flight attendant's voice calling through the thin plastic that I must return to my seat because the captain is about to turn on the fasten seatbelt sign. Cosima looks panicked for a moment, then fumbles to scoop some water from the sink spout onto her shirt, soaking the bottom half.

"What are you doing?" I whisper, watching her open the door, face to face with the attendant, who looks shocked to see us both crammed into the shrunken stall.

"Sorry, I just... Spilled something on my skirt. She was helping me get it out."

The attendant nods, still suspicious, but let's us return to our seats without further questioning.

When we sit down, Cosima slips the rings out of her front pockets and sets them back on her fingers, then brings her hand over to link with mine. "Close call," she says, grinning like a madwoman.

I am satisfied for now, though, as usual, I find myself craving more. Craving Cosima is a near constant state of being for me now.

We're landing in six hours, then traveling two hours outside of Paris to a rented cabin in the woods. I lean back in the seat and she leans back in hers as well, ignoring the rest of the sitcom in favor of resting her head on my shoulder. I let my mind wander to all of the fantasies I want to fulfill in that cabin and squeeze her hand in mine like a promise.


	37. Mile High Club Part 2 - Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cophine-addict Prompt: Cophine in a log cabin somewhere in the mountains, maybe they're on a snowboarding or skiing trip to France. They have a roaring fire in front of their couch and have slow, passionate sweaty sex on it under a blanket. Bonus points for more tribbing! :D
> 
> anon Prompt: cosima doing things to delphine while shes on the phone with her mother or on a skype call and delphines trying to stifle her moans and etc
> 
> Cophine-addict Prompt: more mutual coming
> 
> Sal_Sideway: If ever a part two was needed....
> 
> It's still a secret Prompt: a situation prompt, something on holiday
> 
> Yes Please Prompt: How about a back scratching during sex?
> 
> ihateshay Prompt: Cophine doing tribbing for the first time,just all sorts of tribbing without fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much brainstorming and mulling over **50th Chapter** ideas, this is what I have come up with: 
> 
> _WRTE ME A COPHINE MINI FIC AND POST IT IN THE COMMENTS SECTION!_ Doesn't have to be smutty, I enjoy all genres :D Multiple entries are allowed.
> 
> I will love them all, of course, but I will pick my favorite one and the writer of the _#winning_ mini fic will receive THIS amazing honor: 
> 
> You will be able to choose EVERYTHING about the 50th Chapter to your liking. Here are only a few examples of what will be up to you: 
> 
>  
> 
> _What is the universe (AU or OB)? Location? Special appearance by other characters? Who's topping? Toys involved? Positions? Specific situations/events? Specific lines of dialogue? Rough or tender? Angst or fluff? Dirty talk or sweet talk? Mutual or separate orgasms? POV?_
> 
>  
> 
> Literally anything that is consensual and doesn't involve hardcore BDSM. 
> 
> ANYTHING!!!!
> 
> And I will write it for and dedicate it to you.
> 
> Let's just say I'm really looking forward to being a cophine consumer! I love writing, but I'm so excited to read what all of your brilliant minds can create!
> 
>  
> 
> **The winner will be announced with the posting of Chapter 49. I will contact that user for the specifics of the fic at that point (so no need to post it with your mini fic).**
> 
>  
> 
> May the odds be ever in your favor.

I fell asleep for the rest of the plane ride, despite having my neck bent awkwardly and the uncomfortable residual wetness-sans-underwear under my skirt. Cosima slept fitfully next to me and when I woke up just before the landing, she was slumped across my lap. She looked so vulnerable there, twisted in what was clearly an uncomfortable position, and I tickled my fingers against the loose hairs at the back of her neck to wake her.

"Are we there?" she asked me, stirring, but eyes still closed.

"Twenty minutes until we land."

We watched out the window as Paris came closer and closer, Cosima's face lighting up with excitement as the wheels touched the runway. " _Bonsoir, Paris!_ " she grinned, her American accent wrapping it's way around the words and making my heart flutter.

By the time we make it through baggage claim and to the train and into the cabin, I am ready for a glass of wine. While I pour, Cosima is lighting a fire, determined to heat the small wooden home with the huge fireplace that takes up half of the wall on one side of the room.

"Are you going to let your mom know we made it?" Cosima asks me. I'd completely forgotten my promise to tell her we'd arrived safely and would be seeing her the next day in town.

"Oh, yes, thank you for reminding me," I say as I open my laptop and settle on the couch. I watch Cosima work on the fire as Skype starts up, then rings through to the small icon of my mother's face. Her body is bent over, feet bare below the heavily patterned pants that hug at her legs, sweater pulled tight against her shoulders, back muscles rippling beneath the knit. Even in my exhaustion, I want her. We are in a cabin in the woods of France and I want to take advantage of our seclusion.

"Bonsoir!" my mother says through the screen.

"Bonsoir," I say, and rip my eyes away from Cosima.

"How was the flight?" she asks me in French.

"Fine," I reply. "We are just getting settled and will need to rest to be in a good mood for tomorrow."

Cosima turns in front of the fireplace and I know what she will say before she says it. "I love when you speak French," she growls. The fireplace is roaring behind her and I am equally impressed by her ability to build a fire and captivated by her smile, the way her lips curl predatorily in my direction. Her voice was low when she spoke and my mother continues talking at me, unaware.

"We can spend the day in town. There are a few new shops where I would like to take you and Cosima."

She hears her name and raises her eyebrow in a question. She is walking towards me and then, suddenly, she is kneeling behind the screen and running her hands up my thighs and under the hem of my skirt.

"That sounds good, Maman. We are looking forward to spending the day with you," I reply, shivering when the last word leaves my mouth because Cosima's fingers have reached all the way up and she is teasing me, a bit of surprise on her face when she remembers that I am not wearing underwear.

"Get some rest, then," she tells me. "Call me when you wake and we will find a good time to meet."

I am trying to focus on saying goodbye to Maman, but Cosima is grinning like a fool, her head popped over the top of the screen, slipping her fingers inside of me.

" _Oui_ , Maman," I choke.

"Are you okay?" she replies, and I can feel heat rushing to my neck in embarrassment because I am most certainly _not_ okay. I try to push Cosima's hand away nonchalantly, but she doesn't budge. Her fingers are pulling in and out of me slowly.

" _Oui_ , I'm just tired. I should go." I can feel a moan bubbling up and I bite down hard against my cheek to keep it inside.

"Okay, _bonne nuit_! Tell Cosima _hello_." Cosima waggles her eyebrows and I am half-tempted to draw her into the conversation as payback, but her hand feels too wonderful to risk her pulling away. So I settle on a rushed goodbye.

"I will. _Bonne nuit, Maman_ ," I strain, and slam the laptop closed.

"You are such a brat!" I set the laptop on the side table and am overcome with the desire to pull her on top of me and make love with her in front of the fire. I start by pulling her into a kiss by the shoulders. Her other hand is slipping around the outside of my thigh, working up the fabric of my skirt, inch by inch. When she lowers her head and presses a kiss to the top of my knee, I finally let out the groan that I'd been holding back the whole skype call.

"I forgot you were going commando," she teases, then pulls her hand out of me and I immediately miss the pressure of her fingers. But she is unzipping my skirt at the side zipper now and kissing my naked hips and I decide mid-gulp that maybe there are acceptable reasons for her hand leaving. As the last of the fabric pulls over my ankles, I feel her warm tongue against the inside of my thigh, licking a random pattern that sends shivers through my entire body. Her eyes are closed and I reach down to pull off her glasses, then rest my hand at the side of her head, coarse dreads beneath my fingers.

"Cosima," I whimper, my own voice nearly unrecognizable. But I don't know what else to say.

She leans back and pulls her sweater from her shoulders, shirt over her head, then stands and slowly pulls down her pants down, bit by bit, and I know she teasing me intentionally because her hips are swaying to imaginary music and it's taking much too long.

When I reach out to hurry her, she smacks my hand away. "Just watch," she says, and I lean back realizing how ridiculous I must look, naked from the waist down, reclined against a rented couch, oogling at her. I remedy my awkwardness by pulling off my shirt and bra with my eyes still fully appreciating her little show. Her pants are off by the time I am naked, but she is still in her bra and slowly, slowly, working her panties down her hips, tugging at them, dark patch of hair peeking out a few times before she pulls them down entirely. Her hips are still swaying as she lifts her fallen panties with one foot and kicks it towards my head. The garment lands on my face and she's laughing as I pull it off and throw it back at her.

Then she's working on her bra, slipping one strap off of her shoulder, cupping herself and pressing her cleavage together. I've seen her breasts five hundred times but the anticipation of seeing them right now has my pulse thumping in my ear, has me gripping the couch as an anchor.

She reaches behind herself for the snap and walks the two steps forward to the couch, settling her thighs on either side of my own and I can feel her heat against my legs. She grips the back of my head with one hand and strong fingers stroke the nape of my neck as she thrusts her breasts in my face, the dark fabric falling away with the pull of gravity. The hand at the back of my head presses me forward and she's guiding her nipple into my mouth with a sigh, grinding her hips down into my lap. I suck at the pebbled skin as hard as I can because I know how loudly she'll moan if I do, and I am not at all disappointed by the sounds falling from her lips.

She smacks my hand away again when I try to slide my fingers between our bodies. "No fingers," she demands, and links our hands together. _How, then?!_ , my brain screams.

She lets go of one of my hands to pull a blanket from the back of the couch, then wraps it around her shoulders. I let go of her breast and her mouth is immediately over mine, her tongue hot against my lips. Mid-kiss she leans forward and guides me back onto the couch until we are horizontal and she is hovered over me, hips rolling forward. I can feel her pubic hair rough against my own.

She grinds against me and my hips rise to meet hers, trying to create as much friction for her as I can because she's pulling away to catch her breath between kisses and I know she must be wanting more. Then she leans back, still sliding her ass against my thigh, and begins searching with her hips for a specific angle. She puts her hands between our bodies and brushes the pad of a finger against my clit.

"I thought you said no fingers," I tease her, though I'm not fully committed to the no-finger rule and would be delighted to hear it's been rescinded.

"I'm just…" she grunts, fingers parting me, holding me open, and she does the same to her self. And then she did something she'd never done before, at least not like this. Not so intentionally.

She presses down into me and I feel her, _mon dieu, do I feel her._ She's incredibly warm and wet and right on top of my clit, so I stretch my legs harder into the couch to make more space between my thighs and she moans because she can feel it, too. She can feel how we are pressed flush together, how there is no space between our bodies.

She rests her hands on my chest, running her fingers over my breasts at her leisure, but mostly she's using my ribcage to steady herself while she grinds into me. "Feel good?" she asks me, her hips rocking in slow, intentional strokes.

And it does, so I moan a quick "Yes," and rest my hands on her hips, watching the place where our pelvises meet. She sits up and links our fingers together, using my outstretched arms as leverage to grind down harder, faster, until she is slipping from our combined arousal, wet slapping sounds strumming our eardrums.

Then she is moving her hips so quickly that she loses the contact, bucking against my pelvic bone, just shy of the direct stimulation to my clit that I'd been enjoying. I consider pushing her back down so that we can meet again, but she's gloriously sweaty with the effort of riding me, and the view is so sexy--all bouncing breasts and flexing stomach muscles and sweaty sheen--that I don't have it in me to stop her.

I try to keep moving my hips, if only to keep up the rhythm for her sake, to help her over the edge that her voice tells me she's rapidly approaching. She lowers her head and finds my mouth with her own, then pants her hot breath into my ear, a faint whine in the back of her throat. Just when I think she's going to come, when her breath is catching and her hips are erratically slamming into my pelvis, she slows to a stop and sits up.

"I want to come with you," she sighs.

"Me, too," I reply. "Get on the floor. More space."

And then we are scrambling to the floor, flailing naked limbs, and Cosima is on her back with her knees bent up and spread wide open. I grab her hips harder than I intend to and she groans instead of wincing, so I keep her like that, my nails digging into the flesh of her hips, as I settle between her legs. I hold each of us open, just as she had before, then lower myself down onto her.

I can't help but start rocking into her immediately, the feel of her, still dripping wet, but this time I can control the angle and the speed.

She's digging her nails into my back and raking them down my spine, and I'm sure that there will be marks from it tomorrow, but paired with the flickers of an orgasm, the pain becomes pleasure. I can't stop myself from bucking down into her faster, I can't help the sounds that are escaping my throat.

The blanket over us is sticking to my back. The fire has warmed the air around us to such an extent that the hair in front of my ears and at the back of my neck are clinging to my skin from the sweat. My arms are shaking from holding myself up over her and I already know that they will be plenty sore in the morning. I know my whole body will be aching from the athletics of this.

She's moaning and grunting beneath me, piercing me with her nails in one spot on the small of my back. When she flings her head back and arches her spine against the floor, I know she's close.

"Delphine!" she yells, and the timbre of her voice calling my name, the desperation of her nails in my back, it's all too much and I come, yelling and pounding my heat against hers. Her sounds of release mingle with mine and we must look like some wild beast--roaring, sweating and writhing under a fuzzy blanket.

"Yes! Oh, fuck, yes!" she whines, sharing our last few thrusts before I collapse on top of her, just after the intensity of the orgasm passes, and she drags her nails up my back one last time. Then she's holding me, my face is buried in her neck, tasting her salty-slick skin, and her hands are softer and soothing the scratches she's made on my back. "That was..." she groans, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It was, indeed," I tease her lack of adequate vocabulary and she laughs. Our bodies are sticking together, so I relax into her completely and she pulls the blanket around us snug.

"As much as I love this, I don't think we'll sleep well on the floor," she says, but her voice is sleepy and she makes no attempt to move.

"A few more minutes."

I know that we need to get up and find our way into bed before the exhaustion sets in, but for now I am content with my head on her shoulder, playing with the rings on her hand, bringing her fingers to my lips and kissing the end of each one.


	38. Cochlear Prequel - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous22 Prompt: Could you please write a prequel?? One that shows how Cosima and Delphine fell in love when they were in high school. The bits of their part that you mentioned here were really cute, I'd love to read more about that. And for the smutty part, maybe you could write about about the first time they made love. Like it was the first time for both of them, so it was kind of awkward but mostly sweet and hot. And they tried cunnilingus because yeah. 
> 
> CaitrinMills Prompt: Totally second this! I'd love a prequel!
> 
> Lara (FloingMachines) Prompt: I second it
> 
> Cophine-addict Prompt: a prequel and/or a sequel, yeah!!!
> 
> Guest: I would love to see the prequel of this AU as someone mentioned it before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _** NOTE: I do not currently nor have I ever experienced the world as a person who is deaf. I do not claim to understand the experiences of individuals who do. Please let me know if I've made any errors and I will correct them!_
> 
>  
> 
> \---------------------------
> 
> After much brainstorming and mulling over **50th Chapter** ideas, this is what I have come up with:
> 
> _WRTE ME A COPHINE MINI FIC AND POST IT IN THE COMMENTS SECTION!_ Doesn't have to be smutty, I enjoy all genres :D Multiple entries are allowed.
> 
> I will love them all, of course, but I will pick my favorite one and the writer of the _#winning_ mini fic will receive THIS amazing honor:
> 
> You will be able to choose EVERYTHING about the 50th Chapter to your liking. Here are only a few examples of what will be up to you:
> 
>  
> 
> _What is the universe (AU or OB)? Location? Special appearance by other characters? Who's topping? Toys involved? Positions? Specific situations/events? Specific lines of dialogue? Rough or tender? Angst or fluff? Dirty talk or sweet talk? Mutual or separate orgasms? POV?_
> 
>  
> 
> Literally anything that is consensual and doesn't involve hardcore BDSM.
> 
> ANYTHING!!!!
> 
> And I will write it for and dedicate it to you.
> 
> Let's just say I'm really looking forward to being a cophine consumer! I love writing, but I'm so excited to read what all of your brilliant minds can create!
> 
>  
> 
> **The winner will be announced with the posting of Chapter 49. I will contact that user for the specifics of the fic at that point (so no need to post it with your mini fic).**
> 
>  
> 
> May the odds be ever in your favor. (Oops, wrong fandom).
> 
>  
> 
> CURRENTLY IN THE RUNNING:  
> *Sal_sideway  
> *The_Fennec_Wolf  
> *FloingMachines

It all started in the middle of junior year.

Finals season was upon the campus and a high school with over two thousand students usually meant a scarcity of seats in the library. Delphine, with her backpack hanging from one shoulder, walked through the rows of filled chairs, some holding students who were more intent on talking than studying, and she rolled her eyes at their presence.

"Excuse me," she said to the slumped over figure with an empty chair at its side. But the figure didn't move, hood drawn over its head, nose literally pressed against the book it was reading. "Excuse me," she said again, her accent thick after only four months in the US. She reached her hand out to tap the student's arm.

At the first touch, the figure startled and turned to face her with wide brown eyes, dark eyeliner flared at the edges. "Huh, what?" the girl asked.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

The girl at the table pulled her hood back and revealed dark, wavy hair, past her shoulders. She squinted as Delphine spoke, peering at her face in an almost studious way, then sat silently after the question, raising one eyebrow. "Come again?" she asked, eyes still focused on the blonde's mouth.

"Can I sit here?" she motioned to the empty chair. The girl spun further around until she saw the empty space and smiled.

"Oh, do you want to sit here?" the girl asked, her voice present with the slightly nasally accent Delphine recognized as a one of a deaf person.

"Yes," Delphine nodded and pulled out the chair. "Thank you."

The girl smiled and turned back to her book, pressed her nose against the page and began reading once more. Her hair fell down in waves at the sides of her face.

They sat side by side, each with textbooks sprawled out before them. Delphine became routinely distracted by the sounds coming from the person next to her, the heavy sighs, pencil tapping nervously against the desk, knee shaking. She was also distracted by the way she smelled--like crisp ocean air--an amazing accomplishment considering it was the dead of winter. But the fresh, clean scent reminded her of the beach she visited every summer in France and she couldn't help but feel an unexpected sense of warmth towards the girl who smelled like home, thousands of miles away.

"Do you have an accent?" the girl asked abruptly, her voice noticeable in the low murmur of the library.

Delphine nodded, startled.

"I thought so! I've been sitting here wondering why I couldn't understand you. I mean, I'm pretty good at lip reading and I, like, couldn't decipher you." The girl smiled in a lopsided way that made a blush rise in Delphine's cheeks. "I'm Cosima."

"Delphine."

"Hmm. Can you write it?" Cosima pushed a piece of paper towards her and she wrote her name on the top. "Oh, Delphine!" she smiled, trying on the name in her mouth. "Nice name. Where are you from?"

Delphine wrote _France_ next to her name on the paper. "Cool," Cosima nodded. "I'm from... here." Her eyes were bright, a smile stretched out across her face. "Are you new?"

"I have been here for four months," she said, Cosima's eyes settled on her lips. There was something about the other girl watching her mouth as she spoke that sent flutters through her stomach.

"Four months?" she clarified, and Delphine nodded in response. "That's cool. Well, if you need help with English... I mean, I can't hear, obvs, but I talk a lot." She chucked at herself, rolling her eyes. Her laugh was infectious and Delphine found herself giggling at the sound of Cosima's happiness, how it seemed to radiate from her, along with the fresh scent of the French oceanside.

"That would be great, actually," Delphine nodded, pushing her textbook towards Cosima. "Can you tell me the meaning?" She pointed at the word she'd struggled with a few minutes prior and Cosima deduced that she needed help with the concept.

"Is this an AP biology textbook?" Cosima asked, flipping over the front cover to check. "Wow, beauty and brains," she smiled, and checked the word at the tip of Delphine's finger, the blonde blushing at the compliment. Something about the casual sincerity of her words stirred a coyness in Delphine that complements didn't usually bring out. "Lucky for you, biology is my favorite subject!" For the first time, her hands moved in succession with her mouth, signing out her meaning. Delphine watched her fingers move gracefully through the air, nearly hypnotized by the precision.

"Excuse me," a voice called from behind them, the school librarian hovering above. "This is a quiet area. If you'd like to chat..." she gestured her hand towards the door.

"Sorry!" Delphine apologized quickly, the librarian rolling her eyes then finding her way back to the front desk.

"Well, I'm about done anyways... I think I met my study threshold for the day." Cosima began packing up her books, shoving loose, disorganized piles of paper into her bag. Delphine wondered if she was always that messy, or just in a hurry at the moment. "Do you still want help with the biology textbook?" Again, her hands gestured the sentence in front of her, then fell at her side.

"Yes, please," Delphine nodded, not yet ready to stop talking to the girl with the dark, wavy hair and copper eyes.

They walked out the front doors together, a great deal of space between their bodies as they found a bench at the front of their school and sat together. "So the word you pointed at is _eugenics_. The meaning has changed through history, but now it holds a context for genetic engineering, creating humans with only--quote-- _desirable traits_." She raised her fingers in air quotes at the last words. Delphine listened to her explanation, trailing it as best as she could in English. She'd only been studying the language for five years or so and, though she'd adapted to speaking it throughout the day, her brain grew tired of translating by the early evening. Cosima must have noticed her eyes glaze over.

"Sorry, I... My brain is tired."

"Right," Cosima smiled. "You're French, sorry. It must be hard to do everything in English."

"Sometimes," Delphine nodded, feeling the concentration of Cosima's eyes on her mouth.

"Yeah, I totally get that," Cosima agreed, signing along. "My brain sometimes gets tired from reading lips and watching hands all day, but I'm sort of used to it. And you...it takes more work to understand you, with the accent and all."

"Sorry," Delphine said, and mimicked the sign Cosima had made when she'd said the word earlier: hand in a fist over her chest, rotating it in a circle.

"Nice!" Cosima grinned. "Move your fist clockwise, though." She grasped her hand gently around the blonde's wrist and rotated it in the opposite direction, signing the word _sorry_. Her fingers were warm against Delphine's skin, even in the cold San Franciscan air, and she missed them as soon as Cosima pulled away.

"And this..." Delphine attempted the sign she noticed Cosima make for _French_ , her index and thumb together in an "O" with the rest of her fingers straight, turning in towards her chest at the wrist, "...is French?" She was interested in learning the sign, yes, but she half-hoped Cosima would reach out and correct her once more.

"Yes!" Cosima smiled, laughing in her excitement. "Do you know how to sign?"

"Only a few," Delphine shrugged and brought her fingers up to her mouth, mimicking a tiny beak.

"Hah! Bird. Useful, okay," Cosima chuckled. "Anything else?"

Delphine brought her flattened hand to the tip of her chin and pushed it away from her mouth, signing _thank you_. She saw Cosima smiled and nod, waiting for more. So she curled in her middle and ring finger, forming the sign for _I love you _.__

__"__ Whoa, that's moving a little quickly, don't you think?" Cosima teased and Delphine blushed at the comment, dropping her hand into her lap with embarrassment. "We've only know each other for an hour or so." Cosima noticed how Delphine looked away, biting her bottom lip in a nervous gesture. "Hey, hey, I'm only joking," she grinned, leaning her shoulder over to bump into the blonde's in jest.

Delphine's heart lightened at the simple touch, the playful bump of a new friend. She'd had trouble connecting in any significant way to the other students. Cosima checked the large, black watch on her wrist. "Late again, as usual. I need to go," she said. "See you around?"

"Yes," Delphine nodded as Cosima stood and tightened the straps of her backpack around her shoulders. "See you."

Cosima offered a tiny wave and began to walk away, then promptly turned on her heel, one last thought on the tip of her tongue. "Are you going to be in AP biology again next semester? I switched my hour for another class, so I'll have it a different period."

"Yes, fourth period," Delphine stated simply, and held up four fingers. Cosima pulled her hand from her pocket and grasped Delphine's palm once more, twisting it so that the back of her hand faced outward. Her fingers were cooler now from the winter air, but there was an undeniable warmth to the interaction.

"That how you sign _four_ ," Cosima smiled. "I'll see you in class after break, then."

 

For the rest of finals week, Delphine studied as hard as she could manage, taking breaks amongst all of the English to Skype with the friends and family that she missed in France. When they asked about the new people she'd met, she told them about Cosima, how they'd met at the library. How she'd taught her a few signs. How charming and friendly and easy to talk with she'd been. How she seemed to understand that language, while interesting, could be exhausting. "If only she were a guy," her friend, Adelle, said over her computer screen. "Sounds like she would make the perfect American boyfriend."

During the rest of finals week, she found herself looking for Cosima in between every period, wondering if their paths would cross organically, But they never did.

Delphine was counting down the days to the new semester in the back of her mind. After she'd finished her last exam, she spent the next two weeks of holiday break looking up different signs online, teaching herself conversational ASL with the help of instructional YouTube videos. She practiced every chance she got, remembering the way Cosima's face had lit up for the few signs she knew already. While practicing in the mirror, blonde curls piled on her head, Delphine fantasized about the smile she would earn from the brunette when they met again in class.

On the first day back, she walked into fourth period and found Cosima sitting at a lab table alone, only a few other students mingling before the bell. A strange surge of excitement ran through her body at the other girl's presence. Cosima hunched over a book at the front table, left side of the room, and Delphine went to join her, setting her stack of books on the table. Their eyes met when Cosima saw movement from the corner of her vision, glasses balanced perfectly on her nose.

"Hey," she waved and motioned to the empty seat next to her. "This feels familiar," she grinned, and Delphine sat next to her. "How was your break?"

"Good," Delphine replied, signing the word as she spoke it, flat hand falling down from her mouth and landing in an open palm. Cosima's smile grew larger at the sign, her eyes as bright as Delphine imagined they would be from their weeks-old interaction.

"You learned a new sign!"

"Yes, a few," she blushed, attempting to sign the sentence again, her slow hands shaking and clumsy as she spelled out _a few_. There was a distinct mixture of embarrassment and thrill at the action of finally signing in front of Cosima, the girl who smelled like home and made her feel more at ease than she'd been in months.

"That's really good!" Cosima laughed, then brought her fingers together at her chin and pushed her hand away, sprawling her fingers apart slightly in a twist. "This means 'a few.'" Delphine mimicked it back, and earned another smile. It was a ridiculously encouraging way to learn ASL, she decided. Do a correct sign, and get a shiny grin from a new friend in return.

Cosima's head turned towards the door as a familiar face entered her periphery. "Melissa!" she called as the woman approached their table.

"How did you get here so much faster than me? I swear you can teleport." The woman's hands signed quickly in front of her as she spoke. Delphine's eyes spun at the intricate movements and precision of her fingers.

"No, you're just slow. This is Delphine," she signed, introducing her with the movement of her hands. "Delphine, this is Mel. She's my set of school ears."

"I sign for Cosima in all of her classes," Mel said, speaking in succession with her hands. She was tall and quirky, with untamed light brown hair that stuck out every which way, huge dangly earrings brushing the tops of her shoulders. How long have they known each other? she thought. They seemed so comfortable. Or was everyone comfortable in Cosima's presence? She certainly drew people in.

"Oh, okay," Delphine replied. She'd never considered that Cosima would need the extra help, but, then, it made sense. How could she lip read every lecture? Impossible.

"Be careful. Delphine is learning to sign and she's really good. You might be out of a job soon," Cosima teased, and smiled even bigger as the blush rose up Delphine's neck. God, she'd never blushed so much in her life.

After class began, Delphine found herself watching Mel's hands, then watching Cosima follow Mel's hands, dipping her head every once in a while to jot down a note. When it came time to choose lab partners, they smiled at each other knowingly and didn't bother to exchange an agreement before writing their names together on the signup sheet. _Cosima Niehaus_ , Delphine read, then wrote her name on the same line. _Delphine Cormier_.

"Very French," Cosima teased, noticing her name while signing the word _French_ again, bringing a smile to the corners of Delphine's mouth.

For the next few weeks, they ran labs together and studied for the end-of-semester AP exam in the library. Whenever they struggled with understanding, either from Delphine's accent or limited signing vocabulary, they diverted to writing on a piece of paper, though its use became less and less frequent.

Several study sessions in, Cosima suggested working on their fruit fly lab report at her house over the weekend. "I'll buy snacks," she'd said, using junk food as enticement, but Delphine needed none. She found herself agreeing to the change in location, perhaps a bit too quickly, drawn in by thrill of seeing where Cosima lived, what her room was like.

Delphine was not at all surprised when Cosima's room turned out to be a disorganized jumble of bold patterns and textbooks. A large, obscure painting hung above her headboard. But the room smelled like her, that French oceanside that she couldn't get enough of. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, opening them slowly to find Cosima staring at her from the edge of her bed.

"You okay?" she grinned. Cosima was always grinning, her face in a near constant smile. Delphine's cheeks routinely ached after spending a day with her new friend in the library. The brunette's smile was contagious.

"Yes."

"Sorry it's a little messy. Let me just clear off the bed so we can work." Delphine watched her remove the stacks of books and magazines from her mattress, noticing, not for the first time, how small Cosima was compared to herself--all long, gangly limbs and wild hair. In comparison, the other girl's body seemed compact in every way. Her legs were small, her hips, her arms and shoulders. Her hands.

Delphine waited until Cosima was finished moving the books and looking at her before she replied, "This room is very...you," attempting to sign the sentence as she spoke. Her hands were still slow, but she was getting faster, her vocabulary growing by the day with Cosima's gentle guidance and reminders. Delphine settled in next to her and they laid on their stomaches, side-by-side, working through the write up for their most recent lab experiment involving fruit fly genetics.

As Delphine rose to leave, gathering her belongings, Cosima stood, arms crossed by her bedroom door. "I want to tell you something," she said, hands not signing, but eyes peering into Delphine's face from behind her black-framed glasses.

"Okay."

Cosima chewed her lip and, for maybe the first time, she wasn't smiling. Her face turned serious, perhaps even nervous. "I don't want to freak you out, it's just... I like girls."

"Okay," Delphine gulped.

"No, like, I mean, I _like like_ girls."

"I understand," Delphine replied, signing slowly as she spoke. She'd learned that motion early on.

"So, you're cool with that?"

"Yes." Gulp again, nervous fidget in with the tips of her fingers on her backpack strap.

"Okay, good." Cosima leaned awkwardly against her doorframe, her body unsure of how to stand post words-spoken. "I figured you knew, it's just..." she sighed. "I just wanted to tell you so you know for sure."

"Okay," strangled out from her vocal chords, Cosima's eyes focused on her own. Her mouth was suddenly so dry that her tongue felt like sandpaper against her pallet.

"Okay." Cosima stepped to the side, and Delphine slipped by her, heading for the front door, caught off guard by her own desire to leave so quickly. As if staying might break open all of the fleeting thoughts she'd put to the back of her mind; as if every unspoken pulls towards Cosima would come spilling forth out of her mouth.

Cosima was her _friend_ \--perhaps the one person in the US she'd never felt self-conscious toward about speaking English. The fact that she couldn't hear her struggle with mispronunciation certainly helped.

But also, she smelled like the sea in France on a crisp day. Her wit and intelligence left Delphine's cheeks aching after a few hours in her presence. She was drawn to the other girl for much more than the safety of embarrassment from mispronunciation.

They were friends and Delphine... liked boys. She did. She knew she did.

She unlocked the deadbolt and heard Cosima shuffling up behind her, then felt Cosima's body close behind her own, her warmth radiating seamlessly into the low hum in Delphine's limbs. "I hope I didn't just make a huge mistake by telling you. I--I really like having you as a friend."

The blonde turned in place and rested her back against the door, head tilted back into the wood, a foot of space between their bodies. She heart her own heartbeat in her eardrums. She wondered if Cosima could feel hers as well. She wondered if her heart knew the reason why it was beating so rapidly. Probably.

"No, it's okay." Delphine signed, her voice low and shaky. For the first time since they'd met, she was truly thankful that Cosima could not hear the unease in her voice, thick accent aside. But Cosima was both perceptive and adaptive and it frightened her that she may be able to read her face even better. "I don't mind."

"Okay," Cosima shrugged awkwardly. "See you tomorrow, then?" She pushed up her glasses with two fingers until they settled solidly at the bridge of her nose.

"Yes. Tomorrow," Delphine signed, forcing a smile, her insides twisted for some reason in uneasy knots. Again, the intense urge to leave. She pulled the door open and slipped through it backwards, watching Cosima's hunched-over frame disappear from view as she closed it.

 

The next few weeks flew by, and after some expected awkwardness following Cosima's admission, they fell back into their old routine.

Some things felt different, though. Little touches, here and there, friendly gestures that had surely taken place before their talk, felt more intentional, purposeful. She leaned into the way that her skin tingled whenever Cosima moved her fingers into position while learning a new sign. She noticed the way Cosima still stared at her mouth when she spoke, copper eyes adjusting for her accent. And, most telling, she let herself wet her lips in those moments, gut twisting at how Cosima licked her own sympathetically.

Weeks of said interactions passed by. After a particularly revealing Cosima-consultation with Adelle via Skype, Delphine sat, criss-cross, on the bathroom counter top, peering at her own face, running her hands through the inevitable knots in her hair. _Sounds like you really like her_ , Adelle had said, her voice eerily serious compared to her usual teasing tone. _So what if she's a girl. I say go for it. Tell her and see what happens._

They signed up for the same AP exam date and time, and when they walked out from the intense standardized test, Cosima announced, "We need to celebrate!" then promptly lead Delphine onto a city bus, then into a small diner across town. "Trust me," Cosima insisted, opening the menu. "Get the cinnamon roll."

The notion that they could have actually been on a date hit Delphine later on, their bellies full from the delicious but seriously unhealthy diner food, walking through Golden Gate park in their way back to the bus stop. The setting sun lit up the sky with pink and purple hues and they walked, arm in arm down the middle of the pavement. They each signed half-heartedly in simple conversation, not wanting to break the contact they shared with their sides flush together. It was spring now and, though bright green grass was beginning to sprout, the air was still cold enough that their noses turned red.

"Cosima," she said, tapping the shorter girl on the arm to get her attention. "Can we sit for a minute?" Her hands moved a bit faster now, more confident in their gestures. Her bones were vibrating with nerves and she hoped that the cool air would mask them as temperature-induced shivers.

They settled against the bench, Cosima leaned back and facing her friend with a leg tucked under her thigh. "Everything okay?" Cosima asked, brows knit between her eyes.

"Yes, yes, I--" Delphine fumbled, twisting her hands together. She looked down at them in her pause, and watched Cosima's small hands cover her own.

"Cold?"

"No. Well, yes, but..." Deep breath. Dry mouth. "I have been thinking about that day, at your house. The fruit fly lab."

"Yeah?" Cosima smiled. She knew. God, she knew and she could see right through.

"I--"

"I like you, too," the brunette said simply, one hand pulling away from her chest with her middle finger and thumb forming an "O" shape, signing _like_ , while the other gripped firmly to the blonde's fingers in her lap.

"How did you know?"

"You always lick your lips when I'm reading them," Cosima teased. "Like you want me to kiss you."

Delphine gulped and her eyes darted unconsciously down to Cosima's mouth, her near-constant grin still present. The brunette's tongue snuck out to wet her full bottom lip, preparing herself for a kiss the same way she'd noticed in Delphine.

" _Do you_ want me to kiss you?" Cosima asked, brushing her knuckles quickly against the blonde's cheek before setting their hands together on her lap.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Her heart was thumping, pulsing in her neck and ears the first time their lips brushed together. Cosima's mouth was gentle and soft against her own, lips slightly wet and parted as they pressed together. Their faces awkwardly negotiated the angle of the kiss, cold noses bumping and falling out of rhythm, catching each other's unpursed lips. Delphine had only kissed one other person and Cosima was new to it entirely. It showed.

"I like you," Delphine signed as they finally pulled away, her stomach twisting at the confession.

"Good," Cosima grinned. "Sorry I'm a bad kisser."

"I am too," Delphine giggled, her hand coming up to cover her mouth in embarrassment, only to feel Cosima's fingers pulling it away and lacing their fingers.

"Do you want to, like, go out with me?"

"Yes, a lot," Delphine signed as she spoke, her motions large, expressing her excitement and exclamations.

For the rest of the school year (only a month and a half left after their first diner date), they snuck in as much kissing practice as possible between studying for their next set of finals. It took a few standing-up kisses before Delphine got the hang of lowering her head a few inches. Their height difference didn't seem so stark before, pre-kiss. But they practiced as often as possible: In the library stacks, in Cosima's cozy, cluttered bedroom, in the AP lab after school between checking their sixth generation of fruit flies-- _they kissed_. After a while, their lips moved in practiced strokes against one another, tongues sneaking out to tangle. Delphine's ears remained perked for potential interruptions to their make out sessions. She didn't mind the added responsibility, though, because Cosima made noises in the back of her throat when they kissed that drove her crazy and she wasn't sure if the brunette even knew.

She couldn't get enough. How was there ever a time she wished to deny this attraction? Hesitancy quickly became a trait of her past self, a time she secretly dubbed _Pre-Cosima_.

Then, one Saturday afternoon, sprawled across Cosima's bed, textbooks open but lonely at the foot of the mattress, they laid with their legs entwined, mouths sucking and nipping at each other in now well-practiced movements. Fully clothed, she hovered over Cosima's tiny frame, arms braced against the bed to hold herself up. "J _e te veux_ ," Delphine whispered against the brunette's lips, and rolled her hips forward, earning a gasp. Cosima felt the brush of her mouth, the tiny puffs of air, and knew Delphine had said something.

"What?" she asked, opening her eyes.

Delphine braced herself on one hand and quickly signed Nothing with the other before returning it to the bed.

"You said something," Cosima insisted. "You can't, like, not tell me because I can't hear you."

"I--" Delphine opened, but the rest of the sentence didn't follow.

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Delphine shook her head, relying on Cosima's lip reading to communicate the sentence.

"Okay?"

"I just..." Delphine swallowed. "I want you."

Cosima watched her mouth as the words fell out. Her eyes had grown accustomed to the slight differences involved in reading Delphine's accent and she understood the phrase immediately.

Cosima rolled her hips up from beneath, and Delphine moved along with her, her thigh pressing a little harder against the space between the brunette's legs. Cosima met her, gentle thrust for thrust, hands grasping onto her girlfriend's hips, reveling in the feel of Delphine above her, crashing together and providing perfect strokes of friction through her jeans. She could feel Delphine's lips against the crook of her neck, sucking behind her ears.

Delphine kissed every bit of skin she could find, working Cosima's sweater down off of her shoulder with her nose and kissing each new patch. She could feel Cosima's breasts brushing against her own with each thrust and, through so many layers of fabric, longed, now more than ever, to see them and feel them bare beneath her palms. Just as she was about to lean back and attempt to make her dream a reality, she heard the tiniest break in Cosima's voice, a crack in the soft, throaty moans that found their way out of her mouth. She could hear Cosima's breath go ragged and pressed harder into her, jean-clad thigh bucking against the crotch stitching of Cosima's pants.

Then, the body beneath her froze and shuddered, a long breathy puff of air shaking out from her lungs. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Delphine's neck, holding her in place as her hips bucked methodically against her thrusting thigh, then fell limp against the mattress, rolling forward in a calming way, different from the frantic thrusts only a few moments before. Cosima loosened her grip a little bit, allowing Delphine to pull back and search her face. She found wide eyes and a mischievous, but satisfied, smile on the brunette's lips.

"Did you just..." Delphine asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Pretty much," Cosima laughed, then pulled her in again, sighing when Delphine's lips sucked at her earlobe. "I guess I'm really easy."

"I guess so," Delphine teased, a bold sense of pride pinging around in her chest. She kissed Cosima's eyelids gently, then heard a small voice ask:

"Can I touch you?"

"Of course," Delphine smiled, rolling to the side, making room for Cosima to face her.

"Okay," Cosima slid the hand at her girlfriends waist to the front of her jeans and Delphine looked down to watch her intricate fingers un-loop the button and pull down her zipper. She slipped her fingers beneath the elastic waistband, as Delphine's eyes fell closed in anticipation, bottom lip thoroughly chewed between her teeth. "There's something..." Cosima began, then moved to sit up, pulling her fingers from the elastic.

"What?" Delphine asked, rolling into her back as Cosima sat up completely and ran her hand across the blonde's stomach, beneath her shirt. She could feel her hands shaking with nerves against the bed.

"There's something I want to try, but not if it will be too weird or uncomfortable for you." Cosima's hands were shaking, too, against her stomach and the jeans covering her thigh.

"Tell me," Delphine smiled and signed, then cupped Cosima's cheek.

"Can I, um..." She dipped her fingers below the elastic again and watched her girlfriend's muscles clench. "Is it okay if I use my mouth?"

"You mean...?" Delphine tipped her down her body.

"Yeah, I just... I've wanted to try it." Cosima's speech was usually so articulate, so concise, especially when explaining biology or chemistry, that the nerves in her voice during the question were all the more apparent. Delphine considered the request and lifted her hips from the bed. Cosima's sweetness and sincerity in asking, paired with the fact that she was practically throbbing from all of their grinding, overrode any self-consciousness she might have felt. She lifted her hips and began pushing down her jeans and underwear for only a moment before Cosima's hands joined in to help, a giddy smile on her face.

She couldn't shake the idea that the same hands Cosima used to communicate, to convey her brilliant ideas to the world, to express herself, were the very same hands that were currently peeling off her pants, tugging the final bits of fabric from her ankles.

Cosima ran those hands up long, pale legs and settled at the top of her thighs. Delphine bit her lip and watched Cosima's knuckle brush against her patch of damp, curly hair. She suddenly felt very, very exposed in front of a fully-dressed Cosima.

"You are so beautiful," the brunette smiled, locking her copper eyes to Delphine's hazel in nothing but warmth and longing and nervous jitters. "I don't know what I'm doing."

_It's okay. I don't either_ , Delphine signed, grinning and nervous.

"Stop me if it feels horrible," Cosima teased, though somewhat serious, as she kneeled and settled between her girlfriend's open thighs. She wanted to take a moment to think--map out Delphine's anatomy to provide guidance over the next few minutes. Or next hour. Was it hours? How long was this supposed to last? God, she didn't know anything.

She reached her tongue out and probed against where she knew Delphine's clitoris must be. Cosima felt her girlfriend's thighs tense beneath her hands and she looked up to gauge her face on whether it was a good or bad tense. It was bad.

"Softer, please," Delphine spoke and signed, then felt Cosima try again, flattening her tongue and running it up the sides. She felt Delphine's muscles relax, so she ran her tongue up and down, over and over again, until she felt a hand clutch the top of her head, run through her loose waves.

She could feel the tiny vibrations of Delphine's moans beneath her fingertips as she rested her hand against the blonde's sternum. "Is it okay?" Cosima asked, pulling away for a moment. She could feel Delphine's arousal wet against the corners of her mouth, her entire body intoxicated with the smell of her.

_Yes. Good,_ Delphine signed, then laced her fingers back through chestnut brown waves, eyes locked onto Cosima's face and the very new type of intimacy taking place between her thighs.

Her tongue was getting tired, her jaw beginning to ache with the unpracticed exertion. She decided to try flicking against Delphine's clit again, knowing that that type of stimulation usually felt best on herself. She tuned into everything she could notice about her girlfriend; the tensing muscles of her thighs and gently rolling hips, the expression on her face. She needed to be sure that Delphine was enjoying herself.

With every flick, she watched Delphine's mouth fall open slightly, the blonde's hand guiding the placement of her tongue by the top of her head. She watched Delphine's chest rise and fall faster, her breathing rate quickened, until finally, her hips twisted and shuddered and her eyes fell shut. Cosima could feel the moan beneath her fingertips.

She pulled away quickly, then wondered if she should have kept going, if the change was too abrupt. But Delphine pulled her into a hug before she could dip her head back down, the blonde's muscles still twitching from release. Cosima felt her speaking and pulled back to read her girlfriend's mouth. The movements were not something she recognized, though.

"Are you speaking French?"

"Oui," Delphine smiled, signing _yes_.

"Well? Care to share?"

"I am... falling for you," Delphine said simply, not quite ready to share the words she'd actually spoken in her native tongue. The knowledge that she'd finally said them in Cosima's presence was enough for now.

"Me, too."


	39. Cochlear - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica Prompt: Ever see that video on YouTube when the woman hears for the first time? Well that inspired this. Cosima has been deaf her whole life. She's been with Delphine since they were teenagers, Delphine even learned to sign to communicate with her. Though, Cosima longs to hear her voice. Cosima ends up with the opportunity to get an implant to hear - and the doctor ensures Delphine's voice is the first one she ever hears... (ugh, heart flutters). The sudden, loud sounds are rather overwhelming and startling for Cosima on the ride home, but Delphine is super sweet and comforts her (fluuuffffy). But..... when they get home, she wants to hear Delphine come for the first time while she fucks her (oh whhhhaaaatttt). 
> 
> _**NOTE: During my research for this fic, I discovered that only people who lost hearing after speech and language development are suitable candidates for cochlear implants, i.e. she could not have been deaf from birth. That adjustment has been made in the storyline._
> 
> ChocHooo Prompt: I don't know how you feel about orgasm denial, but if you're comfortable writing about it then include it a story whichever way you see fit, and to whatever degree of denial. If not, than just ignore this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**ANOTHER NOTE: I do not currently nor have I ever experienced the world as a person who is deaf or a person who hears through a cochlear implant. I do not claim to understand the experiences of individuals who do. Did some research, tho, and I hope it shows to any deaf readers out there..._
> 
> \-------------------------------------
> 
> After much brainstorming and mulling over **50th Chapter** ideas, this is what I have come up with:
> 
> _WRTE ME A COPHINE MINI FIC AND POST IT IN THE COMMENTS SECTION!_ Doesn't have to be smutty, I enjoy all genres :D Multiple entries are allowed.
> 
> I will love them all, of course, but I will pick my favorite one and the writer of the _#winning_ mini fic will receive THIS amazing honor:
> 
> You will be able to choose EVERYTHING about the 50th Chapter to your liking. Here are only a few examples of what will be up to you:
> 
> _What is the universe (AU or OB)? Location? Special appearance by other characters? Who's topping? Toys involved? Positions? Specific situations/events? Specific lines of dialogue? Rough or tender? Angst or fluff? Dirty talk or sweet talk? Mutual or separate orgasms? POV?_
> 
> Literally anything that is consensual and doesn't involve hardcore BDSM.
> 
> ANYTHING!!!!
> 
> And I will write it for and dedicate it to you.
> 
> Let's just say I'm really looking forward to being a cophine consumer! I love writing, but I'm so excited to read what all of your brilliant minds can create!
> 
> **The winner will be announced with the posting of Chapter 49. I will contact that user for the specifics of the fic at that point (so no need to post it with your mini fic).**
> 
> May the odds be ever in your favor. (Oops, wrong fandom).
> 
>  
> 
> CURRENTLY IN THE RUNNING:  
> *Sal_sideway  
> *The_Fennec_Wolf

"Come here. Let me kiss your ear for good luck," Delphine grins, signing the words with her hands as she speaks them.

_It will work_ , Cosima signs back, her hands gesturing in graceful, well-practiced movements. Still, she rolls the office chair across the white laminate and lets Delphine cup her cheek and press warm lips to her right ear. When she pulls away, the blonde checks the incision site again, a long S-shaped scab behind Cosima's ear, skin held together with tiny staples. It's healing nicely, especially considering the surgery was only three weeks prior. The area around it is shaved and she lost a small patch of hair and a few dreads in the process. Delphine kisses the tip of Cosima's ear once more for good measure.

_Still look good?_ Cosima asks, using only her hands, while leaning in for a peck on the lips.

"Of course," Delphine smiles, pulling away. "How are you feeling? Excited?" When she's finished moving her hands, she brings them once more to Cosima's cheeks, holding the brunette's face between her palms.

_Yes, and nervous_ , she signs. _What if I can't handle it? What if I can't adjust?_

_Then we will have the implant removed_ , Delphine signs, grinning from ear to ear.

"Cheeky," Cosima says, using only her voice, then pinches her girlfriend's side, making her jump and laugh. Delphine's head turns towards the door and Cosima spins in the rolly-chair to follow her line of sight, eyes landing on the otologist entering the room.

"Hello! Nice to see you again, Cosima, Delphine" she says, holding out her hand out to each of them for a shake. Cosima's eyes watch her mouth, reading the movement of her lips in the context.

"You, too, Dr. Franklin," she says, feeling Delphine's hand rest on her upper arm.

The doctor settles into her chair and rolls next to Cosima. "Can I see?" she asks, motioning to the incision. Cosima turns her head to the side, then back again when she sees Dr. Franklin push away. "Looks good. How do you feel?"

"Ready," she says simply.

"Excellent!" They watch her shuffle around in her desk, pulling out a small, rectangular box that is connected to the computer by a long cord. "I just need to get this set up first. It will only be a minute."

"No problem." Delphine slides her hand down Cosima's bicep, then forearm, and links their hands together. Cosima watches the doctors hands move quickly over the keyboard and Delphine notices how her girlfriend is jiggling her leg nervously. "Just to make sure--you remember her wish when the implant is activated?"

Dr. Franklin looks up for a moment, stilling her hands, eyes meeting Delphine's seriously. "Yes, yours will be the first voice she hears."

Cosima reads the doctor's lips and looks up at her girlfriend. "Delphine..." she sighs, a blush crawling up her neck, rolling her eyes.

Delphine dramatically rolls her eyes right back and signs while she speaks. "I just wanted to check. You've been talking about it for weeks."

And it was true. More accurately, Cosima had been talking about it for months. As soon as she had endured every physical exam and speech pathology test involved in cochlear implant approval, she'd been externally daydreaming about Delphine's voice and what it might sound like. Her laugh, her whisper, her...

"Our anniversary is on Monday. It will be six years," Delphine signed and spoke to the doctor, her face lit up, practically glowing with love. Dr. Franklin's fingers kept clicking against her keyboard while she smiled at the lovebirds.

"Feels like fifty..." Cosima teased, playfully nudging into Delphine with her shoulder.

"Hey!" Delphine nudged her back, feigning offense.

"In a good way!" Cosima laughed, her hands signing in large, exaggerated strokes.

Dr. Franklin pulls away from the keyboard and fidgets with the small box, the device that will turn on the implant and allow for direct stimulation to Cosima's auditory nerve. "You're both so young, you must have been teenagers when you met."

"High school," Delphine clarified, pulling her googly eyes away from her girlfriend to answer the doctor.

"When we first met, she only knew a few signs."

Delphine nodded in agreement, the memory of their first conversation and all of its adorable awkwardness fluttering her heart muscle. "I knew 'thank you,' 'bird,' and... 'I love you?'"

"Yeah, a pretty limited vocabulary. The last one came on especially strong..." Cosima laughed and Delphine signed _I love you_ , for old time's sake, a smile on her lips. Cosima took her hand after and swiftly kissed the top. "I lost my hearing when I was six and had been through every type of training and speech therapy already, so I could read lips."

"But I was in high school and a newly-arrived French exchange student and my accent was horrible at that time." Their story wove together seamlessly, as if they'd told it a thousand times.

"There was a lot of miscommunication, but she learned to sign and I learned to read bad-French-accent lips."

Dr. Franklin put down the small box and leaned back in her chair, watching the couple interact. Her heart warmed at the tale of their unlikely romance, at the amount of work they'd each put in to accept the other's way of interacting. "And here you are. Six years later. Something must have worked," she smiled.

Delphine slipped her hand back up Cosima's arm and squeezed once more at her bicep. "She has a good heart. I can't explain it; I just knew."

"Cheeseball," Cosima glowed, biting her tongue between her teeth in a smile.

"You love it."

"I do," she cooed, nearly forgetting their current environment, melting under Delphine's gaze, only to be drawn out by the otologist's voice.

"Okay! Looks like we are all set here. Cosima, go ahead and hold this up to your ear." Cosima took the box from her hand and did as she was told. "You'll hear a few clicks, that is just the device turning on. The sounds will likely seem muffled or...warped at first."

"Okay," Cosima grinned, knee shaking in excitement, holding her breath without realizing. She felt Delphine's hand at the back of her neck, playing with the long, soft hairs there. The ones that hadn't yet been woven into her dreads.

"Like we talked about, your hearing will improve rapidly over the next eight months or so, then it will sort of plateau." The doctor signed along with her words now, not wanting Cosima to miss any instructions. "My point is... Don't be discouraged if it's hard to understand anything right away. Your brain will adjust over time."

"Okay!" Cosima grinned, a smile so large that her eye teeth peeked from the corners.

Dr. Franklin turned back to her computer. "Alright, Delphine," she glanced at the blonde with a smile and a nod. "You're on in three, two, one..."

_Click. Click._

She glanced at Delphine, feeling her heart thumping in her throat. "Cosima? Can you hear me?" The sounds were garbled, just as the doctor had suggested. But, still, Delphine's voice had traveled into her ear and through the implant and she'd heard her, soft vocals strumming the inside of her head. Cosima brought her hand to her mouth, an unexpected rush of happy tears collecting at the corners of her eyes, set squarely on the dark hazel in front of her. "Yes?" Delphine asked, her voice cracking.

Cosima brought her hand away from her mouth and rotated it in the air, as if to say _keep going_. "Say more," she said, eyes jumping up at the sound of her own voice.

Delphine laughed and Cosima smiled at the noise, her girlfriend's voice melodical even as her hearing adjusted through the fuzziness. "Umm hi?" Delphine choked. "Je t'aime?" She held up her hand and signed _I love you_ once more. Cosima smiled behind the hand still covering her mouth in shock and fell forward into Delphine's arms, body wracking as the blonde held her and pressed small kisses to the twisted hair at the top of her head.

Dr. Franklin spun back to her computer, offering them a moment of privacy, but Cosima heard the noise and drew herself from Delphine's arms, curious to find the source. "That was just my chair," she said. "Can you make out my words?"

"I think so. It's not super clear, but yes!" Cosima startled herself again with her own voice. "It's so strange to hear myself!" she exclaimed.

"Great! Everyone has a different experience at the start."

Delphine's hands were gripping at Cosima's, fingers laced and moving in soothing circles over her tanned knuckles, smiled plastered between her cheeks at Cosima's excitement. Her joy was Delphine's as well. It always had been.

"Let's just run a few tests and we'll get you out of here. I'm sure there are other things you'd rather be doing with your day off."

"Definitely! Gotta try out my new ear!" Cosima laughed and slipped her hand beneath Delphine's shirt, spread her warm palm over the small of her girlfriend's back. Yes, there were many things she'd rather be doing to test the abilities of the implant. One stuck out in particular.

Dr. Franklin took Cosima through a few small exams, including testing her ability to differentiate between loud and soft sounds, high and low pitch. They adjusted the frequencies accepted by the implant, making the input noises as clear as possible. She flew through each test, only a few discrepancies at the end, all of which the otologist assured her would work themselves out over time. They walked out the front door and into a world of sound: a motorcycle rumbling by, the swish of freeway traffic, a colony of blackbirds cawing in a tree. Cosima clung to Delphine's arm all the way to the car, resting her head against the blonde's shoulder.

"I forgot how much noise there is here, you know, in the world..." Cosima commented, buckling her seatbelt.

"We live in the city. It's loud," Delphine smirked, reaching her hand across the console to link their fingers after putting the car in gear. "With time, hopefully it will not be so overwhelming."

The whole ride home was a combination of signing and hearing, Cosima's brain working overtime to put together lip reading with the sounds coming from both of their mouths, wracking her memory for the childhood noises she'd forgotten over time.

When they entered their apartment, Cosima wasted no time at all, pressing Delphine up against the coat closet just after hearing the front door shut with a loud _thud_. Their bodies were flush together, Cosima's hands grasping the taller woman's hips under her navy peacoat. Delphine's hair was curly and wild, flung to one side of her head. "Your voice is so beautiful," she whispered. "I can't believe I've been missing out on it all of these years."

"I will talk as much as you want...to make up for lost time," she smiled.

"Mmmm," Cosima hummed. "That sounds totally amazing. But right now, I want to hear other sounds."

"What sounds?" Delphine teased, biting her lip between perfect rows of teeth, brushing her thumb across Cosima's cheeks.

The brunette growled in response and pressed their mouths together, urgent but gentle. She slipped Delphine's coat from her shoulders and found her hands unbuckling the blonde's jeans, soft _ting_  of metal as the clasp fell open. An unexpected noise made her jump, drawing their mouths apart.

Cosima swung her head, looking around their apartment for the source. "What was that?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her, even as Delphine's arms were around her neck, the blonde catching her breath from their kiss.

"Wha-- oh!" Delphine smiled. "The ice maker. It's the fridge. It's the sound of the ice dropping." She pulled her own shirt up over her head, hoping bare skin would bring Cosima's attention back. It did.

"Uhnf," Cosima groaned, and pressed Delphine back into the outside wall of the coat closet. "I want to hear you," she spoke, shutting her eyes, trusting her newly acquired sense to tell her if Delphine wished to communicate with her.

"Yes," Delphine agreed, her voice gentle between kisses. She pushed back into Cosima until they were walking as one, making their way into the bedroom, articles of clothing falling away along their journey. The backs of Delphine's knees hit the bed and she fell back gently, her knees hanging over the edge. Cosima slipped her hands under the fabric of her underwear, drew them down long, bare legs. "I love you," Delphine said, not signing this time. She wanted Cosima to hear it.

"I love you, too," she melted, and sunk to her knees. Her arms linked beneath Delphine's thighs and she ran her tongue up the inside curves. "I love you and I want to hear you come."

Delphine shivered at the words. Cosima could always tell when she was close to coming, without ever hearing her. Their bodies were usually attuned when they made love and it was not uncommon to find the brunette's eyes watching her face, searching for the pleasure, the intensity, of orgasm.

Cosima hovered her mouth over Delphine's center and closed her eyes, listening for the rasp of her breath. When she heard it, she lowered her lips, and Delphine offered up a soft moan. Her hips rose to the touch, searching for more contact. Cosima nuzzled forward and ran her tongue from bottom to top, dipping inside quickly to tease. "Ohhh," Delphine sighed, and the brunette repeated the action.

Her mouth worked against Delphine's heat, tongue twisting through her folds, flicking lightly against her clit at random. She reveled in each _ohhh_ and _nnggg_ that fell from her lover's mouth, Delphine's hips beginning to rock forward slowly, her knees slightly raised, ankles crossed and resting at the middle of Cosima's back. The brunette rested one hand over the flat of her lover's stomach, fingers soothing over the sensitive skin, dipping into her belly button. The other arm wrapped beneath Delphine's thigh and up around her side, grasped a breast in one palm, squeezing the weight in gentle motions, teasing a pert nipple with her palm.

Delphine's voice began to raise as Cosima focused on twirling her tongue against her girlfriend's clit, sliding the tip against the tight bundle of nerves. She let her voice ring out into the bedroom air, knowing it was what Cosima wanted. She didn't muffle herself, didn't bite her lip to keep the noises of her pleasure in. Next door neighbors be damned.

She felt the coil in her groin unwinding, felt the tell-tale tremors in her thighs, tiny warm explosions spreading beneath the hand that tickled just above her patch of hair. And then, just as she approached the edge of her orgasm, toes curled tightly against a strong back, Cosima turned her head to the side, sucking at the inside of her girlfriends thigh.

"Ugh!" Delphine's body slumped back into the mattress, once so tightly wound, so ready for release, and now, a puddle of whining girlfriend.

"Please," she begged, twisting her hips to bring Cosima's lips back to her center. She looked down and placed one hand at the brunette's cheek, a gesture she'd done in the last to get her attention in this position. _Please_ she signed, her voice joining in.

Cosima grinned and licked her way back, sucking at Delphine's outer lips, drawing the sensitive skin into her mouth to tease before slowly, gently, lapping once more at her clit. Delphine sighed again, rocking her hips forward. It all felt very familiar.

Cosima worked her up once more, Delphine's voice traveling through the implant, tickling her auditory nerve in a way that flooded her underwear. She felt Delphine's thighs tightening around her neck, heels digging into her shoulders. "Ooohhhhhhh!" Delphine yelled, then sucked air in through her teeth in a hiss. "Yessss!"

Cosima slowed her tongue and felt her lover shudder beneath her, moaning her dissatisfaction at the changed in tempo. "Please Cosima," she whined, wrapping her hand around the coarse dreads at the back of the brunette's head. Cosima resisted the pull of her girlfriend's hand, though, and turned her head to suck and nip at the other thigh.

"I'm not done listening to you yet," Cosima waned, pulling back to look at the faint purple mark on the soft, pale skin. "I don't want it to be over."

"I can come more than once!" Delphine yelled, thrusting her hips into Cosima's face, her hands bunching sheets up in her palms. Cosima watched her lips move, making out the blonde's meaning, rocking her own hips at the urgency in her lover's voice. Delphine had been brought to the crest of orgasm twice, but hadn't been allowed to fall. She was growing desperate.

"True. But now it's just fun." Delphine looked at the face between her thighs, rolling her eyes at the playful glint. Cosima was torturing her and, from the looks of it, was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Ugh! You are evil," she groaned, flopping back onto the mattress, a long moan slipping from between her lips when she felt Cosima sucking at her clit. Her legs tensed immediately, attempting to trap the brunette's head to that one spot.

"Be patient," Cosima mumbled, smirked against her heat, cheeks and chin covered in arousal. "I just want to hear you one more time," she promised, perking Delphine's ears.

"One more?" she asked, signing the question out of habit.

"Mmhmmm," Cosima answered, her mouth already open. She ran her tongue along Delphine's entrance, dipping inside and thrusting slowly.

The blonde let out a long, low groan to the feeling of Cosima's tongue penetrating her, fucking her gently with the rough muscle. "Ohhh! Sssssss!" she cried. "Cosima!"

Cosima closed her eyes and focused on what she could hear. Delphine's rasping breath, tiny grunts and moans, low hisses when she stretched her tongue deep inside. She tickled against her stomach one last time, then brought her hand around to take the place of her tongue. Fingertips traced up and down before slipping inside, disappearing in the warmth of the beautiful woman writhing below her.

"Ohhhh, yeah," Delphine whimpered, then thrust her hips down onto deft fingers, swallowing them whole. Cosima's tongue returned to her clit, licking slow circles as her fingers fucked slowly in and out, Delphine's tiny screams flying from her lips and straight into Cosima's hearing ear. "Please let me come this time."

Cosima could make out her words, even with her eyes closed. She could sense the sounds and hear the accompanying begging. How could she refuse her? When she sounded like that?

Once she was convinced, Cosima attached to her lover's clit, sucking lightly at the bundle of nerves as her fingers curled inside and tapped at every delicious internal pleasure point. Delphine did not disappoint. If this first time, sex with auditory input, were a fireworks show, this was the grand finale. Delphine's hips thrusting into her mouth and fingers, her sighs and moans growing louder and louder until she tensed, thighs trembling on the verge of orgasm.

Her hand didn't hold Cosima's head in place, though she wanted to. She let her lover decide whether or not the teasing would continue, praying that it wouldn't.

And it didn't. With a few final flicks of her tongue, Delphine cried her release into the air, squirming and sweaty against the sheets, ramming her hips up into Cosima's working mouth as she came. "Ohhffuuuuuuuu...!" she yelled, hearing Cosima hum her delight at the exclamations.

Delphine ran her fingers through her own wild hair, blonde waves surrounding her sweaty head, as she came down from her much-anticipated high. Her hips were rocking more calmly now as Cosima ran her tongue through every fold, gathering the come against her tastebuds, listening for the soft sighs that trailed from her lover's lips.

Delphine lowered her hand to cup Cosima's cheek, stroking her gently as their eyes met, a huge grin on the brunette's mouth. "Do you always sound like that?" she asked, raising herself up and hovering over her girlfriend, settling between her thighs.

"Yes," Delphine smiled, tracing Cosima's jaw with the backs of her knuckles. "Because you always make me feel like that."

"Can you come again?" Cosima asked, trailing a hand between their bodies. "I don't think I'll ever hear enough of you coming."

"Yes, I think so," she sighed, closing her eyes while Cosima's fingers teased at her. "I see a life of exhaustion in my future." Cosima laughed, then ran her tongue along Delphine's bottom lip, sucking it in her mouth and biting down gently before releasing.

"Poor you," she grinned, and pressed her fingers inside.


	40. Biggie Bounce - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The_Fennec_Wolf Prompt: Is it okay if I request Cophine at a rave with fangirl Cosima gushing over DJ Delphine? It's another idea thays been bouncing in my head.
> 
> chickenhj Prompt: Yes for part 3! How about one where there is some sort of dancing involved with teasing?
> 
> chickenhj Prompt: That was so good! What about one where they are at a club dancing and teasing each other and trying to be discreet??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, smut fiends.
> 
> You all should know that I wrote this with the song Biggie Bounce by Diplo on repeat. If you want the full tumblweed experience, you can listen to it while you read at this link:
> 
> http://youtu.be/qVaiSTnbyWQ
> 
> ALSO, my pal Erica pointed out that chapter 50 is rapidly approaching and has suggested that we do something to mark the occasion. Shoot me you ideas for this milestone in the comments section. IMO it should involve a little _more_ from you readers and a little _less_ from me.......?????
> 
> Love,  
> tumblweed

Cosima sucked in a long drag of smooth, thick smoke, and held it for a moment in her body, her eyes closed. Inside of her frame, her lungs absorbed the burning herbs, a lightness blooming in her head and limbs, washing over her like warm water. As she exhaled, the smoke passed over her tongue, and she rubbed it against the roof of her mouth, tasting the remnants of that puff. She repeated this process over and over again, head tilted back and leaning against the worn brick wall covered in torn posters and tacky glue, until all that was left between her fingers was a small stub of rolling paper, burnt black at one end. She rubbed it against the wall, smothering away any chance of a flame, and threw the butt into a trash can on the corner. 

She floated her way down the crowded sidewalk, brushing past a gaggle of tattooed punks in leather jackets, and back to the entrance of the club, flashing her pre-stamped hand at the bouncer who regarded her suspiciously. She smiled widely at him, an attempt to charm, knowing that her eyes must be all-pupil at this point. 

The thump of the bass entered through every pore of her body as she stepped onto the dance floor, the beat bypassing her brain and taking over control of her limbs. Intermingled within a sea of sweaty gyrations, her hands swept through the air, arms and legs working effortlessly together under the flashes of blue and green lasers, strobe light flashes. Twisting, rolling like ocean waves, she closed her eyes for a moment and let the electronic treble guide every intricate movement of her hands. Her knees broke apart as the pitch increased, body humming in anticipation of the inevitable beat drop. And when it did, her stance went wide and her hips gyrated to the demanding bass.

Cosima opened her eyes and, somehow, through the haze of the joint and the laser patterns shooting from the ceiling, caught the glimmer of a record out of the corner of her eye. Her body still moving, she focused on the elevated dj booth and, more importantly, the woman inside. She was spinning a record over and over between her palms, head cocked to the side, cradling one side of her headphones between shoulder and ear. Her hair, which shined blonde when illuminated by a bright flash of strobe, was pulled up into a bun on the top of her head, a loose white tank top hanging from slender shoulders, doing almost nothing to conceal the dark bra beneath. 

She watched the woman put down the record she'd been spinning and ran her practiced hands over the top, scratching at the vinyl. The crowd roared for her and Cosima felt every _zip_ travel through her body, which was still rolling, mesmerized by this woman, captivated by the sounds she was pulsing into the space. 

Cosima closed her eyes once more and hung her heavy, stoner head, legs and arms rolling and spinning of their own volition. A smile passed her lips for no reason other than that she could not stop her body from responding to the steady bass, the harsh lyrics that the dj was pumping into her. She imagined sound waves licking up her body, leaving behind a satisfied hum. 

When she looked back up, the dj was staring straight at her, leaned back against the short wall of the booth with her arms crossed against her chest and her lips curled in a smile. Her gaze stayed steady on Cosima's body, watching with eyes drawn up in the corners in a way that the brunette analyzed in her pot-drunk head to be... interest? Arousal? The dj licked her lips and Cosima thought her chest might explode.

The woman in the booth removed the headphones from her neck and turned, back flexing beneath flimsy fabric, flipping a few switches on the turntable in front of her. When she turned back, her brows were furrowed for a moment in concentration, biting at her bottom lip. Then the music faded into a seamless transition to a slower beat, bass still heavy and rattling against her bones. But the new melody melted her in a different way than the previous song. This one almost dripped over her, covered her body like the sheen of sweat that was rapidly forming on her skin. 

Cosima closed her eyes again, her legs swooping open and letting her body drop nearly to the ground, hips rolling from side to side as her hands ran through her dreads. She lifted herself slowly, arms raising above her own head, twirling through the air, flowing like water. 

Warm hands wrapped around her hips as she rose and Cosima twisted her head back to find heavy-lidded eyes, a lazy grin, and a perfect blonde bun with sweaty curls in front of her ears. The marijuana pumping through her system translated the touch as a hot, tingling spread across her abdomen and it took a moment for her to register the word that fell from the dj's mouth.

"Hi," she'd said simply, eyes dark and burning at the same time.

"Hi," Cosima smiled, her head light, body leaning into the tall frame behind her. 

She felt lips at the shell of her ear and, for a moment, she believed that the other woman intended to trace the outline with her tongue. Instead, a heavily accented sentence snuck in her ear canal and rapped against her eardrum. 

"I had to come dance with you." It was the declaration of a need, as if the blonde had no choice in the matter, a victim to bodily necessity.

Cosima tipped her head back against the taller woman's shoulder, twisting her arms backwards over her head to wrap around a sweaty neck, fingertips playing with tiny wisps of hair. The dj dipped her head forward and brushed gentle lips against the slippery skin, teasing at the place where neck meets shoulder. Cosima's eyes fluttered closed at the pleasure, her body suddenly humming at each gentle touch, the stroke of the woman's fingers against her rolling hipbones.

They moved as one, the bass linking them together as Cosima ground her ass backwards and the blonde pressed her hips in to meet each slow thrust, welcoming the friction against her clothed groin. When she took Cosima's earlobe into her mouth, the brunette groaned and linked their hands together, pulling the dj's hands tighter across her stomach, delighting in the feel of soft breasts and thin cotton pressed against her back. 

The blonde pulled away for a brief moment and spun Cosima around, then pulled their bodies flush once more, face-to-face. Their legs wove together, each with a thigh pressed against the other's grinding hips. They moved slowly, rubbing against one another to each hit of the bass. Her arms looped around the taller woman's neck and she felt herself melting, melting, until she was aware of nothing but darkened eyes, a bumping nose, lips and hot breath hovering against her mouth. 

Everything felt slow, every detail in high definition; the peaks of the dj's upper lip, the smile lines in her cheeks. Cosima felt a grin bloom on her mouth as she ran her fingers over every feature, needing a second sensory experience to fully appreciate the beauty in front of her--the woman who was actively rolling against her, scraping her nails down Cosima's back. 

And then the dj's thigh pressed harder against her jean-clad cunt, hands on her hips and grinding them together with more force. Cosima wrapped her wandering hands around the woman's jaw and pulled her close, mouth already open to accept the blonde's teasing tongue. Once inside, she sucked the strong muscle into her own mouth and trapped it there, sucking and teasing as the blonde ground harder against her. When she finally let go of the blonde's tongue, she heard a groan over the music as it slowly shifted into a similar beat, sexy chord progression laced over a dubstep-like bass.

The dj's mouth met Cosima's neck once more and licked up the side, tasting the sweat off of her skin and nipping at the visible pulse that throbbed inside. 

"I want you," the blonde groaned, her vocal waves low and spoken directly into the cup of Cosima's outer ear. The brunette tipped her head back and thrust her hips harder, the crowd and people dancing next to them fading off and disappearing into the background as the woman's body became the subject of her highly-buzzed overly-focused mind.

"Then have me," she smiled back, pressing their breasts together with purpose, feeling a tease against her nipples. She watched the blonde close her eyes, centering herself, then running a hand down Cosima's chest and down further to the place where their hips joined. A handful of fingers slipped beneath the fabric of her jeans and she watched the blonde's eyes glaze over when she reached the dripping-wet heat that all of their grinding had created. 

Their bodies still moved to the music, trying their best to hide the fact that the club's dj was circling Cosima's clit with a very specific rhythm and accompanying intention, coaxing pleasure from the deepest depths. Every bit of her skin was goose-bumped, despite the fact that she was sweating and overheated at the moment.

She grasped against the taller woman's neck and met her eyes, leaning forward to take her lips hostage once more. Her hips were losing rhythm with the music, grinding instead towards the need for release, the blonde's fingers jiggling quickly against her clit.

Cosima looked up into her face, head swaying still in a pleasant intoxication, and found the dj's eyes burning through her, focused intently on only one thing--needing to feel the tremble of Cosima's thighs around her own, longing for that gush of arousal to coat her fingers.

The brunette dug her nails into the dj's neck as the first waves appeared, tipped her head in and buried her nose in the crook, moaning into the air soundlessly, the steady strum of the club music swallowing each syllable and gasp. Then the second wave arrived and she cried out louder, the taller woman bucking into her with wild, out-of-tempo hips, fucking her right there in the middle of the dance floor while other drunken dancers flailed their bodies close-by enough to touch. 

The third wave of her impending orgasm was the one that broke her entirely--legs flexing and hips grinding helplessly against two wiggling fingers. "Come, come," she heard in her ear, barely above the blare of the speakers. _I am!_ she thought, the pleasure pulling her under for a moment, legs giving out, then quickly recovering.

She pulled her face from the crook and found the dj staring, eyes glistening with greens and blues from the lasers, a satisfied smirk on her lips. She pulled a very wet hand from Cosima's pants and discreetly looped the button back up. The blonde continued to roll her body, pulling Cosima's along with, the beat switching as the track faded into something new.

The dj began to lean in again and Cosima pulled her close for a kiss. The taller woman obliged, kissing her deeply, lips tugging and sucking at one another's. When she pulled away, the dj trailed her lips over to the Cosima's ear. 

"Delphine," she stated, her voice low.

"Cosima."

"Enchantée," Delphine smiled, wrapping her hands firmly around Cosima's hips, gripping at the tightness of the jeans.

"Enchantée."


	41. Biggie Bounce Part 2 - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The_Fennec_Wolf Prompt: Can we get a part 2 of Cosima giving Delphine a "private dance" at home, ie strip tease or lap dance of some form? 
> 
> Ratty-Rodent (Rat2rrj) Prompt: Oh mang seconding this idea wow
> 
> Yo Prompt: Strippers lots of strippers please :)
> 
> Cophine-addict Prompt: omg yes maybe one of the scientists gets Cosima a stripper for a laugh, or her birthday, Delphine gets jealous and decides to give her her own strip show?! or the other way around, either one!
> 
> Yes Please Prompt: Lapdance leading into sexy times
> 
> m_squared Prompt: I agree with all those looking for a lap dance :)
> 
> chickenhj Prompt: That was so good! How about a lap dance?? And anything with dirt talk!
> 
> _**Can you tell that I love Tony and Felix together??_
> 
> _Also, no more sequels on this one. This AU is COMPLETE!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much brainstorming and mulling over **50th Chapter** ideas, this is what I have come up with:
> 
> _WRTE ME A COPHINE MINI FIC AND POST IT IN THE COMMENTS SECTION!_ Doesn't have to be smutty, I enjoy all genres :D Multiple entries are allowed.
> 
> I will love them all, of course, but I will pick my favorite one and the writer of the _#winning_ mini fic will receive THIS amazing honor:
> 
> You will be able to choose EVERYTHING about the 50th Chapter to your liking. Here are only a few examples of what will be up to you:
> 
> _What is the universe (AU or OB)? Location? Special appearance by other characters? Who's topping? Toys involved? Positions? Specific situations/events? Specific lines of dialogue? Rough or tender? Angst or fluff? Dirty talk or sweet talk? Mutual or separate orgasms? POV?_
> 
> Literally anything that is consensual and doesn't involve hardcore BDSM.
> 
> ANYTHING!!!!
> 
> And I will write it for and dedicate it to you.
> 
> Let's just say I'm really looking forward to being a cophine consumer! I love writing, but I'm so excited to read what all of your brilliant minds can create!
> 
> **The winner will be announced with the posting of Chapter 49. I will contact that user for the specifics of the fic at that point (so no need to post it with your mini fic).**
> 
> May the odds be ever in your favor. (Oops, wrong fandom).
> 
>  
> 
> CURRENTLY IN THE RUNNING:  
> *Sal_sideway  
> *The_Fennec_Wolf  
> *FloingMachines  
> *Saint11Icarus

"Enchantée," Cosima smiled, her American pronunciation of the word bringing a smile to the dj's lips. She felt the blonde's palms still gripping at her hips, playing with the belt loops of her jeans. She wrapped her arms tighter and pulled Delphine, the super-hot, apparently French, dj, down for another kiss. Their lips met only briefly before Cosima felt a tug on her arm from behind. Her swimming head registered the touch and turned slowly, glazed eyes recognizing her friend immediately. 

"Sarah," she grinned, blissfully unconcerned with the fact that a beautiful stranger had just gotten her off in the middle of a dance floor. "This is Delphine."

"Yeah, great," Sarah replied, "I've been looking all over for ya."

"Sorry, I stepped out for a little..." she brings her fingers to her mouth, mimicking smoking a joint. "Then I got... distracted," she explains, wiggling her eyebrows and tipping her head towards the dj currently in her arms. Their bodies were swaying together still, Delphine watching the interaction with curiosity, green and white flashes of light illuminating the scene. 

"I can see that," Sarah rolled her eyes. "Come on, birthday princess. We got you a lap dance."

"What!?" Cosima asked, then cracked in laughter, her arms falling away from Delphine's neck. Everything was way funnier than normal right now. "Do they even do that here?"

"Gogo dancers are making a special birthday exception. Come on, can't keep them waiting."

"Them? Plural?" she laughed, her fuzzy eyes wide with amusement. Cosima turned back to face the taller woman whose arms were still wrapped around her waist, swaying to the buzzing bass. 

"Go," Delphine smiled, releasing her gently. "Music auto pilot is almost done anyways. I need to get back to my booth."

In a moment of intoxicated bravery, Cosima pulled her in for a final kiss, darting her tongue past the blonde's lips, then retreating immediately. "Thanks for the dance," she winked. "Very memorable."

"Oh, Christ, _come on_ ," Sarah yelled, her voice cutting through the music as she dragged Cosima away by the arm, the brunette smiling in the dj's direction until the taller woman turned with a satisfied smirk and wove her way to her booth through the crowd. "You two looked mighty smitten," Sarah goaded, expression a mixture of annoyed and amused. 

"You have no idea," Cosima mused as Sarah led her up a few stairs and onto a slightly elevated platform, then plopped her in a folding chair. Her eyelids felt heavy, but her head felt light, and her shoulder tingled as a set of hands wrapped around her neck from behind. She glanced off the platform and saw the small group of friends who had insisted on taking her out for birthday festivities: Sarah and Felix laughing in delight as the situation they'd probably paid good money for played out in front of them. Tony stood beside them, half-watching the scene, eyes darting to Felix's nearly bare chest. He was so obvious.

The air around them was vibrating with the bass as the first dancer moved front of her, straddling Cosima's thighs as they rested against the chair. Her face grew into a lazy smile, the woman gyrating over her lap, a set of breasts barely covered in what appeared to be a silky black string bikini top thrusting into her face. The dancer's straight blonde hair fell down over her shoulder and when she tipped forward, the ends brushed against Cosima's cheeks. She moved her hips slowly to the thump of the music, hovering over and brushing again, but not resting her weight against Cosima's thighs. Then, another hand trailed across the top of her shoulders and a second dancer appeared in her periphery, swaying her hips and rolling her ass against Cosima's side, the dancer sliding her back down the brunette's arm then back up again. 

The two women ground against her as Cosima watched on happily, feeling the heat from their bodies against her skin. The noises of her friends hooting and hollering cut through the music periodically, their exclamations bringing a blush to her cheeks, the dancers smiling at the encouragement. The first dancer squatted over Cosima's thighs and held herself at eye line, then ran her hand against the back of the brunette's sweaty neck and trailed it over her shirt, between her breasts. "Happy birthday," the dancer smiled, and Cosima returned a grin of her own, noticing the proximity of their bodies. The dancer _was_ rather attractive, her lips full and coated in gloss that made them shine in the club lights, narrowed brown eyes lidded in smoky eyeshadow. Cosima closed her eyes in a marijuana-induced trance and the dj's face flashed across the back of her eyelids.

When she opened them, she twisted her head to the dj booth, recognizing Delphine's outline silhouetted in the flashing lights, bun on top of her head and humidity curls sticking out above her ears. She stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest, headphones resting on the tops of her shoulders, staring right at Cosima and the show taking place on the platform. Her hand was brought up to her mouth, chewing on her thumb nail. A green laser sequence began behind her and she turned away to transition the song prematurely, holding the earphone with the new track up to one side of her head. 

The slow, sexy beat that had begun during her dance with Delphine faded out and was replaced with the thump of a faster bass line. The whole club started bouncing faster, the mass of sweaty bodies jumping to the increased tempo. 

The dancer lifted herself from Cosima's lap, thrusting her breasts one last time in the brunette's face as a highly-effective tease maneuver. "Dance is over," she husked. "You're really cute, though. Find me after?" Before Cosima could answer, the dancer was making her way off the platform, bare legs confident in inches-high strappy stilettos. 

Sarah and Felix pulled her down the steps and into a giggly hug. "Oh, she _liiiiiked_ you!" Felix teased, leading a dazed Cosima back to the middle of the bouncing dance floor. "You just might get lucky tonight!"

The four of them danced together, bones humming, the subwoofer cutting through their skin and muscle. Sarah bobbed to the music, her arms up in a fight stance, twirling like she was in a boxing ring. Tony and Felix slowly found their way toward one another, gradually closing the space until the proximity and the alcohol had Felix's back against Tony's chest, grinding backward into the shorter man's groin, toothy grin across his face. 

They took periodic breaks from their group gyrations to visit the bar (for shots) and the bathroom (because of the shots). 

The club began to empty around 2 am, masses of drunken weekend warriors spilling out the front door in search of their own bed, or someone else's. "Ready to go, Cos?" Sarah asked, leaning against the wall, slurring her speech. She'd taken one for the team and downed many of the shots that strangers had bought for Cosima as a birthday gift. She didn't like to feel drunk, preferring the light buzz of her earlier joint to the sloppiness of alcohol. 

"I think I'm gonna stay a bit longer, dude," Cosima replied, grabbing Sarah's coat from the check and helping it up her arms, zipping it for her. She turned towards Felix. "You okay to get her home?"

"Yeah," Felix replied, nonchalantly. "I'll get her all tucked in bed, nice and cozy." He pulled Tony back into his chest and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's front. "Then Tony here's gonna top me in... Oops! I mean, _tuck_ me in..." he announced with laughter at his slip up, voice louder than intended from the alcohol in his system. _About time_ , Cosima thought, laughing at the obvious innuendo. 

"Fricken right, party boy," Tony teased, leaning back into the sloppy affection.

"Happy birthday, Cos!" Felix yelled, then wrapped his arms around her, Tony as well.

"Thanks guys," Cosima grinned, and watched the group stumble and sway out the exit door. 

The music seemed louder now without the sea of bodies absorbing the sound waves. Cosima took a seat at the bar and propped her head up against her palm, eyes landing easily on Delphine in her booth, watching the blonde pack up pieces of equipment, twirling long cables with her hands into perfectly looped circles. _I need to talk to her again_ , she thought. As if on cue, the dj looked up and searched the nearly-empty room, smiling when her eyes settled on Cosima's frame, draped seductively over the side of the bar. Her hand reached out to flick off the intense light show, casting the whole club in a mellow glow of steady overhead lighting. The music turned down as well, lowering to a more manageable volume for the now empty space. She held Cosima's gaze for a moment, then frowned gradually as she watched the blonde dancer approach.

"Hey, birthday girl," she said, greeting Cosima with squeeze on the shoulders. 

"Oh, hey!" Cosima turned to her, a bit startled by the other woman's close proximity. "Thanks for the dance earlier. I've, uh, never gotten a lap dance before."

"Oh, really!" the woman laughed. She was dressed in a coat and jeans now, out of her dancing garb. "So I popped your cherry, huh?" 

"Uh, yeah, if you're into that sort of euphemism."

"I am," the dancer said, her eyes narrowing, a teasing smirk of her shiny lips. "Want to grab a drink? I know a place close by that's open for another hour." 

"Ummm," Cosima hummed, eyes darting back to the dj booth, meeting Delphine's eyes for a moment, then losing them as the blonde shot her head down, caught eavesdropping. "You know, I'm gonna take a rain check. I've got other plans for the rest of the night."

"Oh," she sighed, a bit of disappointment slipping through her vocal chords. "Well then, let me give you my number at least." She pulled over a bar napkin and a receipt-signing pen and jotted down a series of digits, then tucked the flimsy paper into Cosima's palm. "Don't forget to call," she winked, then made her way to the exit, disappearing into the glow off city streetlights. 

The music was at a low hum, a few bar employees sweeping across the now-empty floor, cleaning behind the bar. 

"Too bad you have plans already," Delphine teased as she packed up the remainder of her equipment, save the smaller speaker system that still filled the space. "I was going to invite you up for one last dance."

"You know," Cosima grinned, slipping from the barstool and slinking her way towards the elevated booth, "I suddenly find myself completely free."

"She was very beautiful." Delphine commented, watching Cosima strut up the stairs to her booth. "And she clearly likes you."

"Yeah, but... when she was grinding in me, I found myself thinking about you."

"Hmm," Delphine sighed, closing the gate behind the smaller woman and pinning her to the edge of her mixing table. "What do you think that means?"

"That you should dance with me again." She said it so simply, so matter-of-fact, that Delphine lowered her head for another kiss, claiming Cosima's lips as her own, wrapping her arms firmly around the smaller woman's waist and pulling their bodies flush together. Cosima ran a finger underneath the thin cotton of the blonde's tank top and earned a sigh into her mouth. Delphine nearly lifted her and spun them both, walking Cosima to the back corner of her booth, behind the wall of speakers, and tipped her back over a chair until she sat down in it. Their mouths broke apart for a moment and Delphine took the opportunity to reach up to the volume dial, twisting it so the smooth beat that had played earlier melted through the mesh fabric and penetrated their canals. 

"I cut your lap dance short accidentally," Delphine confessed, turning back with a lazy smile on her mouth.

"Accidentally... Right..." Cosima smirked. She'd seen the intention behind the song transition. It was obvious, even while high and from across the room.

"So," Delphine continued, ignoring that she'd been caught in her manipulation, in her obvious envy, "I didn't want you to go without the second half."

She slid her leg across the brunette's lap and Cosima grew aware of exactly how sober she was. Her brain felt focused, taking in each detail of the woman, who was essentially stranger, hovering over her, circling her hips to the slow bass, making her taste her heartbeat at the back of her throat. Delphine's black bra straps peaked out from beneath the translucent cotton tank top until suddenly, the barrier was gone and the dj was dragging the white fabric over her bun and letting it drop on the floor. Their eyes were locked, Cosima staring into hazel irises, flecks of gold and green present in the soft lighting overhead. Delphine's hands ran across the back of her neck, dragging her nails against the sensitive skin, and Cosima shivered visibly. The dj hovered her mouth right over the brunette's, but made no attempt to touch her. 

She lifted off of the smaller woman's lap and turned around, straddling again with her back to Cosima's front and grinding down against her thighs, making the contact that the dancer hadn't, and Cosima could feel the other woman's heat through her jeans. She leaned forward to run her lips between the blonde's shoulder blades. Delphine tipped her head back and ground down harder at the pleasure that spread down her spine from the hot lips on her skin. Their bodies moved together perfectly to the slow bass, the song's melody cutting against the deeper tones. 

Delphine stood slowly, breaking herself away reluctantly from the lips against her spine to un loop the button of her pants. When she turned, Cosima was watching her, mouth open and breath coming out in harsh puffs from between her lips, eyes watching her fingers slip beneath the top hem and work the denim down her hips and long legs. She kicked the final bit of fabric from her ankle and Cosima outright groaned in anticipation.

Instead of returning to Cosima's lap, though, she stayed standing, swiveling her hips to the beat, rolling her body, slipping one strap off her shoulder, letting her hands trail over her own body, teasing at her hips, the inside of her thighs, up between her breasts, around her own neck. The other strap fell down in the process of the teasing and Cosima sat up, literally at the edge of her seat as she watched Delphine unhook the front clasp of her bra. "Fuck..." she whimpered in anticipation. Delphine heard her low voice and smiled at the expletive before she dropped her hands and brought the fabric with her, still swaying now in only her flimsy black underwear. 

She danced over to the brunette, breasts now swaying freely with her movements, and leaned in to straddle her again, slipping her arms over Cosima's shoulders and settling gently circling hips over her spread thighs. "I want you," Cosima murmured, repeating the line Delphine had used before, when they were cloaked in darkness and flashing lights, before they'd exchanged names. 

"Then have me," Delphine smiled, remembering Cosima's earlier response.

Their mouths met gently, sucking at each other's lips, nipping at the skin still swollen from their previous kisses. Cosima ran her hands up Delphine's back and moaned into her mouth at the smooth warm skin beneath her palms. One hand slipped to the front caressing the soft skin of Delphine's breasts that were currently rubbing against her collar bone. She dipped her head and sucked at the top of Delphine's breast, then trailed down and suctioned a hardening nipple into her mouth, teasing with her teeth until Delphine groaned and ground harder into her lap.

The dj's hand trailed down between their bodies and slipped inside of Cosima's pants, somewhat familiar with the terrain now, and focused immediately on finding her clit. Cosima tipped her head back quickly and let out a tiny howl, then slipped her hand to the apex of Delphine's thighs, pushing aside the fabric of her underwear and running her fingers through the wet heat she found there before dipping inside with two fingers. Delphine rocked forward with a gasp and twisted her fingers against the sensitive skin beneath the tips.

Their bodies rolled together, Cosima stroking at her from the inside, mouth attached to the blonde's breast, sucking as much into her mouth as she could, biting down and marking up the pale skin with her teeth. Delphine held the back of her head with the other hand, gasping and groaning over the repeating track, as she rode the smaller woman's fingers, legs shaking with easy pleasure from the firm touch. 

Cosima broke away from her breast with a cry, her hips flexing against the chair as flashes of pleasure were stoked out of her by the hand currently down her pants. "So good!" she murmured, then reattached to the nipple under her lips. 

The feeling of Cosima's mouth against her chest, the curl of her fingers inside, thumb stroking lightly against her clit as she sank and thrust onto her lap, had her quickly teetering on the edge of warm, slow-spreading orgasm. She moved her fingers faster as she felt herself slipping, wanting Cosima to join her in the fall. 

"You feel so fucking amazing," Delphine gasped, head slumped forward, watching the brunette's mouth tease at her skin. "You're making me come!" she broke, nearly yelling, feeling the inevitable spread of pleasure in her cunt, tickling down her thighs, up her abdomen. 

Cosima broke away with a whine and lifted her hips from the chair, mouth still open and hovering over the wet and now-red breast, joining the blonde in her release, a shared decent into the throes of pleasure. "Oh!" she yelled, her voice cutting clear over the music, their voices mingling as they each sighed and groaned through the aftershocks, stroking each other more softly as they came down. "Oh, God, Delphine..." Cosima whimpered, a satisfied smile on her mouth, placing a simple kiss against the red skin of the blonde's breast. 

"Happy birthday," Delphine grinned, slipping her wet hand from the top of Cosima's pants for the second time that night. She felt the brunette slip out of her as well and she felt a pang of sadness at the loss of internal pressure.

"You know, _today_ is my actual birthday. We celebrated the night before because nothing fun happens on Sunday night." Her hands settled on Delphine's hips, pulling her close. 

"You must have a ton of birthday plans tomorrow, then," Delphine teased, running her fingers through the dreaded strands on the brunette's shoulders. 

"Actually, my day is completely free since all festivities took place a day early," Cosima's eyes wandered down, drinking in the sight of the beautiful woman, mostly naked, straddled over her behind a wall of speakers. _Surreal_. "You should know that I love breakfast in bed. Especially waffles."

Delphine laughed and twirled a strand between her fingers. "And why is it important that I know that?"

"Because you'll be making me birthday breakfast in the morning, obvs," Cosima grinned cheekily. "My place or yours?"

"Mine," Delphine smiled. "I have a waffle maker." 

"Excellent."


	42. Sexy Cheerios Prequel - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo Strong Prompt: I think this just needs to be a reaccuring au. It's the perfect mix of fluff and hotness.
> 
> almostdeadfromarousalLeigh Prompt: I also vote for home impregnation and delphine getting crazy turned on by the idea of getting cosima pregnant and also because she read in some obstetric journal that orgasms and arousal help to raise the chances of impregnation So delphine is hell bent on turning cosima into a puddle and make her orgasm over and over to ensure success and also because let's be real who would bed cosima and not vow to make her beg for mercy.
> 
> Cophine-addict Prompt: Delphine getting some top action (esp with a strap on)! :)
> 
> Cophine-addict Prompt: Aaaannnd... you sort of suggested the idea of one of them coming inside the other in this one, super hot by the way... there is actually something out there that can be used in this way and for lesbian couples to get pregnant more "naturally" http://www.thesemenette.com/home.html I'd kill to see a fic where Delphine and Cosima get it on like that and Cosima gets pregnant alla OddlyRomanticPuppy's prompt :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPTS CONTINUED:
> 
> m_squared Prompt: Could you please write Cophine deciding to start a family or finding out they're pregnant? Something along the lines of that huge decision being a total turn on? Thank you!!!!
> 
> Yes Please Prompt: Maybe first time 69? 
> 
> Anon Prompt: 69.
> 
> \--------------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Cophine-addict, who successfully flooded my inbox with prompt requests for a dominant/protective/strapping/ejaculating/impregnating Delphine. I hope she's all you dreamed and more.

"Wait, don't get out!" Delphine said as she opened the driver's side door and got out. She ran around to the passenger door and pulled it open, found Cosima grinning at her widely. 

"So chivalrous," she teased, grasping Delphine's hand and stepping out of the car. "I've got the goods!" she grinned, waving a metal cylinder in her hands. She mocked like she was going to drop it and laughed when Delphine jerked forward to grab it reflexively. 

"Don't joke about that!" Delphine laughed, pulling Cosima closer by her hips and bumping her nose. "That is too expensive to drop!"

"Come on, it's just sperm..." Cosima joked, pressing her arms around her wife's neck. "I used to swallow this stuff in college. It flowed like a river back then."

"Ew," Delphine replied, sticking out her tongue.

"Whatever. You did it, too." Cosima grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together as they walked across the street into their new house, the weight of the cold metal in her other palm.

"Yes, it was a necessary evil..." she cringed, climbing the stairs to the front door. "Or as luck would have it, not so necessary anymore." Cosima reached for the handle, key in hand. "Let me!" She placed her hand gently over the brunette's and slid the key in herself. 

"Thanks," Cosima grinned. "There's so much sperm in the world, I can't believe this tiny bit cost 500 dollars..." Delphine pushed the door open and stopped Cosima from entering. She held out her arms and smiled. "Really?" Cosima laughed. "We've lived here for a year..."

" _Oui_ , but we are crossing a new threshold in life, _mon amour_."

Cosima laughed and jumped into her wife's arms, _just married_ style. Delphine carried her into the living room and set her down, kept her arms around Cosima's waist. "I'm gonna get you pregnant," Delphine husked in her ear. 

" _Yeah_ you are..." Cosima set the metal container on the side table next to them. "I want you to put a baby inside of me."

Delphine shivered at the words. "Why is that so sexy?"

"Because we get to do it at home and not in some old white guy's cold, sterile office." Cosima grinned, peppering kisses along Delphine's collar bone as her wife towered over her and pressed her back against the wall of their entry way. 

"True." Delphine gently grabbed Cosima's wrists and pinned her arms to the wall. She nuzzled the brunette's neck and slowly dragged her arms up against the drywall to pin them over her head, she held her hands there and slid her thigh between Cosima's, pressing into her with a roll of her hips. She smiled when Cosima moaned against her neck. "I read in a journal that higher levels of arousal drastically increases successful impregnation."

"Oh, yes, doctor. Talk nerdy to me," Cosima laughed, then gasped when Delphine pressed her thigh in deeper. 

"The sperm takes 30 minutes to thaw, then we must warm it to body temperature before it enters the womb." She gathered Cosima's wrists with one hand, long fingers wrapped around her pulse point, and unlooped the top button of Cosima's pants. "So, I have about an hour to make you wetter than you've ever been before."

"A tall order."

"Yes, well. You know I take my work very seriously." She slipped her fingers into Cosima's pants, teasing her through her underwear. Her lips found their way to Cosima's neck, who was melting slowly into the wall while Delphine stroked her. 

"God, Delphine," Cosima groaned. She longed to run her hands up Delphine's solid shoulders, grip around her neck and pull her in, but she didn't struggle against the warm hand pinning hers to the wall. It felt too amazing to be wrapped in her wife's presence, her warmth, and this new bossy possessiveness that trying to get pregnant brought out in her. 

Ever since they'd decided to start trying for a family, Cosima was surprised at how Delphine had taken charge, handled the stressful paperwork in the name of keeping her as relaxed as possible. "It's proven that it is harder to conceive when you are stressed," she'd said, then happily given Cosima a back rub. 

Because she was a year older, they'd decided that Cosima would be the first to carry, then Delphine, who also wanted to experience pregnancy, would give it a shot using the same donor. Their children would be biological half-siblings. All of this in an ideal world. Nothing in pregnancy or family planning was certain. 

But Delphine's hand was slipping beneath her underwear now, fingertips meeting a damp heat and sliding through slick folds and wiry hair, and she lost her train of thought about how they'd come to this moment. Delphine was looking at her like she would devour her entirely. "Good, you're wet already," she grinned lazily. 

Cosima swallowed and ground down against Delphine's thigh, her nimble fingers that were pressing gently against her swollen clit. "Should we take this to the bedroom?"

Delphine let go of her wrists and Cosima quickly looped her arms around her wife's neck. The blonde began pushing Cosima's pants and underwear down her hips and off of her legs entirely. The surprise of the cool air against her legs was secondary compared to the thrill of Delphine lifting her up from under her thighs and pinning her back to the wall. Her legs instinctively wrapped around Delphine's waist and she buried her face in the warm skin of her wife's neck. 

"Right here." Delphine husked, the fingers on one hand already parting her heat and teasing at her wet entrance. Her other arm braced Cosima at her lower back, held their torsos close, and her thighs held the bulk of her wife's weight. "I am going to make you come right here and then I'm going to take you to bed and make you scream." Her voice was low and calm and she entered her gently with two fingers, palm sliding against her clit.

Cosima's hips thrust into Delphine's waist and hand, her moans growing louder when Delphine curled her fingers and vibrated them quickly against the spongey tissue just inside of her vagina. "Holy shit!" Cosima moaned, digging and gripping into Delphine's shoulders. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were pinched shut, legs tensed and shaking around her wife's thighs. 

All of this was happening more quickly than she imagined it would. Delphine's gentle possessiveness had uncovered some hidden route straight to orgasm and suddenly she was coming, coming, coming, her ass hitting the wall as Delphine's hands and hips thrust towards her. Her voice spiked at the pleasure just before her limbs went limp, her body slothed around her wife's frame.

"Are you alive?" Delphine grinned. "It very important that you are alive for conception to take place." She slid her hand from inside gently, noting how wet her palm and fingers were, pleased with herself. 

"I think I'm alive," Cosima teased, lifting her head to brush their noses together. "Take me to bed."

Delphine lifted her in her arms and Cosima tried her best to hold on. "Grab the vial?" Delphine asked, tipping Cosima backwards toward the metal container on the table. The brunette reached out to grasp it and held it in her hand as Delphine carried her through the living room, past the kitchen doorway, past the eventually-a-kid's-room home office, and into their bedroom. 

She laid Cosima back against the pillows and kissed her gently along the neck, the collar bone, her nose. She removed Cosima's glasses and set them aside, unbuttoned her shirt slowly and kissed up her torso as she pulled it from her shoulders. The brunette reached out to help Delphine out of her clothes as well, slowly teasing her through her underwear, loving the way that her wife's dominance broke for a moment when she grazed her palm against the hair at the apex of her thighs. 

"I want you, too," she husked, pulling Delphine's hips between her thighs. Their lips moved together, licking at each other's teeth, Cosima's hands cupping and squeezing at Delphine's breasts as she lightly ground their cunts together. The blonde teased her that way for a while, brushing their clits, breath and groans mingling. "Delphine," she called, gripping her hips, stilling her teasing. "Please." Cosima pulled away and moved back on the bed. "Get on top of me."

"Anything for you, future mother of our child," Delphine smirked and moved to settle between her thighs. 

"No, no, turn around," she said, pulling at Delphine's hips, attempting to twist her around with her head to the foot of the bed. "Yessss," she hissed, Delphine's hips straddling her face, cunt hovering above her lips as she felt Delphine breath against her clit as well. "How have we never done this before?" she groaned, Delphine's tongue parting her, Cosima's hands guiding her wife's hips to her mouth. 

Delphine just groaned in response, bucked her hips lightly into the hot mouth below her. Both of their tongues swirled against the other's cunt, dipping inside, pulsing and flicking against each other's clits. 

Cosima moaned when Delphine's tongue stroked the side of her clit just right, but her voice was muffled against the slick skin that was thrusting into her. Each of their building pleasures sped up their tongues against the other. Delphine began to tremble first, her wetness dripping down onto Cosima's cheek and rolling down her neck. Cosima swallowed her wife's come and sped up her tongue, Delphine's tell-tale grunts sounding against her clit. Cosima ran her fingers up Delphine's ass, teasing the sensitive skin, knowing from experience that the sensation would make her fall over the edge. 

Suddenly, her tongue became erratic against Cosima's tingling clit and her hips ground down into the brunette's mouth, groaning her release into Cosima's clit as her wife fell over the edge with her. They each ground their heat into the other's mouth, writhing and moaning, their lips and chins slick with the other's arousal. 

Delphine fell to the side, panting, her arms still wrapped around Cosima's thighs. The brunette followed her over, tongue still licking away every bit of come that had drenched her and was dripping between her thighs. She loved the way Delphine gushed for her, how the liquid drenched her face whenever she ate her out. The blonde's clit was too sensitive, though, and she twisted her hips away from her wife's mouth. "Too much," she sighed and relaxed against the mattress.

They laid there for a few minutes, stroking the soft skin of each other's thighs, kissing each other's hips. "What time is it?" Cosima asked, resting her forehead against the front of Delphine's thigh. 

"It's time to take out the vial," she grinned. "We need to bring it up to body temperature."

She shifted off of the bed and unscrewed the lid, pulling out a tiny glass vial of white viscous substance. "How do we warm it?"

"Beneath your arm," Delphine smiled and lodged the semen in her wife's armpit. "We'll leave it there for another 30 minutes, and then..."

"Then you'll shoot your seed inside me?" Cosima laughed, her hands mimicking an explosion.

"Yes, exactly," she winked. "But until then..." Her hand traveled up Cosima's leg where it rested on the bed, teasing the skin with her fingertips. She crawled across the bed and settled between her wife's thighs, hovering her mouth against the saturated black curls. 

She licked in between her thighs at the place where leg met ass, nipping at the skin and reveling in Cosima's sighs and yelps, at the way she ran her hands through the blonde curls at the top of her head. When she had finally teased her way to her wife's clit, Cosima's hips were already bucking, her hand holding Delphine's mouth flush so that she couldn't pull away to tease again. Her arm was shaking with the tension building in her body, the anticipation of her third release within the hour.

Delphine pinned her hips to the bed, silently commanding Cosima's body to submit to the roll of her tongue. "Ohhhh, baby, yes!" Her head was back and her eyes were closed. Delphine watched her come undone again, breasts thrust into the air and mouth open as the pleasure flickered across her face. 

Cosima felt the pressure of the vial under her arm when the orgasm hit her, whining and gasping at Delphine's head to hold her in place. "Fuck, yes," Delphine heard, hands still pinning her wife's hips down. "Keep going!" She lapped and slurped her tongue until Cosima's hips stopped struggling beneath her hands and she felt the brunette relax completely, a melted puddle of post-triple-orgasmic bliss. 

She kissed up Cosima's stomach, nuzzling the soft skin above where her uterus sat. She imagined kissing every bit of love for Cosima into that one organ, imagined that every orgasm had prepared her wife's womb for the tiny egg that the calendar told them was traveling safely down her fallopian tubes. 

She heard Cosima's breathing slow, felt her fingers dragging through her hair. Lifting herself up, Delphine pressed their lips together, wrapped her arms around Cosima's frame. They each kept an eye on the clock, coughing down to the twenty-five minute mark, wanting to give Delphine' enough time to prepare the ejaculating toy and the harness.

When the time came, Delphine rose and slid the vial out from under Cosima's arm. It was warm to the touch.

The brunette watched her strap on and secure the toy and harness that she'd already pieced together. As she was tightening the straps, she heard Cosima let out a small moan from her place in the middle of the bed. Her long brown hair was loose and draped over the pillows behind her and her eyes were running up and down Delphine's body. What really caught her attention, however, were Cosima's fingers, working slowly between her own legs, her knees drawn up and heels resting against the mattress. 

"That looks really good on you," she smiled, her eyes slightly glazed from the exertion of the hour before. "What else do you have to do before it's ready?"

"It's done," Delphine smiled slowly, her eyes lidded and still watching Cosima's hand move against her own clit. "I just have to put the sperm in."

"You always know what to say to turn me on," Cosima laughed. Her clit was starting to respond more sensitively to the pressure of her fingers. She knew it would be hard to come again after so many orgasms and thought of the masturbation as a way to ease her journey to the fourth orgasm of the afternoon.

Delphine removed the vial lid and dipped the tip of the toy inside, using the hand-controlled pump to vacuum suck it inside. She cradled it gently in her palm as she walked to Cosima, then let it bob as she pulled her wife by the hips to the edge of the bed. The brunette gasped at the sudden strong movement as Delphine settled her into place, lifting her at the hips and running the toy back and forth against her opening. 

"Do you want me to come inside you?" Delphine asked, leaning over to draw a nipple into her mouth, hands still holding Cosima's hips up by the bed, the brunette's fingers still moving against her own clit. Delphine was standing on the ground, her hips almost level with the edge of the bed.

"God, yes," Cosima whined, her hips starting to thrust against the tips of her fingers and the toy.

"Good answer," Delphine growled, her voice barely above a whisper. "When you come from me pounding your pussy, I'm going to explode inside of you."

"Oh, God! Delphine!" Cosima moaned, and almost laughed. Her wife's words were so raunchy, and yet she found her hand moving faster at the notion of feeling Delphine's warm spurts of come against her cervix. 

Cosima grabbed the toy with her free hand and guided it into herself, sighing at the fullness. Her wife thrust forward gently a few times as she got used to the stretch. When Cosima's hips jerked forward on their own, the toy buried deeply inside of her, Delphine thrust a little harder. 

"Do you want it fast or slow?"

"Nhhgggg, fast!" Cosima cried, and Delphine pumped into her faster, quick, deep thrusts, the toy pressing against some delicious spots that her wife's fingers couldn't always reach. Delphine's hands still held the flesh of her ass, almost holding Cosima in place as she fucked her deeply. 

Cosima watched Delphine's exertion from behind glazed eyes, watched her huff and groan into the air, every bit of energy in her body devoted to making Cosima come again. Her shoulder muscles were strained and bulging at holding the weight of her wife's hips, her stomach clenched as well, becoming more defined with each jerk of her hips.

"Ohhhhhh, fuuuuck. Make me come! Make me come!" Cosima yelled, her fingers rubbing furiously at her own clit, her orgasm ripping through her body. "Yes! Delphine! Do it! Come inside me!" 

Delphine bit her lip at the image. She felt on edge herself from the sound of the desire in Cosima's voice alone. She let go of one of Cosima's hips and took the bulb in her palm, squeezing it quickly and shooting the semen inside. 

Cosima felt the liquid fill her when her orgasm peaked and she groaned, Delphine grunting and pumping into her still until every last tremor and yell had faded.

Delphine's smiled, satisfied with how intense her wife's orgasm appeared. She slowed her hips and pulled out very gently, checking to see if there was any semen left inside, but it was all gone. 

"Shit," Cosima groaned, hands covering her eyes. "Shit." 

"Yes, get all of your cursing out now. In nine months we may have tender, impressionable ears nearby." Delphine unstrapped herself quickly as Cosima came-to on the bed. She set the toy gently against the side table, knowing that in a few years, it would be Cosima donning it and her laying helpless on the bed, full of really expensive semen.

"It's been a long time since I've felt that..." Cosima laughed, finally back from the other planet she'd briefly visited. 

"What? The ejaculation?" Delphine asked, grabbing a pillow from the head of the bed and motioning for Cosima to move back, to rest her whole body against the mattress. 

Cosima lifted her hips and Delphine slid the pillow below them, elevating them to help the sperm along with gravity. 

"Yeah," Cosima laughed. "I'm supposed to do this for fifteen minutes, right?"

"Let's make it twenty, just to be safe." Delphine crawled into the bed beside her and nuzzled Cosima's neck, stroked a gentle hand over her pelvis. "You will make a great mother," Delphine stated sweetly and simply. "No matter if this time takes or we have to try again, we will be parents and you will be a great one."

"Thank you," Cosima smiled and kissed at Delphine's hairline. "You will, too."

Delphine thought about saying more, but settled for the silence instead. She knew they wouldn't have much of it after their little bundle of joy arrived.


	43. Sexy Cheerios Prequel Part 2 - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cophine-addict Prompt: Cosima is constantly trying hump Delphine cos her hormones are totes all over the place,
> 
> Cophine-addict Prompt: Delphine treats her to Bath sex as it helps out cos' back or something?
> 
> Stephanie Prompt: Ok idea for fiftieth. Why not hit the 50th story with how it all began? (I'm talking about chapter 1: Between a Dream). Sleepy Cosima now Sleepy Delphine? Cosima comes home late from lab to find Delphine deep in a dream, a really really great dream.
> 
> Erica (CophineSandwich) Prompt: I like. Regardless, this should happen ;)
> 
> Cophine-addict Prompt: the tease of the waffle maker is just too good not to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much brainstorming and mulling over **50th Chapter** ideas, this is what I have come up with:
> 
>  _WRTE ME A COPHINE MINI FIC AND POST IT IN THE COMMENTS SECTION!_ Doesn't have to be smutty, I enjoy all genres :D Multiple entries are allowed.
> 
> I will love them all, of course, but I will pick my favorite one and the writer of the _#winning_ mini fic will receive THIS amazing honor:
> 
> You will be able to choose EVERYTHING about the 50th Chapter to your liking. Here are only a few examples of what will be up to you:
> 
>  
> 
> _What is the universe (AU or OB)? Location? Special appearance by other characters? Who's topping? Toys involved? Positions? Specific situations/events? Specific lines of dialogue? Rough or tender? Angst or fluff? Dirty talk or sweet talk? Mutual or separate orgasms? POV?_
> 
>  
> 
> Literally anything that is consensual and doesn't involve hardcore BDSM.
> 
> ANYTHING!!!!
> 
> And I will write it for and dedicate it to you.
> 
> Let's just say I'm really looking forward to being a cophine consumer! I love writing, but I'm so excited to read what all of your brilliant minds can create!
> 
>  
> 
> **The winner will be announced with the posting of Chapter 49. I will contact that user for the specifics of the fic at that point (so no need to post it with your mini fic).**
> 
>  
> 
> May the odds be ever in your favor. (Oops, wrong fandom).
> 
>  
> 
> CURRENTLY IN THE RUNNING:  
> *Sal_sideway  
> *The_Fennec_Wolf  
> *FloingMachines  
> *Saint11Icarus

Cosima waddled up the stairs to the front door, hips and lower back throbbing after a long day at the hospital. Two months ago she'd traded her go-to heels for more comfortable sneakers, and was still getting used to not hearing each step _click_ up the front stairs. Her patterned maternity shirt draped across her stomach and brushed against her thighs with each step she took. Being a little over eight-and-a-half months pregnant was no joke. Wanting to use all of her maternity leave from the stem cell lab at the hospital _post_ birth meant normal workdays on aching hips and lab coats that no longer buttoned around her. 

She rubbed at her belly absentmindedly, feeling the baby stir, kicking a tiny foot right into her kidneys. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you," she sighed. "I'm hungry, too, Y." 

She and Delphine had taken to calling the baby "Y," as in y-chromosome, after finding out they were expecting a boy. Though they had already picked out a name - Elijah - they were hesitant to share it with others quite yet, saving that excitement between just the two of them. At least for now. 

Cosima opened the front door and was met with the immediate view of her slumbering wife, face down on the couch, one arm hanging off the side with knuckles resting on the rug beneath. She was breathing heavily, a light snore sneaking through at the end of each phrase, head pressing hard into a throw pillow. Cosima shut the door lightly behind herself and slipped off her shoes, padding to the couch to press a kiss to the blonde waves at the back of her wife's neck. Delphine stirred slightly, but her level of exhaustion kept her from waking completely.

Delphine's hours were much different than her own. Cosima's job at the lab required 8 hour work days, Monday through Friday, while Delphine's position as an immunologist required three twelve hour shifts - a hard fit for keeping a normal circadian rhythm. She was currently recovering from the most recent shift, and had likely dozed off while reading, judging by the hardcover book tossed haphazardly on the floor. 

Cosima ran her hand down Delphine's spine, dipping her hands beneath the cotton shirt when she reached the bottom hem. She knew the blonde needed the rest, but the feeling of her warm skin against the pads of her fingers was too enticing, and her lips found their way to her bare back, between the straps of her camisole tank top. A blanket was draped messily over her bottom half and Cosima lifted it quickly to peek beneath, finding only a pair of tiny sleeping shorts at the top of long, shapely legs.

She bit her lip in the brief moment of voyeurism. God, her hormones were going crazy. Probably another reason Delphine was so exhausted. She didn't always _feel_ sexy, what, with the large belly and sore breasts and slightly swollen feet, but damn if she didn't find herself grinding against the blonde every chance she got. Who could have guessed that impending motherhood would leave her so horny?

Y kicked her again, this time in the bladder, and the notion of waking Delphine in a very sexy way was pushed temporarily aside in favor of a trip to the bathroom and food. "I'll be back," she whispered into Delphine's shoulder, pecking her one last time before rolling herself off of the cushion, using her belly to gain momentum, and headed towards the bathroom. 

After relieving her bladder (she had to pee _all the time_ now), she rummaged through the cupboards, locating the waffle iron to satisfy her craving for fried dough doused in syrup. She measured and poured and mixed as quietly as she could, checking through the doorway periodically to make sure her love was still sleeping. The batter sizzled when it hit the hot iron, then louder when she closed the top and sandwiched it between the two.

Cosima ate the first waffle as she cooked the second, ripping off small pieces between her fingers and dipping it in syrup before popping it in her mouth. A sleepy noise came through the kitchen doorway and she peaked around the corner to find Delphine shifting in her sleep, flopping onto her back, groaning into the pillow. She watched her wife's long body settle back into the cushions, a small, slightly sexy sound falling from her mouth. The blanket was almost completely off of her now, fallen onto the floor from her shift, and her legs were bent at the knees and resting, slumped against the back cushions. She made the noise again and it captured Cosima's attention right away. The gentle moan she'd heard was a little less _sleepy_ and a little more _frisky_.

Cosima tipped to the side and unplugged the waffle iron, opened the top to let the perfectly-browned cake cool, and tip-toed back towards her sleeping lover, hunger finally sated, if only temporarily. 

She settled on the ground, knees resting against the rug, and she laughed briefly at the notion that she might not be able to get back up without Delphine's help, so she should be careful not to take too much out of her with this horny wake up call. 

The pads of her fingers, followed by a warm palm, brushed up the inside of Delphine's ankle, calf, thigh, just lightly enough to tickle, backing away when the blonde began to stir. "Mph," Delphine sighed, smacking her lips mid-dream, and flexing the thigh that Cosima was currently caressing. The brunette smiled to herself, tongue between her teeth in awe of the gorgeous woman who laid vulnerable across their couch, her eyes eating up every bit of skin exposed around the tiny cloth shorts. Even the patch below her belly button peeked out, her tank top ridden up during earlier positional adjustments. 

Gently, gently, Cosima slid her fingers beneath the loose cotton and brushed immediately against a patch of curly hair. _No underwear. Maybe she's getting used to my constant need to fuck_ , the brunette thought proudly to herself, stroking down the outside of her lover's lips, dragging across with light, blunt nails and watching Delphine's hips raise unconsciously to meet them.

Her goal was not to wake her, at least not immediately, so she kept each stroke tender, barely there, then ran two fingers in broad, teasing circles against her clit, moving away when Delphine made a noise or began twitching her hips. Each move calculated, lulling her simultaneously into consciousness and, hopefully, orgasm. She'd never done that before; what a way to wake up...

"Uhhn," Delphine sighed, turning her head to the side and nuzzling it into her own arm, which was raised up with her hand hanging off the armrest behind her. Cosima parted her gently, fingertip barely stroking against her tight bundle of nerves, feather light, until she watched Delphine take in a shuddering breath and turn her head again to face the room. _She's waking up_ , Cosima thought, but still, her lover's eyes remained closed, face relaxed with unconsciousness.

Delphine's hips rocked lightly forward, barely at all, but Cosima noticed the subtle undulation and leaned her head forward, belly brushing against the side of the couch, and placed feather-light kisses up Delphine's thigh, landing her mouth finally and junction of hip and thigh, sucking tenderly at the skin she found there, suddenly filled with the need for skin in her mouth. Her nose brushed against the patch of light brown curls and her mouth trailed soon after, pushing the cotton to the side finally to flutter Delphine's clit with her gently stroking tongue.

A small whimper from above drew her attention and she realized that she'd gotten so lost in calculating her caresses that she had failed to notice Delphine's barely-open eyes, watching her from their place on the pillow, mouth open slightly, hand trailing down her own body to run through Cosima's dark hair. 

" _Mon amour_ ," she sighed, straining her hips forward, gnawing at her bottom lip. Cosima closed her eyes and wiggled her tongue a little bit faster, bringing a hand up to pull back her clitoral hood, then rub gently at her stomach once the nub was completely exposed to the brunette's wet, flicking muscle. Delphine shuddered again, a small, relaxed moan falling from her mouth. "How did you know?" she asked, watching her wife's mouth work between her legs.

Cosima, not daring to break the contact, glanced up and scrunched her eyebrows in a teasing question. _What?_

"I was dreaming about this." Delphine lifted her neck and readjusted her shoulders into a more comfortable position, opened her legs wider to accommodate Cosima's straining neck, rubbing gentle circles against the top of her spine. "You were... making love to me. With your mouth," she paused, sighing as Cosima's tongue fluttered into exactly the right spot. 

The brunette's hands were scratching lightly at her lover's thighs and stomach, teasing the sensitive skin and sending goosebumps across every plane of flesh. The hand teasing her thighs swooped in close to her pussy, teasing at the outer lips, unsurprised by the copious amounts of wetness she found there. Even from the beginning, Delphine had _always_ gushed for her, especially with cunnilingus (which just happened to be Cosima's favorite way to make her wife come). When they first started having sex, it was a surprise, somewhat of a novelty, but Cosima learned to both expect and enjoy the way Delphine would soak through their sheets and leave her chin and neck saturated. Her fingertips collected come from the small waterfall currently trickling down the blonde's leg and ass, drenching her sleeping shorts and, now the couch cushion. 

"It was just like this," Delphine groaned, tipping her head back into the armrest, closing her eyes and enjoying the fluttering strokes against her clit by her very beautiful, very pregnant, and clearly very randy wife. "You were licking me so gently and I was drenching the couch."

 _Yes, that's exactly what's happening_ , Cosima mused, her strokes growing a little harder, feeling the slickness against her chin. She moaned and Delphine's fingers glided over the top of her scalp and cupped the back curve of her skull. The blonde mussed with long, chestnut brown strands, running her digits through the tangles, piling a twist of hair at her crown. 

Delphine fisted the silky bun at the top of Cosima's head, breath catching, her thighs flexed and shaking, but her hips were still. She didn't want Cosima to strain - in her sleep-foggy mind she knew the brunette's belly must already be pressed against the side of the couch. A shuddered moan fell from her lips and a tiny whine slipped out, watching the side of Cosima's face with heavily hooded eyes as the tiny sparks turned into a warm, glowy fire in her groin. The warm wash of orgasm crept slowly up her spine, faint and tingly against her skin, and her eyes fell shut momentarily, back arching lightly against the couch cushions. "Cosima," she whimpered, then fell slack, her lover's fluttering tongue relenting after a few long, soothing runs of her tongue. 

The brunette ran her hand under her chin, cleaning off the copious wetness that had gathered there, eye teeth showing at the edges of her sly smile. "Mmm, good morning," she teased. "Or, good evening, actually."

"Here," Delphine begged, holding her arms open, beckoning Cosima into her embrace.

"Baby, I'm on the floor and I'm not getting up again without your help," she pouted, holding her arms out towards Delphine's, linking their fingers. The blonde brought their joined hands to her mouth, kissing against the soft skin of Cosima's knuckles. 

"That was definitely better than an alarm clock."

"Scale of one to ten?" Cosima teased. 

"One is the alarm clock?"

"Yep."

"Eleven."

 _Wheeeeew_ Cosima whistled, feigning surprise. "Looks like I've still got it!"

"Did you ever lose it?" Delphine teased, shifting to sit up, feeling the intensity of the wetness on her sleep shorts and couch with the change in position. Her hand reached out to cup her wife's cheek when she was finally upright, and leaned her face down to kiss her soundly on the mouth, tasting herself when the tips of their tongues swirled once around each other, then retreated as she pulled away.

"Well, you know. Big pregnant belly. Not exactly the poster child of hot sex."

"Says who?" Delphine snorted, lifting herself onto shaky knees, tugging on Cosima's outstretched arms to help her stand. The brunette moved slowly in her ascent, wincing at the ache in her joints, wishing for a moment's relief from the gravitational pull of the bowling ball she'd been carrying around for months. 

"Everyone," Cosima laughed.

"Not me."

"Well, I think you might be the only one..." 

Delphine rolled her eyes and pulled Cosima in for a kiss, bending forward at the waist to curve around their unborn child. Their lips slid soundly together, each of them smiling into the other's mouth, Cosima's hands grazing up her lover's sides and brushing against the underside of her breasts. 

"Waffles," Delphine whispered against the shorter woman's mouth. "I smell waffles."

"Okay, totally not the response I was looking for while feeling you up..."

"Did you make waffles?"

"I did." A cheesy, I'm-the-best grin.

 _Mmmmm_ , Delphine hummed against her mouth. "Let's get rid of this back ache first."

"Ohhh, you always know just what to say," Cosima moaned, trailing behind the blonde on their way to the claw foot tub in their bathroom. Delphine began filling the bowl as Cosima shucked her clothing, peeling off her socks with the big toe of the other foot and flinging them across the tile floor. "Are you seriously doing that?" she asked, catching Delphine running a thermometer under the faucet and adding lavender-scented bubbles to the mix.

" _Mon amour_ , you know it can't be over 100 degrees. Excessive heat puts the baby at risk..."

Cosima grinned, a playful glint in her eye. "Yesss, come to the fahrenheit dark side," she teased, curling her finger at her wife. "After I push this kid out, I'm going to take baths in near boiling water. My back is so sore." She bent her elbows back to unclasp her bra, breasts spilling forward, a bit larger now than pre-pregnancy. 

" _Oui, ma cherie_ , whatever you want." Delphine stood and shimmied off her shorts and tank top, let them fall to the ground, then dipped her toes in and settled her back against the cool porcelain. "Come." Cosima held her wife's outstretched hand to steady herself as she stepped over the side, then turned and settled between the blonde's legs, relaxing completely against the warm skin that cocooned her. Delphine dragged gentle hands up her lover's arms, spreading lavender bubbles onto the tops of her shoulders, digging her thumbs into the tense muscles when she reached the smaller woman's neck. 

Cosima sighed and leaned her head back, resting the curve of her skull in the nape of her lover's neck, allowing strong hands to manipulate the aching spots between her shoulder blades and down her spine. She felt two soft lips kiss softly at the column of her neck, teeth grazing just enough to tickle. When Delphine's strong fingers made their way to the small of the brunette's back, a satisfied groan echoed across the tile floor. She smiled and dug in harder to the knots above her wife's hips, hands working beneath the surface of the warm water, soothing away the aches that accompanied pregnancy. 

Cosima pulled her dripping hand from the water and stretched behind to stroke Delphine's cheek, arm bent to cup her lover's jaw as the blonde held her from behind. She felt one hand leave her back and wrap around her torso, splashing warm water over her belly, gentle fingers grazing over a popped-out belly button and down between her thighs. 

"Don't be a tease," Cosima smiled, noticing how Delphine's fingertips brushed against her patch of curls, cupping her, but avoiding direct contact. Her eyes were shut and she imagined herself to be putty in her wife's lovely hands, massaged and pliable from the trail of kisses still running across her shoulder and up her neck, ending with her earlobe between two rows of pearly teeth. "You know about my current state."

"Pregnancy?" Delphine teased, knowing perfectly well what her lover meant. 

"Well, yes," Cosima hummed, stretching her neck to offer more skin for kissing, hands resting on Delphine's raised knees. "And the accompanying horny hormones."

The blonde smiled against her wife's neck, taking pity and parting her with tender fingertips. Cosima sighed when she felt tiny circles against her clit, gentle but precise, then a warm hand cupping one breast, thumb running across her hardening nipple, just above the surface of the bath water. "Mmmhmmm," Cosima groaned, and Delphine toyed once more with her earlobe. 

It felt as though her body was melting backwards into the warm, soft skin that surrounded her, Delphine's breasts pressed against her shoulder blades. The deep, alluring relaxation washed over her simultaneously with the faint, easy tremors of an orgasm. That was one perk of her near-constant arousal: getting off was ridiculously easy and her body had adjusted to rolling straight into the next, and the next, until she was completely spent. 

Delphine squeezed the breast in her palm and circled the brunette's clit a little bit faster, sucked at the pulse point of her neck from behind. She felt Cosima's hand slip around the base of her neck to hold nibbling lips in place. Her breath grew harsher, one tiny whimper shooting out before her back arched and she trembled, coming against the nimble fingers between her thighs, pleasure painting her skin in a flush of pink hues. "Oh, God, keep going," Cosima whispered, but Delphine already knew. 

She offered one last squeeze to her breast, then trailed that hand across her belly, tickling the sensitive skin, fingers still working gently at Cosima's clit, wanting nothing more than the feel her come undone again and again. 

"Oh, oh..." Cosima sighed, pressing her head back onto Delphine's shoulder, overwhelmed by all of the sensations, the ways she felt completely wrapped up in the presence and pleasure of the woman behind her. "Baby..."

She trembled again, another soft wash of pleasure running across her skin as her lover's fingers manipulated the sensitive bundle of nerves over and over.

"More?" Delphine asked through smiling lips, looking down, satisfied at the tiny purple mark she'd left at the juncture of shoulder and neck. 

"Please," Cosima whined, then groaned as the hand that had been tickling her stomach dipped between her thighs and began teasing at her entrance. She shifted her legs wider, the warm water sloshing against the sides of the tub with the adjustment. "Ohhhhh," she sighed as Delphine slid gently inside, just past the first knuckle, penetrating for sensation and not depth. "I'm too easy," she smirked, her body responding to the stimulation by ushering her quickly to the next edge, the expertly rolling fingers causing her hips to twitch before her third, slightly less powerful orgasm glowed up her spine and exploded across her abdomen. She let out a loud, satisfied moan and reached down between her own legs to still her lover's fingers. 

"Only three tonight?"

Cosima laughed, noting the absurdity of having _'only three orgasms'_ in a row. "I think so..." She pulled Delphine's hand from below the surface, fingers wrapped firmly around her wife's palm, and brought pruned fingertips it to her mouth for a kiss. 

Delphine joined her in sarcastic laughter. "Relaxed?"

"I could fall asleep right here," Cosima groaned, tilting her head to nuzzle at Delphine's cheek. 

"You would be a prune in the morning," Delphine teased, gathering Cosima's hair in a big twist. "Plus, I want waffles. Lean back and let me wash your hair, then I'll feed you waffles in bed."

"Wow, not being pregnant anymore is gonna be a harsh wake-up call. I'll have to, like, bathe myself again."

"I think you will survive," Delphine smiled, guiding Cosima's head down her chest until her hair was submerged in the cooling water. She worked fragrant shampoo into a lather between her palms, then applied it into the brunette's scalp, sudsing down her long, wavy mane. "Two more weeks," she sighed, watching her wife's upside down face hover in the water, calculating the curve of her eyelashes.

"Two more weeks."


	44. Sexy Cheerios Prequel Part 3 - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica (CophineSandwich) Prompt: Tumbls. I don't know why, but... I need to know what hilarity will ensue when Cosima's water breaks, and I'm not talking about her big gulp. I get this storyline is probably at the end, so I'm not asking you to continue it - nor am I even sure that would fall into smutville. I'm just imagining a very humorous, epic labor and delivery for those two. Plus, I can only imagine the shit Cosima would be giving Delphine for knocking her up.
> 
> Cophine-addict Prompt: ^^^^ THIS needs to happen! lol Erica great idea!
> 
> Jaykay Prompt: This is an awesome idea! Someone MUST write that!
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **IMPORTANT NOTE: My slightly perfectionist / obsessive personality has been convulsing at the fact that sequels and prequels in the collection are not together and in order, so I'm rearranging the order of chapters with the posting of the 50th. If you have any grave issues with this, please let me know and I will reconsider. Otherwise, let the organization commence!**  
> _
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **If you wanted to post a mini fic for Chapter 50, here's your last chance! The winner will be announced with the next chapter. Once again, here are the specifics:**
> 
> _WRTE ME A COPHINE MINI FIC AND POST IT IN THE COMMENTS SECTION!_ Doesn't have to be smutty, I enjoy all genres :D Multiple entries are allowed.
> 
> I will love them all, of course, but I will pick my favorite one and the writer of the _#winning_ mini fic will receive THIS amazing honor:
> 
> You will be able to choose EVERYTHING about the 50th Chapter to your liking. Here are only a few examples of what will be up to you:
> 
> _What is the universe (AU or OB)? Location? Special appearance by other characters? Who's topping? Toys involved? Positions? Specific situations/events? Specific lines of dialogue? Rough or tender? Angst or fluff? Dirty talk or sweet talk? Mutual or separate orgasms? POV?_
> 
> Literally anything that is consensual and doesn't involve hardcore BDSM.
> 
> ANYTHING!!!!
> 
> And I will write it for and dedicate it to you.
> 
> Let's just say I'm really looking forward to being a cophine consumer! I love writing, but I'm so excited to read what all of your brilliant minds can create!
> 
> May the odds be ever in your favor. (Oops, wrong fandom).
> 
>  
> 
> CURRENTLY IN THE RUNNING:  
> *Sal_sideway  
> *The_Fennec_Wolf  
> *FloingMachines  
> *Saint11Icarus  
> *Cophine-addict  
> *almostdeadfromarousalLeigh

"Oohhhhhhhh," Cosima groaned, eyes shut and propped up with pillows behind her back, legs bent at the knee. Delphine sat between her wife's thighs, one hand gripping her hips, the other one slowly, shallowly moving a vibrator inside of her.

"Is that comfortable?" Delphine asked, eyebrows scrunched in slight concern. She wasn't totally on board with this idea, but at Cosima's insistence, she'd conceded. Cosima could ask for pretty much anything at this point and she would do it.

The two weeks following their sexy bath had come and gone and she was now six days past her due date. Cosima, frustrated as hell that Y was still in utero, was utilizing every old wive's tale and bit of advice from pregnancy websites on how to naturally induce labor. She'd walked around outside for hours, taken warm showers, and walked some more. She'd downed shots of castor oil. One site even insisted that eating spicy food could coax out the first few contractions, so she'd ordered five-star pad see ew for dinner the past three nights, all in vain.

"Let's have sex," Cosima had blurted out, turning the laptop screen in Delphine's direction, tapping madly at her most recent online discovery.

"What? Now?" Delphine smirked, glasses perched at the end of her nose, book unfolded in her hands.

"Yeah, this site is saying that sex can induce labor naturally."

" _Mon amour_ , I do not think it's true."

"Primary sources! Here listen: _had sex and four hours later there was a baby in my arms._ Uhhh, here's another one: _My water broke right after we were done and I was in labor for eight hours._ "

"I am not sure if it's safe..."

Cosima had huffed and swung her laptop back, an uncharacteristic pout on her lips. She really was miserable. " _Come oooooon_. It's not like I'm begging for rough, kinky sex... Even if it doesn't help labor directly, an orgasm would totally distract me from the fact that I'm uncomfortably a week in to my tenth month of pregnancy."

"Cosima..." Delphine cooed, closing her book.

" _Tenth month!!_ " Cosima exclaimed, eyes wide and fierce. "He's just hanging out in there and I'm so uncomfortable I can't sleep and -"

 _Shhhhhh_. Delphine reached out to stroke the side of her face with the backs of her knuckles, then took Cosima's cheeks between her palms.

"Did you just shush me?" Cosima asked, voice annoyed and lips amused.

"It was a loving shush," Delphine grinned, setting her book to the side, glasses on the end table.

"Please."

"This will be the slowest sex we've ever had."

"Is that a yes?"

Delphine had rolled her eyes and stood up from the couch, pulling Cosima up with her. "Come, _ma cherie_ ," she'd hummed.

"Oh, I fully intend to."

So, they'd settled together on the bed, Delphine stripping her pregnant lover from the waist down. And now, here they were, fifteen minutes into hopefully-labor-inducing sex, and it was, indeed, the slowest they'd ever had.

"Yes, I'm fine," Cosima replied, reaching down her hand to hurry her wife's thrusts. "Mmmm, totally comfortable, just a _little_ faster."

"Cosima..." Delphine warned, resisting her wife's push to the back of her hand.

"Delphine, just..." she groaned and gripped the vibrator in curled fingers, nudging the blonde's hand off of the toy and thrusting it a little bit faster into herself. "I'm about to push a baby out of here, okay? I'm not too concerned with being delicate." Delphine's shoulders fell forward in a slump, her eyes darting down to keep track of how quickly the brunette was moving the toy. "Come up here and kiss me," Cosima smiled, her voice breaking already. Delphine leaned forward and crawled to the head of the bed, body flush to Cosima's side, hand rubbing all-encompassing circles around her belly. "Stop worrying," she whispered, in between soft, grazing kisses.

Delphine found herself getting lost in the feel of Cosima's lips, gentle and open below her own. Her tongue swept across the brunette's bottom lip, the edges of her teeth, and earned a whimper, then a long moan from the back of her throat. She could feel her lover's body tightening, thighs flexing, her tongue sneaking out to meet Delphine's with a quick flick before she pulled away abruptly to moan into the air without muffling her voice. She felt the brunette's free hand grasp the back of her neck, nails digging into freckled skin, then a shuddered exhale of release, a sweet moan between parted lips, as a satisfied smile washed over her face.

"Mmm," Cosima moaned mid kiss, and clicked off the vibrator with a single finger, the buzzing in the air ceasing suddenly. "If that doesn't do the trick..."

"What is the explanation behind this method of inducing, again?" Delphine teased, nuzzling her wife's cheek.

"The basic concept is that uterine contractions from orgasm would kind of jump start labor contractions. Also, if you have access to semen, hormones in that cocktail apparently help simulate the cervix."

"I should have gotten out our ejaculating strap on..." Delphine teased, then guided Cosima to lay on her side and cupped behind her, pressing at the muscles in her lower back. She knew all of the spots her love was aching these days.

"And where would the sperm be coming from in this scenario?"

She considered the question for a moment and thought of several skeezy retorts before settling finally on, "Touché."

Cosima moaned into the pillow, voicing her appreciation for the way Delphine's thumbs were digging into the sides of her spine and hips. She let her body relax, rounded stomach resting on the mattress in front of her, hand pushing at where she knew a tiny foot was resting and the baby kicked back against the pressure.

Delphine felt the movement and rested her chin in the crook of the brunette's neck, watching her wife's hand push against their son. "Come out soon. We can't wait to meet you," she cooed, and Cosima hummed happiness.

"Delphine?" Her voice was small and nervous, a stark contrast to the teasing tone from only moments before.

" _Oui, mon amour_?"

"All this waiting is making me nervous. Like, I was already, cause, you know, birth. Pushing a baby through my vag and all. But I feel like the more time passes, the scarier it seems."

Delphine loosened her fingers to tickle and soothe down her wife's spine, pressing soft kisses against the shell of her ear. "I will be there with you every step of the way."

"I know, just... Can we seahorse this thing and you can push him out?"

"I'll do the next one," Delphine laughed, fingers still stroking. "Deal?"

"Deal." She sighed and squeezed Delphine's hand, linking them together. "You know, I think what I'm most looking forward to about after giving birth - besides, you know, _having a kid_ \- is the return of my full bladder capacity." She felt Delphine's cheeks tighten in a smile against her neck. "No, seriously. Imagine having to pee every hour for months of your life. It's a pain in the ass."

"Some may say it's a pain in the urethra," Delphine teased.

"That joke was..."

"Hilarious?"

"So funny I might pee," Cosima deadpanned, then groaned. "Speaking of - I'll be right back." She shifted to sit up and made it upright with Delphine's assistance, then slipped off the side of the bed and onto the floor, feet shuffling towards the door. Delphine reclined back into the pillows, wrapping her arms around a sack of fluffy cotton.

 _Splat._ "Oh my god," Cosima nearly yelled from behind her. "Delphine!"

Delphine rocketed up from her relaxed position on their mattress to look at her love, and found the brunette frozen in the threshold between bedroom and hallway wearing only a shirt, inner legs wet, a puddle of slightly orange, transparent liquid at her feet.

"Oh my god!" she repeated, her jaw dropped nearly to her chest, eyes wide as she glanced back and forth between her feet and Delphine's hazel eyes. "It worked! Holy shit!"

Delphine rolled off of the bed, ninja-like, and landed in an awkward wide stance, her body scrambling. "Are you okay?" Her hands moved back and forth from her own forehead to Cosima belly, not finding the proper resting place.

"Yes! I mean, my - my water just broke, but yeah, I'm fine."

"Go, um, use the restroom and I will clean up and call the birthing center."

"Bossy..." Cosima teased, kissed Delphine soundly on the mouth, then shuffled to the bathroom, leaving a light trial of amniotic fluid behind her. "I'm leaking! Sorry!" she shouted as she closed the door.

Delphine mopped up the fluid, including the trailed splats, cell phone propped on her shoulder as she spoke with their midwife, Ella. "She should start having contractions within the next few hours. Once they are five minutes apart, come in and we will admit you. Remember, it's vital that you bring her if she hasn't started contracting in the next 24 hours." Delphine nodded her head dumbly at the voice over the phone, as if Ella could see the bobbing of her skull in agreement. The blonde knew the drill. She'd heard it all before, but somehow the words had new meaning. Labor and birth were no longer hypothetical or in the future. It was now. Her mind suddenly felt frantic.

Cosima walked from their bedroom, sweatpants on, a cringe sharpening her features, as Delphine hung up with the center. "I think they're starting."

"What?" Delphine asked, but she knew. There was only one thing her wife could be referring to.

"I think I'm having a contraction." Cosima leaned against the counter with one hand, her other palm braced against her cramping belly, pressing at it through the fabric of her shirt. "Ohhh, yep. That's definitely a contraction." She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, then relaxed with a hum. "Aaaaand, it's over. That wasn't so bad."

"Look at the clock!" Delphine exclaimed. "We have to monitor how far apart they are."

"Baby, that was the first one. We've got a couple of hours, at least."

"Why am I the crazy one right now?" Delphine laughed, extending her arms to cup Cosima's cheeks, and the brunette promptly placed her hands over her wife's.

"Because I will be later and our agreement is only one of us can be crazy at a time, remember? Now it's your turn," she grinned, eye teeth flashing. "Be crazy."

Delphine laughed and rolled her eyes. "Go lay down. Are you hungry?"

"I want to move around, actually. I think it will make the contractions a little easier to handle."

"Okay, yes. I'm going to check the go bag again."

"Do what to must, you gorgeous, kind-of-frantic, love of my life. I'll just be pacing around our living room like I have been for the last week..."

Over the next four hours, Delphine checked the go bag's contents, monitored Cosima's contractions, checked the go bag again and set it by the front door, then paced behind her wife in the living room, wrapping her arm around the shorter woman's waist for support, both physical and emotional, as each new round of uterine cramps brought a grimace to her face. Cosima would squeeze her wife's fingers and pinch her eyes shut as each set of sharp pains shot across her abdomen. Delphine, ever the doctor, insisted on taking Cosima's pulse and monitoring the baby's heartbeat via stethoscope every thirty minutes, her wife rolling her eyes but extending her arm for a wrist pulse nonetheless. The contractions started about twenty minutes apart, then grew to ten, and then, after a little over four hours of contractions, Cosima clocked in at just over five minutes, the intensity of the cramping much more painful now.

"Okay, okay, let's switch," Cosima panted, pistoning out a puff of air as she sat huddled over on the couch, enduring the last few aches of that contraction round. "I want to be the crazy one now."

Delphine helped her down the stairs and to the car, Cosima settled into the passenger's seat, the back reclined for comfort, seatbelt across her lap. She ran back up the stairs, long legs carrying her in the front door and to the go bag, grasped firmly in her fist, heart racing with excitement and exertion. With one last sentimental glance around the room - at the gentle colors and patterns of their home, the ultrasound photo taped to the side of a wedding portrait, the end table where the hope of their son had thawed in a metal cylinder while she'd pinned Cosima to the wall - she grinned and took a deep breath, then bounded back down the stairs, knowing full well that next time, she would scale them with an infant in her arms.

Cosima sat in the front seat, cradling her belly, eyes pinched as a new wave of contractions spread across her torso, her voice shaky as she groaned her displeasure. "Delphine..." she cringed, reaching for the blonde's hand as soon as she was in the driver's seat. "Ahhg, this sucks."

Traffic flowed easily all the way to the birthing center, its skyward glass and cement aglow in the afternoon sun. Cosima insisted on walking, waving off the wheel chair with a brisk "I need to keep moving."

They settled in a room, go bag slung on the back of a chair, and were quickly attended to by their midwife, Ella, whose bouncing personality was matched only by her baby-birthing expertise.

At first, Delphine had been hesitant about using a midwife. Her westernized medical training did not yield well to the notion of someone without an MD caring for her wife and child during delivery. But at Cosima's insistence and a sideways comment that 'the body doing the pushing should get the final say,' she'd agreed to meet with the hospital's midwife. Ella successfully charmed the blonde to the point of even considering the midwife track for herself, were she to be able to get pregnant and carry their next child. "I'll even make sure the Obstetrician is nearby, just to ease your fears," Ella had teased at her with a wink, chest puffed out in confidence.

The exam was quick but thorough, a monitor around her belly to keep track of Y's heartbeat. "Eight centimeters already!" Ella grinned. "You're a natural!"

Cosima smiled, breath evening out after her most recent labor pains, shifting in the bed with Delphine pressed behind her. "How much longer?"

"Considering your pace and progress, I'd say you'll be pushing in... two hours?"

Cosima could feel Delphine squeeze her hips from behind, could nearly feel the nervous excitement rolling off of her in waves.

Two hours came and went, however, and Cosima rocked herself forward at the shoots of pain down her abdomen, crushing Delphine's fingers with the vice grip in her palm, stuck at nine centimeters dilated. "Fuuuu-UUUUCK! Ow, ow," she cried.

"Breathe," Delphine coached, hand wiping down Cosima's forehead neck, collecting a bit of sweat.

" _You_ breathe!" Cosima bit with a groan, eyes winced.

" _Ma cherie_ ," she soothed with a grin, "you can do this."

"No, I can't!"

"You _can_!"

" _Euuuhhhhh!_ I want to be done!"

Delphine's chest physically ached for Cosima, her tiny love bent over and sweating, clutching her stomach as pain wracked her body. She trailed her hand down Cosima's spine then back, rubbing at her shoulders, kissing behind her ear. "Let me take care of you."

"If I remember correctly, that's what got me here in the first place!"

Ella raised an eyebrow at them as she sauntered to the foot of the bed and flipped up the bottom of the blanket, checking her dilation. "First time I've heard that from two women..."

"We got pregnant the old-fashioned way," Cosima teased, grinning through the last bit of pain, turning her head to wink at her wife who was blushing madly at the brunette's admission.

Minutes later, her feet were planted on the bed, holding herself in a vertical squat, grunting and bearing down, back pressed against Delphine's front as her wife coached her gently. "Push, _mon amour_. Squeeze my hands. You can do this."

And then everything moved very quickly - Ella's hands, her assistants moving about the room to bring extra towels. A nearly blinding pain took over her body and she pinched her eyes shut, zoned every bit of focus into Delphine's voice as it curled in the shell of her ear, soothing her with gentle vocals.

Then a great relief of pressure from between her thighs and second voice cut into her focus, a tiny garbled wail. Her body fell back, spine finally straightening from its curved position as she relaxed back against her wife's frame. Delphine kissed her wet on the cheeks and neck from behind, then a weight on her chest, moving and crying. She opened her eyes to a tiny puffy face, eyes swollen nearly shut in preparation for his journey, sprawled out fingers trembling with the force of his gut-deep wail and caked with goop. A dark purple umbilical cord coiled out from the center of his stomach and back down between Cosima's legs. Her hands found him easily, cupping his tiny head, cradling a patch of thick black hair, and Delphine's pale fingers joined her own, caressing a rounded belly and wrinkled legs. " _Je t'aime mon petit bébé_ " she heard her wife coo from behind.

"You're finally here."


	45. Sexy Cheerios - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claphamdowns Prompt: Ok. I've got a fluffy one for you. Well, porn brought on by fluff. Basically, every night Delphine goes to sleep thinking she can't love cosima their life with kids any more than she already does. Then, she wakes up and gets proven wrong.when Delphine gets back from dropping their older kid at school, she finds cosima and the baby sharing (literally, the kid is dunking her hand into the bowl) a bowl of Apple jacks, totally nonchalant. When Delphine gets out of the shower, cosima and the kids are already in the bed, building a pillow fort and giggling madly. Basically, this is a totally happy AU where Delphine is completely enamored with cosima and turned on by how much cosima loves their life, too.

Delphine shut the front door behind her gently, just in case the baby was still sleeping. Her answer to that question arrived in the form a high-pitched belly laugh coming from the kitchen, then Cosima's voice mimicking an explosion. 

Delphine stood in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning against the frame as she watched the two of them play. Tiny, chubby fingers plunged into a bowl of Cheerios, milk dripping onto the table and floor. Cosima took a bite from her spoon, a mouthful of Cheerios from the same bowl that the tiny hand was playing in. Then, the brunette balanced a Cheerio at the end of her spoon and pulled it back with a single finger, cannon-balling it onto the wall. It stuck in place and a tiny bit of milk trailed down the wall.

" _Booooshh!_ " Cosima said, "We've hit our target, captain!" The baby belly laughed again at the motion. Hilarious stuff, Cheerio cannonballs.

"That wall needed some decoration," Delphine said, announcing her presence and sauntering in to the kitchen. 

"Benji thinks so, too," Cosima teased, tickling at his belly. Delphine wrapped her arms around Cosima from behind and pressed her lips to her wife's neck. "How did the drop off go?"

"He ran off to play without even a goodbye. I think preschool is going to be a hit." She squeezed at Cosima's shoulders a final time and moved to blow a raspberry on Benji's cheek. 

"Good," Cosima smiled, warm. _She is warmth_ , Delphine thought. _She is home_. "I'm gonna clean up these Cheerio cannonballs!!!" she cooed at Benji. "And then we'll get this little munchkin to the sitter's.

"Do you want to drive together?"

"Of course!" Cosima cleared their dishes from the table and pulled the Cheerios off the wall, tidying the kitchen in the way she knew Delphine liked.

Delphine pulled Benji into her arms and he squirmed, wanting to get down and run through the house on unsteady feet. Instead, she pulled him tighter and buried her nose in the dark waves of his hair, breathing in that fresh baby scent that he still hadn't lost. Cosima slung his bag, already packed, over her shoulder as they made their way out of the house. 

They dropped him at daycare and headed to the hospital. Delphine spent the day meeting with patients and Cosima spent hers in a lab, preparing stem cells for implantation. They met for lunch in the hospital cafeteria and sat in the booth that nearly everyone recognized as theirs. Delphine took as scoop of Cosima's cafeteria brownie and went to offer it to her wife, then popped it in her own mouth instead. "Tease..." Cosima grinned. 

On the way home, they picked up both boys who were riled up from playing all day. Elijah sang new school songs in his car seat while Benji clapped along happily, his hands only hitting together part of the time.

After dinner, where, of course, more food was flung from the table and shared with grabby fingers, Cosima chased them each through the house. "I'm gonna _get youuuuu_!" she roared. They both ran from her and Elijah hid behind a doorframe, peeking his head out to see if his mom was still looking for him. 

"Where could he be, Benj?" she roared, a laughing baby on her hip. "Where is your sneaky big brother?" She played to look everywhere but the doorframe she knew he was hiding behind. His giggle grew louder the closer they got. "Is he over here?" she asked, still looking.

"Here I am, mom!" Elijah popped out from behind the doorframe. She chased him again with a roar, then scooped him up in her free arm, twirling both boys in a circle then bringing them to the floor. 

Delphine washed the dishes and watched the entire interaction with a smirk, noting how normal this all felt. Cosima's joy, their sons running through the house giggling. Just when she thought her life couldn't get better, her heart went and swelled even larger with love for their life.

She hopped in the shower while they were occupied, Cosima wrangling both boys into pajamas before they began building a fort on their bedroom floor. A freshly showered Delphine walked into the boys' bedroom and found Cosima sitting cross-legged under a sheet that was draped between the crib and twin bed. Benji was tugging at a chunk of her hair and squealing while Elijah gave an elaborate lecture on the purpose and importance of the structural integrity of a blanket fort. "So they don't fall down and you get all tangled up in the sheets!" he announced to his audience. Delphine smiled at Cosima, who simply shrugged back, a grin on her lips. 

"Mommy's got to take a shower now. Time for stories, then bed," she announced. Elijah protested bedtime for a moment, then relented when she promised he could pick three books instead of the usual two. 

As Cosima left the room for her shower, Delphine and the boys settled into a huge swivel chair in the corner of the room, a piled of books that Elijah 'just had to read tonight' at their feet.

After stepping out of the hot shower, Cosima dried her hair in mirror with a towel. _I should change my hair_ , she thought. _I've always wanted dreads_...

She walked by the boys' bedroom. The light was off, sound machine emitting a low white noise. 

When she opened the door, she found Delphine sitting at the edge of the bed, wringing her hands together gently. "Looks like bedtime went well tonight?" she asked, moving towards her wife and taking the blonde's wrists into her hands. 

"Elijah fell asleep before we finished the second book. I think you wore him out."

Cosima smiled at her handiwork. "What do you think about dreadlocks?"

"On who?"

"Me."

"Hmm," Delphine considered. "I think you can make just about anything sexy."

"Anything?"

"Mmhmm," Delphine laughed as Cosima leaned over her, moving to straddle her at the edge of the bed. 

"What about laundry?"

"Mmm, yes," Delphine laughed. "You make laundry very sexy." She wrapped her arms around Cosima's waist and stroked at her sides.

"What abouuuuut... Changing diapers?"

"You stay the same amount of sexy when changing a diaper. The diaper does not become sexy, but it also does not decrease your amount of sexiness." Cosima leaned even further until Delphine was flat against the bed, her arms pinned gently by Cosima's hands at the wrist. 

"Cheerios?"

"Mmm, Cheerios," she moaned, teasing. Then her face turned serious for a moment. "But really, when I saw you this morning the the Cheerio cannonballs..."

"Yeah?" Cosima smiled and pressed a kiss to Delphine's collar bone, trailing warm lips down the top of her chest. 

"You are such an amazing mother, an amazing wife." She nudged Cosima with the tip of her nose to get her attention. The moment Cosima's eyes met hers, she said, " _Mon dieu, je t'aime_."

Cosima grinned from ear to ear. "I love you, too." Their lips met gently, tongues running along and sucking gently at each other. Cosima's mouth broke away first and she returned to the path that she had been forging previously. Her hands tugged at the top of Delphine's night gown and her lips sucked at the generous swell of her breast.

"Did Benji nurse tonight?" she asked between nips.

"A bit," she moaned, feeling Cosima's mouth working now at the valley between her breasts. "He's weaning on his own I think."

"Mmm," Cosima groaned into the hot flesh. She tilted her head and took a nipple into her mouth, licking at the nub, and heard Delphine's breath catch. She sucked gently and a small amount of liquid flowed into her mouth. 

Her hands smoothed down Delphine's sides, then ran along the inside of her thighs, teasing the warm skin. When she felt Delphine gasp again and clutch at her back, she ran her fingers lightly over her simple cotton panties. Cosima was pleased with how hot she felt already, the fabric damp from only a few caresses. 

She finally let go of the breast she'd been teasing with a _pop_ , and noticed that the other side was collecting a small, white drip at the tip. She moved her mouth and collected the liquid on her tongue. Delphine moaned at the feeling, lost in the sensation of Cosima's tongue on her breasts, her hands teasing at her core. 

The brunette lowered herself onto the floor and pulled Delphine's hips the few inches to the edge of the bed. She gently pulled the blonde's underwear down her shaking thighs, then ran her blunt nails up the length of the Delphine's legs--just to make her shiver. 

When Cosima leaned in and smelled her, she couldn't keep her tongue from reaching out for a taste. She ran the tip of her wet tongue through Delphine's folds, teasing at the skin and hair that she found there. She groaned, lost in the feeling of having every sense on overload. Her wife looked gorgeous, sprawled against their bed, blonde hair tossed over the comforter. She smelled and tasted amazing, like warm skin and sex. She felt incredible against the pads of her fingers, hot and wet as she parted her with two digits. And when she did, the final sense was fulfilled as Delphine cried out for her, whimpering her name.

Cosima worked her wife gently, tongue running and fingers searching inside of her for the spot that always seemed to make her lose control. Every movement was slow and calculated perfectly to hit every button, to work at every nerve ending until the blonde was moaning into a pillow, her hips rucking up against a very intentional tongue.

She got what she aimed for. After about twenty minutes of teasing and working her slowly, Cosima felt a hand at the back of her head holding her mouth tightly against slowly rocking hips. Delphine did as she usually had to, and brought a pillow to her face as she let out a long, lazy moan. Wetness gushed into Cosima's mouth and over her chin and she lapped at it quickly, savoring every lick.

Cosima pulled away after cleaning her thoroughly and wiped at her chin with a bed sheet. Delphine pulled her in for a kiss, still reeling and breathless. They kissed slowly again, tongues running over each other languidly, Cosima gently straddling her wife. Delphine's hands were finding their way down Cosima's stomach and tugging at her pajama pants as they heard a _creak_ outside of their door. 

"Mommy?" the voice called.

"Am I mommy right now or are you?" Cosima whispered, her hips slowing from the gentle rocking that they'd been doing against Delphine's stomach.

"I'll be mommy right now," the blonde replied. "You stay here. I'll be right back and we'll start again where we're leaving off," she whispered.

Cosima pulled herself off of Delphine reluctantly and settled under the covers.

She heard Delphine's voice from the hallway, "Come on, _mon amour_ , time to sleep."


	46. Sexy Cheerios Part 2 - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, but sweet sequel.
> 
> Erica Prompt: :) I need a Part II for this one haha. I mean, what was gonna go down when Delphine got back... ;)
> 
> Anonymous Prompt: This was so good!!! And I second a part 2!

Delphine drew the covers up to Elijah's chin and pressed a kiss to his forehead as his eyes drooped shut one final time. She tip-toed out of the room, shutting the door silently behind her. 

When she walked in their bedroom, she found Cosima huddled under the covers with the tv on low. The screen cast blue and green light into the space, shapes dancing on the walls.

"Is he asleep or are we expecting another visit this evening?"

"I think he's out," Delphine replied, slipping under the covers to join her wife. Cosima opened her arms and Delphine settled in, her arm draped across a warm stomach, leg tangled in between Cosima's. "I'm sorry we were interrupted. That was a...nice surprise."

Cosima tightened her arms around Delphine's shoulders. "Yeah, it was," she purred into her ear, tickling at the tiny hairs. Delphine pulled away, laughing. "So where were we?" Cosima asked, knowing the answer full well.

"I think you were just about to give me a back rub if I remember correctly..." Delphine teased. Cosima laughed and rolled them over, her arms still tight around Delphine's shoulders. They ended up exactly where they were before the little voice called from behind the door: Delphine flat on her back with Cosima straddled across her hips. 

"I think it was more like this." Cosima grinned and kissed her once. "Your hands were trying to get into my pants...Ringing any bells?"

"It does sound familiar now that you mention it..." Delphine leaned up to grab Cosima's mouth in a deep kiss. Her lips and teeth worked perfectly together, nipping and soothing at sensitive skin. Her hands continued the journey they'd been on before the interruption. She slipped cool fingers down the front of Cosima's pants and found her unsurprisingly wet, running her fingers through the wetness that had collected there. 

"Mmm, that feels good," Cosima moaned, rocking her hips against teasing fingers. Her lips sucked lightly at the spot below Delphine's ear. 

"What do you want tonight? Your choice," Delphine husked, her fingers still gently swirling.

"Like this," Cosima groaned. She wiggled off of her wife for a second to shuck her pants to the floor, then climbed back on, straddling her once more. Cosima leaned back, her hair pulled into a simple pony tail and a thin jersey covering her torso. 

"Shirt, too," Delphine asked. 

Cosima smiled and pulled it over her head as well, exposing her warm chest to the cool air. Goosebumps rose all over her skin and Delphine drank in the sight, stirring up a bit of her previously sated arousal.

Cosima felt Delphine's fingers running along her wetness, tracing her slit and teasing at her opening. Cosima leaned forward and moaned, bringing their lips back together. They kissed deeply, tongues running over and around, teeth biting at one another's lips, then soothing the pain with a gentle tongue. All of this happened as Delphine's fingers slid into her heat and hooked inside of her, tapping roughly at the spot she knew made Cosima go wild. The brunette moaned loudly into their kisses, her hips riding Delphine's fingers in a well-practiced rhythm. 

Delphine's other hand, which had been roaming Cosima's back and tugging at her breasts as their lips remained locked, slowly inched to the place that their bodies met. Her one hand curling and vibrating inside, and the other coming up to tease against her clit. 

Cosima groaned when she felt two fingers gently toying with her clit. "Shhh," Delphine managed to slip in between kisses. "Sleeping children one room over..."

The brunette tried to swallow her groans, silencing them in her own throat or in her wife's mouth as the combination of internal and external teasing rose her pleasure quickly to its peak. Her hands were on either side of Delphine's face, pillow clenched in her hand as she rode her wife's hand to completion. 

The orgasm shot through her quickly and she shuddered gently before collapsing forward. Delphine held her as best as she could, one hand wrapped around and scratching lightly at her back, while the other slipped gently from her slick heat. Cosima sighed at the loss of fullness and buried her head in Delphine's neck.

"That was..." Cosima groaned. 

"Fast?" Delphine teased.

"Hey, you worked me up and then left!" Cosima defended, rolling to her side of the bed and gathering Delphine in her naked arms. "...And also, I'm easy." She grinned. 

Delphine yawned and snuggled her head into the pillow. "If we go to sleep now, we'll get at least five hours before Benji's awake."

"Mmm, yes," Cosima grinned sleepily, stretching out on her back, one arm around Delphine's frame. "But I'll be sleeping through that... you're the mommy tonight, remember?"


	47. Hell of an Encore - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claphamdowns Prompt: I'm a huge fan of rock star cosima and manager/groupie/scientist girlfriend cosima met before she was a rock star Delphine. Idk. Tour bus sex. Or even better, while the audience is clamoring for an encore, screaming Cosima's name, so is Delphine. :)
> 
> Walking Space Monkey Prompt: I would love to see a jealous delphine :) rest is up to you! Love your writing!!!
> 
> Anonymous Prompt: How about jealous Cophine sex
> 
> Anonymous Prompt: horny quickie in public

The ticket line wrapped around the block. Young people sporting tattoos and mohawks and way too much eyeliner chattered excitedly about the upcoming show. Delphine brushed by the crowd, black heels clacking against the concrete. Even with her lab coat off, she radiated _doctor_ , slim black suit pants and a patterned blouse hugging at her curves. Her hair was pinned back into a bun, a few loose curls around her face.

She paused at the entrance, in front of the bodyguard. "Delphine Cormier. I should be on the list." She followed his eyes and glanced over the clipboard in his hand.

"There you are, Ms. Cormier." He checked her off the list and moved to lift the rope. "I'll have someone escort you backstage to the band."

"Who the fuck are you?" Delphine heard behind her. She turned and found a woman, a bit younger than herself, dressed in a torn black shirt that read: CLONES in bold. The woman's shoulder-length hair was perfectly tousled and highlighted with purple streaks. "Why does she get to go in?" She asked the body guard.

"She's on the list, she gets in," he shrugged.

"I am the drummer's girlfriend," she explained, pulling the doors open and starting through them.

"Cosima?" the woman called. "Yeah, right, fucking square."

Delphine shook off the comment as she made her way to the green room, following behind the stage technician. "It's going to be an awesome show!" He gestured towards the doorway in from of them for Delphine to walk through. "I heard them at the sound check. They totally rock!"

Delphine walked through and saw the band members sitting on the cove of couches, laughing hysterically. Cosima turned when she heard the door shut and shot up off the couch, wrapping her arms around Delphine's waist and kissing her _hello_ deeply, a little more deeply than she expected. She moaned into the kiss and Cosima pulled back, laughing.

"Have you been smoking?" She joked as she saw Cosima's eyes, a bit heavy and red.

"Only a _liiiiii_ ttle pot," she replied, pinching her index and thumb together to indicate the 'small amount' she'd smoked.

"It's a good thing you're so cute..." she warned. Cosima grinned and laced their fingers together, leading them to the couch. They settled together easily, Cosima's arm around her shoulders. "How was the plethora of science-ing that took place today?"

"Very science-y," she replied and stroked at the heavily tattooed arm around her. Her eyes lingered on the plain white t-shirt that was hugging Cosima perfectly, her tight jeans bunched up on top of black boots, dreads flowing freely over her shoulders.

"You two could not be more different," the guitarist noticed.

"Looks are deceiving, my friend," Cosima argued. "It's been four years and there is no one in this world who knows me better."

"Awwww...."

"Awwwwwwwww....."

Her bandmates started cooing at them, chiding Cosima's vulnerable words, then laughing. "Yeah, yeah, fuck you all," Cosima replied, waving her free hand at them. "Shut up. I've known her way longer than I've known you idiots!" Still, they hooted and hollered at the blushing couple.

Their manager entered the greenroom quickly. "You ready for the fan meet and greet?"

"Sure thing, boss," the keyboardist boomed. They all laughed and got up slowly, each of them still buzzing from the joints they'd shared over the previous hours.

"What is happening?" Delphine asked, already missing the warmth of her girlfriend next to her.

"There was some sort of radio contest and four people get to come back and meet us before the show, I guess. Not sure who it is--they don't tell us anything." She shrugged.

Everyone's head turned towards the door as four giddy fans walked in. One drew Delphine's attention in particular. Purple streaks in her hair, a record in her palms, presumably for signatures. The band members greeted them one by one, hugging them each and offering to sign whatever they wished.

Delphine stayed on the couch and watched the woman who had yelled at her before gravitate right to Cosima and hold out the record.

"Hey," she giggled nervously. "I'm Veronica."

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Cosima." She pulled the record from her hands and signed the cover.

"Yeah, obviously," she grinned. "You're, like, seriously amazing!"

"Hey, thanks, I'm glad you like our music." Cosima handed the record back and flashed her huge, eye-toothed grin.

"Your music changed my life," she swooned. Delphine thought she saw the woman's eyes look Cosima up and down, thought she saw her breathing quicken. "Can I have a hug?"

"Yeah, totally!" Cosima opened her arms and the woman nestled in tightly, head resting briefly on her shoulder. She stayed a bit too long, her hands wrapped tightly around Cosima's waist. Cosima shifted awkwardly and pulled back. "Hey, it's really great to meet you," she said.

The girl narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice. "Yeah. totally."

"I think it will be a good show," Cosima offered a charming smile.

"I'm sure I will. You're always so good in concert--I've seen you three times! You're, like, hypnotizing. Like... I can't look away." Veronica grabbed at the hem of Cosima's shirt and rubbed it between her fingers briefly before letting them fall to her side.

Delphine felt her guts twist. This woman was so blatantly making a pass at her girlfriend, touching her at the waist even as Cosima pulled back. She was used to groupies, the diffuse boundaries between fan and friend. This felt different.

The contest winners stayed for a bit longer before they trailed out the door, escorted again by the manager. Veronica glanced at Delphine on her way out and scoffed again, still perhaps not believing that she and Cosima were together. Cosima returned to the couch and slung her arm around Delphine's shoulders again and pressed a kiss to the side of her cheek. "Are you gonna watch from the crowd?"

"I think I'll watch from the side of the stage this time. I'm not feeling in the mood for crowds."

Cosima smiled, her eyes still a bit glazed and high. "Sounds good to me! I'll see you at the end of the show, then." She drummed against Delphine's thigh then pulled their lips together in a long, lingering kiss, her tongue sneaking out to tease at Delphine's.

The show was incredible, Cosima's feet moved perfectly in time against the petals and the sticks in her hands embellished each verse with her own drumming brand. She spun the sticks between her fingers and the crowd hollered for her.

"Thank you and good night!" the lead singer yelled from the front of the stage. The crowd roared and stomped their feet against the floor. Amidst the excitement, the band members put down their instruments Cosima clicked her drumsticks against the snare and left them there. She walked offstage to meet Delphine, sweat dripping down her temples and dreads wild.

She found Delphine standing at the side of the stage and wrapped her arms around Delphine's waist. "You are so talented," Delphine gushed. "And incredibly sexy--working that drum kit," she giggled.

"Mmm," Cosima kissed her deeply. "I saw that fan in the front row. She was staring at me the whole time..."

Delphine shifted nervously. "Yes, she was very interested in you when she came back to meet you..."

"Aww," Cosima teased. "You're not jealous, are you?"

Delphine bit at her lip. "She was just so aggressive..."

"Delphiiiiiine..." Cosima slipped her hands under the hem of Delphine's shirt, sweaty palms against her flat stomach.

"I know, I just don't..." she trailed off. "Like they said, we are so different. I sometimes wonder if I'm enough--" Cosima stopped the thought with a deep kiss, her lips pressing roughly against the blonde's.

"Come here," Cosima groaned and pushed her girlfriend back by her hips until they were behind the curtain at the side of the stage.

"What are you doing?" Delphine asked her, breath coming hard from the intensity of the kiss. The crowd was roaring from behind the curtain still and the rest of the band went to the green room to relax before their inevitable return to the stage. Cosima pressed her against the cool concrete wall and slipped her thigh between the blonde's legs. Delphine pushed down, grinding herself against the jean clad muscle, and let out a soft moan.

Cosima's skin was hot and sticky under her hands. She ran her fingers up and down the brunette's spine, sighing into every kiss as their tongues danced together. She felt Cosima pop the button on her perfectly tailored slacks, worn denim still rubbing at her center with every roll of the brunette's hips. She felt gentle fingers slip below the waist band of her lace underwear, stroking her sweetly as she melted. She held Cosima's face in her palms, cupping each cheek, their eyes locking as her lover gently entered her with two fingers.

"How could you wonder if you're enough for me?" Cosima refused to look away, refused to break eye contact with the blonde as she fucked her slowly against the concrete, back of her hand braced against her rolling hips. "I am so in love with you. I love how different we are. I love the way you look, the way you dress. I love that you love medicine and science. Thinking about it gets me so hot."

Delphine could do nothing but shudder at the twist and pull of hot fingers inside of her, still cupping her cheeks and running her thumb across Cosima's bottom lip. The brunette took the digit in her mouth and sucked gently. Delphine felt overwhelmed by the whole experience, the feel of Cosima's hot tongue against her thumb, the crowd chanting the band's name, begging for an encore. She felt Cosima slip out of her, fingers thoroughly coated in her come, and rotated her fingers lightly against her clit. Delphine's thighs tightened at the pressure, trembling as she felt tiny flecks of an orgasm start to build.

Cosima pulled her mouth away from her thumb with a pop. "You're all I want. You're all I'll ever want," she groaned and felt Delphine tighten against her.

"Where's Cosima?" A band mate called from the other side of the curtain. "Has anyone seen her?"

"Shhhh," Cosima hushed, her fingers working in delicate, practiced circles even faster. "You have to be quiet."

Delphine's mind spun. Quiet? Surely the roar of the crowd would cover her screams! No, they'd heard the bandmate so easily. Maybe they were too close? It would be so easy for anyone to pull back the curtain in their search and find them, fucking against the wall, Delphine coming against skilled fingers.

She tucked her head into Cosima's neck and whined her release, eyes squeezing tightly as her cunt throbbed and exploded. Her legs shook and gave out briefly, Cosima's thigh held her in a standing position. Her whole body trembled against the concrete.

"Let's just go on without her. I don't know why she walked off..." the man reasoned.

Cosima pulled back to look at her flushed lover, now both of their eyes glazed and lazy. She pulled her fingers from Delphine's underwear slowly and brought them to her lips, licking them clean.

She moaned and closed her eyes at the taste. "No one will ever taste as good as you." Delphine gasped at the site, her clit throbbing still against her underwear. "I really hate to cut this short, but..."

"No, no, it's okay," Delphine wobbled up on her legs. "Go. Your crowd awaits!"

Cosima smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. She peeled their bodies apart and headed towards the stage. Delphine smoothed out her shirt and buttoned her slacks as she watched Cosima disappear behind the curtain.

"Where were you?" The man asked.

"What are you, my mom?" Cosima joked. Delphine heard the roar of the crowd increase tenfold and the band began playing. _Hell of an encore_ , she thought.


	48. Hell of an Encore Prequel - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt: How about a prequel to hell of an encore. How Cosima met Delphine, or when Cosima's band get famous and Delphine's first experience with the groupies bc jealous Delphine is adorable.
> 
> m_squared Prompt: childhood friends who had a falling out (maybe because one had feelings for the other?) and happen to meet again as adults and realize they're both smoking hot?
> 
> Gebro Prompt: Delphine getting all hot and bothered by Cosima's guns (because i think that's how everybody in the world feel about those guns, dayum)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much brainstorming and mulling over **50th Chapter** ideas, this is what I have come up with:
> 
>  _WRTE ME A COPHINE MINI FIC AND POST IT IN THE COMMENTS SECTION!_ Doesn't have to be smutty, I enjoy all genres :D Multiple entries are allowed.
> 
> I will love them all, of course, but I will pick my favorite one and the writer of the _#winning_ mini fic will receive THIS amazing honor:
> 
> You will be able to choose EVERYTHING about the 50th Chapter to your liking. Here are only a few examples of what will be up to you:
> 
> _What is the universe (AU or OB)? Location? Special appearance by other characters? Who's topping? Toys involved? Positions? Specific situations/events? Specific lines of dialogue? Rough or tender? Angst or fluff? Dirty talk or sweet talk? Mutual or separate orgasms? POV?_
> 
> Literally anything that is consensual and doesn't involve hardcore BDSM.
> 
> ANYTHING!!!!
> 
> And I will write it for and dedicate it to you.
> 
> Let's just say I'm really looking forward to being a cophine consumer! I love writing, but I'm so excited to read what all of your brilliant minds can create!
> 
> **The winner will be announced with the posting of Chapter 49. I will contact that user for the specifics of the fic at that point (so no need to post it with your mini fic).**
> 
> May the odds be ever in your favor. (Oops, wrong fandom)  
>  
> 
> CURRENTLY IN THE RUNNING:  
> *Sal_sideway  
> *The_Fennec_Wolf  
> *FloingMachines  
> *Saint11Icarus  
> *Cophine-addict

Two quick hands scooped a bit of wax onto the tips of her fingers and rolled a dread between her palms, coating the knotted hair from base to tip. She repeated the process all the way across her scalp, sealing in the long, dark brown locks. They were only a year old and still required a great amount of maintenance. In another year's time, and with a little luck, the dreads would begin to lock themselves entirely.

She shrugged on a jacket, the thin cotton fabric pulled up over her heavily tattooed arms and buttoned up the front as she strutted through the front door and onto the bustling sidewalk. Hands in her pockets, earbuds blaring into her canals, a sly smile on her face, she walked down the subway steps, rushing to catch the next ride downtown. 

It was a trip she knew well. Her newly-formed band had been recording at this studio for weeks, finally testing out their original songs on something more professional than her bassist's makeshift living room microphone setup. They'd acquired quite a fan base in their city, but were hoping to _make it big_ someday. Cosima was along for the ride, but mostly just wanted to drum - to make enough money to survive and spend every day practicing or playing shows. The rough callouses on her fingers were proof enough of her dedication. In sickness and health, she was married to her sticks, practicing fillers by drumming her fingers on every surface throughout her day. 

Pulling open the studio door, she was met immediately with a wall of enchanting weed smoke, the smell hitting the pleasure center of her brain, mimicking the effects of thc without direct inhalation. 

"Damn, where have you been?" her bandmate asked, his eyes barely slits on his face. 

"I'm, like, ten minutes late. What, did you chainsmoke?" she laughed, shucking her jacket, smoothing her faded gray v-neck across her hips. 

"Just one bowl," he replied, grinning, then stood to sling a guitar around his shoulders. The rest of the band members followed suit, loading up their instruments and tuning up in their light high. 

The songs they were recording that day flowed seamlessly for the most part, only a few hiccups in the process. They all gathered around the mixing board, hours later, listening to their playback with identical smiles, the insides of Cosima's hands red and a bit raw after playing for seven hours non-stop. "You guys are gonna be huge," the producer predicted. "I've never heard anything like you before."

The five of them migrated outside at the end of their rented time window, gathered lazily on the stoop of the studio doors. Cosima leaned against the brick wall, coat slung over one shoulder, tip of her marijuana cigarette glowing as she sucked the smoke into her lungs, her reward at the end of a long day. She exhaled, glancing at the singer and bassist staring past her, one nudging the other wordlessly with a sharp elbow. Cosima spun around to bring whatever they were elbowing each other over into her line of vision. 

The laugh lines at the corners of her eyes disappeared, lips falling to neutrality, as she took in the shape in front of her; a tall frame, slender and curvy at the same time, dressed in simple, crisp lines, blonde waves falling at her shoulders, large black bag tucked under her arm. "Cosima," she said simply, the sound of her name on accented lips just as she remembered.

"Delphine," she replied, stubbing out her joint on the wall, eyes locked into the hazel irises that practically glowed for her under the street lights. 

"Shit, Cos knows her..." she heard whispered from behind. Delphine's eyes darted to the aside and then back into the dark brown awaiting her. 

"Hey," she said simply, unsure of how to handle their awkward reunion. It had been, _what_ , five years? 'How are you?' she'd meant to say, her brain practically forcing the words through her mouth, but somehow "What are you doing here?" came out instead, defenses still up, even after all this time.

"Umm," Delphine hummed, glancing toward the street then back again, brushing a loose curl behind her ear. "I live here," she stated. "Just up the street, actually." She pointed down the sidewalk with one finger, then shifted her weight onto one leg, jutting out her hip.

"Oh."

"How are you?" Delphine's voice was pleading away the dreadfully uncomfortable history, willing a pleasant interaction in front of the group of what appeared to be Cosima's posse. 

"Fine," she replied, calm and a bit icy. Her eyes searched the cracks in the sidewalk for more of an answer, an easy way out of this unexpected reunion. 

"Cosima," the soft voice called to her, accent lilted, a few steps closer now than before, the blonde towering over her in heeled black boots up to her knees. "I've tried to contact you..."

Cosima just nodded, her lips snarled in loosely-masked contempt. "Okay."

"Can I.. Are you free sometime?"

"She's free tomorrow," the guitarist yelled from behind, earning a head-whip and glare from the brunette, a promise to make him pay at a later date and time.

"Here, uh," Delphine searched through her bag, the bowl of it so large that almost her entire arm disappeared inside. She pulled out a card, a tiny, off-white rectangle, and held it out for Cosima to take. "Here's my card."

"You have a card?" Cosima laughed in spite of herself. "How very... adult of you."

"Yes, well, I need them for work." She shifted her weight to the other leg, readjusting her bag at the top of her shoulder. "Will you contact me?"

"Uh, sure," she winced, not wanting to lie, but not desiring to cause a scene either. She felt a brush at her shoulder, the keyboardist leaning over her with his long body, handing a folded piece of paper to the blonde with a smile on his lips, framed in a large beard.

"Here's her number," he grumbled, and Delphine took it, eyes apologetic, but still tucking it inside of her bag.

"Thanks," she said to him, eyes meeting Cosima's again. "I will call."

"Sure you will," Cosima dead panned, slipping Delphine's card into her jeans. For another beat, nobody spoke. Delphine tugged at her bottom lip. 

"I'd better get going," she said, her body straining forward in the direction of her apartment.

"Yeah," Cosima smiled, the last bit of iciness that she could muster for the other women already gone. "Later."

" _Au revoir_ ," Delphine tossed as she passed the group, the click of her heels carrying her quickly away. The whole gaggle watched her disappear down the street, not one of them making a peep until she was a solid two streets away. 

"Pete, you fucker," Cosima spat, shoving his shoulder with the heel of her palm. "You have no idea what you just did."

"Ummm, got you the hook up with a smokin' hot, classy Frenchie?" he laughed, the other band members joining in, reaching consensus.

"No, she's my... ex? Sort of?"

"Sort of?"

"Yeah, we... used to, like, mess around in college."

"You and _her_ were _fuck buddies_?" he nearly yelled, face poised with disbelief. 

"No, we never had sex, per se. We would just, like, make out and... ugh, why am I telling you this?"

"Because stoners make the best listeners," the guitarist smiled, leaning against the iron railing.

"Fine. We just messed around for a few months. It was really casual, but I kinda told her I was into her in, like, a date-me-exclusively sort of way and she freaked."

"She didn't seem too freaked to see you tonight," she keyboardist teased, twirling mustache hair between his fingers. 

"Yeah, well. Let's just say that the last time I saw her, she insisted that she wasn't gay couldn't be in a relationship with a woman. So, I dodged her every chance I could, then dropped out at the end of the year and met you guys. She tried to email me once, saying she _missed our friendship_ or whatever," Cosima mocked, air quotes around Delphine's written words. 

"Harsh," Todd, the bassist, commented.

"Yeah, she was."

"No, _you_ ," he corrected. 

"What? _I was harsh_?" Cosima stood in her fight stance, body leaned forward offensively, arms waving through the air, joint still resting between her fingers. "She blew me off, saying she was straight after months of shoving her tongue down my throat and her hand up my shirt."

"TMI," Todd laughed, waving his hands to stop her explanation. "I mean, she was freaked and you just cut her off and avoided her."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Cosima stated, balancing the stubbed out blunt between her teeth and flicking a lighter until it glowed.

"Dude. Just call her. Maybe she's seen the light and she's totally down with vagina now."

Cosima scoffed at his description and unfolded her jacket, pulling the sleeves up her arms and buttoning it once more. "Whatever." The word was as neutral and non-committal as she could muster. "I've gotta go. Next train comes in five."

"Cool beans," the vocalist glazed, each of then offering a similar parting gesture. "See ya at the show on Saturday. Sound check is at four?"

"Yep."

"Cool. Bye," she waved, taking the last suck of her joint before stubbing it out completely, finally at the filter. 

She moved swiftly down the sidewalk, down the metal stairs, and directly onto the subway after pushing through the turnstile. The music blasting through her earbuds grew silent for a moment and a tiny text message chime rang through. 

**If you are really free tomorrow, meet me at the coffee shop at 6th and 24th at noon. It was really nice to run into you tonight. You look good.**

Cosima's throat nearly closed as she read the last sentence. She could feel herself being lured back in, five years into recovery from her crippling feelings towards the other woman. And she was relapsing. Hard.

 **K.** she replied after unlocking her studio door.

 _She said I looked good_ , Cosima ruminated, stripping naked and slipping into her rumpled sheets. _Maybe she's seen the light_ , Todd's voice echoed. Sleep came quickly, but her body was restless in her slumber.

The next day, she dressed herself in all black - tanktop, jeans, clunky boots, dreads wrapped up in a knotted bun. As she was leaving, she sprayed the back of her neck with the fragrance she used to wear. _What are you doing_? she chastised herself. It was almost as if she was watching herself bend to the blonde's will, powerless to stop it.

She picked at the dry skin around her nails, coffee steaming in front of her, as she waited for Delphine. She was nervous that the blonde wouldn't show and had arrived nearly an hour early out of anxiety. The calm iciness of last night had melted away and suddenly she was twenty-one again, grappling in fear, being rejected by the woman she loved.

"Cosima?" she heard from behind, her heart jumping into her throat. All at once she realized that she'd let her mind fall too deeply into believing Delphine's change of heart. Their eyes met. Drowning. She was drowning. God, she needed to smoke.

"Hey, I got you a coffee." Delphine sat across from her, outfit slightly more relaxed, but still all crisp fabrics and clean lines. 

"Merci," she smiled. "And thank you for meeting with me. I have tried to get in touch with you before. A few emails."

"Yeah," Cosima looked away, back to her clipped nails and the hangnail she had been picking. "I, eh, wasn't really in the head space to get back to you."

"I wondered," Delphine sighed, eyes still boring into the smaller woman's face. "Were those your friends last night?"

"Bandmates. I'm in a band... We're recording an album right now."

"Wow," Delphine replied. "Exciting."

"Yeah, it is. We actually have a show tomorrow. We've got quite the following around here in the indie music scene." Cosima sipped at her coffee. "What are you up to these days?" _Dating women?_

"I am working at a research organization. Lab work and schmoozing potential donors, mostly. I lead a team of researchers there, focusing on treating immuno-disease."

"Ahh, so you went the science route."

"Yes, what else?" Delphine laughed. "Cosima, I..." Delphine leaned forward, cutting through the bullshit of pleasantries. "I feel badly about everything that happened before, my reaction and how it must have effected you..."

"Yeah, it, eh, sucked pretty hard. I'm not gonna lie." She was suddenly very aware of her words, of the impression they would give off. "But, hey, we both moved on and, like, I dunno, evolved?"

"I haven't." Delphine's voice was gentle but steady, her hand reaching out to hover over Cosima's, not making contact as though she was awaiting a verbal _okay_. "Haven't moved on, that is. Not really."

"What?" Cosima gulped. 

"I needed to tell you that I... I was scared of you. Of what you might mean. And if I was with a woman, well... My future would not look as I had always imagined."

"Okay."

Delphine's hand lowered to rest on the brunette's, brushing her thumb across the tattoos at her wrist. "I wasn't ready for you then."

"And now?" Cosima watched every subtle muscle movement on the blonde's face. If she was going to go down this road again, she needed to be sure. She'd obviously not quite healed from the last time, the pain still in her chest when grazing into the familiar features. Cosima remembered the way they would kiss gently in her dorm room, remembered the way Delphine sobbed out of fear in the hallway that night, then walked away.

"Now?" Delphine cleared her throat and leaned back, casual. "I would love to ask you on a date."

 _Ohhhhhmygawwdddd_ , her brain screamed. _She's seen the light! Todd was right, she is totally into the ladies!_ Her rational mind would make a mockery of this hopeful line of thought later, she was sure. But she brought the mug up to her lips thoughtfully, sipped at the dark brown liquid a few times, then returned it to the table with a _thud_. Delphine was staring at her, all wide hazel eyes and wild blonde curls, tugging at her lip in that way, _that way_ , that Cosima remembered so well.

"Okay." she stated. "I'll let you take me out - on one condition."

"Yes?" Delphine smiled, showing off the straight line of her teeth. 

"Just, like, don't fuck me over like that again." Delphine gripped her hand tighter, squeezing the tanned knuckles and shiny rings on her fingers.

They spent the rest of the day talking in the corner of the coffee shop, several coffee refills that eventually switched to decaf, conversation easy. Their words rolled like beloved memories against one another's ear drums, familiar turns of phrase, well-versed in backstory. 

"So, do you want to come to my show tomorrow? Starts at 10 pm."

"So late!" Delphine teased. "Yes, I think it will be like a pre-cursor for our Sunday plans."

"Totally," Cosima smirked, her entire being humming with excitement as they stood and walked to the door, ready to part after hours of reminiscing and the resurfacing of old feelings. Exhausted and elated. "Okay, so, bye," she hovered awkwardly, stretching her upper limbs out to hug Delphine. Instead of opening her arms, though, the blonde splayed her palms over each side of Cosima's face and pulled her in square for a kiss. The brunette's head reeled, feeling the movement of the other woman's mouth on her own after so long, and _in public_! People were staring, she was certain, but Delphine held her close, dipping her tongue in past her lips to tease at the back of the smaller woman's teeth. She pulled away gently, mouth reluctant to release from the warmth. 

"See you tomorrow?" Delphine asked, eyes still closed, thumb running across Cosima's cheek.

"For sure." 

The whole way home, her cheeks were drawn into a seemingly permanent, painfully tight smile. She fell asleep that night with aching facial muscles and an excited body buzz, twisted naked in her sheets. 

The following day, after sound check was completed, Cosima sat reclined on a barstool, leaning the top of her spine against the countertop, clicking her drum sticks together in meditation. Her head whipped towards the front door, dreads flinging away at the stark movement, expecting to find Delphine walking through the heavy door. Her old flame had promised to arrive early for a stage tour before the show. 

Instead, a group of familiar faces poured into the space, offering all of the band members bro-hugs and pats on the back. "My favorite groupies!" Cosima teased and stood to greet them as well. 

"Dude, we're your only groupies," one of them replied, short blonde hair slicked back, dramatic black eye shadow on her lids. "Don't go forgetting about us when you hit it big..."

"No way, Fae" Cosima smiled at her casual rhyme with the bleached-blonde's name, reaching out to hug her. "We'll never forget you hooligans who supported us at our humble beginnings."

"I would hardly call headlining and selling out this venue _humble_. It holds, like two hundred people?" 

"Two hundred and sixty-three, to be exact." They pulled apart and Cosima stepped back, leaning casually against the wall, cardigan slipped off one shoulder, revealing the mess of connected tattoo art around the top of her black tank top. 

Fae looked her up and down. It was no secret that she had a _thing_ for Cosima; her crush was a topic of frequent teasing from her bandmates. But the brunette insisted she would never be one to fuck groupies casually, and she wasn't interested in a long-term way. It just...wasn't gonna happen.

"Impressive," Fae replied, her voice low. She leaned forward to adjust Cosima's sweater, backs of her fingers pressed against the brunette's skin as she pulled the maroon knit up to her neckline. She lingered a few seconds too long and Cosima pushed herself away from the wall abruptly, legs in a wide stance. 

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Cleared her throat. "Are you running the merch table tonight?"

"Yeah, totally," Fae replied, smoothing back her hair even more. "Looks like someone is lost," she gestured towards the door, smirking at Delphine standing awkwardly at the ticketing booth of the punk bar, sporting a belted black peacoat with silver clasps, her hair in impeccable blonde spirals. Tall brown boots rose nearly to her knees, tailored grey pants tucked inside. Cosima's heart jumped as she took her in, boggled once more by the ridiculous coincidence that they met randomly on the street and Delphine propositioned her for a date, and was now sticking out like a sore thumb in the grungy venue. "Hey!" Fae yelled. "Can I help you find something?" Delphine looked at her first, then at Cosima, and smiled, heels clicking as she walked their direction. 

"You already have," Delphine replied, and Cosima turned her body to face her date's completely, bashful grin on her face. " _Bonsoir, ma cherie_."

"Bonswaa," Cosima replied, accent exaggerated, stepping into the casual hug Delphine offered, arms locked around the taller woman's waist. She smelled like clean linen - _really expensive_ clean linen. 

Delphine lowered her mouth to waiting lips, a quick kiss and a small bump of their noses before she pulled away, heart thumping behind her pea coat. 

Fae gasped at the unexpected interaction, eyebrows furrowed. When Delphine scanned her expression, she noticed a deep pang in her gut, a sudden realization that she'd never asked if Cosima was involved with others. This woman, with her dramatic makeup and revealing safety-pinned top, may as well have been lifting her leg and marking the brunette as her own. She stepped back quickly, nearly bumping into the wall, eyes darting between the two. 

Cosima, privy to Delphine's limited understanding and the intensity of Fae's expression, blurted out, "This is Fae. Fae, this is Delphine, my..." Fuck, why did she start that part of the sentence, the one that required an explanation of their status? She wasn't sure of the correct term. Ex-college-make-out-partner-turned-straight-girl-turned-lady-loving-doctor felt way too complicated.

"We go way back," Delphine finished for her, sensing the struggle. "Just...reconnected."

"Clearly," Fae mumbled. 

"Fae, uh, runs the merch table for us sometimes. Certified Clones groupie," Cosima joked, attempting to lighten the tension. Delphine seemed to be returning the other woman's distrustful glare, eyeing her with the same suspicious expression. She tore her gaze away when Cosima clapped her hands nervously, smiling. "Let me show you around the stage," she smiled, wrapping her hand around Delphine's upper arm and pulling her away. The blonde followed behind, the hint of an ache in her chest. 

Delphine's mood lightened as Cosima took her all around the stage, explaining the purpose of the pedals, the various types of microphones involved in capturing the different sounds of each drum and cymbal. They walked back to a room behind the stage, this time their hands linked together, and Delphine finally asked the question that had been brewing inside. "Are you dating Fae?"

"N-no," Cosima spun around to face her, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Why?"

"I just, I don't know. There was energy. Between you two."

"Ah, yes," Cosima smiled. "That would be the one-way energy you picked up on."

"She likes you?"

"Yeah, but that's not new."

"Did you..." Delphine began, then stopped herself. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

"You're right, it's not." The defensive edge to her voice even shocked herself. Maybe she was still a teeny bit upset at the way everything went down so long years ago. "You can't just...ugh, like, come into my life after five years and be all _possessive_ and shit."

Delphine faltered a moment, the truth of the smaller woman's words cutting straight to the bone. "You're right," she conceded. "I had been dreaming of you all this time and I forget that you spent those years hurting because of me."

"Yeah, don't flatter yourself," Cosima spat, leaning against the green room wall. For some reason, Delphine grinned, then laughed, the sharpness of the brunette's words striking an ironic cord in her chest. Cosima's stern expression faded as the blonde's laughter bubbled up, and soon an unconcealable smile graced her mouth.

"I am thinking too highly of myself, _non_?" Delphine laughed.

"Fuck," Cosima grinned, shaking her head, dreads rapping against her shoulders. "No, you're not at all, actually. I was a mess."

Delphine took a step forward, her long legs closing the gap between their bodies with one stride, hands cupping Cosima's face. "I hope you will give me another chance."

The brunette sighed, tilting her head up, certain of the kiss that would follow her old flame's confession. "Don't fuck it up," she whispered, just before their lips met, Delphine's mouth gentle and warm against her own, teeth trapping her top lip with a gentle bite that made Cosima's head all spinny. Cool fingers slipped below the cotton of her tank top, wrapped around her hip bones, and pulled their bodies flush. A gentle knee nudged between her own and pressed further until she was pinned against the wall, Delphine towered over her, only the sound of their smacking lips echoing in the space. 

The door burst open, bandmates and groupies chattering loudly. A series of hoots and teasing sounds headed the pair's way as ten sets of eyes landed on them. Delphine backed away with a grin, lips pink and cheeks flushed with arousal and embarrassment. "You owe me twenty bucks," the keyboardist jibed at the vocalist. "Called it!"

"You're making bets on me now?" Cosima laughed, pulling away from the wall, linking hands with the taller woman, not yet ready to give up physical contact. They settled on the couch as her bandmates explained their stances on the budding relationship, Delphine blushing at Todd's eloquent _digs vagina_ point of view. Fae stood at the door, huffing, then left to 'go over inventory again.'

Delphine stood at the side of the stage to watch the concert. It was nearly eleven pm when they went on and she thought briefly that dating Cosima would most likely require a change in her sleep pattern, at least on show nights, and she found herself surprisingly at ease with the notion, pleasantly eager for the whirlwind changes of righting a past fear-based wrong. 

She stared at the incredible ease with which Cosima's hands and arms moved about while playing, her limbs in a practiced, graceful dance, loose tank top open at the sides, bright blue bra visible at the sides of her ribcage. And her arms. _Mon dieu _, her arms. Delphine wet her lips unconsciously at the dark tattoos, the definition of her bicep, the dimple of her tricep at the back of her arm when she shook out her hands between songs. Cosima's muscles grew wet with a thin sheen of sweat as she played, glancing to the side stage to wink at her.__

__"What did you think?" Cosima asked, removing her earplugs, bounding up to the blonde at the end of their set, the crowd cheering wildly behind the curtain._ _

__"I liked it. You are very talented and...entertaining to watch." Her hands settled at Cosima's shoulders, noticing how the tank top clung to her wet skin, and brought their lips together for a rough kiss._ _

__"Uhh," Cosima smiled, pulling away, eyes still closed after the quick mouth-to-mouth. "Wow. What was that for?"_ _

__"Lost time. Arm muscles. The usual," Delphine grinned. "Are you done?"_ _

__"Encore," Cosima explained, eyes a bit glazed still from the unexpected intensity of their kiss. "Then I've gotta help pack up the equipment. We should be out of here in an hour."_ _

__"Okay," Delphine smiled, and kissed her again, lips lingering, tongue flicking against the tip of the drummer's, bodies melting into each other._ _

__And just as Cosima said, she returned to the stage for two more songs, standing for a cheesy bow at the end of the final tune, rolling her wrist in an exaggerated motion. The equipment broke down quickly, everyone moving with well-practiced accuracy, looping thick wires into circular bundles, tucking instruments safely into their cases and loading them into the van. Delphine helped where she could, enduring a few sideline comments from Fae about ruining her clothes by lifting sound equipment._ _

__"All set," Cosima nearly yelled. "Cool if I head out?"_ _

__"We all know why you want to leave..." the guitarist yelled across the stage. "Get out of here."_ _

__"Use protection!" the bassist teased, jeering them as Cosima slipped on her coat and pulled Delphine towards the front door, eager to escape the merciless teasing of the four older brother she'd apparently inherited._ _

__"I'm...so sorry about them. I apologize for their lack of class."_ _

__"They love you," Delphine smiled, arms linked as they walked down the subway stairs._ _

__"Yeah, well I think they might love you even more," Cosima grinned. "Can I walk you home?"_ _

__Delphine tightened her hold around the smaller woman's arm, feeling the flex of muscles at her side. "I would like that."_ _

__They sat close together on the subway, Delphine leaning against Cosima in her exhaustion, eyes drooping heavily. It was nearly two am before they made it to her block. She couldn't remember the last time she'd stayed awake that late. "This is me," she said, slowing her feet as they approached her condo building._ _

__"You _live here_?" Cosima asked, wide-eyed, taking in the shiny metal skyscraper, perfectly manicured bushes around the side of the building. A doorman sat just inside the lobby, cap and all._ _

__Delphine laughed and wrapped her arms around Cosima's shoulders, pulled their bodies closer together. "I have a view of the park. Would you like to see it?"_ _

__Cosima smirked, knowing that the view, however beautiful, was not the purpose of her invitation. "I love looking at parks from really tall buildings... So, yes, obvs I need to see it."_ _

__Delphine pressed the button for floor 73 when they entered the elevator and the tiny room shot up so quickly that Cosima felt the pressure in her ears increase, then crackle as she released it with a yawn. Delphine's hand was on her the whole time, the her eyes studying the inside of Cosima's palm. "Your hands are so calloused," she commented, filter nearly dissolved in her exhaustion._ _

__"A foible of my profession," Cosima replied, eyes fluttering closed at the gentle feel of Delphine's hands stroking her palm. The butterflies in her stomach felt as though they might fly clear out of her mouth, so she gulped them back down and trailed behind Delphine when the elevator _dinged_ for them._ _

__The brunette slipped her coat off when they walked in the front door, hanging it on top of an elegant metal coat rack. "Shit..." Cosima muttered. "This place is hella nice."_ _

__Delphine's apartment was all clean, modern lines, simple furnishings. The floors were a light gray concrete, open concept, lots of glass and stone and metal with subtle colorful accents. A few lush plants sat on various surfaces, bringing a bit of life to the otherwise barren space._ _

__"Let me show you the view," Delphine grinned, grazing her hands over the tops of Cosima's arms, feeling the curves of muscle beneath her fingertips, leading the smaller woman to the wall of windows overlooking the lamp-lit park. She stood behind Cosima as they took in the skyline, arms wrapped around her waist, dipping her head to plant a kiss at the top of her shoulder, nudging the tank top strap to the side with her nose. "Cosima," she murmured, voice low and drowsy. "No one has ever made me feel like you make me feel." She sighed and nuzzled into her neck. "I want you to know that."_ _

__Cosima's arms settled over Delphine's and wrapped around her own waist. "For real?"_ _

__" _Oui_."_ _

__"Welp," Cosima turned in her arms, sliding her calloused palms up the pale skin of Delphine's arms. "Of all the things I thought would happen in my life, you saying that to me in a fancy downtown apartment was not on the list. Actually, I think it was on the anti-list. Like, the list of things I was sure would _never ever_ happen in a million y-"_ _

__And Delphine's mouth was on hers - _hard_ \- holding her face in place, then lowering her hands to grip at the tops of her arms, the unmarked pale skin of her fingers glowing against the dark tattoos that covered Cosima's biceps. The brunette moaned into the kiss when their tongues met, their bodies pulled flush together, suddenly a rush of dorm room memories flooding both of their minds: how they would explore the other's mouth on the futon, how they would tip over and grind their hips together, hands roaming against soft torso skin. They both longed to feel it again after years apart, and their nails scraped lightly under the fabric of the other's clothing, raising patches of goosebumps. _ _

__Delphine led them backwards and fell onto the couch, pulling the smaller woman on top of her, longing to recreate the memories she'd been holding onto, the memories that had, in all honesty, been the source of her fantasies all these years. She longed for a redo, to replay their dorm room make out session and push it even further._ _

__And then, as though she longed for the same thing, Cosima's hands were lifting her sheer white shirt over her head, mouth immediately attaching the the swell of breasts at the top of her bra, nipping and sucking at the skin there until Delphine squirmed and pulled her away by the dreads when she needed the brunette's lips back against her own._ _

__"Cosima," she sighed, rolling her hips up, rucking into the thigh muscle between her legs. The brunette answered with a groan of her own, then lifted her arms, one by one, to help Delphine guide the ruined tank top over her head. Cosima's breasts strained forward, nearly spilling over the top of her push-up bra, and Delphine urged her to hover higher, buried her face in the cleavage. "I remember your breasts," she groaned, words muffled by the soft skin over her mouth._ _

__Cosima rocked forward harder, their hips colliding with force that had them each writhing like mad, the friction more annoying than satisfying, grinding like a couple of teenagers. "I remember you liking them," Cosima teased, smiling, breath coming in harsh pants._ _

__"May I?" Delphine pulled away to ask, hovering her hand over the back clasp, pupils the size of saucers as she gazed into Cosima's face._ _

__"If you don't, I will."_ _

__Delphine grinned and twisted the clasp, neon blue fabric quickly discarded to the floor. "Oh, God," she groaned as her eyes met skin for the first time, the skin she had felt under her hands all those years ago. The breath caught in her throat at what must have been a post-college addition to Cosima's love for body modification. A tiny silver hoop pierced through one nipple. "That is..."_ _

__"Unexpected? Too much?"_ _

__"Sexy. Very very sexy," Delphine groaned, and wrapped her lips around the hoop, teasing the pebbled skin and tugging on the piercing with her teeth. Cosima's head fell back at the shoots of pleasure that seemed to travel from her nipple to the building pressure behind her clit, the one that was growing into an unbearable nuisance at the barely-there friction of her jeans crotch seam._ _

__"Delphine, please," she sighed in frustration, the blonde's teeth unrelenting against her sensitive skin, driving her unknowingly up a wall. "I'm...argh.."_ _

__"Me, too," Delphine moaned, releasing her breast with a _pop_. "Touch me."_ _

__The sounds of their panting, tiny moans, and smacking lips echoed off the concrete floors, the wall of glass windows, as Cosima lifted off the couch, whipping pants down her legs, licking her lips as Delphine did the same, thrusting her hips off the couch to slide down her slacks and dinky lace underwear._ _

__Their lips met again when Cosima lowered herself back on top, naked bodies meeting for the first time, and felt her cunt squeeze together, the tiniest hint of an orgasm, at the feel of the blonde beneath her alone. "Ah!" she cried. "Tell me you want me," she groaned, rubbing her wet heat at the juncture of Delphine's thigh and pelvis, careful to keep the pressure of her own thigh steady against the blonde's throbbing center._ _

__"I want you," Delphine moaned, hands pulling Cosima harder against her, hips slamming almost competitively against each other now._ _

__"Tell me you want me to fuck you."_ _

__"I need it. I need you to fuck me," Delphine nearly begged. She really did sound desperate. "Tell me you want to fuck me."_ _

__Cosima smiled down at the clever woman writhing beneath her. _Turning the tables, huh?_ "I want to fuck you so badly," she groaned, feeling how Delphine's hips slammed harder at her words._ _

__"Tell me...tell me you only want me," she tested. _Too much, too soon?__ _

__"I only want you, Delphine." Cosima tossed her head back when Delphine bit her nipple again, hands gripping her ass to force their bodies together as roughly as possible. "God, I hated you for so long, but I've never wanted anyone as badly as I want you. Only you."_ _

__Delphine let out a keening moan at Cosima's confession and dragged her nails down her back, digging in her blunt fingertips as their hips pounded out years of dampened longing and regret. Delphine raised her knee and Cosima's legs fell open wider to accommodate her, the stroke of pale skin against her clit more direct, her hips slipping in the copious amount of liquid arousal. When Delphine dragged her nails down again, then dug them into her ass, Cosima felt herself sitting at the edge quickly, pumping her hips in quick thrusts until her inner walls contracted against each other, squeezing and pulsing as pleasure ripped up through her torso, throat choking on a moan, Delphine's mouth sucking hard at her breast, riding out every tremor with her hips. The blonde was moaning into her breast from beneath, eyes locked on Cosima's face as she came, reveling in the way that her eyes fell shut and her jaw got tight, teeth clenched in a growl, arms shaking as she held herself up._ _

__Cosima's hips slowed a bit and her head slumped forward. "Ohhhhhhh," she groaned, satisfied at the pleasure that had just run through her body, regretful that it had happened so quickly, and not together. Still, her body clambered down, kissing Delphine deeply on the mouth before sucking down her torso, breathing in the scent of her skin, the intoxicating smell of her arousal._ _

__"Tell me you want to make me come," Delphine sighed, stroking her cheek, restarting their previous game._ _

__"I want to make you come," Cosima growled, nipping at the skin on the inside of her thigh. "I want you to come in my mouth."_ _

__Delphine looked down her body at Cosima's head between her thighs, sinewy tattooed arms stretched up her torso, hands squeezing her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples, ass raised in the air as she settled into her knees. This was so much better than her fantasies._ _

__Cosima attached to her without much preamble, eating her pussy with such enthusiasm that Delphine wondered if she might not be able to breathe. One hand rested at the top of Cosima's head, stroking her dreads, while the other dug into the brunette's forearm, nearly piercing her skin as Cosima's tongue stroked her higher and higher until all she could do was hold her breath and hope that her body would break before she passed out._ _

__Cosima moaned into her and Delphine's body seized, each limb going stiff as the fire behind her clit engulfed every cell in her body, orgasm rocketing through her in a way she'd never experienced and her mind went completely black. She screamed without control over her vocals, a big bundle of throbbing, contracting nerves, reduced down to one sensation that washed over her again and again until her whole body gave out and she was air, evaporated into nothing._ _

__Nothing. For a while._ _

__"Delphine?" she heard from behind closed eyes, felt a hand stroking at her forehead and cheek. "Are you okay?"_ _

__"Mmm." Gulp. "Mmhmmm," she groaned._ _

__"I think I lost you for a second."_ _

__Her eyes opened slowly, heart fluttering again when she found Cosima's face hovered over her, glasses still on somehow, running the tip of her nose down the length of Delphine's._ _

__"Do you want to move to your bed?"_ _

__In the process of becoming more aware of her body, Delphine noticed the wet spot on the cushion beneath her hips and considered if she, in her exhaustion, should even care about the discomfort. But then, the thought of spooning Cosima visited her mind's eye. "Yes," she managed._ _

__She felt Cosima lift off of her and pull her up by the arms onto barely-there legs and barely-there feet and she slumped against the smaller woman's side as they stumbled to the bedroom and collapsed onto the mattress._ _

__Cosima slid up behind her, wrapped an arm around her torso and nuzzled her nose into the gentle curls at the back of her neck. "Tell me you're happy I'm here," the brunette whispered, her bones and head and eyelids heavy._ _

__"I'm so happy you're here," she mumbled, already halfway into a dream._ _


	49. Hell of an Encore Prequel Part 2 - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The previous chapters have all been rearranged to sit in prequel / sequel order. Sorry if you are having trouble finding things. Let me know if you need help locating a chapter and I will do my best._
> 
> 4delphine Prompt: could you write about the Sunday date that Delphine was going to take Cosima on? When their rekindled love is all fresh and new.
> 
> Anonymous22 Prompt: I second this. :D
> 
> Cophinesexual Prompt: how about morning sex? And more cunnilingus please(Cosima eating out a super demanding Delphine is super hot :D)
> 
> Gebro Prompt: DUDE, that was UUUHHHNG (can't form proper sentences). But really, that was awesome. So like, moar?
> 
> Yes Please Prompt: Hair pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drumroll, please! And the winner of the Chapter 50 Mini Fic Contest is...
> 
> _bdddddddddd....._  
>  **The_Fennec_Wolf**  
>  *wild applause in the stadium full of smut readers*
> 
> I have enjoyed this writer's mini fics immensely! They have posted one along with every new chapter of HTAS, each with a unique plot and in a different genre, showing off their creative writing skillz in a plethora of ways. All of the minis were fantastic, but the most recent fic about Cosima and Delphine as soulmates meeting in different circumstances and bodies really sealed the deal. Congrats, my friend! 
> 
> Runners Up Include:
> 
> **Sal_sideway:** Dude, you took this challenge to a whole nother level! Writing a wonderful, now 11 chapter long, AU fic, along with a two-parter about musician Cosima (niiice) and music blogger Delphine. Your effort is so appreciated and reading your work was just simply delightful! Thank you :D  
>  **FloingMachines:** YOU! You wrote two lovely mini fics: The first with beautiful imagery and lots of feels in the Cophine San Fran reunion, then you broke my heart with Delphine talking to Cosima's grave, so simple and touching, and left me on a bit of an emotional cliff-hanger. So well done! Thank you so much for taking the time to write these lovely stories!  
>  **Saint11Icarus:** I love cannon. I love it, and you absolutely nailed this one. Cosima and Delphine, high and dancing together in the lab, all of the tense uncertainty and desire!?! Yes, please! Simply fabulous. Thank you for writing me such a beautiful mini :D  
>  **Cophine-addict:** Excuse me, seriously, where have you been hiding!?! You are a fantastic writer and this cannon snapshot of a post-autopsy Cophine was on-point. The tension! The tenderness! The I'm-not-sure-where-we-are-but-hold-me-anyways-ness! I seriously hope that you will write more / continue that fic. To top it all off, you then wrote me smut. Slam-fucking-dunk.  
>  **almostdeadfromarousalLeigh:** Leigh, you are the only one of the bunch who wrote me non-fluffy, kinky-ass smut. And for that reason, you hold a special place in my heart (and in this competition). You totally put yourself out there and wrote something sexy and a little kinky and, as the recently dubbed "Quing of Smut," I hereby knight you into my royal family.  
>  **Erica (CophineSandwich):** Though you didn't officially post / enter this competition, I wanted to say thank you for putting in the time and effort to start writing and letting me read a bit of your seriously fantastic AU. I hope you will keep going with it because you have some serious just-beginng-to-be-discovered writing talent.

_**NOTE: I drew a thing. This is how I picture Cosima and Delphine appearing in this AU. Full sleeves inspired by OB symbols / Cosima's back story #sexytats_

\------ 

Delphine's body clock ticked, perfectly synched in her chest, forcing her awake at the stroke of 6:30. She was not accustomed to sleeping in, and though her eyes were still tired, body drained from the previous night's _activities_ , she couldn't stop herself from stretching, couldn't stop her fluttering heart from bumping against the inside of her ribs when she felt the warm body shift behind her own. She dragged one leg backwards and wrapped around Cosima's, the inked arm around her waist tightening at the affectionate rub of their feet. "Mmmmm," she heard, sleepy voice coming from behind her neck. 

She picked up her head and turned it on the pillow to face her slumbering old flame - the one who had stumbled back into her life by marvelous chance. The one who had given her a second shot. Cosima's face was relaxed with unconsciousness, features soft, glasses off and folded on the bedside table, once-winged eyeliner slightly smudged at the edges. Delphine couldn't help but slip her hand from beneath the covers and trace the tip of her finger over the divots of the brunette's ear, her soft gauged lobe, and down the long line of her neck. Cosima didn't move at all, so she traced her mouth next, eyes focused on the wrinkles in her bottom lip, wondering if it had grown dry after the long kisses they'd shared the night before.

Her skin grew hot as she remembered Cosima's body on top of hers, pinning and riding her into the couch, jaw clenching as she came undone. She could recall several moments that played crystal-clear in her mind's eye, but the experience as a whole was a blur, her body overloaded with want and anticipation and five years of longing.

She internally kicked herself yet again as her eyes followed pale fingers and glossy nails down Cosima's collar bone and to her generous breasts, pressed together as she slept on her side. She could have had this long ago if only she would have been braver, if she could have silenced her head and listened to her heart. _So many years lost_ , she mourned, noting just how perfect a tiny frame, dark dreads and marked skin looked wrapped in her crisp, white sheets.

The regret began as soon as she'd walked away from Cosima that night in the dorm hallway, sobbing guilt and terror into her palms. It started as a small stone and, over the next few months, as she slowly admitted to herself the reason behind said regret, it grew into a boulder-like burden set squarely on her shoulders. 

She didn't put it down for years. Through her last fast-paced two years of undergrad and the first years of her MD program. Through the handful of dates she went on with women and men alike, no one striking any sort of long-lasting desire in her. Through the weeks after each attempt to contact Cosima, checking her email obsessively until enough time had passed that she understood silence was her answer. Truthfully, Delphine didn't blame her. But still, there sat the boulder of regret, the weight of it softening over time, but still omnipresent.

She watched a trail of goosebumps rise behind her finger's path, single digit tickling down between Cosima's breasts and then across her stomach and over the swell of her hip, hand slipping beneath a bleach white top sheet on its journey. Part of this felt wrong, examining every square centimeter of Cosima's skin while she slept, eyes lingering over every curve, but always returning to her breasts, to the tiny silver hoop set through the nipple closest to the mattress. The blonde wondered how long ago it she'd had it pierced. It looked completely healed, as though it was a part of her now.

Cosima's breaths grew shallow, eyelids twitching then opening gently as Delphine's finger made another pass down the middle of her stomach.

"Hi," she said simply, quietly, burying her face in the pillow for a moment before pulling back to settle, heavy-lidded eyes nearly dark gold in the morning light.

" _Bonjour_ ," Delphine whispered, a smile creeping across her lips. Her fingers trailed up Cosima's neck to cup her cheek. Their eyes did not stray and the room was completely silent.

"It's too early," Cosima breathed, sighing at the touch of a warm palm on her cheek.

"Go back to sleep."

Cosima shifted up onto her elbow and hovered over her gently, slowly, her eyes never straying from the hazel irises beneath her. "And miss you looking like this? No way."

Their lips met tentatively, tenderly, Cosima's arm still slung around her waist, hand cupped right in the curve above her hip. Delphine felt a warm tongue running across her top lip and the gentleness of it all had her heart bursting and healing over and over in her chest. She opened her mouth, tongue waiting to feel the other woman's, devastated by the loss when she pulled away instead.

"Sorry, morning breath," Cosima teased, her voice as soft as the moment they were sharing, the blonde's arms loose around her neck, warm skin on warm skin.

"I don't mind," Delphine smiled. And honestly, she didn't.

Cosima pulled the blonde's arms from around her neck and laced both of their hands together and pinned them gently to the mattress above her head. She moved to settle her body over Delphine's completely, nudging her thighs apart to rest her hips there, belly to belly. "Well, in that case..." she groaned, dipping her head for a kiss, Delphine meeting her lips with gentle enthusiasm. "Let me just..." she hummed against the blonde's mouth. Lips brushed across her cheek next, then gently down her jaw, teeth grazing, but mostly just soft lips lavishing every bit of warm pale skin they could find.

Shivers ran up Delphine's body at every gentle suction of the brunette's mouth, her eyes closing of their own accord while Cosima's hips settled between her open thighs, bodies pressed flush together, rolling ever so gently.

A moan slipped from Delphine's parted lips when Cosima took her earlobe between her teeth, running her tongue along the sensitive skin she found there. "Cosima..." She sighed, and the woman above her replied with a gentle suck to her neck. 

"Yes?" Cosima murmured into her skin, lips sucking down the column of her neck, attaching to her pulse point and running her tongue in the dip of Delphine's clavicle. "Were you checking me out this morning?"

Blood rushed to the surface of Delphine's skin and Cosima's could feel the blush beneath her lips. But, Cosima was in her bed. Naked. Kissing down her neck, pelvises rocking together gently below the covers. Hesitancy had kept them apart before and damned if she was going to let that happen again. 

"Yes, I was. You are so beautiful," she confessed, her voice light as air.

"Mmmm," Cosima sighed, dipping her head further, releasing one hand from it's place pinning Delphine's arms, and trailing it down to gently cup the side of one soft mound of pale skin. Her lips hovered over a tightening pink nipple, warm breath teasing. Delphine watched down her nose, hips rocking a bit harder in anticipation of Cosima's mouth on her breast, feeling the pressure of the smaller woman's public bone steady against her own. "Tell me what you want."

"You."

"And more specifically?" she teased, lips just barely brushing against the pointed tip with each word.

Delphine squirmed, but was propelled forward by her desire for honesty. So long ago she had lied about what she wanted from Cosima. Never again.

"Kiss my breast," she whimpered. Cosima ran her tongue along the underside, the crease between ribcage and mound, nipping gently, circling up to press open-mouthed kisses against the top, hand cupping her gently in place. Delphine squirmed beneath teasing lips. It was all too much, and it was all not enough. Her breath was shooting from her mouth in small puffs, simple whimpering moans slipping out, intermingled, and then a sweet groan when, finally, Cosima's lips wrapped gently around her nipple. Sucking lightly, then releasing to tease at the other side. The brunette repeated the pattern, teasing and running her tongue over every bit of breast Delphine owned until her hips were rucking to release the tension under the weight of Cosima's body. When her wet muscle finally found the nub at the center of her breast, Delphine had all but come undone with desire. Last night had sated her momentarily, but she realized quickly that five years of desire would not be easily satisfied. 

" _Touche-moi_ ," she moaned, squeezing the fingers laced with her own at the one hand, the other running through loose dreads. "I need your mouth again," she confessed, body shivering as she remembered how Cosima's skilled tongue had lifted her from reality the previous night.

She watched Cosima smile against her breast, then trail gentle lips up to the shell of her ear, nose brushing blonde waves as she husked, "You tasted so good last night. Like honey."

Then warm lips were descending down her torso at a tortuously slow pace, hand releasing its hold above Delphine's head, her body shifting lower and lower until she settled, breasts against Delphine's pelvis, tongue dipping into her belly button while calloused hands gripped fleshy hips, pinning her in place while the blonde searched for any type of friction against her clit, rubbing against Cosima's breast at a frustratingly slow pace.

"Cosima..." she sighed, and pushed at the top of the brunette's head, earning a chuckle and a nip at the little patch of skin between naval and pelvis. Then, with a harder push at the bundle of dreads, Cosima's hot breath was over her, tickling her clit, nose pressed into a patch of perfectly trimmed dark brown hair. The brunette's body was hidden under a top sheet, only her head and one shoulder peeking out, but Delphine longed to see the rest of her - strong back and ass in the air. She pulled the thin cotton sheet above them both, cocooning them in a soft white world.

Cosima turned her head to suck at the inside of the blonde's thigh, taking soft paper-white flesh gently between her teeth, then releasing. Her hips thrust forward into nothing, not one ounce of friction, just shy of Cosima's cheek as her mouth worked the skin into a patch of pink. Then she turned her head to work the other side, lips brushing and teeth nipping at the fleshy inside of her thigh, until Delphine's voice called out in a frustrated groan. Cosima's lips curled into a smile as she lifted her eyes to meet Delphine's. "Is there something you want?"

Delphine gulped and her eyes fluttered. Every word sent a tiny puff of air directly across her overly-sensitive clit. "Please," she begged, hand brushing the coarse dreads at the side of Cosima's head.

"Do you want me?"

And then, it all clicked into place, even as her mind swirled chaotic with need. Years ago, Cosima had asked her the same question under much different circumstances, and her answer had been _No_. The question felt deeper than the want for the brunette's mouth on her cunt. 

_Do you want me? ___

__"I want you," Delphine squeaked, the words so emphatically felt and rarely spoken. "Only you."_ _

__And Cosima, with her copper eyes pinning Delphine's hazel ones from between fleshy thighs, pressed an open-mouthed kiss to hot, swollen flesh. Delphine's back arched involuntarily, then hips thrust lightly forward, gasping for more._ _

__Delphine could take the teasing no longer, and cupped her hand at the back of Cosima's head, pressing sensitive heat onto a smirking mouth. The brunette's body shifted to the side and she felt the tips of two probing fingers teasing at her entrance, gathering liquid arousal. "Yess," she groaned, every nerve ending firing at once. Then a scream left her mouth as Cosima's lips finally, after an achingly long journey, sealed around her clit, tongue swirling over the throbbing collection of nerves, fingers sliding inside easily to the second knuckle._ _

__Cosima moaned into her, savoring the taste of sex filling her mouth. Tongue bathing her clit, Delphine's body shuddered uncontrollably, hips rucking forward, head thrown back with a soft smile on her mouth, moans from between parted lips. "Co-si-ma..." she said like a prayer, like a wish._ _

__Two fingers slid even deeper, an answer to her request, and she swallowed them whole, tilting her hips while two strong digits pumped into her, curled and firm. "You feel so good," she cried, thighs quivering with quickly impending release. The gentle swirl of the brunette's tongue against her aching clit was nearly too much. "I am - _Merde!_ " she thrust, "I have never felt like this." And she hadn't. The shoots of anticipatory pleasure up and down her spine, resting in the burning heels of her feet and the whirlwind spin in her head. "Make me come, Cosima," she demanded._ _

__The strangled words from above propelled the brunette's tongue faster, fluttering madly, and sliding sopping wet fingers in quick thrusts against her slick internal muscles, clenching and squeezing at her. Cosima was nearly at the edge herself - Delphine's moans swirling in the shell of her ears, tongue soaked in sweet come, the trembling of fleshy thighs beneath one hand._ _

__Every sensation grew to a fever pitch until suddenly she was floating, her entire body consumed in the rapid fire shoots of pleasure, radiating out from her contracting cunt, swallowing pumping fingers, trailing electricity across her skin. Cosima was moaning along with her as she came, vocals muffled by the arousal-swollen cunt beneath her mouth. Delphine heard herself screaming, thrashing her head back. Both hands gripped on dreads, she held Cosima in place as she rode out every bit of her tidal wave orgasm._ _

__The brunette licked her clean as Delphine slowly regained her senses, gentle tongue running up and down each fold, dipping inside once both fingers slid slowly from their internal embrace. "Ohhh...." she sighed, her body finally loosened. "Come here."_ _

__She tugged at Cosima's shoulders and, after one last gentle lick, she dragged herself up, a kiss at each nipple, and to her mouth, their lips meeting immediately. Delphine could taste herself easily, Cosima's entire chin and upper lip covered in come. "Good morning," she smiled, pulling away, arms holding her face directly over Delphine's. "So I guess I know where we stand after last night."_ _

__"I guess so," she laughed, wiping her own sex from Cosima's mouth with gentle hands. "Was there ever a question?" she asked, regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth._ _

__"Well, yeah." Cosima leaned onto one elbow, then fell the rest of the way to lay on her side. "Pretty much everything is a big question mark right now. Like, how much of this is novelty? Umm... Do you want _me_ me, or five-years-ago me? When will you decide that the reality of being with me is not as good as the fantasy?" Each question came so quickly, so precisely, that Delphine wondered how long they'd been lurking, how many more like them lay just beneath the surface. The truthful answer seemed too painful to consider._ _

__"Cosima, I..." she started, but didn't know where to go from there._ _

__"No, it's okay. Like, I don't even think you know all the answers either."_ _

__"Okay," she said, because she wasn't certain of the correct words._ _

__"Okay," Cosima replied, eyes all focused, no hint of her usual teasing tone. "So, I guess we'll find out in time if you really want this."_ _

__"I do!" Delphine asserted, voice calm and even. "I want you." With each repetition, the value of that sentence became clearer and clearer._ _

__"Okay."_ _

__"You do not believe me..." Delphine clarified, noticing the wary look on Cosima's face._ _

__"It's just...hard to, I guess."_ _

__"I understand."_ _

__Cosima trailed her hand up to the place where Delphine's palm rested on her stomach, linked their fingers together, thumb soothing the back of her hand. "I'm trying. To be open, I mean." Cosima smiled into the warmth of Delphine's palm at her cheek. "I just still feel like I'm in the twilight zone. Like you're going to leave as easily as you came."_ _

__There was a slight pause, twitching of lips as the double entendre settled in. Cosima broke first, a laugh bursting from her mouth and unleashing Delphine's as well. "I did come very easily with you."_ _

__"Twice," Cosima teased, kissing her chastely on the cheeky._ _

__"Speaking of..." Delphine began to roll to her side, hands pushing Cosima onto her back as gentle lips found her neck._ _

__"Actually," Cosima sighed, pulling the blonde's eager mouth from her skin. "I would really like to shower first. I'm feeling...not very sexy right now. Stage sweat, you know. New light of day."_ _

__"Oh, yes, of course," Delphine blushed, loosening her grip and falling back against her pillow, trying to rationalize that this was not a personal rejection. Cosima's stomach felt warm and soft beneath her fingers as she circled her naval. "You can shower here if you would like." _Please don't leave.__ _

__"I should go home." Cosima watched Delphine's fingers play on her skin, closing her eyes at the reverent touch. "I need new clothes and special dread soap and I have a few things to get done before our date tonight."_ _

__"Okay," Delphine replied, forced a smile. The last thing she wanted to be was clingy. Possessiveness had slipped out the previous day, her jealousy over Fae obvious, and Cosima hadn't taken to it well._ _

__"Cool," Cosima smiled, pecking her on the nose and rolling from the bed. Delphine watched the brunette walk naked out of her bedroom door, body perfectly smooth and swaying with a strut. She returned moments later with her clothes gathered in her arms and began to dress herself. Bra over her shoulders, pants up her legs, sans underwear. "So, what are we doing tonight?"_ _

__"It's a surprise."_ _

__"Oooookay," Cosima smiled. "What should I wear?" Black tank top over her head._ _

__"Bring a coat."_ _

__"Hmmm. Outside, then."_ _

__"Perhaps," Delphine smirked._ _

__"Time?" she asked, pulling on her socks, twisting back fallen dreads._ _

__"Around four? It's in your neighborhood, so perhaps I can pick you up at home?"_ _

__"You want to see my place, huh?" she winked._ _

__"Of course," Delphine smiled, curling on her side as Cosima settled on the bed next to her, running rough hands over the tops of her shoulders. "Is that wrong?"_ _

__"No, not at all. Just, be prepared. It's not nearly as nice as yours."_ _

__"I am sure I will love it."_ _

__Cosima leaned down for a kiss, hand brushing across Delphine's naked stomach, lips lingering, noses bumping. "I'll text you my address."_ _

__"Okay," Delphine grinned, taking one final gaze into Cosima's eyes. " _Bonne journée_ ," she wished as the brunette rose for the door, calling "Bye," over her shoulder._ _

__When she heard the front door close, Delphine stood lazily from the bed, her legs weaker than she thought they would be, and wobbled into the shower. Hot water rained down over her hair and flowed in rivulets down the rest of her body. She scrubbed her face clean and lathered her hair, then took a loofah to her body, the smell of sweet lavender mingling with the steam and calming her slightly anxious heart. Cosima was trying. She was open. Why, then, was she gulping down buckets of fear?_ _

__Her closet door opened with an easy _click_ , revealing rows of pressed pants and button downs, a few suit jackets and cardigans. A white and blue sweater drew her attention as one of the most casual articles of clothing she owned, so she pulled it from the hanger and dressed herself, slipping her only pair of jeans up her legs next. _ _

__Blow drier then curling iron, the hot metal buzzing next to her ear. What if Cosima was right? What if she wanted the fantasy of her and not the real person? People change a lot in five years. In many ways, she could hardly recognize herself from that time. "No," she said out loud to herself. "It's her."_ _

__She passed her day reading, checking her email from the hospital. Her current rotation in pursuit of her MD was in pediatric genetic disorders, which had proven difficult medically and emotionally, and she found herself checking for updates on patients more frequently than she had in past rotations._ _

__On her way to Cosima's neighborhood she picked out a few boxes of candy at a small shop, smiling at the Hot Tamales in her palm as she stood in the checkout line. She knew that Cosima always had a box on hand during their time together in college, recalling more than one midnight make out session with the brunette's mouth sweet and spicy with the taste of bold cinnamon candy. Every time she'd had them since, the memory of Cosima's lips on her own had flooded her mind. It felt right to share a box tonight, on their first real date._ _

__Cosima's building was not hard to find. A six-story brick complex with white stone around the large windows. She pressed the buzzer for apartment 3E and the door clicked open, ringing until it closed behind her. The inside of the building was old fashioned, but restored, heavy dark wood panels covering the bottom half of the walls, patterned wall paper on the top. Cosima's door matched all of the others she'd passed on her way there, and then she was rapping her knuckles against the solid wood._ _

__"Welcome to my humble abode," Cosima grinned nearly as soon as she opened the door, flinging her arm out in a dramatic gesture for the blonde to enter._ _

__The whole place was just as Delphine imagined it would be, every bit Cosima. "I, uh, picked up a bit," she laughed, straightening a stack of notebooks on her small desk. Scents of patchouli and honey and weed mingled in the small space, not overpowering, but noticeable. An electric drum kit sat in a corner, headphones hanging from the side. "It's not the same as playing on an acoustic kit, but I can practice whenever I want and not piss off my neighbors," she explained._ _

__"Smart," Delphine smiled, pulling Cosima into her body, needing a break from the tour to kiss her, head dropped down so their lips could meet easily. "I missed you today."_ _

__"Yeah?" Cosima asked, straightening her glasses with a finger at each side, upper lip curling in amusement at Delphine's coy nod. "I missed you, too."_ _

__The rest of the tour lasted only minutes. Five hundred square feet of studio space wasn't hard to cover. They left out the door together, Cosima pulling a black jacket from her closet before heading down the stairs and onto the sidewalk._ _

__Delphine directed their path of travel, hands linked shyly between them. Being in public felt, somehow, more official, each of them a bit more nervous than they had been before. The blonde's feet stopped moving in front of a street vendor and she tipped her head towards it. "Classy!" Cosima laughed._ _

__"Best burritos in the city," Delphine promised, and Cosima moaned her approval at the first bite._ _

__They walked and talked, laughing as their dinner fell apart, but they finished them anyhow and threw the wrappers into a trash can. Delphine explained the route to her degree, how she'd fast tracked it and sacrificed any semblance of a personal life in the process. Cosima grilled her on a variety of symptoms, asking for a diagnosis playfully. "Be honest, how many people have shown you weird shit going on with their bodies as soon as they find out you're a doctor?"_ _

__"About half," Delphine smiled. "Mostly it's telling, though a few people have even gone so far as to lift clothing for my medical opinion."_ _

__"Hey, doctor, I've got a rash on my ass. Have a look?" The brunette mocked, and smiled, and Delphine pulled her in for a kiss because playful Cosima made her heart flutter like she was twenty again._ _

__Their touches grew easier as they walked through the city, coming up on a park as the sky was starting to glow with a sunset. A gathering of people were collected in the center of the grassy plot, huddled on blankets, a large inflatable screen pointed at them._ _

__"No way!" Cosima smiled. "Wait, is this what we're doing?"_ _

__"Yes," Delphine bubbled, pulling out a tightly-folded blanket from her bag and draping it over the grass. "Movie in the park night. And you'll never guess the film."_ _

__"What is it?"_ _

__"Avatar."_ _

__Cosima's smile grew even wider as they settled together on the blanket, side-by-side, legs stretched out in front of them. "I distinctly remember _not_ watching that movie with you in my dorm room."_ _

__"I distinctly remember that as well," Delphine winked. "Oh, that reminds me!" She sifted through her bag and pulled out two boxes of Hot Tamales, which Cosima laughed giddily at upon first sight._ _

__"You are...wow." She peeled open the box and popped one into her mouth, chewing it with exaggerated bliss coloring her features. "This tastes like college."_ _

__Delphine held Cosima's jaw with one hand, eyes watching her mouth chew the candy that would eventually turn her tongue bright red, and kissed her deeply, tongue parting her lips easily and trailing the backs of the brunette's teeth, swirling around the other woman's wet muscle before retreating. "Yes, just like college."_ _

__The movie started when the sun finally set and they cuddled together in the chilly air, eyes drifting occasionally from the film to change into a more comfortable position, to strum fingers against goose bumped skin, to steal a kiss or two._ _

__On the walk back to Cosima's apartment, Delphine asked about the music she'd been recording with Clones, about the whole process involved in releasing a record. "Release date is in two months," she explained, hands flying through the air in her excitement. "Our tour starts right before that. Gotta promote ourselves, get people interested in our music."_ _

__"Tour?" This was an obstacle that Delphine had not considered, though it made perfectly good sense that Cosima's band would travel and play shows in other cities. _That's what musicians do_ , she reasoned._ _

__"Yeah, it's two months long. I'll have a few breaks here and there to, you know, come back and visit."_ _

__"Oh," Delphine said simply. "Sounds like fun."_ _

__"Yeah, I have a great time with the guys. The five of us in a really shitty van, staying in shady hotels. Debauchery at its finest," she grinned. "Maybe you can come visit for a few days?"_ _

__"Perhaps. I would like to, of course, but I'm not sure if I can get the time off."_ _

__Cosima watched the ground as they walked together, watched their joined hands swaying forward and back between them. "I know it's not ideal. Me leaving for months at a time isn't going to be good for developing... well, whatever this is." She turned her torso to face Delphine's, still walking forward in the direction of her brick building, of her cozy nest of a home. "Hey, I'm sorry."_ _

__Delphine let out a nervous laugh, shaking her head. "How can you be sorry for doing what you love? You are going on tour. You are living your passion."_ _

__"I don't know. I just...felt like I should apologize. I'm the one leaving."_ _

__" _Oui_ , but I am the one who lost us the last five years." The words slipped out almost unconsciously. They had been screaming in the back of her skull since the moment she'd woken up to Cosima, warm and gentle in her bed. Even before that, if she was being honest._ _

__"I guess we both suck at this, then," she laughed. "We have two months until I leave, though. Let's just take it a day at a time."_ _

__Delphine let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, bolting the air from between her lips so loudly that Cosima laughed and wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist, pulling their sides flush as they approached her block. "Anxious?" she teased._ _

__"I just don't want to lose you again. To distance or otherwise." She'd made up her mind that morning to be honest about her feelings, her intentions, and, in that moment, she held true._ _

__Cosima's heart beat faster at the sincerity, held her a little tighter as they walked up the cement stoop, as she fumbled for the keys in her coat pocket and pushed the metal door open. Her heart was still thumping when the heavy wood swung open to her apartment, when she clicked the deadbolt closed and pulled Delphine's jacket from her shoulders and slung it across her drum stool._ _

__Delphine was being led slowly across the room by warm hands on her hips, fingers traveling up her sides and burying in her hair. Boots were discarded on their journey, kicked from socked feet as jean buttons unlooped and zippers sounded on their way down. Small moans from the backs of their throats and the rustling of clothing pulled from rapidly heating skin were the only sounds present in the studio._ _

__Once horizontal, naked bodies flush together, Cosima's fingers wrapped tightly in blonde waves, tugged at Delphine's scalp, craning back her neck to kiss against the freckled skin. A gut-deep moan rocketed out of Delphine at the roughness of usually gentle hands. It wasn't angry or forceful. It was pure pleasure, glowing down her neck at each pull._ _

__"Cosima!" she gasped, her hand slipping between their crashing bodies, stroking softly at the apex of flexing thighs, combing her fingers through a patch of kinky black hair, then inside, groaning at the swollen heat she sunk into with searching fingers. "I can't lose you again," she whispered, fingers buried and pulsing against the swollen spongey patch of the brunette's front wall. Cosima moved enthusiastically on top of her, hot breath into the pale skin of her neck, fist of hair still pulling against the blonde's scalp._ _

__"Fuck!" Cosima answered, voice curled at the end in a growl, eyes pinched shut. "You won't!" she nearly yelled._ _

__"Tell me you're mine," Delphine pressed, testing the boundaries of their declarations and promises._ _

__"I'm yours." Her voice was strangled, desperate._ _

__Delphine felt a trickle of hot liquid down the back of her thrusting hand and her palm, gathered in a puddle between their bodies at the place where her fingers disappeared and vibrated into Cosima's cunt, hooked inside and pressing hard. The brunette seemed to feel it as well and looked down between them to check, panting and thrusting her wild hips, fist still pinning Delphine's head back rough against the bed. Cosima looked back up at her, jaw tight and arms shaking. "I'm yours," she repeated, blown pupils square with Delphine's as she rose and fell the final few thrusts, muscles clenching against the long fingers curved inside of her. Then, one long, shuddering moan, a final stream of liquid splashing down onto the blonde's stomach and collecting in her cupped palm._ _

__Their thrusts slowed gradually, Cosima's grip on the blonde waves loosened and Delphine lifted her head to run her tongue against the brunette's parted lips, enjoying the freedom that full range of motion offered, but missing the tug against sensitive skin._ _

__"It's not pee, don't worry," Cosima laughed, noticing Delphine's eyes glance down to her hand, covered in puddled clear liquid._ _

__"I know," Delphine blushed. "Though I've never seen this in person before." Her fingers slipped out from between hot folds, and after a final gentle pass across swollen sex, she pulled her hand out to examine the collected liquid._ _

__"Squirt?" Cosima teased. "Get used to it."_ _

__"You, ehhh... _squirt_ regularly?"_ _

__"Well, yeah, when you're focused on my G spot like that..." Cosima nuzzled into her cheek and Delphine wiped her hand against the sheets, drying it on both sides. "There is going to be a lot of _getting used to_ happening soon, isn't there?"_ _

__"I can hardly wait."_ _


	50. CHAPTER 50 - Headcanon/AUish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***cricket cricket* Oops. School happened.**
> 
> **This chapter is written to the exact qualifications of my pal, winner of the Chapter 50 contest, The_Fennec_Wolf.**
> 
> **A few other prompts fit perfectly with Fennec's, so I am including them in this description with Fennec's permission.**
> 
> **Also, Disclaimer: I'm feeling a bit rusty after not writing smut for a month. Bear with me.**
> 
>  
> 
> ChocHooo Prompt: -Cannon-ish, after finding a cure, Cosima has been receiving treatment for many, long months that has put on hold their sexual life. After receiving the news that Cosima is now 100% cured, Delphine decides to surprise her girlfriend with a sex marathon (this one is for you to go wild, and write anything and everything you want)

Pinned up against the glowing box, an X-ray of Cosima's torso proved two very important things: a distinct absence of glowing white tumors on her uterus, kidneys, and lungs, _and_ the end of gene therapy as she knew it.

Two years in the making, through decoding Ethan's cipher and synthesis of a cure, through deathbed goodbyes followed by slow improvement. And Delphine, ever by her side through invasive procedures, blood draws, nights that her lungs were so bad even the cannula offered no relief. She was there, soothing and protecting. She was there, healing with a combination of medicine and love, crying over Cosima's pain as if it were her own. And now, a photo of functioning organs, flawless in their design, stared back at the two women in the image reading room at the hospital.

Cosima, who fully expected the news, still huddled herself in Delphine's arms, eyes watery with happiness and relief. The blonde squeezed her in a firm hug, whispering words of affirmation into the ear the rested against her lips. _You did it, Cosima. You are across the finish line._

On the train home, the cart nearly empty save two passengers at the other end, Cosima slipped her hand through the gaped opening of Delphine's coat and groped discreetly at her waist, pulling them close together. Newfound freedom from hospitals and X-rays and needles had her craving warmth, connection.

"Are we going home?" Cosima asked, smiling into the blonde's cheek, knowing the answer full well.

"Yes," Delphine replied with a smirk. _This conversation again._

"What are we going to do when we get there?"

"I've been telling you for months, _mon amour_ ," Delphine teased, bumping their noses together.

"Tell me again," she grinned, scratching her nails under the light fabric of Delphine's top, fingers wedged beneath her coat.

"We are going to celebrate," she stated simply, purposefully reserved.

"How?" she whispered, breath tickling the shell of Delphine's ear. Her lips were pulled back into a sly smile because she knew already how Delphine planned to celebrate. She'd known for the past year, the blonde reminding her at every test along the way to recovery. It was always _Get through this test and we're one step closer_ , and _Remember what happens when you are recovered._

It wasn't a bribe so much as something to look forward to.

Something that could remedy the two years of Delphine's tentative touches, her I-don't-want-to-hurt-you and your-body-is-still-healing. She'd held back less in the past few months, but still. Hesitation won out over desire each time.

"You want me to say it?" Delphine giggled.

"Say it." Her fingertips grazed the top of Delphine's pants. How did she get the upper hand? This was not the plan.

The train came to a stop and Cosima's fingers begrudgingly pulled away from the warmth of her girlfriend's coat, winking at her with a teasing grin.

"You think you're so clever," the blonde mumbled, pulling Cosima close by the waist as they walked through the open metal doorway and onto the platform, mere blocks from their apartment. "But you have no idea what is to come."

And she swore she felt Cosima shiver through her coat.

She had the brunette pinned to the wall before their front door banged against its doorframe. Delphine, towered over her lover, trapped her face between nimble hands and the strength of her kisses, drew Cosima's bottom lip between her teeth for a quick bite, eliciting the desired _yelp_. Her palms pushed Cosima's shoulders back against the wall when she tried to move forward, refusing to give up control again. The brunette gasped at the strength of her girlfriend's insistence, felt herself groan as her coat and sweater were pushed from her shoulders by the same muscular hands. She felt herself giving her body over to whatever plans her lover had in store. Slowly, slowly.

Delphine's fingers were unzipping her pants by the time she brought her head back up and focused her eyes. Then, wrapped around the underside of her thighs, the taller woman scooped her up into long arms, keeping her pinned against the wall for a moment as her legs wrapped tight around fleshy hips. Her arms wrapped around a slender neck, fingers twirled in blonde curls, she brought her lips to Delphine's jaw.

And then, she was being carried to their bedroom in long, strong strides, being laid gently on the bed, head bumping a pile of... _something_ behind her.

"What...?" Cosima asked, turning her head.

"Don't look," Delphine growled into her ear. "That's for later." She bit into the base of Cosima's neck, feeling her lover's pulse in her teeth.

"What's for now?" Cosima asked, nearly giggling with anticipation, eyes closing at the feel of Delphine soothing the bite mark with her tongue.

"First, I'm going to strip you naked," she husked, leaning back to tug jeans down Cosima's hips. "Then I'm going to put my mouth on you." The brunette kicked her legs to aid in the removal of her pants as they slipped from her toes. She leaned back down to hover her face over Cosima's, breath mingling, eyes locked as she slipped her hand under a warm arched spine to unhinge a lacy bra.

"Mmhmm?" Cosima stretched her bottom lip into a nervous angle. She could feel her chest heaving with anticipation against Delphine's.

"And then I'm going to lick you and fuck you with my tongue."

"Oh my god," Cosima breathed. This was much more than she expected. She could see the hint of a blush creeping up her lover's neck. But still, Delphine persisted, her voice steady and calculated.

"And then," Delphine leaned in close. So close their lips were touching and her clothed chest was pressed against Cosima's bare one. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and nearly closed when she said it. "You're going to come in my mouth."

"Delphine..."

"Questions?" she teased. Without allowing time for an answer, her mouth closed the tiny gap and their tongues flicked together, her hands pinning Cosima's arms against the mattress. She nearly lost her balance when Cosima thrust her hips up, though, and she was forced to let go of the brunette's wrists to brace herself.

Cosima's hands were on her too quickly to ward her off and maintain the upper hand. The brunette pulled at Delphine's pants, grabbed at her bare ass with hand wedged under tight fabric, bit at her earlobe. Even in a few seconds, her success with disrobing the blonde was impressive. Delphine grunted in frustration and pinned her back to the bed.

"Sneaky," she whispered, the lilt of her accent buzzing against Cosima's inner ear.

"I need you naked."

"Fine. But don't touch."

Her eyes were sparkling mischievously as she sat up to pull flimsy fabric over her head, to drag pants down the rest of her legs. "Happy?" she smiled, and settled between Cosima's legs, teasing with a light thrust of her hips. The brunette squeezed her thighs together and groaned in an answer, holding their bodies tight together.

Then her hands were pulling Cosima's thighs up up up, and her body, in counter, was gliding down, settling soft olive skin against the tops of her shoulders, dipping her head to nuzzle at the soft hair and warmth. There was no more teasing. That part was over. Cosima could only gasp in response, thread her fingers through loose blonde curls.

Her head tossed back at the first lick, Delphine's words still tickling at her eardrums, still filling her with lust.

The celebration had begun.

When she looked down, Delphine's eyes were closed, moans muffled by the flushed and swollen skin beneath her mouth, the nerve-rich flesh she licked and sucked and fluttered against. Cosima couldn't help but rock her hips, and Delphine's hands guided and encouraged her to move freely, tongue dipping inside to taste her.

Words flew from Cosima's mouth and she didn't try to restrain them. She wanted her lover to know how incredible it felt to be devoured.

Delphine's mouth was free of the hesitation that had restrained her to this point. The relentlessness had Cosima dancing at the edge in no time, shivering out a loud groan, holding Delphine's face against her exploding skin, knees drawn up and wobbling in the air.

Then came the floating. Sparks of energy hummed gently back into her body, eyes unable to open, her vocal chords vibrating contentment. Vaguely, she felt Delphine's body move away and return as she caught her breath, her lungs working overtime easily. The only burning in her chest was that of desire.

Cosima gasped, nerves shooting an unexpected message to her brain as a drop of lava hit her right between her breasts and trailed up towards her clavicle, drying on its journey. Her eyes blinked open in shock and the image of Delphine leaning over her, knees bent against the mattress, came into view. She was smiling, bottom lip between perfect teeth, and holding a simple candle at an angle over Cosima's torso.

"Too hot?" she asked, but let another drop land. She'd done her research; low temperature candles melted quickly and wouldn't burn even the most sensitive skin.

"No."

"Turn over," Delphine grinned, nudging at her side, helping a nearly giddy Cosima onto her stomach, where she promptly fell limp against the bed.

The brunette felt more tiny splashes of warm wax against her spine, intermingled with gentle, teasing lips against her shoulder blades, teeth nipping at the back of neck after her dreads were moved out of the way. A shiver ran from chin to toes as a new sensation pressed against the small of her back. She could feel the ice melting, pushed up her vertebrae by her lover's fingers, melting and dripping cold water between her legs, down the dips of her sides. Cosima was all gasps and sighs and squirming legs as warm lips and hot wax and melting ice teased at the backs of her thighs, her spine, the base of her neck. She groaned and ground her hips forward into the comforter when Delphine sunk a row of teeth into her right ass cheek. She fisted a pillow in clenched palms.

This was a reclamation of her body and its abilities to feel more than the pain of dying.

Delphine's arm slipped between Cosima's torso and the bed, pulling her up into a kneeling position, braced forward on her arms. The blonde leaned over her, front pressed against Cosima's back, the ice melted away and wax set aside, tongue drawing slick patterns against her shoulder blade as Delphine's hands traveled up to cup a breast, tease at the skin between her thighs before finally cupping her throbbing center. The brunette's hips bucked back unconsciously and were met with cool silicone. In her curiosity, Cosima released one hand from its clutch on the pillow and searched behind her for Delphine's hips, finding them covered in a thin strip of reinforced velcro.

"Are you wearing a strap on?" Cosima tossed her head to the side for a quick glance over her shoulder. Delphine's lips met hers easily from their position as she guided her lover's searching hand to the smooth dildo secured to the center of her hips.

" _Oui_. Is it okay?"

"Mmm, definitely," Cosima teased, grinding her ass back again, guiding the toy into herself with Delphine's help, sighing as gentle hips thrust lightly against her, her body accommodating the stretch of the quickly warming toy. The blonde pressed forward, hands holding her lover's hips as she sat up to admire the woman bent over in front of her, at the olive skin between her fingers, the long plane of skin leaning forward in front of her, riddled with dried wax.

Cosima's moans grew louder as Delphine's hips thrust more freely against her. One hand snuck around to tease at the brunette's clit, teeth scraping at the top of her spine.

"Delphine!" she shivered, body going still, arms shaking from their ever-clenched grasp on her pillow, mouth open and breath in hot pants. The blonde's fingers were relentless at the apex of her thighs, rubbing tight circles against her pulsing clit.

Another splash against her side. Hot wax dripped down her ribcage and hardened. Delphine's teeth bit at the other side of her ribs, then a clink from setting down the candle and a swift smack against her ass.

Somehow the knowledge that teeth and hands and hot wax and ice had drawn out pain for the purpose of pleasure had her teetering once more, Delphine's long fingers relentless, her hips still in a steady rhythm, fucking gently into her lover as she knelt against the bed. It was overwhelming, the combination. And Delphine seemed to be everywhere at once, coaxing her into crossing over, giving into the orgasm that called to her.

She was falling again, Delphine's cries mingling with her own and she wondered briefly if the blonde was coming with her before her body was overcome with the tidal wave and left shivering, slumping forward into her pillow. The dildlo slipped from her and she felt Delphine's nails scratch lightly down the sides of her back, grasping at her ass at the end of their journey. She laughed and tumbled next to her lover, joining her in a horizontal state.

"Was that okay?"

Cosima groaned her reply into the pillow, then turned her head, a satisfied smile against her mouth. She pushed herself up suddenly and moved to straddle Delphine, finally sensing her opportunity for control. She was not about to let it slip by.

She leaned forward and met Delphine's mouth roughly beneath her own, teeth nipping and biting much in the same way the blonde had done to her back. There were places she knew would be red tomorrow.

The dildo slid back into her easily and she sunk down again, taking advantage of the stamina that recovery offered. In some ways, she could go longer now than she had been able to pre-illness. A new lease on life was all the motivation she needed to try for three, four, five orgasms when, previously, two was more than enough. _Funny what almost dying can do for your sex life_ , she thought, rolling her hips forward, fingers locking with Delphine's.

Finally, her point of view allowed her to glance at the supplies that Delphine had set aside for this occasion. The wax, of course, and a tray of half-melted ice cubes she'd presumably grabbed from the freezer. Feathers, a lighter, and a vibrator. She released one hand to grab at the other toy and twisted the end until it buzzed in her hand. Delphine groaned beneath her, eyes glazing at the prospect of watching Cosima get herself off with it. Their eyes were locked and fluttering closed when she pressed the humming toy against her own clit, dragging it up and down against the flushed skin hiding beneath sopping wet curls.

The blonde's hands held her hips, gripped her ass, as Cosima rode and thrust on top of her, head forward and voice in a near continuous, rising moan. She slapped an open palm against firm flesh when Cosima lifted up and the brunette let out a startled _yelp_ , then grinned.

She propelled herself forward to suck against Delphine's lower lip, their tongues teasing at each other, tangling inside one mouth and then the other. The arm holding herself up was shaking with tension and an impending third orgasm, her mouth pulling away slightly as her hips ground and thrust against her lover's hips, muscles contracting against the toy as the pulse of the vibrator sent her over the edge of her third cliff, sent her soaring and shaking in pleasure.

Cosima grew quiet after she fell forward, the toy slipping from her for the second time that evening, body collapsing in undisguised exhaustion, face buried in a pillow. Delphine, pinned beneath her, rubbed at her back, the warmth of her round ass, and smiled into the breast at her cheek.

"Mmmph," Cosima mumbled incoherently when she turned her head from the pillow. "Baby."

"That last one was all you, _mon amour_ ," Delphine laughed, twirling a dread between her fingers. "You do not look comfortable."

"Nnnnn," Cosima sighed, rolling onto her back, skin flushed and glowing with earlier efforts, wispy hairs sticking to her temples with sweat.

Delphine ripped at the velcro and pulled the straps down her thighs, tossing the harness off the foot of the bed. She felt Cosima chuckle when it hit the floor, her belly shaking in an exhausted laugh. "What's so funny?" Delphine teased, rolling her body to cover her lover's, soft breasts pressed against breasts.

"It's just, that was..."

"You liked it?"

"Normally I'm neutral about strap-ons and _plastic phallic_ things in general, but _that..._ "

"Hmm?" Delphine asked, teeth showing in a smile, eyes searching Cosima's face, reveling in the complete satisfaction that was so easily found on her features.

"The combination... so hot!"

"I'm glad." Delphine was grinning, practically radiating pride. "You jumped the gun on the vibrator, though."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. That was for number four."

Cosima snorted, then giggled, then gave her body over to the laughter elicited by Delphine declaring her intentions for orgasm _number four_. The blonde, who watched her with a smile, rolled up sly onto her forearms, and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Cosima's belly, still vibrating with laugher. Her hands pinned Cosima's legs apart at the knees, head dipping down to kiss against the almost too-sensitive skin. The laughter caught in Cosima's throat at the sensation, her hips trembling once more.

"I don't think I can," she sighed, tickling the arm that Delphine had extended up her torso, her hand palming at Cosima's breast.

"I will try anyways," she grinned, lifting her head to kiss at a her lover's belly button, then leaned back to seal her mouth against the slick skin. "This is a celebration, after all."

"Mmm," Cosima hummed, sticking her tongue between her teeth in a smile, and gave herself over once more to the tongue gently flicking and fluttering against her clit. "Ohhh," she sighed, settling back into the pillow, letting her eyes fall closed.

It was all too much, too sensitive, and her hands guided Delphine's mouth, played with the loose curls between her fingers. Knees held apart and jittering, hips circling up in search for specific pressure.

She felt as though she was quickly approaching the edge of _something_ , perhaps a faint echo of her first orgasm. Her kegels clenched together and she felt a slow waterfall trickle dripped down the inside of her thigh. Delphine groaned in surprise and delight when she felt the warm liquid on her chin, fluttered her tongue faster until Cosima was strangling out a garbled moan, arching her back in a perfect half moon from the mattress.

"Nnnnggggod!" she cried, the orgasm hitting her in a small rush, a short-lived burst of pleasure. Delphine stayed with her, sucking at her until Cosima's body was completely limp, relaxed into the soft surface beneath them. Only when she felt two warm hands on her shoulders, pulling her up, did she break away from lavishing the sticky sweet skin with love.

Cosima pulled her right in, drew the long body above her down for a hug, pressed chest to chest, her legs wrapped around and cradling Delphine's hips. "I feel so celebrated," she moaned, lacing her fingers through the hair at the base of the blonde's skull. "Totally celebrated."

"Good. Because we are not done yet."

"No?" Cosima laughed, throwing her weight up to flip them over. Her landing was easy, Delphine's body drawing her in tight. She rested her head against the blonde's shoulder, let her body sink into the warm, soft skin beneath her, breathing in the smell of sweet perfume and sweat and sex that covered their bodies.

"No. But rest first. We will finish later," Delphine cooed, twirling dreads and playing with the long strands that fell from their gathered place on Cosima's head. She pulled at the side of the comforter and threw it over their bodies, content with her lover falling asleep sprawled all the way down her length. "You are better now. We have all the time we need."


	51. Awk - Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short and awkward ditty as I get back in the swing of things. Can't have super hot sex all the time...
> 
>  
> 
> Yes Please Prompt: Maybe them scissoring since it's a stereotype of lesbian sex. Maybe ending up as awkward sex?
> 
> Yes Please Prompt: First time using a sex toy?
> 
> cophine69 Prompt: Love this! You're doing a great job. Maybe could we please get another one with sex toys?
> 
> Yes Please Prompt: Double penetration? 
> 
> A fan Prompt: Scissoring maybe? Or using double-ended dildo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello smut pals! Glad to be back from a short (unintentional) hiatus.
> 
> After much thought and counsel-seeking from fellow writers, I've decided that I will only be writing the prompts I feel inspired by / totally into / can easily see Cophine in. You understand...
> 
> Thanks, everyone. As always, your prompts make me squeal with excitement and your kind words make my heart do little summersaults. You're the best readers a smut writer could ask for :D
> 
> -tumblweed

"Physically, it is... not very appealing," Delphine cringed. She held the toy in her palms and examined it, the weighty silicone bobbing in the air when she pinched it between her fingers right at the middle. "Why are we trying this again?"

"Becauuuuuse," Cosima teased, watching her girlfriend wave it around it front of her face. "You've never used a dildo before, and some may say an attempt at scissoring is kinda a stereotypical lesbian sex milestone."

"Yes, but... this one?"

"Hey, it's the only one I have that I haven't used with an ex." She turned her head away to mumble, "though I don't see what the big deal is..."

"Cosima, they have been inside of someone else. Not to mention the emotional baggage involved..." She hit Cosima on the shoulder playfully with the toy and smiled, the brunette feigning hurt and batting it away. 

"But I, like, boil them. It's totally sanitary _aaand_ the emotional baggage is boiled away in the process..." She held out her hand and Delphine plopped the double-headed dildo into it. 

"Even if I believed you, it is never going to happen."

"Fine," she grinned. "Then we're using this one." She bounced backwards into the bed and landed on her back, then sat up onto her elbows wearing a smile that showed every tooth. "Come 'ere," she winked, curling her finger in a _come hither_ fashion with the hand that held the bobbing toy. 

Delphine played along, crawling seductively up Cosima's body, hovering over her on the bed as their lips met and teased at each other. She kissed Cosima thoroughly, her tongue plunging deeply into her mouth, twisting, then retreating, meeting the brunette's with each stroke. She lowered her hips and slipped her thigh between the her lover's, hand reaching down to pop open the button of her pants. 

A cold poke at her jaw startled her and she pulled away from the kiss. Cosima started laughing immediately, the offending dildo still in her hand as she ran the tip of one side against Delphine's jaw again. When she rolled her eyes, the brunette only laughed harder.

"Cosima..." Delphine sighed and sat up, straddling her lover.

"Sorry, sorry. Am I ruining your mojo?" Her body shook with laughter under Delphine's hips.

"Yes," she said plainly, pulling the heavily patterned sweater over her head, then stood and shimmied her pants down her legs. "Stop playing."

"Why?" Cosima grinned, lifting her hips to aid in Delphine pulling the tight pants down her legs, peeling her underwear off along with them. "It's fun." The blonde stood in only her undergarments and narrowed her eyes, hands on her hips. Cosima shivered. Being at the other end of Delphine's focused stare always sent electricity up her spine. 

"Okay, fine," she smirked. "I'll be serious." She stuck out her tongue and curled it around her top lip, then traced the tip of the toy up Delphine's thigh. She laughed again, but it faded when the blonde pulled her own underwear down her legs, eyes devouring her girlfriend's figure. 

Delphine's bra hit the floor and the mattress sunk under her weight as she crawled back on the bed, their legs wrapped around and between each other's. Her hand slipped between Cosima's thighs and the brunette sighed at the contact, let the toy fall from her hand in favor of wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and pulling her close, their lips teasing. Her hands grabbed at the flesh of Delphine's hips, squeezed the weight of her ass in her palms and moaned. The blonde stroked Cosima gently and felt her hips rise under light fingertips.

Cosima tipped her head back and pulled away from the kiss. "That feels amazing," she groaned, brought one hand up to stroke at Delphine as well, gathering the growing wetness against her fingertips as they moved together. "How do you want to..." she wiggled her eyebrows, squeezed the fistful of ass in her other hand. "I mean, should we try it?"

"I'm ready if you are," she smiled, and flicked her tongue up the column of Cosima's neck. 

They each sat up and negotiated their positions. "Put your leg...here?" Cosima directed, and Delphine did. They settled in, each of their right legs over the other's left, situated awkwardly so that their centers were pressed together and their faces were at opposite ends. Cosima pressed forward and rubbed their heat together. "You like that?" she teased, a faint laugh, resting a hand on Delphine's raised knee. 

Delphine considered the pleasant friction, the brush of Cosima's damp hair against her clit. There were certain aspects she liked, but the distance between their mouths was too great and she understood her body well enough to know that coming from this type of stimulation would be difficult. "It's okay," she replied, searching for the dildo that had rolled behind her. "When does this come in?" She waved it through the air and smacked it lightly against Cosima's thigh.

"Who's playing now?" Cosima laughed. "Just, like, slip it in me then the put the other side in yourself." She was tilted back on the bed, propped up by her outstretched arms. Delphine moved to put one side in Cosima, leaned forward and spread her apart with her fingers to guide the toy inside. When she did, Cosima let out a small sigh at the fullness. 

"Is that okay?" Delphine asked as she picked up the other side to slide it into herself. 

"Yeah, yeah, it's good," Cosima hummed. 

With the toy inside each of them, they experimentally thrust their hips together. If one pulled away while the other was thrusting in, the toy didn't move much at all. But if they each pulled away too quickly, it would fall out of them both and they would have to guide it back in. Their rhythm was awkward and erratic at first, but they eventually settled into one that would prevent the toy from slipping out, their hips crashing, legs scissored together. 

Their heavy breathing filled the space of the room. Delphine felt far away from Cosima and stared at the upper lip she longed to pull between her teeth from a meter and a half away. "The physics of this..." Delphine groaned, frustrated. 

"Yeah, this sucks," Cosima laughed. 

"It feels good, but..." she shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe we are doing it wrong?" She reached between them and grasped the toy tightly.

"According to the porn I watched to prepare for this occasion, this is how you do it. I'm beginning to think they were acting through the whole movie..." she ended with a sarcastic laugh

"Porn?" Delphine asked, slowing her thrusts.

"Yeah, can we...?" Cosima motioned to the toy between them. Delphine nodded and pulled away, letting the toy slip out completely and Cosima did the same. "Porn, yeah," she began, tossing the toy to the side. It rolled of of the bed and landed on the floor with a _thud_. "I was curious."

"Where did you find it?"

"Ummm, online. Duh." She smirked. It was so obvious. Had Delphine never watched porn before? "Don't tell me you've never..." She was teasing Delphine now and the blonde knew it, though a blush crept up her neck just the same. "Seriously?"

" _Non_... Well, I have seen porn before but..."

"But, what?" Cosima smiled, thoroughly enjoying the teasing taking place. Toying with her girlfriend didn't end when the dildo contraption fell to the floor. She felt like a cat with its paw of the tail of mouse. 

"Never... two women."

"Mmmmm," Cosima purred, wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders, pressing their naked breasts together. "You know that corrupting you is, like, my favorite thing, right?"

"Smoking pot... Sex with a woman... Yes, I'd say you enjoy bringing new experiences into my life..." Delphine grinned, laying into her lover's teasing tone. _If you can't beat 'em..._

"Do you wanna watch some?" Cosima pressed, twirling a golden wave around her fingers. She already had one in mind, knew exactly where it find it. She only needed the go-ahead. 

Delphine laughed and rolled her eyes, knowing how Cosima loved to see her squirm. "Why not?"

Cosima grinned and narrowed her eyes. "For real?"

" _Oui_."

She popped up and scrambled over Delphine, nearly knocking her from the bed with her enthusiasm, in pursuit of her laptop. "This is completely amazing. Kink, or no kink?" Cosima grinned, tapping her fingers against the keys. 

Delphine shrugged, somewhat indifferent. "Show me whatever you like."

"Excellent," Cosima growled. She double clicked on the touch pad and turned the screen towards her girlfriend.


	52. It Showed - Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Angry sex
> 
> 1X09.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. This got angsty reaaaaaal quick.
> 
> My bad.
> 
> Y'all are the best. Stop in and say hello anytime (via AO3 or tumblr).

"I didn't want to fall for you. I wasn't supposed to," I whine, praying that my heartfelt plea will not fall on deaf ears, that I can convince her to stay in Minnesota. "But I have."

"How can I possibly believe that, Delphine?"

"Because you feel it!" I beg. Cosima is sniffling, wiping away the tears in her eyes, exhaling her disbelief. I have to convince her. "It's not--it's not a lie. It's not possible!" My hands grasp at the air, pleading. "You know I've never been with a woman before."

"Yeah, it showed," Cosima bites.

I look down at my hands, the weight of the insult crushing my shoulders forward in a slump. A part of me knows she only wants to wound me, but another part wonders about the truth behind it.

We've only slept together once. And in a way, it was true: I had no idea what I was doing. At least not compared to Cosima, who seemed to know my body better than myself, who broke me open several times over last night, even with the intermission of Eskimo pies and invading her privacy. Spying.

Defeated, I rise silently from the bed and make my way to the door, grabbing my coat from the stool before shutting it.

Cosima's crying grows louder through the wall. In this moment, I can do nothing but mirror her pain, slumped against the hallway, my shoulders wracking with each sob. I hold my palms to my eyes, willing the whole situation to disappear. I wish with my whole being to go back in time, to stop myself from calling Aldous, to rewind to when we were laying in bed together. Only this time I would not let Cosima leave for Eskimo pies, or any other reason. I would make her stay. I would drag her under the covers again, prove just how far I'd fallen for her. _Please believe me, please believe me,_ I hear myself begging in between sobs.

A young couple walks by and I am suddenly made aware of the fact that, regardless of being inside a secure apartment building, I am still in public. I stand and head towards the stairs as a door swings open with a _boom_ behind me. Cosima is there, standing in the doorway to her apartment, eyes red and rimmed with tears, hands on her hips.

The next thing I know, my shoulders are pressed against the wall, her mouth coming in for a kiss so hard that I think my lips might break open. Her teeth clack against mine and I am frozen, my shoulders pinned to the cold wall as Cosima's mouth works roughly against my own.

Cosima grasps the back of my neck and deepens the kiss. I feel her hands squeeze roughly into my shoulders, her nails digging into my skin hard enough that I am certain there will be marks tomorrow, small red half-moons.

"I'm so sorry," I spill, mumbling between the strength of Cosima's kisses. "Forgive me."

"Don't..." Cosima warns, pulling back for a moment. Her eyes are red, neck flushed, eyebrows creased in anger. "Please, just stop!"

I nod and tip back against the wall, catching my breath, and look down my nose at her.

I can't remember ever being the taller one. I'm not used to lowering my head for a kiss. 

What a strange thought to have at this moment.

I feel Cosima's hands drop from my shoulders and I watch her struggle with the urge to run back into her apartment and dead-bolt the door closed. I understand the desire to keep me out -- to avoid tangling herself further in my high-stakes web of lies. I can't blame her. I'm caught in the sticky trap as well.

But instead of separating from me, she digs her fingers into my hips and slams me against the hallway wall again, kissing me fiercely, and my body is humming with lust and guilt. I try to wrap my arms around her neck, to pull her closer because I can't get enough of her mouth on my mouth. But she shoves my arms away before I can grab her and slams them against the wall by the wrist.

" _Don't_ touch me," she hisses, and I freeze because I don't know what she wants from this. 

Does she need the control? She can have it. I will be pliable and agreeable to whatever she says. _Just please believe me_ , I think. _I’ll do whatever you want._

I haven't said this out loud, but she answers me anyways. "Inside."

Cosima pushes me sideways by the hips a few feet until we are in her apartment and she is pressing me against the wall again with her tiny frame. My body is so much longer than hers. I think that I could overpower her easily, but then again, she is strong -- compact and sturdy -- and her arm muscles are tensed and defined as she holds my hips against the vertical plaster.

"You said you fell for me, that that part was true..."

I don't know if it's a question or an observation, but she's crying again and I'm not sure what to say. Even if I had a response in mind, my throat feels closed up, that tight tingle just before a sob. So, I nod.

"Well, I'm a huge idiot because I want to believe you." I can see that she's shaking, her voice faltering. I shake my head and start to say _You're not an idiot. It's true_ , but she cuts me off, waving her hand in front of my face to halt my voice. 

She doesn't want to hear from me right now. She wants me to listen.

"I want to believe that it's not a lie, Delphine, I really do. I--" She stops herself and it almost looks painful, holding in her thoughts. She's scared to tell me, I know. She's unsure what I will do with the information she offers me. She’s unsure if I will tell Aldous and use it against her. "Did he tell you to say that? Leekie?" Her voice is frantic, filled with skepticism and doubt. Her bottom lip is shaking.

"No," I whisper. I look her square in the pupils when I say it. In a moment of boldness, I bring my hand to her cheek and run my thumb over her lips, just like I did the other day, hoping the similar touch will help her recognize the sincerity. Instead of leaning into it, she pushes me away again.

" _Don't_ ," she bites, then pins my wrists to the wall again and smashes our lips together. The muscle of her tongue is powerful and sweeping the inside of my mouth uncomfortably. It’s so unlike last night when she was gentle, almost reverent. Now she is anything but. 

She frees one of my wrists to gain back a hand. Then she is at my belt, at the button of my jeans, slipping cold fingers into the tight space between fabric and skin. Last night was about discovery, about lust and attraction and being with someone who _gets me_. But right now, there are flames in her eyes and there is an unexpected fire in my body to match it. 

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No." And I don't. Even like this, I want to be with her. 

Cosima pushes inside of me, her fingers hooked and rough. I’m not touching her, but we groan in unison and she pulls away to watch me. My arms are hanging limp at my sides and it feels awkward, but I know I shouldn't touch her again -- at least not without some sort of explicit consent. 

I brace one hand against the wall and lean back into it with my shoulders, pushing my hips forward to meet her hand, and I do not dare break the eye contact that she is holding. She’s fucking me and waiting for me to look away, waiting for me to give myself up as a liar.

But I am not lying. I have lied about nearly everything but _this_ , the way I feel towards her. How I have fallen for her, completely. So I hold her gaze, breath catching as the back of her hand stretches the front of my jeans.

She breaks her eyes away first and suddenly her mouth is on my neck with so much suction that I can nearly feel the tiny vessels breaking and the blood rising to just below the surface of my skin. My hands are in her dreads, cupping at the back of her neck. I don't remember putting them there, the need to pull her closer ever present in my subconscious. But she doesn't push me away this time, so I hold her even tighter. 

Her chest is brushing against mine through her sweater, through the sheer shirt I wore because I knew she would like it. Because the way she looked at me last night when she saw me topless for the first time struck something new inside of me. I wanted to feel it again. 

Her hand is flush against the front of her hips, the momentum behind them pushing her even harder into me, fingers stroking the growing fire. I can't see between us but it feels like my pants are restricting her range of motion and she's nearly growling in frustration against my neck. 

Quickly, she pulls out and wrenches my pants further down my hips until they are mid-thigh, and then she's back inside, pushing and pulling, teeth on my clavicle.

"You want this?" she grumbles. I can't tell if she's trying to arouse me or if she's needs reassurance. 

"So much."

I hold onto her shoulders, feel her muscles rippling beneath the knit of her sweater, her dreads bumping against my knuckles with every thrust of her hips. Her breath is hot on my skin. Sounds are slipping from my mouth before I can catch them. "Cosima."

She groans at the sound of her name and presses her palm forward to grind against me. I can't help it, my body goes stiff, legs tensed and twitching. 

I almost want to cry. The orgasm is building too quickly and in my heart I know that once it's over, she will want me to leave. 

Arms fast and strong, she is relentless. She is focused and she is angry, grunting and growling into my neck. I feel nails dig into my hips, biting so hard that I wonder briefly if she will actually break the skin. Wound me like I have wounded her. Either way, she has me pulsing, pleasure bubbling up through my cunt, vocal chords cut loose from the reality of thin apartment walls. 

My skin is humming, every part of me throbbing and tensing at her touch. I am crying out, clutching at her, willing our bodies to melt into one so she will know. _Can't you see? It's not a lie!_

She overpowers my grip on her shoulders and suddenly, she is gone. Through hooded eyes, I can see her standing in front of me, just out of reach, eyes narrowed and chest heaving, lips in a tight line. "Cosima," I whine, and involuntarily press my own hand against my clit. Still so sensitive and just at the crest of orgasm, I come, our eyes glued together, my thighs shaking in release. "Cosima," I whisper again. I can't seem to think of anything else to say.

She watches me tremble against the wall, jaw clenched, until I'm done. Until I force my hand away in embarrassment and slump against the wallpapered plaster. 

"Leave," she mutters, unmoving. 

"Please." I reach for her and she takes a step back to avoid my touch. Once again, I am destroyed by her words, ego crumpled under the weight.

My limbs are shaky as I pull up my jeans, button then buckle, avoiding her glare. I lean over to pick up my coat and realize just how weak my legs are, how difficult the walk to the subway will be. The walk I will inevitably make alone and sobbing.

I can't bring myself to look at her again before opening the door. The handle in my palm is cool against sweaty skin as it clicks open and I leave, slipping through the opening and back into the hallway.

Just like before, I hear her sobbing through the wall. My body still feels collapsed in on itself, but this time I don't stop on my way to the stairs.

I want nothing more than to comfort her, but it can't be me right now. _Maybe never again_ , a voice reminds me, nagging.

Regardless, I know what I need to do. DYAD has resources that will help me locate her travel itinerary, her final destination.

_How can I possibly believe that, Delphine?_

If she can't feel it, then I will show her.


	53. Just Like Heaven - Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A FLUFFY FIC FOR THE #COPHINEFLUFFATON OVER ON TUMBLR.  
> You can find more fluff at: http://obfrankenfics.tumblr.com/
> 
> \------
> 
> Amber Prompt: Did you watch evelyne's last askob? She speaks about how delphine would take cosima to a real date with wine and lots of delicious food to watch the fireworks in montreal. 
> 
> yescophine Prompt: Can you PLEASE write one with Delphine taking Cosima on a Date(inspired by Evelyne's last ASK OB) and one with Cosima taking Delphine on date,just lots of fluff..:)
> 
> Millie324B21 Prompt: i second that!
> 
> Cophine-addict Prompt: I THIRD that!!!
> 
> Listen to the song “Just Like Heaven” by The Cure while reading this. Ebro says so.

The radio is on and a familiar song fills the car as they roll down the highway. Even with the windows down, the melody cuts through the rustle and finds their eardrums. Cosima sits back against the passenger’s seat, one hand cradling Delphine’s knee and the other out the window, catching against the warm summer air as it whizzes by.

 _Show me, show me, show me how you do that trick_  
_The one that makes me scream, she said_  
_The one that makes me laugh, she said_  
_And threw her arms around my neck_

Delphine, hands on the wheel, glances over to her girlfriend, eyes sweeping down the brunette’s backlit profile. She admires the halo, if only for a moment, before returning her eyes to the road. She can feel the gentle strum of Cosima’s fingers through the fabric of her pants. Blonde curls whip around in the wind, catching against her lips and neck and she knows from experience that her hair will be one tangled, windblown mess when they arrive. Cosima will love it.

 _Show me how you do it_  
_And I promise you, I promise that_  
I’ll run away with you  
I’ll run away with you

She bobs her head to the song, mouthing the familiar words to herself. In that moment, she is flooded with memories from childhood - riding through Paris in the back seat of her parent’s car, “Just Like Heaven,” singing through the speakers from the American music radio station. Her English was not as strong then, but she could eventually make out the words after hearing it again and again.

“You know this song?” Cosima asks, giving Delphine’s knee a squeeze to gain her attention.

She nods, smiling. “I knew it as a child. I always thought it is what love would sound like, if love were a song.”

“That’s sweet,” Cosima replies, smiling at her. She leans across the console and plants a kiss on the top of Delphine's shoulder.

 _Spinning on that dizzy edge_  
_I kissed her face and kissed her head_  
And dreamed of all the different ways I had  
To make her glow

She still believes that, if she’s honest. _This song sounds like love_. When she was younger, the image of love she attached to this chord progression was so different from what she knows now.

But the old fantasy falls short in comparison to Cosima.

She certainly didn’t picture herself in the midst of the deepest, most meaningful love she’d ever known with another _woman_. The complexities of their relationship - their conflicting allegiances, the eugenicist/clone dynamic - it all brought a richness to the love they shared. She often wondered if they would still be together without those circumstances. If Cosima was not her subject, if she had never worked for DYAD…

 _Why are you so far away? she said_  
_Why won’t you ever know_  
That I’m in love with you  
That I’m in love with you

“Where are we going?” Cosima asks over the music, “I just saw a billboard in French.”

Delphine glances away from the road again to find her girlfriend grinning madly, sitting up from her seat to look out the windshield. They are getting closer, quickly. The drive from Toronto to Montréal is five and a half hours, but they are making good time.

“It’s a surprise, mon amour.”

“We’re going to Montréal, aren’t we?”

“I can’t say,” Delphine teases, but it’s clear that Cosima has caught onto her plan. There is no way the brunette could know about the basket in the trunk filled with wine, bread, and cheese, though. She had been intentionally illusive while packing up the car that morning. The promise of their first real weekend away together, one that was not prompted by escaping the reaches of DYAD or chasing after each other, had her planning for weeks.

“I’m so excited to hear you speak French. You know, order us some food. Check us into the hotel. All that jazz.” Cosima is buzzing next to her, twisting in her seat with excitement as they pass a sign that reads _Bienvenue à la Montréal_. “It’s super hot.”

 _You, soft and only_  
_You, lost and lonely_  
You, strange as angels  
Dancing in the deepest oceans  
Twisting in the water  
You’re just like a dream

They make their way into the city and finally find a parking spot on a crowded street near the water. After taking the basket from the trunk, Delphine pulls Cosima in the direction of the piers and the road that runs parallel to Fleuve Saint-Laurent. Hand in hand, they laugh and steal small kisses from each other’s lips as the sky darkens quickly around them. Delphine has timed it perfectly, though, and she leads them to a crowded park just as it’s getting difficult to see. All of the grass is nearly covered in blankets with couples, families, and groups of friends chattering amongst themselves in French, eating and drinking.

“This way,” she whispers in Cosima’s ear, pulling her close, wrapping her arm around the smaller woman’s waist.

“Do you know some top secret spot? This place is pretty packed.”

“I have been here once before and I want to see if I remember it correctly.” She leads Cosima through the mass and up a small hill, the crowd visibly thinner here than it was close to the water. “Ah ha!” she grins, looking back toward her lover with a sparkling smile. “Just as I thought.”

Quickly, they are standing in front of a small gathering of bushes. The spot, though far away from the water, offers an uninterrupted view of the sky, as well as some semblance of privacy. She flips open the basket lid and spreads the blanket across the ground, then settles on top with her legs spread apart. “Come,” she beckons, and Cosima sits between them, pressing her back against the blonde’s chest.

“So, what are we doing here, at night, sitting in a park in Montréal?” she asks, tilting her head back to brush her lips against her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Dinner and a show,” Delphine replies against the sweet skin of Cosima’s neck, her voice calm and low. She pulls away reluctantly and reaches into the basket for the bottle of wine and the two glasses. A small baguette and slices of fancy cheese find their way to the blanket as well. A few giggles surface from them both as Delphine attempts to uncork the bottle and struggles because of the angle of their bodies. With Cosima’s help, the cork finally pops out and she pours them each a glass with her arms over the tops of the brunette’s shoulders.

They each jump slightly with the first _crack_ of the fireworks. The sky lights up and illuminates them with a pink glow before the darkness settles once more. They sit on the blanket, back to front, Delphine's arm draped around Cosima's waist and holding her close while the other one brings a glass of wine to her lips. The sky lights up again, this time with three large explosions and, once more, she finds herself admiring Cosima's profile. She watches the slant of her nose and the shape of her lips as blue and white explosions color the brunette's features, and her chest aches with the swelling of her heart.

“What did you used to think love was?” Cosima asks, sensing the gentle caress of Delphine's gaze on the side of her face. She laces the fingers of their free hands together, rubs her thumb over a row of knuckles.

“Used to?” she asks, pressing her lips to the wispy brown hair over Cosima's temple.

“Yeah, you said earlier that when you were a kid, you thought that Cure song sounded like love.” She turns her head to catch Delphine's eyes, pupils blown in the near-darkness. "What did you think love would be like?"

Delphine finds her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she considers the question. Cosima is leaning back, eyes fixed on the exploding sky, her dreads scratching lightly against the blonde's neck and shoulder.

"I suppose I thought it would be easy and simple. That once I met the right person, everything would fall into place."

Cosima laughs lightly at the description and the show continues in front of them, a stream of glowing white screaming all the way up, then expanding in a purple globe.

"Are you laughing at my childhood dreams?" she teases.

"No, no, honestly. I'm laughing because...I felt that way when I was younger, too. I thought that once I met _my person_ , things would just be kind of," she pauses, search for the right word with her hand in the air, "effortless?"

"You must feel very disappointed," Delphine laughs, dipping her head to kiss behind her lover's ear. "I do not think any part of _us_ has been effortless."

"For real?"

"Non. Am I wrong?"

"Well, I think we can both agree it hasn't always been easy. But despite all of the bullshit that kept getting in our way, there are some elements that feel easy. You know, like I _thought_ love would."

"Like what?"

"Like this," Cosima whispers, cupping the back of Delphine's head and guiding her in for a kiss. Their mouths move easily over one another, well-practiced and steadily slow. There is no building here, no race to crescendo. It's easy and languid and simple, this kiss. Cosima takes Delphine's full bottom lip between her teeth for a nibble, then releases her. When they pull away, their faces are colored in green and blue light.

"D'accord, kissing you has always been easy."

"Hmm," Cosima hums in agreement and presses another kiss to Delphine's jaw. "I think that if we had met in another way, like some sort of meta-universe, maybe it wouldn't have been so hard. Because when I think about it, a lot of what has been hard wasn't really about _us_ at all. It was circumstance and unethical experiments and power hierarchy and all this other made-up bullshit that we were forced to navigate." Cosima is speaking frantically with her hands now, her speech quickening. Delphine watches her lover's passionate speech, then tips the wine glass back and finishes the dark red liquid.

"Perhaps there is a universe where I am a famous musician," Delphine laughs, wishing to ease the tension, her body warm and swimming slightly from the wine.

"Famous musician? What would you play?"

"Hmm, perhaps I would be a drummer? I used to take lessons as an adolescent."

" _You_ used to take _drumming lessons_?" Cosima asks, choking on her last sip of wine.

"Is it so hard to believe?"

Cosima considers this for a moment. Delphine behind a drum kit, rocking out, hair in wild curls as a crowd cheers her on. "I...can't see it," she teases.

"Look harder!" Delphine wiggles her fingers over Cosima's stomach to elicit a laugh. "I think in that world, ma chérie, you are a... _a lead guitarist_. And we travel internationally, playing music and making love in the back of a tour van."

"I like the sound of that!" Cosima grins, rolling her shoulders to push their bodies closer together, to feel the warmth of Delphine's chest against her back.

"Me, too."

"But for real, though," Cosima sits up abruptly, dreads swinging around her shoulders, twisting her body to face the blonde from between her legs. Her gaze is narrow and locked into Delphine's doe eyes, watching the fireworks reflect in her glassy, dark pupils. "Sometimes I wonder if our lives are being decided by some sadistic fucks who just sit around some table in a dark room and think of ways to screw us over."

Cosima's face is so uncharacteristically serious that Delphine can do nothing but stare, mouth opening and closing as she considers her reply. Then, just when the silence has gone on a bit too long, Cosima breaks, laughter coming out in a snort, her shoulders shaking.

"I totally had you for a second!"

Delphine joins in, laughing in tandem with her lover's joy. She pulls Cosima close so the brunette is straddling her legs, knees balanced on the blanket. She wraps her arms around the brunette's waist and nuzzles into her neck.

"I love you, you know," Cosima whispers, reveling in the scent of Delphine's shampoo beneath her nose. "The fact that none of this was easy only makes me love you more."

Gentle hands trace at Cosima's spine, keeping their bodies pressed flush together. "Je t'aime," she whispers into her lover's shoulder. "Je t'aime," she repeats, again and again.

The _booms_ of the fireworks overtake their eardrums, frequency increasing in the number of explosions and colors in the sky. Each of their lips find warm skin; Cosima's at temples and freckled cheeks, Delphine's at collarbone and up a graceful neck, until they meet each other. The kiss is sweet and gentle, so purposefully defiant towards the hell they'd been through.

With every tug of their lips, every graze of their tongues, all of the senseless obstacles melt away until it is only them, until they have shed all the weight of circumstance. They each feel a shift, a distinct _letting go_ of the old, until they are raw and unencumbered and made new.

Cosima pushes forward until Delphine is flat against the ground, then hovers over, their lips never breaking. The finale begins in the sky, a near constant display of popping and screaming fireworks, illuminating their faces in purples and greens and blues and whites. Both hands link together and Cosima gently pins Delphine's arms above her head, their chests brushing and throbbing in unison.

 _This is how it always should have been_ , Delphine manages to think, her head cloudy with lust and love, unable to resist the magnetic pull of her lover's body.

Cosima breaks away first, planting her lips at the back of her girlfriend's jaw. Then, her teeth are on a sensitive earlobe, grazing and tugging, pulling a heavy sigh from the center of Delphine's chest. It's soft, but Cosima can hear it even through the wartime noises that surround them.

The heat between them grows nearly unbearable. The blonde's hands are free now, gripping at Cosima's waist and hips, feeling them grind in a fever pitch against her thigh.

"Amour de ma vie," she says, voice breathy and low in the brunette's ear. Cosima holds her closer, arms in a vice grip around Delphine's shoulders, hips rocking in a way she hadn't planned on. Not until they made it to the hotel, at least.

Cosima shudders and tugs at the golden curls between her fingers. She cries out with her face snug against her lover's neck. The sounds that escape her are swallowed by a symphony of _booms_ and _crackles_.

"Pour toujours et à jamais," Delphine says a bit louder, feeling Cosima's body go stiff on top of her, a long grunt into her shoulder and one final shudder.

The sky goes silent as she comes down, as her hips slow and she pulls away to catch her breath, to pepper kisses down her lover’s arm. Below her, Delphine strokes at her back and sides, nuzzles into her forehead. Looking up towards the sky, the blonde’s eyes blur with tears, all of her vision melting together so that the stars and jet streams of firework smoke transform into glassy dark blue.

_You, soft and only_  
_You, lost and lonely  
You, just like heaven_

 

Amour de ma vie = Love of my life  
Pour toujours et à jamais = Forever and ever


	54. Power Suit - Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY SEASON 3 PREMIER DAY! I haven't updated in a while, as I have been devoting my writing energy to a Cophine multi-chap that will be released sometime after Season 3 is finished. But, to celebrate this wonderful day, I wrote a quick shot based on Delphine rocking a suit. Thanks, Erica(CophineSandwich), for the idea! You da best!

"Holy shit," Cosima whispered to herself. She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but when the lab door had pushed open and drawn her attention, she was met with an image so unexpected that her thought/speech filter was rendered momentarily disabled. "Fuck," she added, for good measure.

Delphine turned to gently close the heavy metal door, flipping the lock with slow, methodical fingers. When she rotated back and began her high-heeled walk across the linoleum laboratory floor, Cosima nearly dropped the thin glass slide in her hand.

"Bonsoir, ma cherie," the blonde smiled, her gaze predatory.

"What happened to _you_?" Cosima smirked. She took in the familiar face and gait of her lover who now donned a completely different aura. Her usually curly locks were pressed flat and parted neatly to the side. Below her chin, a pristine, pressed white collared shirt wrapped around the base of her throat and disappeared under and perfectly tailored jet black power suit. The expensive fabric hugged at the shape of her body, adorned at the wrists with shiny metal cufflinks. Her long, tapered pants stopped just above the ankle and gave way to a flash of pale skin set inside of glossy black heels.

"I told you about my fitting last week, non? This is the final product."

"You didn't tell me it was for a power suit." Cosima set the slide down and opened the front of her unbuttoned lab coat to settle her hands on her hips. Beneath the bleached white cotton, a heavily patterned dark red shirt hung from her shoulders, over the top of a grey skirt. Cosima's eyes narrowed and darted to every part of her girlfriend's new look.

"It's like they say - dress for the job that you want." Delphine approached her slowly, running the tip of her finger across the stainless steel lab table. She noticed Cosima attempting to mask her dilating pupils with a smug expression, albeit unsuccessfully. She could see right through the charade.

"You already have the job, Dr. Cormier. Now you're just looking the part."

"Hmm, I suppose that is correct," she shrugged, lifting her finger from the table as she neared her lover and placed a graceful hand on her shoulder, soothing with her thumb. "I wanted to show you before I hung it in my closet. Do you like it?"

Cosima lifted her hand to stroke at the tips of Delphine's straight, blonde strands, twirling the manicured locks in her fingers, ending with a gentle tug.

"I miss your curls."

"They are not gone forever. They will come back after a shower," she winked, and Cosima gulped. "And the suit?"

Delphine's eyes held Cosima's and wouldn't let them break away. Her hand rested sturdy on the smaller woman's shoulder. "The suit is… _Nice_." Her bottom lip trembled then jutted to the side, just before she slipped into a teasing smile.

"Nice?" she teased, pretending not to notice the way that Cosima's voice broke during the single syllable, how she covered it with a quick clearing of her throat.

As sick as she was about Delphine accepting the new position as the director of DYAD, as much as she hated how the title further complicated their already sticky circumstances, and as much as she felt annoyed by the symbolic nature of the corporate power suit, she couldn't deny how her insides twisted at the energy Delphine radiated at the moment.

Power looked good on her 

Cosima traced the edge of Delphine's lapel, the precise hand-stitched cut of sinfully smooth fabric, and ran her hand flat down the front. When she reached the silver buckle of her belt, noting the way the blonde's shirt was neatly tucked into the top of her slacks, Cosima slipped one finger beneath the metal clasp. "...And a little bit sexy, I guess. But you know I'm not generally into all the corporate bullshit, including overpriced business wear." Still, she loosened the stiff leather from its holding place and the buckle fell open.

Delphine, who was watching the brunette's eyes darken and deepen by the second, caught her by the wrist just as Cosima's cool fingers unclasped her pants and slipped through the opening.

"Ah, ah ah," she tutted, and lifted the trespassing hand to her shoulder. Cosima grinned toothily whilst playing along, wrapping her arm around the taller woman's neck. "Not so fast, mon amour." Delphine's voice was low and direct, her fingers grasping her lover's jaw lightly in a grip the other woman didn't want to escape. "I think you like the suit more than you say."

"That's a good hypothesis, doctor. Where is your evidence?"

Delphine ran her bottom lip between her teeth once, her eyes never breaking from her downward stare, and squeezed her fingers against the soft flesh of Cosima's jaw. In one fell swoop, she released her grip and lifted the smaller woman by the backs of her thighs to set her on the metal countertop she'd been backing her into. The whole transfer was gentle and methodical, Cosima's arms still around her neck.

This wasn't a race, it wasn't frenzied passion, though they'd had those encounters in the past. This was calculated and planned; this was about control.

And Cosima, who found herself in the grips of her new director, _her boss_ , swallowed hard at being the subject of the blonde's undivided attention.

She felt nimble fingers sweeping over her shoulders, pushing the starched cotton lab coat from her shoulders and behind her. With little resistance, she felt those same graceful digits gliding up the tops and insides of her thighs, slipping beneath her skirt, and tracing the edge of her underwear.

"Exhibit A," she whispered against the shell of Cosima's ear, and planted a kiss just below her lobe as she brushed the backs of her knuckles across the damp cotton. "Just as I suspected."

"Doesn't mean I like the suit. The data you've gathered is inconclusive." She tried to keep her voice steady, to play along with their little game, but the tremor was there, nonetheless. A revealing sigh followed soon after, with her hands in frustratingly straight hair and Delphine's lips on her jaw.

"You're right. There's no way to tell the exact source of your..." she grinned against the slightly-flushed skin of Cosima's neck. "...arousal. But I have my suspicions. 

"We are scientists, Delphine. Hunches don't mean anything. We need undeniable proof." The brunette couldn't help but pull her closer, lean into the slow, lazy fingers tracing patterns against her heat.

Delphine hummed against the warm skin, trying out a tiny nip of her teeth, which elicited a groan from her cheeky lover. "Perhaps I need to gather more data," she sighed, tugging the bottom of Cosima's chaotically patterned shirt with her free hand until the brunette finally pulled it over her own head. "Your skin does appear to be a little more... flush than usual. And are those goosebumps I see?" Delphine appraised, running her lips across Cosima's shoulder, drinking in the sight of the now-topless clone in her bright blue bra.

"Again, all signs of being completely turned on, yes. But nothing linking the effects to the cause you're suggesting. I'm telling you, power suits just don't do it for me..."

Delphine's fingers, which had been tracing light, teasing patterns across the growing dampness between the brunette's thighs, chose the moment of her denial to slip beneath and stroke her without the cotton barrier. The manicured tips of her fingers brushed against slick, swollen skin and Cosima tightened her grip and gasped, her hips scooting forward to the edge of the table.

"Is that so? You seem to be enjoying yourself," she grinned, circling the familiar bundle of nerves, delighting in the way tiny moans slipped from the back of the smaller woman's throat.

"I'm enjoying _you_."

"Oui, mon amour, but I still think you like my new look."

"Hmmf," Cosima groaned as Delphine teased with two fingers at her entrance. She was losing her argumentative edge, or rather, Delphine was making it fade away with every dip of her fingers into sopping wet heat. She decided the moment that Delphine thrust gently to the second knuckle that she didn't much care about the argument anymore. Instead, she replied with a whimpered, "Please."

Deciding to have mercy on the woman currently spread in front of her and clinging to her shoulders, Delphine simply said, "Lean back," then guided her lover to recline on the table, her discarded lab coat acting as a buffer for the cold metal table.

She dragged her lips down the clone's neck as she fell slowly back, nibbling across her collarbone, and down between the swells of her breasts as Cosima finally settled on the horizontal surface. The fingers gliding inside of her lover's pulsing heat didn't stop for a second, and with the new position, she was able to slide in even further. Cosima groaned at the newfound depth, and held Delphine's teasing mouth to her breast as the blonde slowly took a perky nipple between her lips.

"Fuck! Delphine," she whined, her hips starting to move in tiny circles. The only response she received was a set of teeth scraping against the sensitive bud. She worshipped briefly at the other breast before trailing a gentle, wet tongue down the center of her stomach, over the tensing muscles.

Begrudgingly, she slid her hand from Cosima's tightening wetness, despite the brunette's grunt of protest, and hastily dragged the damp cotton down her legs, then kissed up her thigh. She stood for a moment to unbutton the crisp white shirt, revealing a black lace bra beneath that had Cosima's head spinning from first glance. The brunette squeezed her thighs around her lover's hips, pulling her in closer with strong calves as Delphine began to shrug the suit jacket from her shoulders.

"No!" Cosima nearly yelled, gripping the blonde's cloth-covered forearm. "Leave it on," she smiled, bunching her skirt up around her waist, tugging Delphine's still-glistening hand back towards the unsatisfied ache in her groin. 

"I knew it," Delphine teased, shrugging the jacket back up until it rested in it rightful place. She kept their eyes locked in a playful stare and dropped to her knees, licking a random pattern up the soft skin of the brunette's thigh. Her eyes went fuzzy as she neared the apex, the smell of Cosima's arousal even more apparent than it had been before. She craved it so badly that she nearly felt her own mouth water.

"You can be smug. Just, like, be smug down here," Cosima groaned, twisting her fingers into the silky strands at the back of her lover's head and pulling her forward until gentle lips pressed an open-mouthed kiss against her cunt. The sound that escaped her at the first contact was nothing short of glorious.

"Say you like it. Tell the truth." Delphine stayed put, not offering any other caress until her lover relented.

"God," Cosima sighed, attempting to grind herself into the blonde's mouth, desperate. " _I like it_ , okay? That thing probably cost more than I make in a month, and I hate why you bought it, but goddamn it, it's _really_ sexy."

Delphine rewarded her lover's long-winded confession with a swift push of her tongue into the sweet, wet entrance, the brunette's muscles quivering around the gentle thrusts.

"Jesus," she moaned, and Delphine hummed into her, licking against her folds in broad strokes, tongue gliding in and out, then twisting up and around her throbbing clit. Cosima rested her thighs against Delphine's strong shoulders, against the flawless fabric of her jacket, and resisted the urge to clamp her legs around the head bobbing at the edge of the table.

Again, the blonde's movements were precise and methodical. Her slow, skilled tongue knew the terrain well, knew that a simple flick against one side would earn her a gasp and a gentle suck to the swollen skin would make the clone's hips buck softly. Cosima's reactions were as she anticipated, and she longed for the next - the exclamation that would follow the addition of her fingers. And as she slid two long digits into Cosima's quivering heat, a long, deep moan barreled from the brunette's lungs, her hips rucking up to take in everything that the blonde had to offer.

Her climax rose quickly after that, with nimble fingers stroking gently against slick, tensing walls, a clever tongue dancing with greater speed against her hard clit. Delphine drowned herself in the familiar sounds, her girlfriend's pleasure ringing in her ears. It was more rewarding than any promotion, any title, any career position she could occupy. With her jaw aching and her unoccupied hand pressing a trembling thigh to her cheek, she felt Cosima tense, her back arching against the lab table, cunt gripping hard against curled fingers. The peak was wordless, a sharp intake of breath and silence, followed by a string of indeterminate groans and expletives, and one final enthusiastic, "Shit."

Cosima's hands loosened in the blonde's hair as she came down from her high, Delphine guiding her back with tender touches and soft French adorations murmured against wet skin.

She lifted Cosima's loose legs from her shoulders and stood, supporting their weight with her hands as she leaned forward to press wet lips against her heaving sternum, and then onto a waiting mouth. Cosima met her stroke for stroke, their lips moving in a familiar and comfortable dance. The brunette held her new director's face between her palms, wiping her thumb along the arousal that had collected at her chin. 

"So, I guess I really like the whole powerful business Delphine thing you've got going on."

As uneasy as she was, it brought her comfort that they could still be, well, _them_. In all of their struggles and complexities and not-ideal circumstance, here they were, making love in the lab, as if nothing had changed from the now-seemingly-simple days of monitor and subject. Things, of course, _had_ changed. Very much, in fact. But they still had these moments, and they would hold onto them for dear life. These moments would get them through the storm, and into calmer waters.

"My first time wearing it out, and already I need to send it to the dry cleaners," Delphine laughed, nuzzling and pressing small kisses along the brunette's collar bone.

"Well, if you're already paying for it to be professionally cleaned..." Cosima sat up, guiding Delphine to stand straight, the smaller woman's hand slipping into her open button-down and cupping against black lace and warm, weighty flesh. "Better get your money's worth."


	55. Swipe Right - Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is written in the spirit of falling even deeper into the ballpit of Shaysima denial. I will go down with the canon Cophine ship. And I will do my damndest to make sure that Cophine finds many happy endings in fanfiction which, at this point, is a reprieve from canon.
> 
> This is written from a prompt by OBCrack after the promo with Cosima joining a dating site. If ya'll don't know OBCrack, check her out on Tumblr. She's the bombdotcom.
> 
> Also check out Trylonandperisphere's fic The Swan and The Dove. It's fanfuckingtastic!!
> 
> Here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3268277/chapters/7127378
> 
>  
> 
> hmmm Prompt: Bigggg fight... followed by...Makeup sex ?
> 
> magneticsinceiwasababy Prompt: And about prompts, i know you already wrote a jealous delphine, but could you make it head cannon??? Pleeeeeease?
> 
> M4K26 Prompt: How about some angry, possessive sex? Maybe out of like a serious case of jealousy.
> 
> X Prompt: Would love to see a more dominant Delphine, with her being totally relentless and getting a little creative somehow (taking Cosima by surprise). Maybe they do it somewhere a little unconventional...like on a set of stairs/in a stairwell or something?

"Alright, enough with the moping, geek monkey," Felix sighs, plopping down on the bar stool next to Cosima. "You've been at it for a week and I thought you'd grow tired of feelin' sorry for yourself by now. But, since there seems to be no end in sight..."

"Hey, I'm not moping," Cosima bites and rolls her eyes, runs her finger over the rim of her wine glass. The two of them sit perched next to the bar top, illuminated in the glowing lights of a seedy place down the street from Felix's loft.

"Right..." he trails, narrowing his eyes in disbelief. "Have you forgotten that you're staying at my flat? There's no door on the bathroom even - the whole place is basically one echoey room. You think I don't hear you sniffle your way from the couch to the kitchen each night?"

"I've got a cold," Cosima grits out, her eyes darting away from her friend's gaze. He's right. He's _so_ right, and she's embarrassed.

"Mm, sure you do. Your symptoms seems to get worse after 10 pm or a few glasses of wine." She's tried so hard to keep it to herself - the eyes and lips swollen each morning from the previous night's tears, the small collection of sweaters she'd borrowed from Delphine hidden in the her suitcase.

"Okay, okay," Cosima grunts, waving her hand in front of his face to silence him. "Enough. Why am I on trial right now?"

Felix scoffs, lifts her wine glass and takes a long gulp. Cosima gasps and reaches for it, but is shooed away by a flippant hand before he empties it of the deep red liquid.

"Hey! That was my wine!"

"Alcohol is not the answer," Felix grins.

"That's rich coming from you..."

"Cosima, I know French wine when I taste it. You're torturing yourself. Wearing sweaters that are so obviously not yours. Eskimo pie wrappers everywhere. I'm honestly even not sure where they come into play, but I assume it's kinky."

"Ugh," Cosima groans, letting her head fall into her open palms.

"Don't be so coy," he teases. "I'm sure there are plenty of people out there fully willing to indulge in your ice cream fetish."

"Felix, please. Where are you going with this?"

He pauses, waiting her her to lift her head, to meet his eyes. And when she does he says, "I started you an account on a dating app."

"You _what_!?"

"Well, you don't have to use it! It's just...the best way to get over someone is to get under so - "

"Don't finish that." She waves her hands to stop him, but Felix wraps his palm around her wrist, dropping the teasing façade for a moment and replacing it with something deeper, more meaningful. His heart aches for her sadness, even if he did think Delphine unworthy of his friend.

"It true and you know it. I'm not saying go find the love of your life, I'm just saying it might not hurt to see what else is out there. A scratching post - someone to rub up against," he laughs. "And, you know, someone who doesn't lie on the other side of a dangerous and illegal cloning experiment..."

Cosima huffs, closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath, fighting back the tightening in her throat at the annoyingly accurate argument Felix has just made. She is painfully aware of the circumstances between herself and Delphine; she's spent the last week turning them over and over, wondering about Delphine's motives, confused by the impromptu break up, the news that Delphine had chosen to wander deeper into murky DYAD waters over helping her stay alive.

It all felt so... _heavy_. So suffocating. To wonder if Delphine was protecting her or simply offloading responsibility. The confession of love that night on the lab couch became a fuzzier and fuzzier memory until it had warped into something she could hardly decipher. Was it a rouse? A hook? Was any of it real at all? So easily, Delphine had stumbled across her while searching for Sarah and broken it off - the whirlwind she'd been twirling in for weeks suddenly ceased and she'd fallen to the ground, aching and eyes still spinning from the ride.

And then, nothing. Silence. Not one moment of closure.

She reaches into her pocket, fingers wrapping around the bright blue phone, _a blue as the skies of lesbos_ , and slides it into Felix's palm

"Show me your ways," she says, half-hearted because it's the most she can muster. The other half is still in the process of reviving, healing like the polyps in her uterus.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Left._

_Left._

_Left._

Her thumb pauses, hovering over the photo of a woman with long blonde hair and bright eyes, an easy smile. She's wearing jeweled necklaces, a flowy tank top, resting her chin on her closed palm. For a moment, Cosima hesitates, thrown off by a stir of attraction, followed quickly by unwelcome guilt. She's been swiping left for days, finding that moving on is easier in theory - that otherwise attractive people are not nearly as appealing after dating a brilliant French fucking goddess. But the app, though vulgar and superficial in its function, has provided at least some sort of reprieve from overwhelming sadness and loneliness. A distraction.

But that _guilt_ , dammit.

She is _single_. Delphine had made it perfectly clear that they were no longer together. She tries to shake it off, wiggling out her shoulders, tilting her head in the rolly lab chair, the whole contraption sliding back and forth. "Fuck!" she mumbles, rubbing at the tension in the back of her neck.

"You okay over there?" Scott says, pausing from his work across the room to lean back, watching Cosima through an opening in the lab tables.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"It's nothing," she shrugs, looking back at the woman on her phone screen. There no context, no age. She knows virtually nothing about this woman other than how she looks and that her name is Shay. And perhaps another time, months ago - before Delphine - or maybe after this, however long it takes, she would swipe right without hesitation, no second thought. But she stares openly, finger hovering, holding her breath. "It's just for fun. Doesn't have to be anything but moving forward," she reminds herself, echoing Felix's words.

"What's for fun?" she hears, Scott suddenly behind her, looking over her shoulder. "Are you organizing another Runewars tournament? I want in..."

"No Runewars," she says simply. "Dating app." She twists the screen to show him and his eyes widen at the image.

"Ohhhh," Scott replies, stepping back with an awkward laugh.

"Yeah," she says, shrugging again, concealing her inner struggle with a flip of her hand. "It's _so_ not a big deal."

"Whatever you say."

Cosima's eyes shift back to the photo, thumb tapping the screen to keep it illuminated. "What do you think?" she asks, lifting it in his direction, letting him hold her phone for a closer look. Scott squints, his lips pressing in a straight line.

"Good."

"Good?" Cosima laughs. "That's your opinion?"

"I don't know. She's pretty, of course," he offers, handing her phone back.

"Yeah, she is." Her lips twist to the side in thought, reasoning herself out of the last pangs of guilt. Delphine had left _her_ , broken up with _her_.

She swipes right. **It's a Match** , her screen says. Cosima presses the button at the top of her phone and the screen goes black.

"Don't you think it's a little fast, though? I'm no relationship expert or anything, but you were in it kind of deep with Delphine and... I don't know. It just seems really fast to me."

Cosima felt it rise again, the mysterious black mass of guilt and shame and overwhelming sadness. Her shoulders slumped forward, so different from her usual sassy bravado, her quick wit and sibling-like teasing tone. Scott scrambles his limbs awkwardly, wanting to comfort his friend, to apologize for the words that so clearly defeated her, but didn't know where to start. He puts his hand on Cosima's shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"I'm sorry. It's not my place to say..."

The lab door clicks open and they both look up, all air sucked momentarily from the room. Delphine stands in the opening, eyes darting between the two friends with Scott obviously consoling a defeated Cosima. A nervous blush creeps up Scott's neck, feeling caught in the silent crossfire.

"What are you doing here?" Cosima bites with a venom she hadn't fully been aware of. She's been so mired in deep and sticky devastation, grown tired from feigning indifference. She hadn't even _noticed_ the anger, really.

"I need to speak with you. There are some...new developments," Delphine states, holding the door open, arms crossed and body clad in a fitted white shirt, her voice not as warm as it once was.

"This is my lab. You can't just come in here whenever you want." Her voice is low, and she hopes Delphine can't hear the slight tremor. This is the first time she's seen the blonde since their break up. She is all business, and somehow that makes it worse. She doesn't look broken. There are no circles under her eyes from sleepless nights.

"Cosima, this is urgent."

"I haven't seen you since...since you..." Cosima's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "And you just walk in here like, like everything is fine?"

Delphine falters, only for a moment. A quick micro expression of pure agony across her features. And then, neutral.

"This is not a personal visit."

"Umm, do I need to be here for this?" Scott asks, backing away from Cosima, from the electricity passing between the two women, from the energy that may very well catch the whole place on fire.

Delphine huffs, looks between the two of them. "The information pertains to your role, yes. But Cosima can fill you in later if you must leave."

"Okayyy," he says, shrugging off his lab coat, slinging his bag over his shoulder quickly. "See you tomorrow, Cosima." Delphine steps aside as he pulls open the door wider and slips into the hall, his relief in escaping the room evident in his posture.

Delphine lets the door shut behind her, approaches the nearest lab table gracefully, her feet set in matte black high heels that click across the linoleum.

"So, if you want to just skip over the fact that we broke up and head right to the business, go ahead. What's the news, boss?"

"Please, Cosima. Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"Wow, okay. Sorry _I'm_ making this so hard for _you_ ," she spits, leaning back in her chair, arms crossed. "It must be so hard to see me after I broke up with you out of the blue and disappeared to another country. Oh, wait, that was _you_."

Delphine sighs, narrows her eyes. "You have every right to be upset, but like I said, this is not personal."

"How could this ever _not_ be personal, Delphine?" Her voice breaks on the last syllable of Delphine's name, that tightness in the back of her throat, those raw feeling she's only recently been able to press down come flooding back in the blonde's presence. She is overcome with the urge to run into her arms. She is overcome with the urge to scream and cry and wail. She is overcome with the desire to give into the urges she has not trusted herself to indulge in.

Just as the blonde opens her mouth to reply, a chime sounds from the blue phone on Cosima's desk. **It's a Match!** The notification says. **New Message from Shay!**

Cosima breathes in sharply. Could this message come at a worse time?

And then, a thought crosses her mind. One she knows she will not be proud of later. But, Delphine looks so unaffected. She needs to put in the knife and give it a twist.

"Since nothing here is personal, I'm curious about your professional opinion, doctor - is it still a date if it's lunch? My gut says go for a candlelit dinner."

Delphine falters again, drops her gaze, nips her bottom lip between her teeth. And for a split moment, so she looks completely broken, a crumbled pile of a woman - a lot like what Cosima has seen in the mirror lately. A thrill runs through her at seeing the blonde hurt, then mixed with sadness over causing it. She is flooded once more, overflowing in a matter of seconds.

The blonde clears her throat, steadies her gaze, and meets Cosima's eyes again from across the room. "Topside has acquired medical testing results from Project Castor and has discovered they are genetic siblings to Project Leda."

Cosima sets down her phone and turns to her computer screen, intent on ignoring Delphine's urgency, just to spite her. "Yeah.. you're late to the party. I figured that out, like, five days ago."

"Oh. I didn't see anything about this in your notes." Delphine steps closer, chin high, hair straight and curled against the tops of her shoulders.

"Of course you're looking at my notes..." Cosima sighs, eyes glued to the screen at nothing in particular. She just can't bear to glance up and see Delphine standing there, looking at her with concern or disdain or care, whatever expression awaited her. She couldn't handle any of it. "Let's not pretend that just because I'm working here in this expensive jail cell, that I'm sharing all of my info with DYAD."

Delphine sighs.

"You told me my role was to find a cure. The last time DYAD was involved, my niece's bone marrow was harvested and destroyed by a...disgruntled psycho DYAD employee. I'm not offering up anything substantial without collateral."

"I understand," Delphine says, and there is a moment of silence after. It seems to stretch further and longer until Cosima finally looks away from the illuminated screen.

"Need anything else?" she asks, watching Delphine's eye dart to the blue phone resting on her desk, a hard swallow visible through the pale skin covering her esophagus. "Anything business-related, of course. _Because this isn't personal."_

She watches the blonde take a shaky breath, glancing around the lab. Hazel eyes linger on the couch behind her ex girlfriend, at the place where just weeks ago they'd smoked a joint and admitted their love, Cosima's delivered under the guise of a threat, and then made love slowly, still buzzed and minds floating.

"Non. Nothing more."

"Okay, then," Cosima replies, snatching up the phone in her hands, leaning back in her chair, her heart thumping and aching behind her ribs, her stomach nauseous with her actions. But she can't stop herself. She needs to know that Delphine hurt is just as debilitating as her own. She needs to cause the pain that Delphine has caused in her.

It's only fair.

Cosima's thumb exes out of the match message and she checks her email instead of reading it. As much as she wants Delphine to believe she's sending a dinner invitation to a new love interest, she still can't bring herself to actually send it. But she's curious as to how long Delphine will stand there, watching her.

Then, the door opens and shuts. And when Cosima looks up, Delphine is gone.

She throws the clone phone across her desk harder than intended, and rocks her whole body forward, rests her forehead against folded arms, and cries. For a few moments she lets the tears come, lets her shoulders shake and her throat choke out a series of sobs. Seeing Delphone again and putting up the nonchalant front took everything from her. And when it's clear that the rest of the day will be blatantly unproductive, she shrugs off her lab coat and slips on her long red one, clutches her bag in one hand, and leaves, wiping under her eyes to keep the tears from running grey streaks down her cheeks.

But as she turns the corner and passes by the entrance to the unused emergency back stairwell, she hears a familiar noise, a soft series of hiccups.

She pushes open the heavy metal door and immediately lands on the source of the sounds. Delphine is bent at the waist, leaning against the naked concrete wall with her face in her hands. Her shoulders shake, slumped forward as she lifts her face and, when their eyes meet, she snaps straight up, quickly wiping away her tears.

"Cosima," she says, her voice so blatantly different from the one she'd just used in the lab. Softer, younger. "I was just...I needed a moment."

"Yeah, take it," she says, caught between the urge to hold her and shake her. _Why are you crying? This was your decision!_ she thinks.

"Please, go. I will be okay." She smooths her hands over her pants, voice slipping back into the detached tone from before.

"Why do you do that?" Cosima huffs, a heat rising in her neck.

"What are you talking about?" Delphine asks, sweeping her hand back through her straight locks to get them in order

"Don't play stupid. I know how smart you are and I know you know exactly what you're doing. Putting up this wall, wearing this mask like nothing ever happened." Cosima pauses to shift her hand across her chest, to tuck into herself, to protect her softest part as the vulnerability falls from her mouth. "Why did you choose DYAD over me?"

"Cosima..."

"Just tell me why! Why did you break up with me and become this ruthless power bitch? Was I that disposable? I mean, either your salary is insane or you just get off on the power."

Delphine hiccups once, a bubble of laughter that starts to flow from her mouth. Then, she's bent again, laughing until her face contorts in a painful expression, the same look of agony that flashed across her features in the lab. "You think I have power? You think I - I disposed of you?"

"Well, seeing as you're not exactly forthcoming about _literally anything_ , what was I supposed to think?"

"Cosima, I told you. I have a role in this, in your survival. In your freedom from DYAD and illness. I can't keep you safe at the same time. I _can't_ do both!

"I can protect myself! You don't need to! In fact, you did the _opposite_ of protect me. You _left me_ alone while I was _dying_."

Cosima's words hang in the stairwell, echoing from the cement walls and cement stairs and winding metal bannister. Delphine's mouth falls open, her cheeks still damp.

"I can't put you in any more danger," she says, her voice soft and gentle, like when they were on the sofa, like when Delphine's apparition appeared to her in Felix's loft, caressing her cheek, promising, _I will never leave you_. And Cosima's heart thumps at the words.

This is Delphine in her rawest form, behind the layers of masks. She's sure if it.

"You're right. You can't!" Cosima throws up her hands. "I can't _possibly_ be in any more danger than I'm currently in - with or without you!"

"That's not what I meant, Cosima. You have no idea of all the powers at work here. That's clear by your mistaken belief that I have any _real_ power in this at all."

"If you have no power, then how do you expect to protect me?"

Delphine gasps, and blinks a few times, squeezing her eyelids together. "I can't. I can't," she whispers softly to herself, to Cosima, to the universe.

"You know what?" Cosima declares, hands at her hips. "This is all bullshit. All of it. DYAD and Topside. You thinking you can protect me from all of the evil fucking people pulling the strings."

  
"I am one of those people now," Delphine says softly, in sharp contrast to Cosima's agitated tone.

"What do you mean?" Cosima steps closer, and surprises even herself at the desire for proximity. Usually, she cannot put enough space between herself and the person she’s arguing with.

"I've done things. Things I am not proud of. Things I never want to put you through," the blonde says, leaning back against the wall, resting her head against the concrete with her arms folded across her nauseous stomach. Cosima feels a shot of unexpected sympathy growing for her ex. Usually the choices Delphine has made in the past have felt like betrayals, like purposeful breaches of loyalty and trust. But this feels forced - as if whatever it was that she'd done was not her choice. At least, not really.

"Why did you do them?" Cosima asks, catching Delphine's attention with her words. The blonde wasn't expecting that question. She expected a request for the list of her sins, or a tongue lashing about her broken moral compass. And instead, she found Cosima waiting, fingers twitching by her side, hands eager to reach out and comfort. Her resolve crumbles at the sentiment.

"For you. Always for you."

Delphine drops her hands from her stomach and leans hard back into the wall. Her eyes close at the confession, the weight of it simultaneously lifting from her shoulders and settling in the pit of her stomach. She'd thought it would be easier to be apart if Cosima thought she no longer cared, but when her eyes open, she realizes just how wrong she's been.

Cosima's lips meet hers gently at first, testing the waters. But immediately, they swim into the deepest part of the ocean, her arms rising to wrap around the blonde's neck, her mouth open and graciously accepting the hot tongue slipping against the tip of her own. She moans into the kiss as Delphine's arms slide around her waist, under her coat, and lift her.

They haven't kissed like this in weeks - hours of crying and frustration and loneliness have taken place between then and now, between a cutting and sudden break up and the moment where their bodies pressed flush together in the abandoned stairwell. Cosima pins her against the wall, threads her fingers through silky blonde hair.

Delphine's breath comes out in strong pants from her nose, both of them too committed to the kiss to break away, searching each other's mouths, reveling in the familiar tastes and sounds. Cosima's coat falls from her shoulders after it is pushed off by strong hands, and she is spun around so her back is against the concrete.

"Oh," Cosima sighs, senses assaulted by the cool wall against her back paired with Delphine's hot mouth open against her clavicle. Her perfume is the same as it always was, and a wash of complete comfort glides over her at the scent - not exactly floral, but gentle and sweet. Though the blonde's swirling tongue against the base of her neck has her knees literally giving out, she places warm hands on either side of her face and pulls her back for a kiss. Their eyes are open, and now, _finally_ , she can she see the toll this has taken on Delphine, the worry lines between her eyebrows, the hopelessness rimming her irises. She can see the new tears gathering at the duct.

"What about your new girlfriend?" Delphine asks, pulling away slightly at the body, but keeping her head close enough for their breath to mingle.

"It's fine - it nothing."

"I don't want to hurt anybody else," Delphine says, resisting the pull of Cosima's arms, resisting the press of their hips.

"That's very noble of you," she smiles, possibly for the first time all day. "But there's no one. Not really. It's more like the _possibility_ of someone."

"So, you are not involved?" Her eyes are glossy with saline, bright green from crying.

"Nah. I just, like, really wanted to hurt you."

Delphine closes her eyes and lets out a shooting, painful snort. "It worked," she says simply, pressing their lips together. "I couldn't bear the thought..."

"I know. Me neither. Me neither." Cosima says, stroking the back of her head. "Kiss me."

Their mouths meet for a few moments more before Delphine's finds its way back to her clavicle, and her thigh between Cosima's, their hips pushing and pulling, the brunette's hands grasping at her ass, pulling their bodies together with more force. The friction is unbelievable, the grinding of their hips and thighs, the drag of Delphine's nails against the tops of Cosima's shoulders, popping open buttons to trail her lips lower, until she's pulling Cosima's shirt off entirely, and pressing her bra-clad top back into the smooth, cold wall.

Cosima works her hands under the blonde's shirt, splays her cool digits over the smoothness of her back, runs her fingers down the bumps of Delphine's spine. They slide to the front and pull at the buckle of her belt until it's loose and her zipper is down, fingers dipping beneath the fabric in time with a satisfied hiss in her ear.

"Oh," Delphine groans, and rocks her hips forward into the brunette's open palm. And suddenly, urgently, her hands pull at Cosima's pants and underwear, yanking them down her hips until they settle around her ankles, and her fingers find Cosima hot and wet and waiting for her.

The pleasure of slipping inside is intensified at the feeling of Cosima filling her as well, both of them rocking into the others' hand, their hurried grunts echoing from all the hard surfaces in the stairwell.

"Mon amour," Delphine groans, the term of endearment falling from her mouth unconsciously. "Je t'aime."

Cosima's head falls back at the statement, the declaration she'd mulled over for the past two weeks, examining it from every angle, wondering about its sincerity. And now, with Delphine's fingers curling inside of her, grinding her palm against her clit, they thrill her even more. She feels it in every part of her being.

"Say it again."

"Je t'aime, je t'aime," Delphine sighs, groaning into Cosima's shoulder as her own pleasure rises up, her own electric tremors flitting up her spine and down her thighs.

"Oh, God," she moans into the air, her head tilted back, free arm holding onto the blonde's shoulders to steady, her hips strong against the pressure of her lover's palm.

"You're mine," she growls, riding on the coattails of her previous jealousy, wishing to claim the woman in her arms completely. Even if there was only the _possibility of someone else_ , she wanted to leave no room for error, no question about her desire for the clone. Because Cosima was right - if she was a pawn, and her lover was genetically tied to this madness, there was no "safe" option, only the illusion of safety by distance. "All mine," she says, taking an earlobe between her teeth for a gentle tug.

And then, the smaller woman's hips stutter, her muscles clenched around Delphine's pulsing fingers, and a long, resounding moan flies from her gut as she comes undone. Her back arches against the concrete and her fingertips curl forward in hopes that Delphine would fall with her. But the blonde is much too concentrated on helping Cosima over the edge to join her in orgasm. She focuses on drawing out her aftershocks, on kissing her deeply as she returns to her body,.

"You belong to me, too. This isn't one way," Cosima whispers, riding the gentle finger still inside of her, whispering, "No, no, stay inside," when Delphine tries to pull out. Her hips still for the most part, other than a gentle rock against nimble fingers, as she focuses on working Delphine's body into liquid pleasure.

With gentle fingers and a gliding pad of her thumb, Delphine breaks soon after, Cosima's mouth at the top of her breast, just about to capture a sensitive nipple in her mouth. She comes to the brunette's coaxing words, the desperation in her voice. "No one has ever made me feel like you do. No one. I'm all yours.

They slip from each other in synch, rubbing their hips together to keep the closeness, mouths locked in a gentle, healing kiss. Cosima's arms draw up around Delphine's neck in a sweet embrace.

"Let's stop all of this," Cosima says, running the tip of her nose against Delphine's. They stand, knees wobbly in the never-used emergency staircase owned by the corporation whose power had driven them apart in more ways than one. "I'm ready to be on the same team."

"Me too."

 


	56. After Life, Comes - Canon Compliant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Discussion of past suicidal ideation and attempt. If this subject if triggering for you, please read with caution or skip this one entirely. Take care of yourself.
> 
> Takes place near the end of season 2. Based on the spec that the boarding school friend that Delphine references in 03x09 is actually Delphine, herself.
> 
> Anonymous Prompt: it seems like there's not nearly enough fanfiction (especially smut) depicting characters with chronic illness/disability just getting through life like everyone else. Almost everything that addresses illness makes it out to be some horrible insurmountable tragedy or a cliche inspiration, and sick people are just assumed to be asexual. So maybe do a chapter where Cosima's lungs are failing, and she's wearing her oxygen cannula, but she's still really horny? It could be fluffy comfort sex, and Delphine has to do most of the work and they have to take breaks because Cosima gets fatigued easily, but it's still wonderful and normal and loving.
> 
> P.s. for the Prompter: this is definitely not fluff per your request, but I tried to make the sex as fluffy as possible. Your prompt just fit so perfectly with the subject matter. So, oops. My bad :/ Hope it's okay anyway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm baaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaack.
> 
> season 3 sucked the big one, but i'm feeling better about it (thanks to my OBFrankenfriends and super sweet anons who have continued to leave uplifting comments in my inboxes). i'm ready to get back into more frequent updates!!
> 
> enjoy some angsty fluff.

"There, _there_!" Delphine moaned, arms propping her torso over Cosima's, grinding her pelvis slowly into her lover's open palm. The brunette watched from below, eyes devouring the small show before her—slight breasts bouncing with each unhurried thrust.

"Here?" Cosima asked, grinning as she flexed and curled her fingers, vibrating them back and forth against the warm embrace of tensed muscles.

Delphine nodded with her eyes closed, drew her bottom lip between her teeth, and bit. Her hips rolled at a leisurely pace, content with basking in the fruits of the previous twenty minute's labor and allowing the orgasm to build quietly inside. With each roll forward, a small breath shot from between her lips. The whisper of a grunt.

As much as she longed for this, dreamed of Delphine in this exact situation, her arm had grown tired minutes ago and her own breath rumbled in her chest from causes that were much less arousing. Her fingers moved as they could, searching out a gentle nudge or press that would cause the other woman's movements to stutter.

"Cosima—" Delphine gasped, blinking open to stare into honey-colored eyes.

The hand resting against the top of Delphine's thigh slipped between them, fingers searching to apply gentle pressure to the sensitive bundle of nerves. With the added focused friction, the blonde's eyes fluttered shut again, and after another minute of gently swirling fingertips, her back finally arched and her voice shot out, strangled and breathy from between clenched teeth.

The echoing ripples of her explosion subsided slowly, morphing from harsh breath and tensed muscles into languid, calming kisses. Cosima's head bent forward to nuzzle into the top of Delphine's skull, into the gentle curls made more wild than usual by way of greedy, combing fingers. Her cannula bumped back into the base of her nose at the gesture, a steady stream of oxygen flowing down her trachea and into star-crossed lungs. She settled the cannula tube to the side—careful to keep it free of kinks—and sucked in through her nose.

"I'll never be sick of that," she promised.

The weight of the blonde's head on her chest was only a _mild_ disturbance. Her breath came less easily these days, but she didn't dare speak a word of her discomfort. Her body's deterioration became more real and less hypothetical with each acknowledgement. And also, the possibility that Delphine would move her head away and rest it elsewhere was a change she wasn't interested in instigating. The last thing she wanted was to pause the too-sweet kisses being pressed across her sternum. So she stayed put, a dull ache accompanying the beginning of each exhale, and pulled Delphine closer.

The blonde's trail of kisses stopped at a sloped collar bone where she turned her cheek to the sticky skin of Cosima's breast and rested. Their breathing slowed in synchronicity. The tips of Delphine's fingers played mindlessly with the end of a stray dread, studying the way her lover's dark hair had wrapped around itself in a delicate, intentional series of knots.

Cosima traced the backs of her nails down the blonde's spine, feeling her shiver, settling even deeper into their quiet, post-coital tenderness. Her glasses were off, but hazel eyes came into focus when Delphine tilted her head back and pressed a kiss against the underside of the brunette's chin. They lay for a moment, breath finally slowing, oxygen tank humming with a steady stream of air.

She reveled in the warmth of their bodies and the sweet scent of Delphine's sweat and perfume, intent on savoring every moment.

She promised herself she would savor everything these days.

It wasn't so much a question of _if_ she would die. It was really more of a _when_. That was everyone’s reality, she supposed, but her own timeline was clearer than most. Jennifer had lasted six months from the first sign of her symptoms and Katja had been ill for a few months before Helena found her with squinted eye and scope.

Her breath caught in a tickle at the back of her throat and she cleared it twice, successfully suppressing the cough and the tissue painted with blood that would surely follow.

Delphine lifted her head immediately, their moment of bliss disrupted by reality's ugly assertion. "How are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

Cosima shrugged her away and captured the hand that sought her forehead for a temperature check. She brought each finger to her lips for a kiss, and settled it against her hip.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she grumbled, reminded that there was no separating her lover from her physician from her monitor. And although she and Delphine attempted to compartmentalize aspects of their relationship, sometimes _the girlfriend_ showed up at DYAD, bringing her food and loving caresses during work time. And in this case, _the physician_ lay naked in bed with her.

"Perhaps we should be more cautious about the frequency of sex."

"No, Delphine, I'm fine. It was just—just a slight tickle. See?" She took a deep breath, controlling the inevitable facial wince at the height of lung-expansion into a picture of serenity. Delphine raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Seriously, I'm fine."

"I am not suggesting that we stop entirely...just to be more mindful. To take breaks if you need them. You need to stay as healthy as possible until we can develop a cure."

"Hey—I'm not completely broken, okay? I want to enjoy this while I still can," she said, squeezing Delphine's hip lightly.

The silence between them grew heavy with a myriad of worries. They spoke as though a cure sat easily within reach, as though full recovery was inevitable. In reality, the clock was ticking, counting down to zero more rapidly than they would ever acknowledge to each other.

Cosima thought of Jennifer, the woman whose videos she'd watched only days before. The woman she'd cut open and taken apart. The woman who shared her face, but never truly knew _what_ she was—what her life and death meant to the world, and possibly to the synthesis of a her sister’s cure. _At least I'm self-aware_ , she thought. _They can never take that away from me_.

"I can't change my whole life just because I'm sick. Especially if—" she paused, considering her next words. She'd never had to talk about dying before, at least not in the immediate sense or the context of herself. All of this was new. "—if we can't find a cure. I need to keep being myself. And sex is a part of that."

"I understand," Delphine sighed, linking their fingers. She understood Cosima's words in her own way, imagining what it must be like to watch the end of one's life come hurling towards her uninvited. She knew only of chasing after it. That was so long ago, but the memory of those thoughts were tattooed on her mind.

For a long while, she listened to the steady heartbeat beneath her ear. The gravel-y breaths. And then she felt Cosima inhale sharply.

"I don't want to die," the brunette said simply, and Delphine’s mouth went dry.

"I know, my love."

Cosima gulped and gathered every bit of courage she could find. "I'm afraid, Delphine."

The blonde lifted her head when she heard Cosima's voice break. Gentle hands cupped the curve of Cosima's cheek, and brought their lips together gently. Cosima’s bottom lip quivered into the kiss and a gentle sob cut through when they parted momentarily. "Shhh," Delphine hushed, brushing away a few stray tears. “Shhh.”

Cosima nodded and steadied herself, pulled a long draw of air through the tube at the base of her nostrils. "I don't believe in anything, you know. _God_ or whatever. And I can’t let fear rule me. I don't want to be _scared_ into believing that we go someplace when we die because it's more hopeful than... _disappearing_.”

Delphine listened quietly to her lover’s inner dialogue, a topic they’d successfully avoided by focusing on lab results and genome sequences. It was less intimate, less _vulnerable_ , to discuss declining numbers and increasing polyp masses.

“The thing is,” Cosima continued, “I don’t _know_ what will happen. As much as science lacks proof of an afterlife, or heaven— _whatever_ — there’s really no proof that it _doesn’t_ exist, either. You know?”

“Hmm,” Delphine hummed, not in agreement or dispute, but in encouragement for her lover to continue. She laid her hand flat against Cosima’s naked chest.

“My parents never taught me anything in particular. They’re not religious, so that was never a factor. It was always just: _be a good person_ and _do the best you can to make the world a better place._ And now that I’m here…” Her voice trailed softly, ending with a puff of air and shrug of her shoulders. She picked up Delphine’s hand with her own, laced and unlaced their fingers. “What do you think?”

“About what happens when we die?”

“Yeah.”

She couldn’t think of the question in terms of Cosima, couldn’t bring herself to wonder: What will happen when _Cosima_ dies? She imagined a faceless cadaver, reviewed the biological processes that awaited every person who has ever been alive. “Well, we know that the body enters a state of primary flaccidity and begins to cool immediately during algor mortis. Rigor mortis sets in between three and four hours—”

“—Delphine,” Cosima interrupted, not entirely surprised at the blonde’s response. “You know what I mean.”

And she did. Delphine paused, considering how much she wished to share. She hadn’t let her mind wander here in years, and her life looked so drastically different now. While she knew that boarding school and adolescence had undoubtedly influenced her current self, those stories felt so distant—a collection of folktales that had shaped her current reality, but were actually old stories about people from another time, another place.

She rolled up onto her side and cradled her cheek against the heel of her palm, completely relieving Cosima’s chest of her weight. Her lover shifted beneath her, gentle hands pushing errant curls behind her ear, brown eyes looking up at her, awaiting a response.

“I suppose my views have changed over time. When I was younger, I perceived death as _freedom_ more than a specific place, or lack of a place. Death was...an out from life and everything that is difficult about it: unreachable expectations and unmanageable stress.”

“That’s kind of dark.”

“Well, yes. There were many dark moments.” Delphine bit her lip before letting it go again, her eyes fixated on the dark freckle where Cosima’s increasingly-visible ribs transitioned into a soft belly. The clear plastic tube of her cannula laid still in the periphery.

“How dark?” Cosima asked with a smirk, expecting a tale of brooding adolescence. She prepared herself for teen angst, a state of being that was practically hardwired into that life stage for herself and her friends. But Delphine’s face shifted, her jaw tensed with the muscle between her eyes. The brunette’s heart palpated at the sight.

“Dark enough for a letter, a bathtub, and a razor from my boarding school’s utility closet.” She spoke slowly, her voice steady and low as a method of control. She couldn’t lift her eyes let to see Cosima’s expression. The words felt strange in her mouth, unfamiliar and stale. “I was always highly logical, even as a child. Academics were my whole world. And one quarter, I was struggling—scoring 16’s and 17’s when the expectation was 19’s and 20’s. I could see no life for myself that included failure and, at that time, it felt as though I was failing.”

Once the words were all out—vulnerability she hadn’t intended on sharing with Cosima, or anyone, really—she finally allowed her gaze to travel up. It landed on Cosima’s mouth, watching pale lips open and close, as if she wanted to reply but couldn’t find the right words.

“Oh,” the brunette said finally, dumbly. Frozen.

Silence fell like a thick fog to the bed and settled around them as they lay, Delphine's fingers tracing the outline of Cosima's. She could feel her heartbeat in her throat, a worry settling in that she had said too much, shared more information than their fragile relationship could handle. Cosima was already sick, most likely dying, and clearly terrified about it. There was no need for her to bring this up simply because the situation had come into her mind.

"I am sorry, I—"

"—No, no, don't apologize," Cosima interrupted. "I just am not sure what to say."

"You don't need to say anything," Delphine assured, voice low. She laced their fingers once she'd traced each one fully. "It's just been so long since I've considered death outside of clinical terms. That was the last time that I had really _thought_ about it." 

"Yeah," Cosima agreed, and squeezed their hands together. "What do you think now?"

"Which part?"

"You said you used to see freedom as what came after death. Now what?"

Delphine hummed to herself and lifted her gaze, Cosima's copper eyes a soothing balm to her nerves. She wanted to reassure, wanted to endorse whatever beliefs might help her lover cope in the coming months, but she'd lied about so much already. She took a deep breath. "Nothing."

"Nothing," the brunette repeated. 

"I don't think there is anything after death but the work we leave behind here—the lives we touch and the discoveries we make."

"A legacy?" Cosima asked, smiling. The answer suited Delphine perfectly, driven by achievement to the very end. She couldn't help the curl of her lips.

"Something like that," Delphine smiled back, mirror neurons triggered by the delight in the face looking up at her. 

"I like that answer." She closed her mouth and drew a deep breath from her cannula. "I just want to be _alive_ for as long as I'm alive. You know?"

"Je sais,” Delphine replied. And she did. She wanted nothing more than to breathe and kiss and love life into the woman beneath her—for Cosima to feel _alive_ in every single way that one person could. Despite Delphine's intention to remain a neutral party—an impartial scientist—Cosima dismantled the sterility that had followed her through adolescence and young adulthood. The clone brought color to her cheeks and a stupid, thumping heart against the inside of her ribs. 

At that thought, she gently rolled forward, slipping a thigh between her lover's and a warm tongue across her bottom lip.

“What are you doing?” the brunette asked as soon as Delphine pulled away from her mouth to kiss at her clavicle, rolling her hips gently forward.

“Feeling alive with you,” she said, just before running the tip of her nose down the middle of Cosima’s ribs and taking a nipple between her lips.

“I thought you said we needed to be more careful,” Cosima sighed. Her eyes fell shut at the bit of electricity that traveled down her spine and settled in her gut. Open hands slid up over Delphine’s flexing arm muscles and settled around her neck, arching her breasts up towards a warm, teasing tongue. 

“We do,” she hummed against moist skin, turning her head to pay the same attention to its twin, brushing the cannula tube out of her way. "Just talk to me. Tell me when it's too much, when we need to slow down." 

Cosima meant to say _okay_ , to express some sort of affirmative response, but in that moment, with Delphine's tongue fluttering against her nipple with gentle suction, she could only groan and hold her tighter. The blonde's thigh rolled slowly against her heat, hips raised and denying herself any type of stimulation. This was about Cosima and she didn't want to get distracted. 

One leg rose up to rest a heel against the small of Delphine's back, eyes closed and goosebumps forming on her skin when the mouth at her breast let go with a _pop_. Her lover blew cool air across wet skin and watched the bud tighten with a sly smile. Cosima gasped beneath her, arching her back and pulling closer with fingers laced in blonde curls. She was working too hard. 

"Relax," Delphine mumbled, lifting her hips to crawl backwards down the bed, ghosting her lips over the freckle she'd fixated on before, a dip of her tongue into a waiting belly button. "We are both alive and we have legacies to create."

Cosima watched her, neck bent forward and eyes hooded. She watched Delphine's naked body settle against the mattress, her legs hanging off the end below the knee; watched her nuzzle against a protruding hip bone, take skin between pearly teeth and bite down gently on the side of her ass; watched her push trembling legs up and over her shoulders, sucking at the skin behind the brunette's knee.

She watched for minutes—Delphine, reverent and gentle, kissing and worshipping every inch of her skin. Every living nerve tingled and warmed, her thighs already twitching by the time Delphine's mouth kissed open against her sex. 

"Oh, Jesus," Cosima sighed, one hand instinctively finding the top of her lover's head, tightening her grip on blonde waves. The other hand found its way to her face, attempting to muffle the tiny cries that left her as Delphine's tongue parted and entered her slowly. She couldn’t help the tiny thrusts of her hips, couldn’t help arching into every simple movement of the muscle twisting gently against her clit.

From her place against the mattress, Delphine observed all of Cosima's movements, the depth of her breath and expression on her face. She watched keenly for any sign of pain, any hint of discomfort. When she found none, she slipped her hand up Cosima's twitching side and palmed her breast, squeezing lightly at the warm weight.

Soon, Delphine was moaning into her, their noises mingling with one another and the wet sounds of her mouth sucking against Cosima's heat. Her lips and chin were painted in arousal, hips rocking against the mattress from the pleasure of her lover's taste on her tongue. She tried to remain focused on Cosima's breath, but as each minute passed, she felts her eyes fluttering closed and an exquisite tingle building between her pelvis and the bed.

"Baby," Cosima panted, gripping the top of her arm. "Too much."

The words pulled her from the hypnotic movement of Cosima's hips jerking against her mouth. When she looked up, the brunette's hands were pushing her torso upright from behind, her mouth closed and breathing in through the cannula. Delphine pulled away and sat up to comfort her, ears perking at the series of familiar tiny coughs that usually led to a fit.

"Are you okay?" Delphine asked, torn between reaching for her lover's face and the box of tissues.

Cosima nodded. "I just need to—catch my breath," she gasped, and moved to lay back down, eyes closing as she focused on breathing steadily in and out.

"Okay," Delphine cooed. "Okay." They settled in together, legs intertwined, the blonde's fingers drawing nonsensical patterns across Cosima's breasts and belly. after a moment, the rumblings subsided and her lungs were able to expand and contract without the ominous threat of bloody tissues.

"Hey Delphine," she grinned, "Cannula-lingus." Cosima laughed to herself, repeating the joke that had earned her an eye roll from Sarah over Skype days before. This time, she was rewarded with a simple giggle and a nuzzle to her cheek. They laid together in a comfortable silence, each wondering to themselves which time would be their last—if they could make enough love before that day to be sufficient.

Once Cosima's breath evened entirely and she guided Delphine's fingers back between her legs, and they wasted no time picking up where they'd left off. This time, the blonde whispered sweet French nothings into her ear, fingers working slowly and steadily against the still-present wetness from before. Cosima came undone when Delphine's tongue danced slowly across her pulse point, and her digits rubbed steady circles against her sensitive clit. When her lover's low voice whispered streams of unabashed affection, she could hardly resist falling deeper and deeper into the abyss of their shared pleasure, shared love. Borrowed time.

  
  


 


	57. Motives from Origins Unknown (168 Hour Fan Fic Challenge Entry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I'm double posting. Sue me.
> 
> Really, it's to promote the fabulous collection of works by the OBFrankenfics team. You can read the entire collection here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4641987/chapters/10586376

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was cowritten by Erica(crazylabscience). props, yo. you're one helluvah talented writer.
> 
> \---
> 
> anonymous Prompt: pls write another with demanding dominant delphine pushing cosima down to go down on her
> 
> Anonymous Prompt: I second more topdelphine! Because a dominant del
> 
> Hope Prompt: Yay you're back! Can I request more top Delphine? The world needs more top!Delphine. ;)

**Location:** Las Vegas

 **Genre:** Crime/Gangster

 **Line of Dialogue:** "We are going to do an experiment."

 **Object:** Polaroid with five negatives left

* * *

 

A single 20 franc spun and spun between her fingers, the golden coin weaving in and out of her grip in a way that had come to soothe her over the years. Though made of solid gold, the profile of the woman pressed into the currency was faded and rubbed down almost into a smooth surface from her habit. She sat in the great hall of their Corsican mansion atop a velvet chair and watched it spin, hypnotized, absentmindedly worrying her lip. Out the window, the mediterranean sea crashed against the great stone base of the island, relentless and raging.  
  
“ Delphine!” she heard, the unmistakable timbre of her brother’s voice from behind her. “Stop flipping that stupid coin. We need to talk,” he demanded in much-too-hurried French. She sighed and looked up at him, her features bored and eyes rolling. Jean Claude, younger than herself by three years and younger, still, in heart and mind from his chronological age, stood at her front, his hands on his hips in a stance too grand for his slender frame. His slicked-back hair shined in the light with copious amounts of wax, black suit loose in the shoulders.  
  
“ What is it?” she asked, slipping the metal circle into the top of her black dress, rising from the chair to stand at her full height. Red high heels—the same color as her lips—had her towering over his frame. He looked up at her and pressed out his chest, loosened the black tie twisted neatly around his neck. So desperate to look the part, Jean Claude wore rings on a few knuckles, some jagged and cut with thick metal—an unsuspecting weapon to beat the truth from anyone who may cross himself or any other member of the Corsican mafia. Delphine, however preferred her hands free of threatening weaponry, preferred to do business with words and influence. And, of course, if that didn’t work, she preferred her hands free from jewelry to swiftly access the metal colt revolver strapped by a leather band to the top of her thigh.  
  
“ It’s Las Vegas—Our way into that American money. Idiotic prohibition laws have that country primed and ready for big, big profits for anyone willing to deal under the table.”  
  
“ Let me guess,” she paused, slipping an ivory cigarette holder from the top of her bra and lighting the paper in one fluid, practiced motion. “  _You_ are one of the willing?” she scoffed and blew a puff of smoke from her pursed lips straight into his face. He waved a hand to clear the cloud.  
  
“ That city is about to boom, Delphine, I’m telling you. It was Papa’s dream to have Corsican blood running business on every continent. This is our chance to break in.” He stopped, crossing his arms in front of himself, attempting to raise his peacock feathers. Instead, he projected the image of a stubborn child. “And I need you to do it.”  
  
Delphine laughed. She couldn’t stop the giggle that passed her lips as her child of a brother attempted to give her orders. His desperation to fill the recently empty shoes that their father had left behind felt comical from every angle. He hadn’t yet grown into himself and emitted an uncertainty and incompetence that she was certain would run her father’s empire straight into the ground. And, being the female of her father's two children, the crew respected her family, but not her sex. And so it was that Jean Claude inherited their father's power and influence while she was left to guide him silently, twisting his mind behind closed doors.  
  
“ Send someone else," she replied, smoke slithering from her mouth. "Just down this hallway is a room full of dumb brutes with necks as thick as their heads.”  
  
Jean Claude leaned in close and lowered his voice, clean shaven and baby-faced. “Because those brutes spent so much time lifting weights that their brains have shriveled into prunes. They can barely speak French, let alone English well enough to secure a partnership.”  
  
“ So, I’m your choice because I paid attention in English class?” She took another drag, her eyes boring into his face from behind thick black lashes.  
  
“ Non, non. You misunderstand.” He stepped back, exhaling deeply, lifting his arms towards her. "It's got to be you."  
  
“ Why would I do any of this for you, Jean? Why would I spend my time growing your business when I can drink wine on the beach and empty the pockets of your thugs every time they bring out a deck of cards?” She smiled to herself, remembering how cleavage in a red dress and a few well-placed touches had nearly tripled her money the night before.  
  
Jean Claude tugged again at the collar of his shirt, flushed and nervous by his sister’s commanding words. She leaned to one side, wrapping her lips around the base of the ivory cigarette tube, and sucked.  
  
“ Look, I know you're pissed at me. I know you think it should have been you—not me—to take over for Papa. I'll deny this if you ever repeat it, but—  _you're right_. I'm  _not_ cut out for this like you are. But I couldn't say no, Delphine. It would have been an insult to Papa and to the business that he's built."  
  
Delphine shrugged and stamped out the remainder of her blunt. "I suppose you're right."  
  
"If we get in on Las Vegas - if we can make some business partners in America..." He lowered his voice further, like speaking a secret. "It's yours."  
  
"  _What_ is mine?"  
  
"The  _whole thing_. You'll run everything in the States—be my point person.  _We would be equals_."  
  
"Intriguing," she replied, voice flat, dark eyebrow raised in a questioning peak. She turned her head to look out the great window next to where they stood, watching the deep blue of the Mediterranean Sea reflect the sun atop tiny waves, floating sail boats, and fishermen.  
  
"Despite being a woman, you have many...  _persuasive_ qualities. Perhaps just what we need to form a partnership with Cosa Nostra and the Russians."  
  
"I will consider your offer," she announced, wondering if she could exchange water for sand and the beach for bright lights. Her gut told her that power would make everything sweeter in a place others called the City of Sin.  
  
"I'm taking that as a yes," he replied, knocking his knuckles against the window frame. "Your flight leaves in three hours."  
  
"So soon?" She twisted towards her brother as he started to back away, certainly late for some sort of illicit meeting, or perhaps a prostitute.  
  
"I told you—  _Booming_! The sooner, the better. We can't miss this; we're already getting in right at the last second."  
  
"What would you have done if I would have said no?"  
  
"Come on, big sister," he grinned, his voice carrying down the hallway. "When have you ever turned down an opportunity to get what you want?"  
  
"C'est vrai," she agreed quietly, her blood red lips stretching into an easy smile. She tucked the pale cigarette holder into the top of her dress and pulled out the coin again, flipping it against her fingers in the same pattern as before. She sauntered towards her bedroom, heels snapping and echoing against the marble floors and arched walls.  
  
She was about to have it all.

  
She could feel it in her gut.

 

* * *

 

The pistons churned and the shiny red engines growled as they awoke. They whistled ever slightly as it peaked in speed. The heat of the engine room was a nice escape from the freezing air that still enveloped Brooklyn. The roaring engines powered Pratt Institute, and also served as an escape from the crime-ridden streets that Cosima hustled. It was her secret hideout—a place to bring the many women that fawned over the blue blood brunette, all of whom believed they were  _special_.

A bead of sweat on Cosima’s neck trickled down to the flushed Sicilian olive skin along her collarbone. It trailed down the center of her heaving chest but did not complete it’s tempting journey as a rough, slender finger whisked it away with a giggle. Cosima’s eyes burst open as she defensively grasped her hand with a brawny force and placed it on the girl's own chest. She sat up abruptly and began fixing the black buttons on her white linen shirt.

“Where’s my fedora?” Cosima jumped to her feet and placed her brown line eyeglasses on her face. She searched the floor as she lifted charcoal wool pants to her petite waist and pulled the belt closed. The tip of her shoe grabbed the girl's dress from the floor and kicked it up onto her torso, covering her bare body. “Get dressed. I’m leavin', you gotta go.

“I’m surprised you're still here baby,” the redhead purred. "Am I growin' on ya?" she giggled, rolling back to free the long coat they had laid upon.

Cosima scoffed as she pulled on the wool tweed overcoat. The truth was she only knew this woman as  _the one with the emerald eyes._ She bent down to lace up her two-toned oxfords, only to feel a sharp buzz invade the space between her eyebrows. She pressed at the frame between the lens' of her glasses to massage the pain away. Staying the night was not the status quo. She had broken her very own M.O.

“You know what it isn’t growin' on me? That brandy ya carryin’ around. It’s horse shit.”

“Well maybe instead of some fancy Italian dinner, next time you bring some of that grappa your daddy likes to drink.”

“Ah,  _there it is_ ,” Cosima brushed her off. She plucked the hat up from beneath the shelving, along with  _emerald’s_ spacious brassiere, and tossed it to her. She carefully fixed the hat on her head. With all her weight, she pushed open the heavy, rusted metal door, letting the redhead press passed her  _one last time._

The sun crept over the horizon. Her oxfords skipped over the double yellow line as she scampered across to the other side of Classon Ave. She wore a smug grin at the sight of Dotty sitting on the stoop with her chin rested in her palms, elbows on her knees. Their identical brownstones stood tall next to each other on the quiet avenue. They had been best friends since they were in diapers, playing in the corner park together while their young mothers chatted. Brooklyn was good for that.  

“Just gettin' home?” Dotty batted her eyes at her with a gibe, before her sneering smile went solemn again.

“You seen my parents yet this mornin'?” Cosima asked as she picked up the newspaper and skimmed the cover.

"Yeah, but there's been people in and out of ya house. Probably about what happened last night. Your dad didn't even get the paper."

Cosima looked up at her front door, the sun beaming off the glass and down her own stoop steps. It was quiet, but quiet didn't mean anything when your father was the Cosa Nostra crime boss.

Everything was  _hush-hush_.

"Yeah, you okay Dot?" Cosima raised her eyebrow finally acknowledging the tears her friend kept incessantly clearing from her face.

"Yeah," Dotty said, then quickly spilled, "Nicki had his legs broke last night. I think imma take the baby and stay with my Aunt Tina on Long Island."

"You comin' back, right?" Cosima asked absentmindedly as her attention diverted to her front door opening.

"Cosima, can ya come in the house?" Her mother's hand rested on her hip. "Dotty, tell ya ma to come over for coffee later, I have a plate of struffoli and this one ain't gonna eat it."

"Yeah, I'll tell her," Dotty shrugged.

"I'll talk to ya lata, don't stay too long." Cosima pushed open her cast iron gate and hopped up the stairs, passing every other step on her way up.

"Ya father wants to talk to you," her mother whispered as she passed her in the doorway.

Cosima walked down the skinny hallway, a faint smell of cigar smoke becoming stronger as she approached the cracked door. His office was at the end. It looked narrow from the outside, but inside it was filled with expensive leather couches and walnut bookcases. He craved the preeminent ambience of the decor—the status it upheld.

"Dad? Ma said you wanna talk to me?" her voice suddenly more rugged. She stood at the doorway, knowing she wasn't welcome into his office until a formal invitation. Her father sat in his corner chair puffing on a cigar, two gold-rimmed glasses of grappa on the glass table.

"Yeah, come in. Where were ya all night? Been waiting for ya all mornin'." He stomped out the cigar in the ashtray and moved to the large couch. She walked in with a firm gait and sat across from him in the love seat. His gut hung passed the leather belt snug around his swollen waist, a white tank top was tucked into his pants—far cry from the sharkskin suit he donned out in public those days. He stretched his arm out over the back of the couch as his eyes challenged Cosima.

"I was out with a friend," Cosima replied stiffly.

"That boy Vinny's sister, Lucille?" he smirked with that genetic grin.

"Nah," she replied smugly, resting back comfortably.

"Have a drink ya little invert," he laughed with a mocking undertone. He reached over grabbing one of the glasses and tapped the other closer to her.

Richie Niehaus never had any sons. It was a blessing and a curse for him. Cosima had been more than willing to begin running jobs for him at seventeen, and to his surprise she was  _good_ — even if her success was in large part due to his influence. When her status of sexual inversion attempted to stain his reputation, he made her fix it by bartering the purchase of several, if not all, the known gay bars in the east village. Homosexuality was legal in New York, but the State Liquor Authority refused or revoked liquor licenses to establishments serving alcohol to gay patrons. Either that, or the sixth precinct would have a frenzy and raid them until they were forced out of business. Richie immediately saw this as a business opportunity and worked out a deal with the police department, bribing them with a cash payment each month of $1,300 so they would look the other way. It also served as an easy front to his  _real_ business ventures, and created an unlikely alliance with those shunned by the community.

Cosima was known in the northeast, mostly as  _Richie's daughter_. It made her feel  _invincible_. She became known in the tri-state for bookmaking, illegal gambling and drug trafficking.

She sipped the grappa and let it linger in her mouth before swallowing.

“What’s goin’ on pop?” She asked, crossing an ankle over her knee.

"Business, big business Cos. I need you to do something for me. For this family.” He gulped down the glass of grappa and pushed the glass across the table. “Things are moving out in Nevada. Las Vegas. The market is growin’ fast—a little  _too fast_ — which means we need to make a move  _now_.”

“Now? You sure?” Cosima asked with an eyebrow arched, but immediately regretted it. She knew better than to question her father.

His voice became rigid, his short fuse already lit. He pointed his hand at her, two rings snug around his swollen fingers. “Let me tell you somethin’.  _I_ like money.  _You_ like money. You think these women you galavant around with every night would get wet for you if you didn’t have the power of my name behind you?” The thick accented English spit quickly from his wide mouth.

Cosima sat tall in her chair, her chin slightly raising up as he reprimanded her. The volume in his voice raising octaves by the second. “And let me tell you what I  _don’t_ like Cosima… I don’t like losing money.”

“Of course, Pop. What do you need me to do?” She gulped down the rest of the grappa and smacked the glass on the table.

“There’s an arrangement happenin’. Corsican and Bratva are makin’ moves and I want in. I’ve arranged for you to take my private plane to Las Vegas, tonight. You’ll be meetin’ with them. I had the deal sent this mornin’, it’s already on the table. I need you to be my eyes and ears.”

“What if they counter?” Cosima asked.

“You don’t let them.” His voice was firm and unwavering.

“Okay, I’m in. I’ll pack my bag.” She stood before him, as he reached for another cigar. He shrugged his shoulders in agreement as he lit the match. He puffed and smoke dripped from his mouth as her flashed her a grin.

“Besides, it doesn’t have to be all business. Wasn’t there a girl last time, uh, what was her name?  _Rhododendron_?” He took another puff of the cigar and coughed as laughed at his own cleaverness.

“ _Dandelion_ ,” she replied, laughing in the same cadence as her father, a grin revisiting her face at the thought of her last visit.

“Don’t be late for Sunday dinner! Your motha won’t be happy,” he yelled out between puffs of the cigar.

 

* * *

 

In the city where the lights were big, there was only one place to do business of this kind— _Pussy Cat_. Pussy Cat was also the workplace of Cosima favorite Las Vegas piece of ass, Dandelion.

Cosima leaned back in her chair, relishing in the sight of the half clothed Dandelion dancing on the platform before her. She’d paid off the other gentlemen enjoying the view for a private show. Dandelion’s eyes never left hers, the heat between them traveling fast and hard. Cosima would have stopped the dance right there and brought her back to her room if it wasn’t for the tall, red-lipped celestial being walking into the bar. She watched as the woman bent over the bar and flirtatiously ordered a drink. Cosima couldn’t look away as the woman lifted a full martini glass to her beautiful lips and met her gaze.

“Want to take me somewhere?” Dandelion interrupted, jealous about the new focal point of Cosima's dilated eyes.

“Maybe lata, Dandy,” Cosima stood up and motioned her closer, slipping another fifty in the only article of clothing she wore—a thin silk bottom. “Time to take care of business,” she winked, strutting toward the bar.

Delphine turned her back to the approaching Italian, savoring the gin and sweet vermouth. The blonde towered over Cosima, whose hips barely reached the lip of the bar.

"I'm surprised they sent you," Cosima whispered in the blonde's direction. The bartender slid a Bourbon into Cosima's fingertips. "Not afraid to get ya pretty nails dirty? Why don't ya leave the hard work to the big boys." Cosima laughed and took a sip, awaiting a reaction in her peripheral.

Delphine leaned a little closer to Cosima, "And where do you fall into the group of  _big boys_?"

"Wouldn't ya wanna know..." Cosima smirked.

Delphine looked down at her with an unwavering smile forced by pity. She was enthralled by the brunettes bold New York state of mind. Cosima had no reservations and it interested her, though she was a  _child_ in comparison to the far more experienced Bratva boss, Aldous Leekie.

Before they could continue their snide banter, the double doors flew open and six men paraded in, their chests puffed. The last two held the doors as a tall, stone faced man sauntered in with a feeble bleach blonde, wild haired woman in tow. He towered over his gang of Russian thugs and ordered the wild-eyed woman to clear the room, save Cosima and Delphine.

Cosima whispered over her shoulder to Delphine, “Thought we was meetin’ to discuss the details.” When Delphine did not reply, she spoke louder for Leekie to hear her. "What’s up with your gaggle of grody fellas?”

“What did I tell you gentlemen—a tough mouth, but a tiny body,” Leekie chuckled, taunting, looking around at his men. They all joined him in a hearty laugh.

“Who you callin’ tiny, ya  _jackass_?” Cosima glowered, pulling her eyebrows down and her lips tight.

Delphine simpered to herself as she took a few steps forward, the reverberation of her heels halting Cosima’s fight. She sashayed in front of Cosima to stand gallant before the Bratva boss, her expression resolute. Delphine reached her hands into the waist high pockets of her slim fit Dior skirt. She rubbed the golden coin, as she tipped her head back and looked up at the familiar face.

“Aldous…” Her lips pursed with a closed mouth smile.

“Delphine, what a pleasure. You’re father and I… we did great business together. Though, I didn’t take him for one to hand his empire over to... a woman.”

“Yet, here I am” she said confidently, “so, there was an agreement, was there not?”

“For you. For Cosa Nostra. But I’m not prepared to split this venture evenly. You see, I’ve been laying down roots for quite sometime. I’ve been patient. And here you are, under the impression you can simply show up, shake a few hands, and suddenly be in international territory.”

“What do you propose?”

“A new agreement—one that still gives you both access to ample land to build upon."

Cosima's hands flew up to the sky, puffs of breath bursting from her open mouth as her jaw dropped.

“Ha! Well, would ya look at this asshole over here tryin’ ta change the agreement. There’s already a deal on the table. How 'bout we go wit that one.”

Leekie sneered at the brunette, his voice rigid,  “This isn’t New York, if you haven’t noticed. You're in  _my_ town. You don’t walk in someplace and walk out with  _what you want._ ” His voice booming at the tail end of his sentence.

“She is tiny—like baby chihuahua,” the crazy haired girl smirked.

“Shut it!” Leekie pointed straight to Helena, “otherwise, I’ll sew it shut  _again.”_ His attention immediately diverted to one of his men. “Get her out of my sight  _now_!”

Delphine watched as the pitiful woman was dragged off with a wail, her frizzy hair caught in the man’s grasp.

“We’ll reconvene tomorrow,” Leekie said as his men began to make their way back to the door in single formation.

“Whatever you want,  _you’re the boss,_ ” Delphine lulled in a calming, sensual voice.

“Yeah, we’ll see 'bout that,” Cosima’s snarled as she turned back to the bar, grabbing her cup of bourbon with such force some of it splashed over the side. She chugged it and slammed it down on the counter.

Leekie ran his eyes over her suit in disdain. He met her resilient glare and challenged her silently, before stepping closer to Delphine. She could smell his balmy, Russian leather talc. Cosima watched the interaction closely as he stroked the side of her face with his knuckles, brushing against a few loose golden curls.

“If you want to discuss the terms of the new deal, I’m sure we can arrange that later this evening...  _privately_ ,” he growled, then turned without another words and pushed through the front door with his men in tow.

Before long, the room was filled once again with a thumping bass guitar and smooth saxophone, Cosima already fisting another bourbon.

“What are ya plans for the rest of the night?” Cosima asked, elbows on the table and body bent towards Delphine’s. Dandelion hovered nearby, listening, hands massaging the brunette’s shoulders through the fabric of her suit. Cosima shrugged her off and looked back with a tip of her chin. The scantily clad woman scoffed and strutted away, sights set on someone who would not so easily dismiss her presence.

Delphine watched the interaction, an amused smirk gracing her red lips. “I am considering visiting the casino next door. It has been two days since I made a man beg for mercy and I could use the pick-me-up.”

“Damn,” Cosima muttered under her breath, her head spinning and stomach clenching from the combination of liquor and Delphine’s words. A small voice inside told her that watching Delphine play cards would get her hotter than any lapdance the club could offer. For a moment, her indifferent façade broke and she tugged at the collar of her shirt. “Want company?”

“Perhaps,” Delphine grinned, sly, lashes thick. She bit the olive from the wooden toothpick, dirty martini finally gone. “If you think you can keep up.”

“Wit you? Definitely,” she winked.

“We will see,” the blonde replied, standing from the table with her eyebrow arched. She clutched her purse between her fingers and nodded towards the door, unsurprised to find Cosima rising with her, throwing back the remainder of her bourbon in one gulp. The brunette offered her arm as they walked towards the door and Delphine slipped a graceful hand through, a small thrill running through their bodies at the first bit of contact.

Outside the club, the city’s lights flashed reds and yellows and greens, illuminating both of their faces in a show of lights. Silently, steadily, they walked together, arm-in-arm towards the casino doors. Overstimulated by the sounds and lights and warm body at their sides, they couldn’t hear the footsteps rapidly approaching from behind.

“Mr. Boss Man—he wants this dirty dirty city’s money for himself.” The woman’s voice purred like an Allard, accent thick and familiar. A Bratva accent. Their arms broke apart as they turned to face her. “He makes you wait because…” she trailed off with a smirk. “More time to kill you.”

“Kill us?” Cosima asked, nearly laughing. “What are ya? Crazy?” They each took in the smaller woman’s appearance—unruly matted hair and red-rimmed eyes. Her dress hung awkwardly from her shoulders, which were slumped forward in defeat, much like her downturned mouth. “We’re doin’ business here. Go fuck yaself.”

Cosmia turned back and held her arm out once more, content to ignore the ramblings of a strange woman muttering impossible lies.

 _Tsk tsk tsk,_ the woman clicked her tongue at them, shaking her head. “Such pride. You think bullet will not find you because your Papasha is big scary man.”

“You know nothin’ about me,” Cosima sneered, looking back at Delphine, adjusting the fedora on her head. “Come on, gorgeous.”

For a moment, Delphine considered turning towards Cosima and linking their arms once more, walking into the casino and forgetting the homely woman with wild eyes. For a moment, she’d forgotten about the worry creeping up her spine during Leekie's visit to the bar. But, if for nothing more than to indulge her own curiosity, she set her hand on a jutted out hip and black lace, and took the bait.

“You are Helena, correct?”

“Yes,” she spoke, an unsettling grin curling her lips at the corners.

“You go against the Bratvas, your boss. Your family. You are like a daughter to Leekie. Why should I believe that you would betray him?”

Cosima huffed behind, annoyed at anything that would deter Delphine from walking into the Casino on her arm. This lunatic was preventing them from an evening full of drinking until their hands dropped cards and dice in search of more interesting things to hold and roll. She found her eyes drifting up the backs of the Frenchwoman’s legs—long pale stems that disappeared into tight black material just above the knee.

A strong  _ptt_ noise brought her attention back to the conversation. Helena had spit on the ground, the foaming gob mere inches from the tip of Cosima’s shiny black shoes.

“Aye, watch it!” the brunette yelled and jumped back, dusting off her jacket.

“He treats me like dog,” Helena spoke in Delphine’s direction, clearly amused by Cosima’s annoyance. “I will eat no more scraps from his table.”

Delphine considered the small Russian’s words, recalling the Bratva boss’s threat to once again sew her lips shut. In her gut, she felt that the woman’s words were sincere, motivated by fear and self-preservation. And Delphine knew her gut was never wrong.

“Tell me everything you know or I will turn you over to him.”

Helena smiled even larger and took a long stride closer, her sickly face suddenly so near that Delphine could smell the rancid breath escaping her mouth. The woman’s cold hands grasped her own, holding them awkwardly, her grip too hard. “I give you proof—easy. After that, I work for you, yes?”

“You want protection in exchange?” Delphine clarified, eyes narrowed.

Cosima’s voice cut in from behind, a warm hand on the small of her back. “Come on, Delphine. Don’t make a deal with this nutjob.”

“If she’s right, Cosima, you will be dead by this time tomorrow. We know the Bratvas play dirty and this would explain Leekie’s request to move the final agreement to tomorrow.”

Cosima scoffed. Untouchable.

“You are next,” Helena sneered, peering around Delphine’s tall frame to find Cosima’s eyes. “I have seen this.”

“Tell me, Helena. Tell me and I will protect you,” Delphine promised, ignoring the brunette’s pleading from behind.

“Boss Man marks his target with photo. This is how his men know your face. If he takes photo, in a few days they find you in river with bullet hole in your head.” Helena spoke slowly, her voice low and cagey. “Go. See for yourself. His hotel is there.” With those words, she removed one hand from her grip on Delphine’s and pointed down the street to a flashing yellow arrow with the word “Hotel” illuminated in blue.

“That’s where I'm staying,” Delphine replied.

“Easy access,” Helena nodded. “Room 209. See for yourself.”

“I will find you in the morning,” Delphine commanded, peeling her hands from the smaller woman’s grip and turning on the heel of one shoe to face the blinking sign down the road. She strutted forward immediately, long legs carrying her steadily, her hips swaying seductively from side to side. Cosima trailed behind her, dumbstruck, that bit of Brooklyn charm scratching away as she attempted to catch up.

“Delphine, you gotta be kiddin’ me!” she yelled. “That  _nobody_ looks like she just took half a bottle of pep pills and now you’re gonna go piss off the Bratva boss right before we all go into business together?”

Cosima’s argument rolled easily from her shoulders, hazel eyes set firmly on their destination. “Do you know how to pick a lock?” she asked, ignoring the brunette's pleading. She pulled a pin from her hair and bent it open.

“Of course,” Cosima gloated. “In my  _sleep_. What kind of hustler do you think I am?”

Delphine smiled to herself, involuntarily charmed by the smaller woman once again. Cosima was, indeed, an obstacle to establishing herself in Las Vegas—to swindling the largest territory for herself and her family’s empire. And yet, she found herself warming to the woman, slowing her pace to walk next to her and slip a dainty hand around the Sicilian’s elbow, pulling their bodies flush, side by side.

“Come, Cosima. We’re going to do an experiment.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Cosima agreed, fully prepared for any type of experimentation their evening together may entail.

 

* * *

 

Cosima kneeled down on the jagged carpet, gripping the golden knob of the thick wooden door, working her fingers meticulously. Delphine stood tantalizingly close behind her, a matching gold plated  _209_ at the Frenchwoman’s eye level. She peered right to left with her eyes and ears, vigilant for any sign of the venal Bratva boss or one of his lackeys.

Cosima felt the lock release with a tap against her palm, but savored closeness of their bodies just a bit longer before announcing her feat with a cunning grin.

“Got it." She turned and released the handle, letting the door drift open on it's own. She raised to her feet and dusted her knees, before sneaking a glimpse through the narrow opening.

“You’re very good at that…” Delphinepurredas she pressed the palm of her delicate, yet demandinghand to the wooden door, opening it the rest of the way.

“Yeah, I'm good wit my hands. After  _you_ ,” Cosima smirked with her arm out stretched, as if presenting her to the room. Delphine sauntered through the door, knowingly amused at the feeling of Cosima eyes taking in her  _assets._

The room was enormous and regal. It was filled with several art pieces covered in burlap sheets, resting against tall walls with golden light fixtures. The finest bottles of Russian vodka sat chilling on a console table in the hall, several glasses sat empty and waiting, the ice bucket filled not long ago. The hall opened up into a large room where the bed stood to one side. A suit was laid out on the topsheet, a thin tie identical to the one he had worn earlier that day, suspenders already buckled to the rear of the pants.

“Oh wow, is this a Bazille?” Cosima tugged at the burlap, revealing a 5’ x 7’ canvas oil painting, the impressionist most notable piece of work,  _View Of The Village._ Cosima gaped at the work, her features softening at the sight. Delphine felt a sudden tug just below her diaphragm at the sight of the petite Sicilian, so transfixed by a piece of artwork. One of her favorite pieces of 19th century French Impressionism.

“It’s not the original, you know…” Delphine whispered against her ear, the heat from her mouth teasing tiny hairs on the back of her neck. “He is a counterfeiter.”

“Yeah, I know,” her voice suddenly softer in comparison to the rugged conversations they had before that moment. “The original…  _you_ own it.”

Delphine’s elegant eyebrows peaked at the unexpected reveal. Suddenly she felt as though she were on the outside of her own agenda. Perhaps Cosima, too, had intentions—a scheme of her own.  _They all did._

“Relax, I’m not stalkin’ ya. I happen to dabblein a little counterfeitin’ maself. I sold the same piece to some poor schmuck a few months ago for a thousan’ bucks. He couldn’t find his ass with both hands.”

“I didn’t take you as an impressionist,” Delphine tilted her head, wrinkling her nose with a stiff smile. The Italian's knowledge of a personal detail about her life left her unsettled. The piece of work was in her personal collection, not one linked openly to Corsica—although the family was known for art dealings, both legal and illegal.

“Well, there’s a lot you don’t know 'bout me, Delphine.” Cosima stood taller, widening her shoulders, her posture carnal, yet momentarily intimidating. Delphine gazed into the depth of her large, brown eyes in search of something she couldn't quite place. They were stuck in a silent battle as they searched each others faces, trying to understand what the other was thinking. It was Cosima who disengaged first.  

“Can we jus' find what we’re here for an leave? This place is givin' me agita.” Cosima twisted her body and paced to the other side of the room.

Delphine blinked away the suspicion that flooded her thoughts. "Helena said photos, so we’re looking for photos.”

Cosima's stride took command of the room. She spun with her fingertips tapping her chin. “How 'bout a camera?”

"Yes, that could work as well," Delphine replied absentmindedly, fingering through stacks of folders on a table in a far corner of the room.

"Like that one ova there?"

Delphine turned abruptly, her eyes following the sight line of Cosima's extended finger to an Instant Polaroid camera, hung on a coat rack.

"Oui, exactly like that one." Delphine took a step toward the camera and looked at Cosima with a slight hesitation.

Cosima furrowed her eyebrows and spoke up matter-of-factly. "Don't look at me, you're the one that wanted to go on a scavanga' hunt. It's your prize,  _mademoiselle_." She paused before adding, "but, I don't know how'd it proves anything anyway."

Delphine lifted the camera up carefully unhooking the nylon lanyard from the golden hook. Cosima approached tentatively, inching closer to Delphine, watching her flip the camera around a few times before settling on the tiny numeric digit beneath the equally tiny bubbled plastic covering.

"It says  _5_ , there are 5negativesremaining." She turned to Cosima, enthralled by the discovery.

"So he takes pictures—that's what a camera's for. How's this proof someone's tryin' to kill ya?"

" _Us_ , Cosima. Trying to kill  _us_ ," Delphine reminded.

"Yeah, well, I don't buy it. She didn't exactly look trustworthy. I thought she was gonna try to eat ya face," Cosima scoffed, finding it very hard to believe they hadn't just walked into a trap.

"What he is capable of—you could not fathom," Delphine warned, her nose wrinkling. "You don't know the man he is."

"How 'bout ya do me a fava and don't worry 'bout what I know. Capeesh?" Cosima challenged.

Delphine opened her mouth, but closed it quickly as their ears perked up at the sound of metal teeth tapping against each bar of the door’s lock. Cosima tensed up and stepped back from Delphine cautiously, her hand slipping under her jacket. Delphine dropped her eyes to see the wooden handle of the Smith and Wesson peeking from beneath her palm.

"Trust me." Delphine said, her voice low and coaxing. She covered Cosima's coarse hand gently with her fingertips. "Under the bed. Now.”

Cosima swallowed a lump coasting up her throat. The weight of the door opening forced her knees back to the rough carpet and she rolled under the frame, her eyes staring up at wire mattress springs.

She followed the flex of Delphine’s calves, the alluring strut from earlier in the evening returning. She heard the sound of Delphine's dress gliding up the skin of her thighs, just a few inches. Cosima watched her stop at the edge of the bed, legs crossing over one another as the mattress shifted down slightly under her weight, heels in position to block the soles of Cosima’s Oxfords.

Cosima looked down the length of her own body and through the window framed by her shoes. She could see Leekie’s leather loafers skim to a stop as he turned the corner.

“Delphine… it’s been a long time,” he said slowly, his tone reminiscing upon the last time they had done  _business_ together.

“Yes,” Delphine paused, “and it didn’t end well for  _either of us_.” The sultry tone in the blonde’s voice provoked a tightness in Cosima’s chest—fervor much further south.

Cosima heard the ice begin to swirl around in the bucket, before a few cascaded into the empty glass. It was followed by a splash of the rich, Russian vodka they passed on the way in.

“Comment va ta mère?” He asked nonchalantly, as the glass tapped down against the table.

“Aldous, you know I’m not one for niceties,” she deflected with assertion. He stepped closer to her, his feet straddling her heels.

“Tell me why you’re here,” his voice was pointed, sharp.

Cosima watched the wired mesh of the mattress raise slightly again, as Delphine uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. Cosima could hear the jerk at the leather belt, the release of the buckle as the blonde pulled him in—his suit pants grazing the inside of her legs as far up as Cosima could see. The Sicilian muffled her own scoff with the back of her hand.

“You and I both know that  _she_ is a spoiled brat who must be removed.” Cosima’s heart thumped wildly against her rib cage, her hand instinctively grazing the handle of her gun.

Delphine tempted him. Her french lilt became stronger—more  _alluring_ —as she laid out the new deal.

Cosima’s stomach curdled at the sound of his wet lips moving against her skin as she continued, “Cosa Nostra needs to be removed from the equation. Then  _you and I_ can become richer than we could have ever imagined.”

Cosima’s eyes shot open at the thunderous crack above her, an aggressive shift of weight on the bed frame. She gripped the wired mesh that held the mattress in it’s frame and pushed up with all her might. The weight came down again crushing the tip of her fedora, while dangerously nearing her face and chest.  Her eye immediately caught a stack of tiny, square plastic sheets wedged in the wire, loosened by shifting mattress springs. Releasing one of her hands, she plucked the photos from their hiding place one by one,  _four_ in total. She placed them between her teeth and when the mattress raised again, she pulled herself into the space not threatening to suffocate her.

Leekie gasped and the headboard began to rap violently against the wall. Minutes passed before the harsh sound of wood against cracking plaster slowed to a stop. A strangled pant slipped from Delphine.

“For fucks sake,” Cosima whispered, voice muffled with the photos still clasped between her teeth. She contemplated pulling her gun out and shooting through the bed, but she knew Delphine was still above her. And for some unknown reason, she still yearned to protect her.

There was one last deep, guttural gasp from Leekie before silence engulfed the room, Delphine’s panting the only exception. A whimper slipped out and quickly dissipated with a sharp inhale. In her mind’s eye, Cosima visualized her red, bottom lip being pulled in by her pearly white teeth.

The weight on the mattress began to roll back toward the foot of the bed. The wire bed springs tapped the tips of her toes. One high heel and one bare foot dangled over the edge and met the floor.

Cosima pulled the photos from her teeth and combed through them,  _three_ with black  _X’s_ crossed over the face. She recognized only unmarked photo as Shay Davydov, the Bratva boss’s own niece. However, it was the  _fourth_ remaining photo that caused her to pause. Wavy blonde hair. Unmistakably familiar eyes.

Delphine.

The blonde kneeled against the carpet, her breath still sharp and jagged. Cosima froze in place at the thought of her own imminent death.

“Cosima,” Delphine called out with a whisper, and peered underneath the bed, gripping the tiny hustler’s ankles and yanking hard. Cosima’s back remained planted to the carpet,  _stunned_ as the blonde gazed down at her.

“We’re done here,” Delphine said with her gentle, pale hand extended. The brunette grabbed hold and Delphine pulled her up to her feet.

She had witnessed many murders, but none quite as provocative as this one. Leekie’s hands were bound to the headboard with his brown leather belt, fingers still deadlocked around the solid wooden dowels. His long, thin tie was constricted around his neck more than once, eyes open and staring blankly ahead from his bright red face

“Shit, I thought you were doin’ the nasty,” Cosima blurted out, still clenching the photos between her fingers.

Delphine laughed, pulled a cigarette and ivory holder from her clutch and lit a match. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes, filling her lungs with pleasure. When she opened her hazel orbs, Cosima was staring back at her with a lopsided grin.

“Non, he’s not my type,” she said on the exhale, the smoke invading Cosima’s own lungs. She inhaled the smoke and let it travel through her body, settling in the deepest parts of her.

“Not into Russians?” Cosima smirked, following close behind as Delphine sauntered into the hotel hallway. The frenchwoman paused as she again reached into her clutch, removing a gold key with  _211_ engraved on it.

She tilted her face towards Cosima with a smirk creeping into the corners of her lips, slipping the key into the door handle.

“Non. Men,” Delphine stated flatly, before disappearing into the darkness, the hotel room door left ajar.

“ _Woah_ …” Cosima said to herself, running her thumbs under the lapel of her jacket collar, rolling her shoulders back with a Cosa Nostra grin. She strutted along Delphine's path, whistling happily. The fact that they had just narrowly escaped murder by Bratva hands weighed little on her conscience. Instead, she found herself wetting her lips and unbuttoning the top of her shirt, giddy with anticipation.

Inside the room, Delphine sat at the edge of the hotel bed, legs crossed, one arm propping herself up from behind. In the other hand, the golden 20 Franc wove between her fingers, shiny and worn. She watched it spin and spin, red bottom lip drawn between pearly white teeth. Glowing light from the bedside table cast the room in deep shades of yellow.

"What's with the coin?" Cosima asked, shutting the door behind her.

"This," Delphine began, her eyes turning up to meet a dark brown gaze, "is the first money I earned by myself. I won it from one of my father's men when I was seven."

"What, it's like a good luck charm or somethin'?" Cosima laughed.

"Something like that." Delphine smiled to herself and slowly set the coin on the nightstand. Cosima watched her simple, steady movements—watched her stand gracefully and slowly approach where she stood near the door. "More accurately," Delphine purred, "it's a reminder that I  _always_ get what I want."

"And whaddaya want?" Cosima gulped, a dry swallow stuck in her throat. She could feel Delphine's hands on her shoulders, thumbs slipping between jacket and shirt, guiding the material down her arms. The black fabric pooled on the floor and the blonde began to unloop the buttons down the front of her chest.

Cosima shuddered when Delphine leaned in closely, red lips brushing against the shell of her ear.

"Everything," she whispered, then bit the soft lobe gently.

And she did. She wanted it all—the  _power_ , the  _respect_. She wanted Las Vegas entirely to herself. And, in the back of her mind, she was surprised to find that she wanted Cosima, too.

This could have been a simple con—a seduction she'd used many times on the men and women who looked at her with lust in their eyes and money in their pockets. Most of the time, a mere suggestion of sex could bend them to her will. Breathless and drooling she'd leave them, sauntering away at the end with smirk on the edge of her mouth.

But there was something unique about Cosima, an element she could not yet put her finger on. She found herself leaning into the touches instead of distancing. She found the smaller woman's rugged scent made her eyes close in pleasure, made her head feel  _so_ light and her body  _so_ heavy. And finally, when Cosima turned her cheek and roughly captured her lips, she found an undeniable tension already growing between her thighs.

For once in her life, she wanted from another what so many before had wanted from her.

"Take off your clothes," she demanded, pulling back from the kiss to slip the fully unbuttoned shirt from the brunette's shoulders. Beneath it, only a thin, ribbed tank top that left little to the imagination. Cosima worked at her own belt as Delphine leaned to the side, switching on the radio and caressing the dial until a Little Willie John's voice cut through the speakers,  _Fever_ filling the room with soothing base and wailing saxophone.

When Delphine turned back, she found Cosima with pants at her ankles, ungracefully kicking the oxfords from her feet. She smiled at the smaller woman and slipped out of her heels, her height dropping a few inches. Still, she towered over the hustler who was now grabbing at her hips searching for the zipper down the back of her dress, and pressing her mouth to the blonde's throat.

At the same time Cosima's hands dragged down the metal zipper, Delphine's tugged up her tank top, sighing at the sight and warmth of bare skin.

"No bra," she said, cupping one breast in her hand and offering a gentle squeeze.

"I don't like to feel tied down," Cosima confessed, pushing Delphine's hands away to yank her dress to the floor. With the material pooled at her ankles, she guided them back toward the bed. "But you know," Cosima growled and brought their lips together roughly, pushing quickly into the blonde's mouth, then back out again. "I always knew there was a broad out there I wouldn't mind bein' tied to."

"Is that right?" Delphine hummed, turning them quickly so Cosima's back was to the mattress. "Get on the bed."

Cosima laughed and fell back, giddy that this night was turning back out so perfectly. In a few days, she would return to Brooklyn a respected Cosa Nostra member in her own right, with a list of trusted contacts for her father in Las Vegas. And the  _sweetest_ fucking cherry on top was that she'd have Delphine screaming her name several times before that happened.  _Fucking is one way to form an alliance_ , she thought, her heart racing faster under the blonde's hooded gaze.

"Roll over," she ordered, pressing one knee into the bed, reaching behind herself to unhook her bra.

"Bossy," Cosima smirked. "See, in these situations, I'm more of  _giver_ than—"

"—Roll. Over." Her voice was stern, not a glint of playfulness in her eyes. There was only a hazel storm, booming thunder in the distance.

"What am I,  _ya dog?_ " Cosima mumbled under her breath, but followed the blonde's instructions. It was all new for her, this role. She was used to being in control, used to fucking women who wanted to be pressed up against walls or taken on top of a bar. She was used to going until her arms burned and her tongue ached—until her latest conquest was but a shaking, limp, pile of limbs. She would smoke her cigarette and they would drift off to sleep before she could slip from the bed (or slip out themselves to return to their husbands).

Which is why she was shocked at the pang in her gut as she felt Delphine crawl over her and press soft breasts against her shoulder blades.

"I'm very glad we're going to work together." The hot breath against her neck combined with the roll of Delphine's hips into her ass had her eyes falling shut and her head tipping back, seeking red lips against her own. "Don't you agree?"

"Big time," Cosima said, her hips tipping up to meet the blonde thrust-for-thrust. A groan slipped up her throat when Delphine finally met her in a harsh kiss, both of their mouthed opening to slide the hot muscles of their tongues together. Their teeth clinked once, then Delphine sucked at her bottom lip so hard she could feel blood rushing to the surface, bruising her skin. Cosima returned the favor after a moment, biting at the red lips she found caught between her teeth.

The smell of their bodies together was intoxicating. Delphine reluctantly pulled away from their kiss to fully breathe her in, sucking and biting at the back of her neck, lifting her body up completely and pulling Cosima's hips up as well, lifting the smaller woman to her knees. Her lips branded Cosima's spine, remnants from her lipstick leaving a red trail down the chain of bumps.

"Do you want me?" Delphine asked, lips brushing against the small of her back with the movement of her lips, smiling at the way Cosima's face was hidden, buried in an orange pillow, and her hips were rocking ineffectively against the air.

The brunette mumbled into the padding, her previous cockiness and aggression melted away in only a few short minutes. This is going to be easier than I thought, Delphine grinned.

"What's that?" Delphine asked again, insistent upon hearing Cosima beg.

"Yes!" Cosima nearly yelled, tilting her face to the side. She didn't recognize herself in that moment—shivering and anticipating, arousal dripping down onto her kneeling thighs. This wasn't her,  _this had never been her_. And yet, here she was, begging Delphine for something she'd only ever given away.

Satisfied with the answer, Delphine grinned to herself and sunk her teeth into Cosima's ass.

She nearly yelled when Delphine entered her—gently at first, dipping inside only to find her drenched and pulsing, then pulling out just to push back in even deeper. Just to tease the writhing woman beneath her, she moved to the front, circling her clit with slippery fingers. She watched the brunette's back seize and arch, stoking the fire within herself.

Delphine stood up on her knees, straddling Cosima from behind, hand braced against her pelvis as she thrust inside once more. Her fingers pushed as far as they could go, pumping in steadily as her other hand gripped Cosima's bucking hips.

"Christ!" Cosima screamed, stretched further as Delphine added another finger. Delphine sucked her bottom lip between her teeth when felt Cosima stretch to accommodate the added size. She twisted her hips to the side and pressed the wet crotch of her underwear against the flexing muscle of the brunette's leg. The bump of their bodies aroused her more than she expected, caught off guard by the throbbing pleasure behind her clit, the building of an orgasm she had not expected so soon.

Her body wanted Cosima in a foreign way—with a ferocity that her mind had not yet caught up with and her heart couldn't fathom.  _This is business_ , she thought, reminding herself of her own aspirations. At that thought, she trailed the hand from Cosima's hip around to the front and vibrated her fingertips against the erect bundle of nerves.

The Sicilian wailed beneath her at the added stimulation, one hand flying back to dig her fingers into Delphine's thigh, searching for something to tether her as the fingers inside her increased their pace. She felt the blonde's hips begin to stutter, the other woman's small moans mingling with the sound of the radio, her scent mingling with Cosima's own.

It was the tiniest cry, the small " _Dieu_ " from above that sent her over the edge at last, her body squeezing and shattering and exploding all at once. She yelled into the mattress, her hips freezing as Delphine took her all the way to the end, the last sparks flickering in the pit of her pelvis when Delphine pulled out suddenly, leaving her empty and aching, missing the fullness immediately.

Suddenly, Cosima felt herself pulled up by her shoulders. Delphine laid on her back, yanking her panties down the remainder of her legs and kicking them across the room. Cosima pushed up onto her forearms with her eyes focused on pink lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss them red again. But instead, Delphine’s hand gripped the back of her head and yanked her in, the brunette’s mouth meeting her sex in a rough introduction.

“I was so close,” Delphine whined, tossing her head back as Cosima smiled and sucked at her, closing her eyes at the heady taste against her tongue. “Please,” the blonde breathed, voice barely above a whisper, her stomach clenching, thighs clamping around the mobster’s bobbing head.

After what felt like only seconds, Delphine came, rocking her hips furiously against Cosima’s fluttering tongue, holding the smaller woman’s lips to her clenching sex until the last sparks of orgasm trailed over her skin in a warm afterglow. Her heavy head, her rubber limbs all fell limp to the mattress.

"Damn, gorgeous. You tryin' to kill me?" Cosima groaned, wiping the come from her mouth and the sweat from her forehead. "Goddamnit, I need a drink," she mumbled to herself.

“Kill you?” Delphine giggled, still high from her crest. “Why would I kill you after I saved you?” She watched Cosima sit up and throw her legs over the edge of the mattress, choose a minibar bottle of bourbon, and take a swig right from the top.

“Yeah, I owe you one.” Cosima turned her head to the side, eyes unable to halt their full appraisal of the Frenchwoman’s body. The small constellations of moles and freckles, the curve of her stomach and the fleshy curve of her hips and thighs. “Christ,” she breathed again.

Delphine smiled up at her, eyes hiding behind dark lashes. She moved slowly, cautiously, calculated, as she sat up and slid in behind the smaller woman. The evidence of her own arousal brushing against the sheets sent chills up her spine, recalling the simplicity of words and touches necessary from Cosima to send her over the edge. She allowed her mind to drift, to accommodate a place for the young Cosa Nostra in Las Vegas. Her eyes, however, never left her prize—the status she craved.  

“I know of a way you can repay me,” she nearly whispered, one arm circling around the warm skin of Cosima’s shoulders, the other drawing circles around her naval.

“Yeah, yeah, give me a minute,” Cosima grinned, another gulp of bourbon burning down her throat. She just needed a moment to gather herself, to organize her swirling thoughts before falling back into bed.

“I certainly want more of  _that_ , yes, but  _that_ is not what I had in mind,” Delphine sighed, stroking the smaller woman’s cheek with her hand, planting a gentle trail of open-mouthed kisses up the column of her neck. She felt the brunette shiver once, so she cupped one breast and ran her thumb over the hardened peak to elicit another tremble.

“Huh?”

“I was thinking we should go into business together. Just you and I. Start our own organization.”

“Nah, my pop would never let—”

“Oh, I misunderstood,” Delphine sighed, shaking her head, nibbling against Cosima’s neck. “I thought you were not living in your father’s shadow.”

“I’m  _not_ ,” she insisted, craning her neck to meet eye-to-eye with dark hazel and dilated pupils.

“Your life is not unassailable,” Delphine pressed her lips to her shoulder, before reaching across the table for her purse. Cosima watched the muscles flex in her bare arms, graceful hand search for something specific. She removed a small white square, flipping it over as she brought it in front of their faces. "I believe you were missing this from your collection."

Cosima's heart dropped to her stomach, another dry gulp stuck in her throat, this time for far less arousing reasons. It was her own face, grinning and relaxed, dressed in the same clothing that was currently on the hotel floor.

"I was next," she muttered, hit right between the eyes with reality's bullet.

"You were. Leekie made you a target because of your association with Cosa Nostra."

She heard a sharp intake of breath from the woman pressed against her front, the heaviness of defeat in her exhale.

Delphine reached one arm out to grab the earpiece for the room phone and pressed it to the brunette’s ear. “Freedom is only a phone call away,” she purred, her mouth working at the skin of the smaller woman’s pulse point. Her eyes watched the Sicilian's tanned hand rise hesitantly towards the round dial, finger extended, ready to spin.


	58. Hell of an Encore Prequel Part 3 - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica (CophineSandwich) Prompt: So like, Part 4? Tour bus?
> 
> ChocHooo Prompt: Since you did one with Delphine masturbating to the thought of Cosima, you can do one for Cosima. Canon/AU/doesn't matter, Delphine has to leave for some time (1 week+) for whatever reason and Cosima is immediately feeling sexually frustrated. Unknown to her, Delphine has recorder a tape/written a letter for Cosima that arrives on the 2nd of her absence. In it, she talks Cosima through some sexy scenario to put her in the mood.
> 
> CaitrinMills Prompt: The two of them reuniting after a really long time not seeing each other (But in a fluffy way. Not in an angsty Delphine coming back from Frankfurt way).
> 
> Guest Prompt: sleepy, cute morning sex

Cosima kicked her feet up into the empty seat next to her and reclined against the van window as they barreled past the city limits. She and her bandmates were excited, _yes_. They'd been a cohesive bundle of nervous tour energy for weeks, anticipating the release of their newest record and the subsequent series of shows they would play across the U.S. But now that they were all here, stuffed into two ugly white vans surrounded by bags of luggage and instruments, the excitement had quickly faded into quiet exhaustion.

Though it was still early in the morning, Cosima settled into the back seat, intent on getting some shut-eye before their show that night. She'd pulled an all-nighter with Delphine and her bones were sore in all of the best ways, eyes drooping in exhaustion. 

She was the lucky one, though. Delphine had a full day shift at the hospital ahead of her, filled with patients who didn't know (or care) that she'd just spent her last thirteen pre-tour hours awake, immersed in a nest of kisses, laughter, and every kind of pleasure Cosima had brought along when their paths had crossed two months ago. They'd only left the confines of Delphine's bed for bathroom breaks and quick trips to the kitchen, returning with enough food and water to keep up their energy. 

"You are a bad influence on me, ma chérie," Delphine had said that morning, leaning back sleepily into Cosima's still-nude chest as the brunette buttoned up her collared shirt from behind.

"Hmm, I remember it differently."

"You can't possibly mean to imply that _I_ am a bad influence on _you_ ," Delphine grinned and sighed, turning around at the pop of the final button, wrapping her arms sweetly around Cosima's neck. 

"All I'm saying is that I distinctly remember speaking the words _we should get some sleep_ a few times last night."

"Those words have little influence when your hand is between my legs," Delphine smirked, helping guide Cosima's shirt over her head and around her dreads. 

Cosima laughed, mumbled "You've got me there," and pulled on a pair of jeans. "Your day is gonna be crazy long."

"Worth every moment," she'd replied, mid yawn, perching herself at the edge of the bed, slipping on her heels. "I had to fit two months worth of you into one night."

"Well, did It work?" Cosima growled, pulling Delphine up from the bed and into a hug. Her stomach flipped as the blonde towered over her, her height raised a few inches more by her heels.

"Well, no. I quickly discovered a flaw in my plan," she'd said, voice low, accent thick, and dipped her head gently to brush red lips against Cosima's.

"What's that?"

"I realized I can never get enough of you."

Their respective faces had broken out into equally wide smiles, both holding just a little bit tighter, willing the clock to slow in these final moments. Maybe even tick backwards.

"Yeah? Me, too."

Oddly, saying goodbye was not as difficult as either of them had imagined. They'd walked to the subway, hand-in-hand, kissed borderline inappropriately at the entrance, and separated. Delphine headed uptown towards the hospital while Cosima hopped on a downtown train to load the vans, a bag full of clothing weighing down her shoulder. 

The vans were mostly loaded when she'd arrived. She was greeted by her bandmates with coffee and a few sideways comments about the ever apparent circles under her eyes. Within the hour, they were off on their first journey—a six hour ride to the tour kickoff venue.

Now, she settled into the back row, toes pressed against her padded snare drum, eyes closing on their own as her dreads pressed awkwardly against the window. Her neck bent up at a crooked angle. She twisted back and forth, crossing and uncrossing her arms to find a comfortable position. Finally she huffed, sitting up to dig through her bag for a sweater to roll up as a makeshift pillow. "Oh, for fuck's sake," she mumbled to herself, pushing aside a toothbrush and loose socks in pursuit of her maroon cardigan. 

The tips of her fingers fell on something else entirely, however: A series of sealed envelopes tied together with a thick blue rubber band, Delphine's distinct script spelling "Week One" in black pen.

"What the...?" Cosima muttered and leaned back, cardigan forgotten, unsnapping the rubber band and running her finger under the seal of the first envelope. Inside, a few sheets of yellow paper covered in Delphine's handwriting awaited her. 

_Mon Amour,_

_If you are reading this, you have already left. I do not know when you will find these letters, but I assure you that whenever the moment arrives, I am missing you. I am so happy that you are off on this adventure, playing music and partaking in the, as you say, debauchery. But I have only had you back for two months and now you will be gone for the same amount of time, so my heart is equally sad as it is excited._

_The seed for these letters was planted weeks ago when you joked about phone sex tiding us over for the next two months. I know that our schedules will likely be incompatible, and privacy scarce for you while sharing hotel rooms. Therefore I am writing you these letters in hopes that, when you find the time and the solitude, they will bring you...comfort._

_I have written one for each week—no peeking ahead! I will know if you do. You have no poker face with me._

_Je t'aime, Cosima. And until you return for me to show you just how much I love you, the best I can do is tell you again and again, in so many different ways._

_Delphine_

Cosima let out a puff of air, suddenly feeling very awake and very aware of the bandmate resting in the row ahead of her, aware of the barely tinted windows and the hundreds of cars passing them by. 

Still, she flipped the page, teeth working at her bottom lip as a small thrill ran through her body.

_Do you remember the night of our third date? I will certainly never forget it. I want to recall the evening for you—from my point of view. And as you read, ma chérie, feel my hands stroking you, my lips kissing at the side of your neck and down your chest. Feel my tongue circling your belly button and trailing lower and lower until—_

"Whatcha readin'?" Cosima heard, head snapping to find the bassist's frizzy hair peeking over the back of his seat, smiling.

"Fu— _Shit_!" Cosima startled, patchy red heat rising up her neck as she slammed the yellow paper between her hip and the backrest of her row.

"That must be some _top secret_ shit," he smirked.

"No, gah," she huffed. "It's just a note. From Delphine."

"Ohhhh, a love note," he teased. "Oh yeah, man. It sucks she couldn't come with us. How's that going, anyhow?"

 _You want to talk about this now?_ Cosima thought, and quickly stuffed the note back inside of the envelope, slipping it beneath her thigh. She could still feel her heart thumping from a few sentences and she couldn't seem to pull her mind completely away from wondering what other words awaited her—what memories Delphine had taken the time to write out. 

"Good! Great, actually! We're in a pretty solid place, you know? Especially considering where we started."

"That's cool, bro. Is she going to meet up with us at some point? Like, come to a show?"

"I don't think so. She's pretty slammed at work. I guess it's hard for doctors to take time off."

"Ahh, that's too bad."

"Yeah," Cosima replied, finally grabbing the cardigan from her bag and bunching it up behind her neck, settling back into a comfortable position. It was, indeed, _too bad_. She and Delphine had gotten their hopes up a few weeks before when the blonde had requested a long weekend off, planning to see Cosima play in Atlanta and share a few days in the city before returning home. Quickly, Delphine's request was denied by her boss due to short notice, and they'd resigned themselves to promises of afternoon phone calls. "I got pretty much no sleep last night, so I'm gonna pass out for a bit."

"Oh yeah," he nodded. "No problem." She watched him disappear behind the seatback and heard the familiar sound of his Gameboy starting up. 

Cosima turned onto her side and, silently, she slipped the envelope from beneath her thigh and the paper from the envelope. Her eyes ran hungrily over the page, devouring each description Delphine had penned. She caught her tongue flicking out to moisten her lips more than once, found her thighs clenching as she experienced that night together through her lover's eyes. 

Eventually, her exhaustion won out over the allure of Delphine's words and descriptive promises of what awaited her on the other side of two months. She fell asleep breathing heavily into her sweater, a stack of envelopes hugged against her chest. Vivid memories danced on the inside of her eyelids.

\-----------------

The doorman shot Cosima a sideways glance when she entered the lobby, concerned by the fact that he hadn't seen her in in such a long time, combined with the ungodly early hour. She explained the reason for her absence and charmed him into unlocking the elevator for her, which she happily rode all the way to floor 73. 

The key slipped effortlessly into the doorknob and clicked open into Delphine's kitchen. The whole place was spotless, save a coffee mug next to the kitchen sink. A hint of morning light came through the large glass windows that overlooked the park—the same ones where Delphine had held her months ago, had whispered into her ear _No one has ever made me feel how you make me feel._ Her heart fluttered at the memory and she took a deep breath.

She slipped off her shoes and set her bag gently by the door, then passed through the living room, peeling off her jacket and t shirt on the way, a trail of crumpled fabric behind her. By the time she reached the doorway, she was completely naked, save one sock, which she flicked off when she reached the foot of the bed.

She could barely make out the figure asleep in blankets, the room blissfully quiet with only the sound of her girlfriend's breaths, deep with unconsciousness. Delphine's arms stuck out from the top of the sheets, along with a few loose blonde curls. The rest of her body was hidden completely under the fluffy, crumpled comforter. 

"Delphine," she whispered, pulling back the top corner, slipping in one leg and then the other. The inside of the bed radiated the heat from her girlfriend's sleeping body. She slid in further, molding their bodies together, hooking her leg across the small of Delphine's back. "Delphine," she whispered again, nudging her nose under the blanket to plant a series of small kisses against a pale, warm shoulder blade. "Wake up, I'm home early."

Delphine stirred a bit and lifted her head as Cosima's hand caressed down the length of her spine and cupped one cheek at the end of its journey, finding her clad in only a thin tank top and underwear. 

"I missed you," Cosima sighed, breathing in the sweet scent of her girlfriend's hair, the expensive perfume that always seemed to linger at the back of her neck. 

"I missed you, too," she heard, Delphine's voice deep and groggy. "You are back." She paused, furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Why are you back?"

“Our last show was canceled. The headliners all caught some sort of flu and they had to reschedule the show for next week.”

“Mmmm,” Delphine sighed, twisting her head back from the pillow to catch Cosima’s lips right at the end of her explanation. Her lips moved slowly at first, sleepily capturing a full bottom lip between her teeth, sucking gently, and releasing it slowly. “Does that mean you’re leaving again soon?”

“Just for one night, next week. Now, kiss me.”

Cosima leaned forward again into her girlfriend’s waiting lips, welcomed so easily by the softness of her mouth and the passion of a two month delay on the sort of intimacy they both craved. The brunette’s darkly tattooed arms stretched over either side of her, one cupping her chin and the other gripping the curve of her hip from behind. Their hips ground together, Cosima’s front to Delphine’s back, and when they pulled away momentarily from the kiss, puffs of harsh, wanting breath shot back and forth between them. Delphine’s eyes slipped shut, but she pushed her hips back against her girlfriend’s pelvis, pleasantly caught between the allure of sleep and the dreamy way Cosima moved over her, against her, caught up in the tiny moans directed at the shell of her ear.

“I missed you,” Cosima panted, slipping calloused fingers beneath the front of her lover’s dainty underwear. In that moment, she chose to bypass the sweet, extended teasing she’d daydreamed about over the past seven weeks and sought to satisfy a more direct need. _We have the whole day_ , she thought. _Plenty of time to make her beg later on._

“Moi aussi, mon amour.” Their lips met again, this time more gently, rising and falling together, tongues barely grazing, each of them drinking in the presence of the other—thankful for the simplicity of reunion. Delphine’s hips raised from the mattress to allow the brunette’s searching fingers ample room to explore, gasping into their kiss when the tip of her lover’s middle finger grazed lightly down her center. The first touch was barely a touch at all; each pass grew slightly firmer than the last until Delphine’s face was pressed forward into the pillow between firmly gripped hands and her hips were raised and riding deft fingers that twitched and twitched against her clit. It had been weeks since she’d been touched in this way, and her body reacted more fiercely than expected, electric pulses up and down her spine, congregating in all the places that Cosima’s lips and pelvis brushed against her. Tingling, crackling.

“I missed touching you,” the brunette whispered, biting at the soft skin beneath her lips, the intoxicating taste of warmth and floral tones against her tongue. 

Delphine could only whimper in response, her voice muffled by the soft pillow pinned beneath her twisting head, her lightly gripping fists. _My body missed you, too,_ she thought, little more than a gasp leaving her mouth in place of the thought. She could feel Cosima's tongue against the base of her neck, the brunette's dark arm extended towards the headboard, squeezing their linked hands together in a gentle rhythm, matching the roll of her hips into the back of Delphine's thigh. 

"Those letters you wrote me," she started, groaning simply at the thought. “ _Fuck_. Two months was too long.” 

“But they helped, non?” Delphine asked, a small giggle slipping out before a sharp gasp. Cosima slid into her easily, teasing with quickly curling fingers, dipping in as far as she could. From beneath, the blonde backed up eagerly, twisting her neck to rest her forehead against her girlfriend’s extended, inked arm.

“ _Helped?_ ” Cosima asked, a particularly tense thrust against Delphine’s ass. “It was _torture_.”

When she saw the mischievous look of delight coloring Delphine’s profile, she slipped in another finger and pushed even further inside, wiggling until the teasing grin transformed into a panting open-mouth, tightly-squeezed eyes. She didn’t stop until a sleepy, dazed whimper slipped from the blonde’s throat. Then, she withdrew to circle her slippery fingers and circled higher, catching against the blonde’s clit once more. Delphine’s hips arched back even further, tense with anticipation for the conclusion approaching much too quickly. 

“I could barely find a moment alone. And I couldn’t stop thinking about everything you wrote me. I couldn’t focus.” Their skin slid together, warm and content. Cosima’s teeth grazed the lobe of her girlfriend’s ear. “I was useless during soundcheck—kept missing my cues.” 

She smiled when Delphine released a tiny whimper, her fingers stroking in a rhythm she’d come to perfect during their short time together, one she knew agreed with her lover’s body in powerful ways—ways that made her legs shake and her back arch in a sharp angle. “I thought about fucking you. I thought about you here alone, thinking about me and touching yourself. I thought about _this_ ,” she groaned, feeling the blonde’s body stiffen beneath her, Delphine’s soft voice cracking mid-cry. 

“ _Ohh_ ,” Delphine moaned as pleasure ran through her every cell, her body finally brought to a true peak after two months of surface orgasms. Her own hand wasn’t the same. She couldn’t recreate the feel of the brunette's tight body grinding against hers, couldn’t bask in the gentle attention that Cosima would pay towards her breasts, how the brunette would stroke her through a clothing barrier until Delphine was tugging on her hair, broken down and begging. With Cosima gone, her releases felt clinical—goal-oriented and efficient. She couldn’t help but smile in relief at the post-orgasmic rush of heat to her skin, the lingering tingles trailing up her spine to Cosima’s soft kisses against the back of her neck. Their hands were still linked together against the headboard. Delphine’s eyes opened to watch the flex of their arms together, endlessly aroused by the intricate ink decorating the smooth skin and moving muscles beneath. 

Cosima stroked her a few more times, easily running her tender fingers through the swollen, slick folds before slipping away and gripping her hip, guiding Delphine to relax against the mattress.

“You _really_ missed me,” she teased, though she was secretly delighted at the immediate response of Delphine’s body to her presence. 

“I did,” Delphine replied, her body finally settling into full consciousness. Cosima started to settle against the blonde's back, her hips stopped, pressing her breasts against freckled skin. But Delphine shifted before she could rest entirely, slipping out and rolling to her side, facing Cosima, arms slipping around her shoulders quickly, tugging the smaller woman in for their first proper kiss since the morning Cosima had left. Her tongue traced a full bottom lip and the brunette opened her mouth eagerly, their lips meeting in slow exploration.

“Baby,” Cosima sighed mid kiss, pulling their hips close together. She slipped a thigh between Delphine’s legs, pressing their breasts together, the two of them wrapped in sleep-warmed sheets.

Their lips drew out each kiss, tongues grazing, as Delphine pressed her girlfriend back against the mattress by her shoulders.

“I know you missed me, too,” Delphine whispered, rocking her hips forward, painting her thigh in Cosima’s arousal. Her skin slid easily against the damp hair and silky wetness. “Tell me your favorite letter.”

Cosima giggled, suddenly bashful with the turned tables. She tugged at Delphine’s bottom lip then released, delaying the fulfillment of her lover’s request.

“I loved them all. They did their job—maybe a little too well.”” She laughed to herself again, the easy sound ending with a grunt when Delphine took a nipple between her teeth without warning. She trapped the nub firmly, then scraped the sensitive skin with the edges of her teeth. Cosima jumped and gripped her shoulders firmly—the response the blonde desired. 

“Tell me, mon amour.” Delphine trailed her lips across her lover’s sternum, smoothed her hands down her sides, and settled her hips between the legs that fell open easily to accommodate. When Cosima didn’t answer, she placed one kiss at the underside of her breast then looked up, easily meeting the eyes that watched her from the top of the bed. “S’il te plait,” she asked again, smiling as she placed a kiss at Cosima’s ribs. She noticed the brunette’s eyes flutter closed. 

An easy smile spread across Cosima’s face at the memory of herself, locked in a bathroom stall halfway through the tour. For those few minutes of privacy, her eyes had devoured words written in Delphine’s loopy, slanted writing, One hand had found its way into the top of her jeans, finding a quick, unsatisfying release of letter-induced tension. The memory of those words were made all too real as Delphine’s lips grazed lower and lower, tongue circling her belly button, hot breath sending shivers up her back.

She guided Cosima’s knees up from beneath until they settled on her shoulders, the brunette’s hips twitching as she breathed in the scent she’d missed so much. “Hmm?” she hummed, leaning in to kiss gently at the place where leg met pelvis, downy hair tickling the side of her cheek. 

“Okay,” Cosima sighed, darkly tattooed hands covering over her eyes, her ass lifting from the bed when the blonde dragged her tongue straight up the middle of her heat. Delphine parted her gently, moaning into the taste she’d dreamed of in her lover’s absence. Her tongue ended its journey with a light suck to the straining collection of nerves. “ _Fuck_ ,” Cosima yelled.

“I will if you tell me.”

Cosima gave a frustrated sigh and started from the beginning—articulating the series of event that led up to her retreat into the hotel bathroom, the written images that had struck a particularly strong cord. Delphine listened as greedily as she fucked, tongue sliding and twisting until she brought a hand up to join her mouth, fingers teasing several sensitive spots before slipping easily inside. Her own hips moved against the mattress as Cosima’s words licked at her eardrums and heat squeezed at her fingers. She drove against the writhing drummer until her arm ached and her tongue grew strained and numb, her lips bruised from the uncontrollable jerks of the hips she feasted between. And then, after a vocal crescendo that reverberated off of her bedroom walls, Cosima stilled. She held blonde curls tightly against herself, fingers gripped around the back of Delphine’s head as the final tremors of her orgasm subsided. And then, she let go, arms and legs falling limply against the sheets. The warmth of the doctor’s body rose up to meet her.

“I’m so glad you’re home,” Delphine said, kissing the spot just below her ear, smile evident in her voice. 

“That was one hell of a welcome back,” Cosima grinned, holding her arms out, happily wrapping around the frame settled against her. Their bodies felt both tired and energized in the other’s presence. 

Outside, the sun was finally illuminating the sky, signaling a start to the day that would fail to see them leave the apartment.


End file.
